Sidła Losu
by Zoja
Summary: Puchonka, znienawidzona przez większość swojej rodziny za to, że nie należy do Slytherinu, jak przystało na osobę o nazwisku Yaxley. Świetna ścigająca, od drugiej klasy grająca w domowej drużynie Quidditcha. Historia piątego roku nauki Allyson w Hogwarcie, podczas którego ma się odbyć Międzyszkolny Turniej Quidditcha. Czasy następnego pokolenia.
1. Rozdział I

**Rozdział I**

Peron 9 i 3/4 jak zwykle, pierwszego września był pełen uczniów Hogwartu i odprowadzających ich na rodziców. Gwar rozmów niósł się przez całą jego długość – najmłodsi rozmawiali ze swoimi rodzicami albo ze starszym rodzeństwem, a ci, którzy już byli w szkole przynajmniej rok wypatrywali swoich przyjaciół, z którymi następnie udawali się do pociągu. Jak zwykle rozmawiano o tym, jak kto spędził wakacje, jakich nowinek się dowiedział. W tym roku dodatkowy temat do rozmów stanowił tajemniczy turniej, o którym niektórzy słyszeli pogłoski, że Hogwart ma brać w nim udział. Nikt jednak nie wiedział, na czym ma on tak naprawdę polegać. Ci, których rodzice byli w Hogwarcie w 1994 roku słyszeli o Turnieju Trójmagicznym, jaki się wtedy odbył i zastanawiali czy coś takiego nie ma się powtórzyć. Wszyscy jednak równie dobrze pamiętali o finale tegoż turnieju, gdy jeden z uczestników zginął, a do życia powrócił Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Było-Wymawiać i dlatego wątpili, że ktokolwiek chciałby powtórzyć tego typu zawody.

Allyson Yaxley stanęła na peronie, pchając wózek z kufrem i klatką, i szła wolnym krokiem tuż jednej ze swoich starszych sióstr. Miała ich aż cztery, ale że była najmłodsza, a każda z nich była starsza od następnej o dwa lata, to poza Allyson już tylko jedna miała uczęszczać do Hogwartu i to na ostatni rok. Ich rodzice nie przybyli z nimi, Allyson była zaskoczona nawet tym, że w ogóle przywieźli je na dworzec i nie musiały przemieszczać się metrem. Nie miała jednak wątpliwości, że w przyszłym roku już będzie musiała sama zorganizować sobie transport. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że spośród córek Yaxley'ów była tą, która najmniej dla nich znaczyła od kiedy poszła do Hogwartu i od tego czasu, choć nie wyrzekli się jej, traktowali ją prawie jak obcą osobę.

Yaxley'owie słynęli z bycia rodem czystej krwi, a także z nienawiści do mugoli i mugolaków. Allyson dobrze wiedziała, że jej dziadek, za czasów świetności Lorda Voldemorta, był jednym z jego popleczników i zginął w trakcie II Bitwy o Hogwart, ale i tak zdążył zaszczepić w swoim synu radykalne poglądy na temat wszystkich, którzy nie byli czarodziejami czystej krwi. Niemal za najważniejszą rodzinną tradycję uważano przynależność w szkole do Slytherinu – którą jej trzy najstarsze siostry spełniły. Annabelle została przydzielona do Gryffindoru, lecz Yaxleyowie byli w stanie to zaakceptować, bo nie był to Hufflepuff. Jednak kiedy Allyson poszła do szkoły, Alastair Yaxley wpadł w furię. Pierwszego września 2017 roku Allyson miała nie zapomnieć nigdy.

_Niziutka, drobna jedenastolatka wysiadła z Ekspresu do Hogwartu, rozglądając się wokoło. Jej długie do pasa, proste, blond włosy spięte były w dwa kucyki, luźno opadające na jej ramiona. Każdy, kto przechodził obok niej spoglądał w jej stronę, zastanawiając się kim była osoba o takim wyglądzie jak jej. Nie można było nazwać jej brzydką, ale mimo to jej twarz była trochę zbyt blada i zbyt szpiczasta, jej nos zbyt duży i trochę zbyt zadarty, a oczy odrobinkę zbyt duże. Do tego wszystkiego dochodziły piegi, które ją irytowały, a które uwielbiała w porównaniu z podłużną blizną, jaka zdobiła jej twarz przez długość całego, lewego policzka. Była to pamiątka jeszcze z wczesnego dzieciństwa, gdy jako pięcioletnia dziewczynka bawiła się w ogrodzie na dziecięcej miotełce i wpadła na drzewo, którego gałąź głęboko rozcięła jej skórę. Wiele osób na jej miejscu znienawidziłoby latanie, ale ona na miotle czuła się nawet lepiej niż na własnych nogach. Jednakże nigdy już nie bawiła się w pobliżu drzew. _

_- Pirszoroczni! Pirszoroczni, do mnie!- usłyszała donośny głos, który dobiegał od zdecydowanie górującego nad wszystkimi, zarośniętego mężczyzny, o którym słyszała od sióstr, że był pół-olbrzymem i od lat pracował w Hogwarcie jako gajowy. _

_Wolnym, niepewnym krokiem podeszła do niego, stając w gronie innych jedenastolatków, których łatwo było odróżnić od reszty po szatach, bo żadne z nich nie nosiło kolorów swojego domu. Łatwo zatopiła się w tłumie, jako że wszyscy górowali nad nią wzrostem. Prawie każdy z kimś rozmawiał – większość przekazywała sobie historie, jakie słyszeli od swoich braci, sióstr, kuzynów lub rodziców o tym, co ich tak naprawdę czeka, byli jednak i tacy, którzy prawie trzęśli się ze strachu. Allyson domyślała się, że muszą pochodzić z rodzin mugoli albo mieszanych, lecz choć niemal od urodzenia rodzice wpajali jej, że takie osoby są gorsze, ona tego nie rozumiała. Nauczyła się jednak, że nie warto przeciwstawiać się ojcu, dlatego nigdy nic nie powiedziała. _

_W końcu ruszyli i szybkim krokiem podeszli do brzegu jeziora, gdzie na tafli unosiło się kilkanaście łódeczek. Zgodnie z poleceniem weszli po czworo do jednej łodzi. Allyson czekała na sam koniec, nie znając nikogo i nie chcąc nikomu narzucać się ze swoim towarzystwem. Ostatecznie wsiadła do łódki z Albusem Potterem, Rose Weasley i nieznanym jej, ciemnowłosym chłopakiem. Pierwszą dwójkę znała doskonale, chociaż nie osobiście, bo nigdy nie miała okazji zamienić z nimi nawet słowa. James, Albus i Lily Potter byli jednakże doskonale znani każdemu czarodziejowi jako dzieci słynnego Harry'ego Pottera i Ginewry Weasley; Rose Weasley i jej brat Hugo niewiele ustępowali im pod względem sławy, będąc dziećmi dwójki najlepszych przyjaciół Pottera, którzy razem z nim zasłynęli przy uwalnianiu świata od zła, jakim był Lord Voldemort. O innych Weasleyach też od czasu do czasu się słyszało, ale znacznie mniej niż o nich. _

_- Jestem Rose Weasley, to jest Albus Potter, a to Wayne Stewart.- wyjaśniła dziewczyna, przedstawiając swoich towarzyszów._

_- Allyson Yaxley.- powiedziała dziewczyna, odwracając się, żeby na nich spojrzeć. Dopiero wtedy siedząca z nią trójka zdawała się spostrzec jej bliznę, chociaż i tak zdziwili się już wcześniej, słysząc jej nazwisko._

_- Co ci się stało?- zawołał natychmiast Wayne, a Albus i Rose skarcili go wzrokiem widząc, że Allyson zaczerwieniła się i z powrotem odwróciła, przekonana że jej wygląd im przeszkadza. _

_Zdawała sobie sprawę, że mówili coś do niej, nie słuchała ich jednak, pogrążona w myślach i zajęta dyskretnym przyglądaniem się reszcie uczniów, z którymi miała być na jednym roku. Kątem oka dostrzegła Scorpiusa Malfoya, siedzącego w innej łódce; ich ojcowie byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi i jej ojcu nie przeszkadzało, że Dracon Malfoy nie podziela jego zdania na większość tematów. Nikogo więcej nie znała, zapewne miała poznać, ale nie spodziewała się, że z kimkolwiek się zaprzyjaźni. Przez ostatnie lata, za każdym razem, kiedy podchodziła do jakichkolwiek osób w swoim wieku, ci od niej uciekali. _

_W końcu dotarli na drugi brzeg i weszli do okazałego, oświetlonego zamku. Po jego korytarzu niósł się wolny tupot ogromnych stóp gajowego, a także znacznie szybsze stukanie butów kilkudziestu mniejszych stop. Zatrzymali się na szczycie schodów, tuż przed ogromnymi drzwiami i Allyson, przepychając się lekko w przód dostrzegła stojącą w tym miejscu kobietę. Nie mogła mieć więcej niż czterdzieści lat; była dość wysoka i szczupła, miała krótkie, czarne włosy i przeszywające spojrzenie chłodnych, czarnych oczu. Na jej twarzy zdawał się malować niezadowolony wyraz, gdy kiwnęła głową Hagridowi, który wszedł do pomieszczenia, gdzie znajdowała się reszta uczniów. _

_- Z radością witam was w Hogwarcie!- powiedziała, a Allyson przeszedł dreszcz; jej głos oddawał zupełnie inne odczucia, niż mówiła.- Nazywam się Catherine Smith i - jeśli nie wydarzy się nic, co miałoby uniemożliwić mi dalszą pracę w tym miejscu - przez najbliższe siedem lat będę uczyła was zaklęć, a dla tych z was, którzy trafią do Slytherinu będę również opiekunem domu. Za chwilę przekroczycie próg Wielkiej Sali, gdzie jak już zapewne zdążyliście się zorientować, znajduje się cała reszta uczniów i nauczycieli. Zanim jednak będzie wam dane do nich dołączyć, czeka was Ceremonia Przydziału. Zostaniecie rozdzieleni na cztery domy; jedni z was trafią do Slytherinu, drudzy do Ravenclawu, inni do Gryffindoru, a reszta znajdzie się w Hufflepuffie.- Allyson nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia, że nazwy ostatnich dwóch, a szczególnie Hufflepuffu, kobieta wypowiedziała z pogardą- A teraz podążajcie za mną. _

_Profesor Smith otworzyła drzwi i doszedł do nich gwar z Wielkiej Sali. Wszyscy szli za nauczycielką, rozglądając się po sali. Przy stole Slytherinu Allyson dostrzegła Alexandrę i Ashlyn, które kiwnęły jej głowami, żeby dodać otuchy, natomiast gdy przechodziła obok stołu Gryfonów Annabelle złapała ją za rękę i z ogromnym uśmiechem powiedziała, żeby się nie bała. _

_Zatrzymali się przed stołem nauczycieli, gdzie na stołku leżała stara tiara. Jej starsze siostry dużo opowiadały jej o Hogwarcie, więc Allyson wiedziała o nim naprawdę dużo, chociaż niezwykłość zamku i tak na nią oddziaływała, bo słowa jej nie oddawały. Gdy rozmowy w Sali ucichły, kapelusz zaczął śpiewać. Jedenastolatka nie słuchała jednak słów pieśni, gdy coraz bardziej docierał do niej strach, że nie trafi do Slytherinu i zawiedzie oczekiwania swojej rodziny. _

_- Alder, Suzanne!- wyrwał ją z zamyślenia głos Profesor Smith i westchnęła, bo wiedziała, że nie zostanie wezwana szybko. Bardzo prawdopodobnym było, że miała być przydzielana ostatnia, chyba że znalazłby się ktoś z nazwiskiem na „Z". _

_Przyglądała się jak jej kolejni rówieśnicy rozchodzą się do czterech domów. Widziała jak Scorpius Malfoy, nie wyrażając przy tym żadnych emocji, praktycznie w momencie dostał się do Slytherinu i zdziwiła się równie mocno jak każdy, gdy w tym domu dołączył do niego Albus Potter, schodząc ze stołka z lekkim westchnięciem. Zarówno Wayne Stewart jak i Rose Weasley dostali się do Gryffindoru._

_Aż w końcu pozostała na środku sama i nie było możliwości, żeby nauczycielka nie wyczytała właśnie jej. Słyszała cichy pomruk, gdy wszyscy usłyszeli nazwisko Yaxley i nie miała wątpliwości, że każdy skojarzył ją albo z jej dziadkiem, albo z jej siostrami – Alexandra i Ashlyn były znane z bycia typowymi, czysto krwistymi Ślizgonkami, natomiast Annabelle ze swoją otwartością i ciepłem bardzo szybko zjednywała sobie sympatię ludzi. _

_Usiadła na stołku oblana rumieńcem, rozglądając się nerwowo po Sali, unikając chłodnego wzroku swoich dwóch sióstr, które oczekiwały, że za chwilę usiądzie przy ich stole. W końcu poczuła, jak nauczycielka nakłada na jej głowę tiarę, a widok Sali przed nią zniknął, bo kapelusz opadł jej na twarz i zatrzymał się dopiero na końcówce nosa, wywołując u niektórych śmiech, który bardziej ją przejął niż pomruk, który się poniósł po Sali, gdy usiadła. _

_- No proszę, kolejna panna Yaxley… Aż trudno uwierzyć, że twoi rodzice zdecydowali się na piątkę dzieci..._

_- Bardzo chcieli mieć syna…- powiedziała Allyson w myślach, wiedząc że właśnie to było powodem, dlaczego było ich aż pięć. Gdyby nie to, że po urodzeniu Allyson jej matka nie mogła już mieć więcej dzieci, zapewne byłoby ich więcej. _

_- Znacznie różnisz się od swojej rodziny, chyba nawet bardziej niż twoja starsza siostra… Chcesz do Slytherinu?- spytała Tiara, gdy Allyson pomyślała o tym, żeby przydział się zakończył i żeby mogła usiąść przy tym właśnie stole.- Nie mogę spełnić tego życzenia, jest to ostatni dom, do którego byś pasowała… Ach, zatem Gryffindor? Brak ci odwagi, męstwa, zdecydowanie nie… A i do Ravenclawu nie pasujesz, choć nie mogę zaprzeczyć, że jesteś mądrą osobą… Tak… Tylko jeden dom pozwoli ci stać się kimś i rozwinąć swoje największe zalety…_

_- HUFFLEPUFF!- wrzasnęła Tiara na cały głos, a serce Allyson zamarło. To nie mogła być prawda, musiał to być najgorszy koszmar w jej życiu i zaraz miała otworzyć oczy i znaleźć się w domu, w swoim pokoju. _

_A jednak, gdy Profesor Smith zdjęła z jej oczu Tiarę, dotarło do niej, że nie jest to snem. Ze stołu Puchonów dobiegały do niej oklaski, a gdy zerknęła na stół Ślizgonów, Ashlyn i Alexandra obrzuciły ją pogardliwym spojrzeniem. Nie miała jednak wątpliwości, że okrzyk „Brawo Allyson!" pochodził od Annabelle. _

Od tego czasu wszyscy członkowie jej rodziny, poza Annabelle, traktowali ją jak wyrzutka. Często słyszała, że nie może być tak źle, skoro się jej nie wyrzekli, ona jednak zastanawiała się czy nie byłoby to nawet lepsze. Wtedy zapewne zamieszkałaby z jakimś innym krewnym, któremu nie przeszkadzałaby jej przynależność do Hufflepuffu. Ale jednocześnie tęskniłaby za Annabelle, do której bardzo się zbliżyła. Bardzo często chciała zapomnieć o swojej rodzinie, ale chyba nigdy aż tak bardzo, niż rano, drugiego września.

_Allyson usiadła przy stole Hufflepuffu, starając się pozostać na tyle nie zauważoną, na ile się dało. Niczego nie bała się bardziej, niż porannej poczty. Nie miała wątpliwości, że któraś z jej sióstr na pewno napisała do domu, żeby poinformować rodziców o wszystkim, a wiedziała, że ci nie będą zadowoleni. Dlatego nie zdziwiła się, że jedna z pierwszych sów, jakie wleciały do Wielkiej Sali, a która niosła ze sobą jedyną, czerwoną kopertę, zrzuciła ją właśnie na jej talerz, przyciągając spojrzenia wszystkich. Nie chciała wiedzieć, co jest w środku, zdawała sobie jednak sprawę, że odwlekanie otwarcia niczego nie zmieni, tylko pogorszy sprawę. _

_- ALLYSON CLEMENTINE YAXLEY!- poniósł się echem wrzask jej ojca, a Allyson zrobiła się czerwona i jedynym, o czym marzyła w tym momencie było zapadnięcie się pod ziemię- JESZCZE NIGDY NIE SPOTKAŁA MNIE TAK WIELKIE KOMPROMITACJA! NAWET TWOJA STARSZA SIOSTRA NIE UPADŁA TAK NISKO, ŻEBY TRAFIĆ DO HUFFLEPUFFU! JESTEŚ NAJWIĘKSZYM UPOKORZENIEM, JAKIE KIEDYKOLWIEK SPOTKAŁO NASZĄ RODZINĘ!_

_Z tymi słowami wyjec się rozpadł, ale w Wielkiej Sali nadal panowała cisza. Allyson czuła na sobie wzrok wszystkich w niej obecnych, a jednocześnie z trudem opanowywała łzy. Domyślała się, że tak będzie, a jednak doświadczenie tego wywołało u niej ogromny smutek. Od tej pory każdy wiedział, kim była – zasłynęła jako Puchonka, która już pierwszego dnia dostała z domu wyjca za to, kim była._

Pożegnała się ze swoją starszą siostrą, która w tłumie dostrzegła swoich przyjaciół i weszła do pociągu, zajmując jeden z ostatnich, wolnych przedziałów. Nie szukała nawet swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki, bo wiedziała, że ta znajduje się w wagonie dla prefektów, tak samo jak ich najlepszy przyjaciel. Przez całą drogę nie odezwała się ani słowem, nie przerywając rozmowy dwójce pierwszoklasistów, którzy dzielili z nią przedział. Była jedną z pierwszych osób, które stanęły na peronie w Hogsmeade i ruszyła wolnym krokiem w stronę stojących niedaleko powozów.

- Hej, Allyson! Zaczekaj!- usłyszała za sobą znajomy głos i odwróciła się.

W jej stronę biegła jej najlepsza przyjaciółka, Shyanne Brooks. Była to średniego wzrostu ciemnoskóra dziewczyna o idealnej sylwetce, długich, bardzo kręconych, kruczoczarnych włosach i ciepłych, ciemnobrązowych oczach, a na jej twarzy jak zwykle malował się ogromny uśmiech. Obok niej szedł Andrew Hamilton, niewiele wyższy od Shyanne chłopak, nikłej budowy, którego jasnobrązowe włosy były w wiecznym nieładzie, a ogromne okulary prawie zawsze przekrzywione.

Andrew był pierwszą osobą, z którą zaprzyjaźniła się Allyson. Nieśmiały, niezdarny chłopak, niezbyt odnalazł się w towarzystwie reszty Puchonów z ich klasy, ale za to odnalazł wspólny język z Allyson. Razem stanowili duet szkolnych wyrzutków, z którymi nikt nie bardzo chciał mieć cokolwiek do czynienia, dlatego bardzo zdziwili się, gdy coraz więcej czasu zaczęła z nimi spędzać Shyanne. Dziewczyna ta przypominała Allyson Annabelle – emanowało od niej takie samo ciepło i otwartość, i Allyson była przekonana, że Shyanne mogłaby stać się szkolną, a przynajmniej Puchońską gwiazdą. Mimo to wybrała ich i już po pierwszym tygodniu nauki cała trójka stała się praktycznie nierozłączna.

Wsiedli do powozu, a po chwili dołączyło do nich jeszcze dwoje Krukonów. Powóz ruszył i po chwili byli już w zamku. Weszli razem z resztą do Wielkiej Sali i usiedli przy stole swojego domu.

- Hej, Allyson, słyszałaś nowinę?- obok niej niemal od razu usiadł Marcell Lewis, który razem z Allyson grał w domowej drużynie Quidditcha.

Allyson już od drugiej klasy była członkiem drużyny i mimo tego, że co roku każdy z zawodników musiał w pewnym sensie dostać się do drużyny ponownie, nie miała żadnych problemów z utrzymaniem miejsca w drużynie. Choć dobrze się czuła na każdej pozycji, to grała na swojej ulubionej, czyli jako ścigająca i uważała, że było to coś, w czym była naprawdę dobra.

- To zależy jaką.- odparła- Gratulacje z powodu zostania kapitanem drużyny, bo zapewne ty nim zostałeś.- uśmiechnęła się, a Marcel westchnął.

- No właśnie to jest ta nowina, że w tym roku _nie ma _rozgrywek Quidditcha. Rozumiesz? Nie ma!- powiedział bardzo niezadowolonym głosem.- Gdy tylko o tym usłyszałem poszedłem spytać się Profesor Harding czy to prawda, a ona potwierdziła. Ale nie chciała powiedzieć dlaczego, tylko że dowiemy się w trakcie uczty. Wracam do chłopaków, trzymaj się.

Marcell wstał, a Allyson odwróciła się do Shyanne i Andrew, którzy byli równie zdziwieni jak ona. A więc z okazji tego tajemniczego turnieju, o którym tak wiele ostatnio słyszała, odwołano jej największą radość w szkole, czyli rozgrywki Quidditcha.

- Nie przejmuj się, może będzie w zamian coś fajniejszego?- stwierdziła Shyanne, a Allyson i Andrew rzucili jej piorunujące spojrzenia. Oboje byli równie wielkimi fanami Quidditcha, chociaż tylko Allyson grała, bo Andrew niezbyt dobrze czuł się na miotle.

Po chwili do Sali weszła Profesor Smith, a za nią grupa przerażonych pierwszoklasistów. Allyson uśmiechnęła się, pamiętając dokładnie jaki strach spowodowała u niej ta nauczycielka, gdy pierwszy raz ją spotkała. Żadna późniejsza lekcja z tą kobietą nie przeraziła ją bardziej niż to pierwsze spotkanie. Była to bardzo wymagająca i nie znosząca luźnego podejścia nauczycielka, przy której każdy wolał milczeć, choćby najgorzej narzekała na jego kompletny brak umiejętności, co było ogromną przesadą.

Ceremonia Przydziału zdawała się w tym roku okropnie wlec, kiedy Allyson czekała na przemówienie dyrektora. Chciała czym prędzej dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek na temat turnieju, w którym miał wziąć udział Hogwart w tym roku.

Aż w końcu ostatni z pierwszoklasistów został przydzielony i gdy Profesor Smith zasiadła przy Stole Nauczycieli, Profesor Flitwick stanął na swoim krześle, na którym jak zwykle znajdowała się sterta książek, żeby niewielki wzrost dyrektora nie utrudniał mu udziału w ucztach. Klasnął trzy razy w dłonie, jak to miał w zwyczaju i gwara umilkła, a wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na niego.

- Witajcie moi drodzy na kolejnym, a dla niektórych pierwszym roku nauki w Hogwarcie! Szczególnie gorąco witam oczywiście pierwszoklasistów i wyrażam nadzieję, że spodoba wam się szkoła, która przez najbliższe lata stanie się waszym domem. Jak co roku muszę przypomnieć, że wstęp do Zakazanego Lasu jest zakazany.- Profesor praktycznie przesylabował ostatni wyraz, spoglądając w stronę stołu Gryffindoru, przy którym siedział James Potter z dwójką swoich najlepszych przyjaciół.- Mógłbym tu teraz wymieniać wszystko, co dzieje się w naszej szkole, ale o tym na pewno naszych najmłodszych poinformują prefekci i opiekunowie domów, więc nie widzę potrzeby przedłużania, szczególnie, że mam do ogłoszenia bardzo ważną nowinę.

Jak zapewne doleciało już do uszu wielu z was, w tym roku nie odbędą się szkolne rozgrywki Quidditcha.- w tym momencie po Sali przebiegł niezadowolony pomruk, który wydali przede wszystkim ci, którzy grali w drużynach swoich domów, mieli taki zamiar lub byli jego zagorzałymi fanami, ale nie byli dostatecznie dobrzy, żeby grać.- Nie smućcie się jednak i nie obrażajcie! Otóż nasza szkoła weźmie udział w międzyszkolnym turnieju Quidditcha i spośród was wszystkich będziemy musieli wyłonić siódemkę podstawowych graczy i przynajmniej czwórkę rezerwowych, więc będziecie mieli okazję zarówno do grania, jak i do kibicowania, tylko tym razem już nie swojemu domowi, ale Hogwartowi!

- Brawoo!- rozległ się krzyk ze stołu Gryffindoru i James Potter stanął i zaczął oklaski. Członkowie domowych drużyn dołączyli do niego jako pierwsi, stojąc i z ogromnymi uśmiechami na twarzach wiwatując, a następnie przyłączyli się również niektórzy inni uczniowie.

- Cisza!- krzyknęła po chwili Profesor Smith widząc, że Profesor Flitwick nie może poradzić sobie z uspokojeniem uczniów. Wszyscy w momencie ucichli i usiedli z powrotem na swoich miejscach.

- Coś, co zapewne zasmuci wielu z was to restrykcje dotyczące zgłaszania się do szkolnej drużyny. Otóż zgłosić się może każdy, kto ma ukończone piętnaście lat, czyli rozpatrywane będą tylko kandydatury piąto-, szósto- i siódmoklasistów.- w tym momencie po Sali poniósł się kolejny pomruk, ale wystarczyło, że Profesor Smith zaczęła się podnosić, żeby wszyscy umilkli.- Wszystkie terminy będą podane niedługo, a informacje zostaną wywieszone na tablicach ogłoszeń w waszych dormitoriach lub przekazane przez opiekunów domów. A teraz życzę wam wszystkim smacznego!- klasnął kolejny raz i wszystkie talerze i półmiski wypełniły się po brzegi jedzeniem.

Uczta upłynęła wszystkim na rozmowach i kontynuowaniu tematów z pociągu. Allyson nie musiała dowiadywać się jak jej przyjaciele spędzili w wakacje, bo nigdzie nie wyjeżdżając utrzymywała z nimi stały, listowy kontakt, chcąc mieć jakieś zajęcie i choć namiastkę ich towarzystwa.

Będąc prefektami, Shyanne i Andrew mieli obowiązek zaprowadzić pierwszoklasistów do dormitorium, dlatego gdy skończyli jeść i zauważyli, że najmłodsi Puchoni również, wstali i powiedzieli im, żeby podążali za nimi. Allyson zdecydowała się im towarzyszyć, kompletnie nie przejmując się ich zaciekawionymi i lekko przestraszonymi spojrzeniami w jej stronę. Spotykała się z nimi co roku, ale jej wygląd nie budził już takiej sensacji, jak w pierwszej klasie. Ludzie po prostu się przyzwyczaili.

Wyszli z Wielkiej Sali i udali się do lochów, gdzie skręcili w korytarz prowadzący do kuchni. Minęli ją jednak i weszli w jeden z bocznych korytarzy, który zaraz się kończył. Przy ścianie stała piramida z ułożonych na sobie beczek. Shyanne podeszła do nich i zastukała w środkową beczkę w drugim rzędzie od dołu w rytmie nazwiska „Helga Hufflepuff" i wieczno otworzyło się.

- Lepiej przyjrzyjcie się dokładnie, która to beczka i zapamiętajcie dokładnie rytm. Jeśli się pomylicie przekonacie się, jakie są zabezpieczenia przeciw temu, żeby dostali się do nas uczniowie innych domów. Każda inna beczka obleje was octem. Nie przejmujcie się jednak, jeśli na początku nie będzie się wam udawało dostać do dormitorium – każdy z nas miał ten sam problem, a niektórzy nawet miewają go do dzisiaj.

Allyson zarumieniła się, słysząc słowa przyjaciółki. Chociaż doskonale pamiętała, w którą beczkę ma zastukać nie miała kompletnie poczucia rytmu i często nie udawało jej się zastukać w odpowiedni sposób, więc nie raz przychodziła do dormitorium i nie potrafiła wytrzymać sama ze swoim zapachem – bo woni octu nienawidziła.

Wszyscy po kolei wpełzli do beczki i wyszli po drugiej stronie. Ujrzeli przed sobą przestronne, okrągłe pomieszczenie, którego wszystkie ściany miały słoneczny kolor; dywan na podłodze również był żółty, ale znacznie ciemniejszy. Na głównej ścianie wisiał proporzec z godłem Hufflepuffu; po całym pokoju porozstawiane były wypchane, wygodne, czarne fotele i kanapy, a także niewielkie stoliki. Z nisko zawieszonego sufitu zwisały ozdobne lampy wykonane z czerwonej miedzi, a za oknami znajdowała się wiecznie zielona trawa i mniszki lekarskie.

- Zapewne zaraz zapytacie, dlaczego nie ma możliwości otwarcia okien. Otóż są one zaczarowane, bo znajdujemy się pod powierzchnią ziemi.- wyjaśnił Andrew, patrząc z uśmiechem na rozglądających się z zaciekawieniem po pokoju jedenastolatków.

- Te czarne, okrągłe drzwi po obu stronach prowadzą do waszych sypialni. Sypialnie chłopców są na prawo, dziewcząt na lewo.- powiedziała Shyanne, spoglądając na Andrew- Myślę, że wiecie już wszystko, ale jeśli tylko będziecie mieć jakieś pytania, zawsze możecie zapytać mnie, Andrew lub któregokolwiek z innych uczniów naszego domu. Każdy wam chętnie pomoże.

Allyson i Shyanne pożegnały się z Andrew i udały się do swojej sypialni. Były już w niej ich trzy współlokatorki – zajęte rozmową zdawały się nawet nie dostrzegać, że dziewczyny do nich dołączyły. Allyson natychmiast podeszła do swojego łóżka i opadła na kołdrę, pozszywaną z wielu kawałków materiału w rozmaitych odcieniach żółtego i uśmiechnęła się szeroko, zamykając oczy. Nareszcie była w domu.


	2. Rozdział II

**Rozdział II**

Noc minęła Allyson szybko, nawet odrobinę za bardzo. Kiedy rano obudziła się, jęknęła z niezadowolenia. Nie mogła narzekać na przerwanie cudownego snu, bo nie śniło jej się absolutnie nic, ale jeśli coroczna 'tradycja' miała być podtrzymana, Puchoni, razem z Krukonami mieli zacząć rok szkolny od dwóch lekcji zaklęć. Allyson nie była najgorsza z Zaklęć, jedne wychodziły jej lepiej, inne gorzej, a egzaminy zdawała zazwyczaj na Zadowalający lub Powyżej Okczekiwań, ale sama myśl o dwóch godzinach pod rząd z Profesor Smith z samego rana sprawiała, że nie miała ochoty podnosić się z łóżka. Nie po raz pierwszy nie pomyliła się. Kiedy tylko zostały im rozdane plany zajęć przekonała się, że jak co roku zaczynali zaklęciami i jęknęła niezadowolona.

Był to dopiero drugi dzień szkoły i nie wiadomo było nic poza wstępnymi informacjami, ale Turniej Quidditcha wprowadził wśród uczniów ogromne zamieszanie. W Wielkiej Sali i na korytarzach nie było praktycznie innych tematów do rozmów – każdy obstawiał, kto ma szansę dostania się do szkolnej drużyny i spekulował na temat tego, jak będzie wyglądała cała organizacja meczów; niektórzy uczniowie zbierali nawet zakłady. Allyson pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem, gdy obok nich przeszła dwójka Krukonów z pierwszej klasy, najwyraźniej pochodzących z mugolskich rodzin, bo zastanawiali się, czym tak naprawdę jest Quidditch, a w momencie, gdy mijali Puchonkę jeden z nich proponował, że może to być rzucanie piłkami do wypełnionych kociołków.

- Hej, Yaxley!- usłyszała za sobą i odwróciła się. W jej stronę szedł James Potter, razem z dwójką swoich nieodłącznych towarzyszów – kompletnie niepodobnymi do siebie bliźniakami Rickiem i Rolandem McDowellami. Na jego twarzy malował się pewny siebie wyraz, gdy stanął przy niej i spoglądał na nią z góry.- Mam nadzieję, że planujesz wziąć udział w testach do drużyny. Szkoda by było, gdyby tak dobry ścigający jak ty nie reprezentował szkoły, bo nie wątpię, że się dostaniesz, nawet będąc Puchonką.

Allyson uniosła brew, spoglądając na Gryfona z mieszaniną zdziwienia, niedowierzania i irytacji. Znała go dość dobrze z boiska i prawdopodobnie w całej szkole nie było ucznia, który swoją przesadną pewnością siebie irytowałby ją bardziej, niż właśnie on.

- Ty zapewne zamierzasz walczyć o miejsce szukającego, co?- spytała, a chłopak pokiwał głową- Oczywi…- w środku słowa przerwały jej śmiechy i rozmowy dziewczyn, które natychmiast do nich podeszły i odciągnęły Jamesa. Przewróciła oczyma, zastanawiając się, jak te wszystkie dziewczyny mogły być tak głupie i naiwne, że sądziły, że Jamesowi zależy na którejkolwiek z nich. To nie było w jego stylu – on bawił się dziewczynami, wymieniając je średnio co dwa miesiące.

Puchonka podeszła do czekających z boku Shyanne i Andrew, i razem z nimi zabrała z dormitorium potrzebne rzeczy, a następnie udała się do klasy zaklęć. Stanęli tam pięć minut wcześniej, niż rozpoczynała się lekcja, a mimo to nie byli pierwsi – każdy uczeń Hogwartu wiedział, jak bardzo Profesor Smith nienawidzi spóźnień i nikt wolał się nie narażać na szlaban albo ujemne punkty już pierwszego dnia nauki.

Równo o dziewiątej drzwi klasy otworzyły się i wszyscy weszli do środka, zajmując ławki jak najdalej od miejsca, gdzie siedziała nauczycielka. Pisząc coś na pergaminie nawet nie podniosła głowy, żeby na nich spojrzeć. Nie zwracała na nich uwagi przez trzy minuty, co na innych lekcjach skłoniłoby ich do rozmów, ale nie na tej. Praktycznie nikt się nie odzywał, a jeżeli już ktoś musiał powiedzieć do kogoś cokolwiek, robił to jak najciszej potrafił.

- Dobrze.- powiedziała nagle kobieta, wstając i obrzucając ich piorunującym spojrzeniem- Jesteście już w piątej klasie i na pewno zdajecie sobie sprawę z tego, że przed wami bardzo trudny rok. Możecie myśleć o tym, że powtarzam to co roku, ale nie w każdej klasie zdajecie SUM-y. To dzięki nim będziecie mogli kontynuować naukę jednych przedmiotów, podczas gdy z innych zamkną się przed wami drzwi do wspaniałej kariery w danej dziedzinie. Nie wątpię, że z wieloma z was nie spotkam się w przyszłym roku, ale tych, którym uda się dostać na zaawansowane Zaklęcia czeka ciężka praca i powinni przyzwyczajać się do niej już teraz… Wyciągnijcie więc wasze różdżki, sprawdzę co pamiętacie z poprzedniego roku.

Kobieta przechadzała się po klasie, oglądając dokładnie jak uczniowie z większym lub mniejszym powodzeniem przyzywali przedmioty do siebie zaklęciem _Accio, _powiększali je zaklęciem _Engorgio, _a potem niszczyli je urokiem _Reducto _i wykonywali z nimi wiele innych, rozmaitych czynności. Co rusz podchodziła do kogoś, kto pomylił formułę lub, choćby przypadkowo, źle rzucił zaklęcie narzekając, że jeśli będą mieli takie podejście do jej przedmiotu, to nigdy nie opanują zaklęć.

- Zaklęcia są praktycznie najważniejszym przedmiotem, jakiego uczycie się w tej szkole! Zastanówcie się, co wyróżnia czarodziei od mugoli? Właśnie możliwość rzucania uroków i ułatwiania sobie dzięki nim życia! A wy tymczasem pokazujecie, że kompletnie nie zależy wam na ich opanowaniu!

Kiedy Allyson wyszła na korytarz po skończonych zajęciach, nie była jedyną osobą, która odetchnęła z ulgą. Wiedziała, że w pewnym sensie Profesor Smith miała rację i opanowanie zaklęć było bardzo ważne, ale uważała, że trochę przesadzała, szczególnie z wrzeszczeniem na nich za każdym razem, gdy komuś coś nie wyszło. Nie byli idealni i mieli prawo do pomyłek, ale nauczycielka zdawała się w ogóle nie brać tego pod uwagę.

- Ona jest koszmarna!- stwierdził Andrew, jak za każdym razem po lekcji z opiekunką Slytherinu- Czy ona naprawdę myśli, że każdą wolną chwilę będziemy poświęcać na jej przedmiot? Żeby już w pierwszy dzień zadać nam wypracowanie na pięć stóp o możliwym praktycznym zastosowaniu zaklęcia _Locarso_! I to w dodatku na jutro!

Podobne słowa wychodziły z ust praktycznie całej klasy. Puchoni ucieszyli się nawet, gdy zorientowali się, że ich następną lekcją było Zielarstwo z Gryfonami. Lekcje Profesora Longbottoma, choć nie były zbyt ciekawe dla tych, których nie pasjonowały rośliny, poza momentami gdy nauczyciel powiadał o tym, jak było w Hogwarcie zanim Harry Potter pokonał Voldemorta, były dobrym odpoczynkiem po dwóch godzinach z Ogrzycą, jak nazywano czasem Profesor Smith.

Nauczyciela Zielarstwa lubiło większość uczniów Hogwartu, nawet wśród Ślizgonów. Wszyscy uważali za zabawną lekką niezdarność nauczyciela, który jednak cechował się ogromną cierpliwością, szczególnie do tych, którzy z Zielarstwa nie byli zbyt dobrzy i wymagali wiecznej pomocy, żeby poradzić sobie z zadanym ćwiczeniem. Wzięło się to z tego, że jak sam zresztą opowiadał, będąc uczniem nie był prymusem i wiedział doskonale, jak czują się ci nieszczęśnicy, którym coś nie chce wyjść.

- Podzielcie się w pary i niech każda dwójka stanie przy jednym stoliku.- powiedział od razu, gdy tylko pierwsze osoby weszły do cieplarni.

Shyanne i Andrew natychmiast stanęli przy jednym stoliku, pozostawiając Allyson samą przy innym. Żadne z nich nie chciało z nią pracować, bo nie tylko nie rozróżniała najprostszych roślin i ich właściwości, ale i nie potrafiła poradzić sobie z ogrodniczymi narzędziami bez wyrządzenia krzywdy sobie albo partnerowi.

- Będziecie dzisiaj przesadzać Muzałki Skaczące do większych doniczek. Musicie wyrzucić ziemię z ich obecnych donic, przenieść je do tych, przygotowanych na waszych stanowiskach, a następnie bardzo ostrożnie przysypać je ziemią tak, żeby nie przykryć ich ust, bo jeśli to zrobicie, obumrą. Uważajcie jednak, bo jak wskazuje ich nazwa, co jakiś czas podskakują i trzeba trzymać je niezwykle mocno, żeby się nie wymknęły. Czy wszyscy mają partnerów?- spytał, a Allyson jak zwykle podniosła dłoń w górę. Chociaż była ich nieparzysta liczba, a Profesor Longbottom zazwyczaj kazał im pracować w parach, co wiązało się z tym, że zostawała sama, nauczyciel za każdym razem zadawał to samo pytanie.

- Dobrze, więc panna Yaxley będzie pracować ze mną.- powiedział, kierując się w stronę stanowiska Allyson.- Bierzcie się do roboty, bo za każdą przesadzoną Muzałkę możecie zdobyć pięć punktów dla swojego domu.

Wszyscy wymienili zaskoczone spojrzenia, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że nauczyciel planuje dać im taką liczbę punktów za zwykłe przesadzenie rośliny. Szybko jednak zorientowali się, że ich dotychczasowe doświadczenie powinno im podpowiedzieć, że nie będzie to tak łatwym zadaniem, jak się wydawało. Samo odkopanie i zakopanie Muzałek nie stanowiło żadnego problemu, ale opanowanie ich skoków było naprawdę trudne i w ciągu całej godziny najlepszym udało się przesadzić zaledwie dwie Muzałki.

- Trzymaj ją mocno, nie pozwól jej się wywinąć z twojego uścisku.- powiedział nauczyciel, rozglądając się po klasie, gdy Allyson mocowała się z Muzałką, obiema rękami trzymając za jej liście, podczas gdy ta za wszelką cenę starała się jej wywinąć. Po chwili podstawił jej donicę, do której dziewczyna włożyła roślinę i przysypał ją ziemią.

- Dlaczego nie możemy się uczyć o takich roślinach jak mugolskie – nie ruszają się, dają się swobodnie przesadzać, przycinać, podlewać i wyrywać…- mruknęła pod nosem, a nauczyciel roześmiał się.

- Właśnie na tym polega ich piękno, że takie nie są.- powiedział- Ale pomyśl, że musisz wytrzymać jeszcze tylko jeden rok. Nikt nie zmusi cię, abyś w przyszłym roku kontynuowała Zielarstwo.

- Nawet jakby ktoś chciał mnie do tego zmusić, nie będzie miał ku temu możliwości. Przecież nie ma szans, żebym zdała SUM z tego przedmiotu na wyższą ocenę niż Nędzny!

- Nie będzie tak źle, zobaczysz.- powiedział, odkopując kolejną Muzałkę.

Zanim Allyson się zorientowała i zdążyła złapać za liście, roślina wyskoczyła z doniczki i jak zając zaczęła skakać po klasie. Wszyscy uciekali, zdążywszy przekonać się jak boli, gdy Muzałka uderzy, a Profesor Longbottom zaczął ją gonić i próbował ją złapać. Za każdym razem gdy rzucał się na nią, żeby mu nie uciekła, ta w tym momencie odskakiwała w zupełnie inne miejsce. Wszyscy przyglądali się scenie, niektórzy chichotali za każdym razem, gdy roślina uciekała nauczycielowi, a Allyson chciała zapaść się pod ziemię. Nie pierwszy raz to właśnie przez nią powstało takie widowisko.

- Dobrze, na dzisiaj wystarczy.- powiedział zmachany nauczyciel, gdy w końcu udało mu się złapać roślinę i umieścić ją w doniczce.- Wracajcie do zamku.

Zanim wszyscy się spostrzegli, minął pierwszy tydzień nauki i każdy wpadł już w normalny, szkolny rytm dnia. Allyson uczęszczała na kolejne lekcje, odrabiała prace domowe i zajmowała się innymi czynnościami z równym zaangażowaniem jak w poprzednich latach. Najwięcej uwagi przykładała do tych przedmiotów, na których jej zależało, a więc do Eliksirów, Transmutacji i Zaklęć, choć tych ostatnich chwilami miała naprawdę dosyć.

Entuzjazm, z jakim początkowo myślała o Turnieju Quidditcha i zbliżających się testach do drużyny osłabł z chwilą, gdy na tablicy ogłoszeń w Pokoju Wspólnym pojawiły się dotyczące ich informacje – terminy i regulamin zgłoszeń. Jednym z wymogów, jakie trzeba było spełniać to posiadanie własnej miotły, a Allyson swoją utraciła w wakacje. Jednego dnia, gdy robiła porządki w pokoju wystawiła ją na korytarz, opierając o szafkę, a następnie zapomniała jej schować zanim jej ojciec wrócił z Ministerstwa. Jednym z warunków, jakie Alastair Yaxley postawił w rozmowie z żoną, gdy ta błagała go, żeby nie wyrzucał Allyson z domu było, że ma się mu nie pokazywać na oczy i że żadna z jej rzeczy nie ma prawa znajdować się poza jej sypialnią. Dlatego kiedy tylko ujrzał miotłę dziewczyny połamał ją i wrzucił do pokoju tylko to, co z niej zostało.

Allyson nie było stać na to, żeby kupić sobie nową miotłę – w przeciwieństwie do swoich sióstr nie dostawała ani knuta na swoje wydatki, więc nie miała żadnych oszczędności. Nie chciała też prosić Annabelle, żeby cokolwiek jej pożyczała, bo uważała, że Gryfonka i tak bardzo dużo już dla niej robi. Przynosiła jej do pokoju książki, żeby Allyson miała zajęcie, przekazywała jej korespondencję – umówiła się z Allyson, że jej przyjaciele będą adresować listy do niej, żeby ich ojciec nie dowiedział się, że Puchonka ma kontakt z kimkolwiek; bardzo często również dotrzymywała jej towarzystwa i mówiła oraz dawała jej wszystko, co miała do przekazania Allyson ich matka. Dla Mirabelle Allyson i Annabelle zawsze były jej ulubionymi córkami; widziała, że są takie jak ona w dzieciństwie, zanim została zmuszona do małżeństwa z Alastairem i ukrywania tego, że nie zgadzała się ze swoim mężem. Wiedziała, że jedynym wyjściem, żeby jej mąż nie wpadł w furię było posłuszne wykonywanie wszystkiego, co mówił, dlatego możliwie najbardziej ograniczyła kontakt z Allyson.

Gdy tylko powiedziała o wszystkim Shyanne i Andrew, ci poradzili jej, aby poszła do Profesor Harding i spytała czy nie ma jakiegoś sposobu, żeby mogła wziąć udział w testach. Dlatego też już w poniedziałek wieczorem, po odrobieniu wszystkich prac domowych udała się do gabinetu nauczycielki. Gabinet opiekunki Hufflepuffu mieścił się w lochach, tuż obok klasy Eliksirów, gdzie prowadziła zajęcia. Była to nie starsza niż trzydziestoletnia, długowłosa blondynka, która swoim otwarciem do uczniów bardzo szybko zjednywała sobie sympatię kolejnych roczników. Ale równie mocno, co sympatyczna, była również wymagająca i gdy trzeba było nie wahała się odjąć uczniom punktów czy postawić najniższą ocenę. Mimo to wszyscy ją lubili i nawet ci, którzy kompletnie nie posiadali umiejętności ważenia eliksirów wychodzili z jej lekcji zadowoleni.

Allyson stanęła przed drzwiami i zapukała. Po chwili usłyszała wołanie nauczycielki, żeby weszła, więc nacisnęła klamkę.

Gabinet nauczycielki był bardzo przytulnym, niewielkim pokojem. Po prawej stronie drzwi stał stolik z wiecznie dymiącym kociołkiem, w którym Profesor Harding praktycznie bez przerwy coś ważyła, chociaż w większości wypadków uczniowie nie mieli pojęcia co. Na lewo wisiała gablota, w której znajdowały się różnych kształtów i wielkości flakoniki, miseczki i pojemniczki, jedne z nich zawierały składniki, inne gotowe eliksiry. Na samym środku stało biurko. Na ścianie, znajdującej się za nim były zawsze zamknięte drzwi, a wisiał na niej dość spory proporzec Hufflepuffu, dyplom ukończenia Hogwartu na złotym tle, symbolizującym przynależność do domu, a także kilka zdjęć. Vanessa Harding była osobą, która była bardzo dumna ze swojej przynależności do Hufflepuffu i zaznaczała ją gdzie tylko mogła. To był główny powód, dla którego Filius Flitwick zdecydował się przekazać opiekę nad domem tak młodej nauczycielce. Wiedział, że Puchoni byli bardzo często niedoceniani przez innych uczniów i chociaż nie wstydzili się tego, kim byli, nie widać było w nich tej dumy, jaką w uczniach innego domu. Miał nadzieję, że Profesor Harding ją w nich zaszczepi.

- Ach, Allyson!- uśmiechnęła się kobieta, gdy dziewczyna weszła do środka. Była jedną z nielicznych nauczycielek, które zwracały sę do swoich uczniów imionami. Stała akurat przy kociołku i mieszała jego zielonkawą zawartość.- Coś się stało? Wyglądasz na strapioną…

- Chodzi o zbliżające się testy do Turnieju…- powiedziała dziewczyna, a nauczycielka pokiwała głową i po chwili odeszła od kociołka, zajmując miejsce za biurkiem i wskazując Allyson stojący przed nim fotel.

- Powiem ci w sekrecie, że jesteś wymieniana jako jedna z głównych kandydatek na pozycję ścigającego.- oznajmiła kobieta, zanim Allyson zdążyła powiedzieć cokolwiek więcej- No i na pewno wiele osób byłoby zawiedzionych, gdybyś nie dostała się do drużyny. Być może jako Puchoni nie mamy dostatecznie dobrej drużyny, żeby zdobyć Puchar Quidditcha, ale sądzę, że jesteśmy w stanie przysłużyć się w ewentualnym sukcesie całej szkoły.

- Ja bardzo chciałabym wziąć w nich udział i dostać się do drużyny, dlatego tu przyszłam… W regulaminie jest zapis o posiadaniu własnej miotły i w tym tkwi problem…

Allyson wyjaśniła jej, co stało się ze Zmiataczem 9000, którego była właścicielką od drugiej klasy. Swoją starą miotłę dostała w prezencie urodzinowym od swojego wujka, brata matki, który został wyklęty z rodziny za małżeństwo z mugolką. Mężczyzna wiedział doskonale o tym, że Allyson świetnie latała i dał jej miotłę z nadzieją, że przyniesie dumę drużynie Puchonów. Wiedziała, że gdyby napisała mu, co się stało bez wahania dostałaby od niego nową miotłę, nie zamierzała jednak tego robić.

Profesor Harding, zawsze starająca się znać dobrze swoich uczniów i ich problemy, doskonale wiedziała, jaką sytuację w domu miała Allyson. Była jedną z wielu zadziwionych osób, gdy osoba o nazwisku Yaxley trafiła do jej domu i później spędziła z Allyson wiele czasu, żeby przekonać dziewczynę, że nie powinna przejmować się zdaniem swojej rodziny, tylko być dumną z tego, kim jest.

- Obawiam się, że nie będę w stanie ci pomóc…- powiedziała nauczycielka, po wysłuchaniu dziewczyny i zastanowieniu się nad jej słowami- Profesor Flitwick wyjaśnił nam wszystkim prawie każdy punkt regulaminu i ten, o którym mówisz jest nie do obejścia. Musisz mieć swoją własną miotłę, która musi zostać zgłoszona do organizatorów Turnieju i zabezpieczona przed jakimikolwiek modyfikacjami, mającymi ułatwić grę.

- Czyli nie ma dla mnie żadnej opcji?- spytała zawiedziona nastolatka, starając się jak mogąc nie okazać, że zbiera jej się na płacz. Była to jedna z cech, której w sobie nie znosiła – bardzo łatwo płakała, czy to ze szczęścia czy ze smutku.

- Ja w tej chwili nie widzę żadnej, ale jeśli chcesz, to pójdę do Profesora Flitwicka i zapytam się jeszcze o to.

Dziewczyna pokiwała głową i po chwili zawiedziona, wolnym krokiem szła już do swojego dormitorium. Przeszła przez Pokój Wspólny, nie zwracając na nikogo uwagi i weszła do pustej sypialni. Usiadła na swoim łóżku, plecami opierając się o ścianę i chwyciła swoją poduszkę, którą przycisnęła do siebie, obejmując mocno i pozwoliła łzom spłynąć po jej twarzy. Zaraz potem do pokoju weszła Shyanne i usiadła obok niej, przytulając przyjaciółkę.

- Mamy jeszcze tydzień, Ally… Testy na ścigających są dopiero w przyszły wtorek, do tego czasu coś wymyślimy…

- Co mamy wymyślić? Jedyną możliwością jest zakup miotły, na którą mnie nie stać!- wyłkała Allyson, wtulając się w przyjaciółkę.

W ciągu poprzednich czterech lat Shyanne zdążyła przyzwyczaić się do tego, że w kiepskich momentach Allyson zdawała się przemieniać w całkowitą pesymistkę, nie widzącą żadnego wyjścia z sytuacji. Wiedziała, że jedyną możliwością przekonania jej było poczekanie, aż się uspokoi, żeby chciała jej wysłuchać.

- Przestań Ally, nie może być aż tak źle… Musi być jakiś sposób i znajdziemy go…- powiedziała, gdy Allyson już przestała płakać.

- Być może… Mam ochotę na spacer, idziesz ze mną?- spytała Allyson, a Shyanne natychmiast spojrzała na zegarek.

- Nie, idź sama… Ale wróć przed dziewiątą, nie chcesz chyba zarobić szlabanu za przebywanie poza dormitorium o niedozwolonej godzinie.- odparła Shyanne, a Allyson przewróciła oczyma.

- Jeśli ty, pani prefekt, nie dasz mi szlabanu albo nie odejmiesz punktów, to nie masz się co o mnie martwić.

Allyson wyszła z dormitorium, a następnie udała się na błonia. Wieczór był dość chłodny, ale szata szkolna była dostatecznie ciepła, żeby dziewczyna nie zmarzła. Tak naprawdę cieszyła się, że Shyanne nie przyjęła propozycji, żeby spacerować z nią, bo czasem naprawdę bardzo lubiła pobyć sama ze sobą.

Dziewczyna usiadła pod drzewem, niedaleko jeziora i przypatrywała się jego delikatnie falującej tafli, poruszanej przez lekki wiatr. Co jakiś czas wrzucała do niego kamienie, mącąc prawie gładką powierzchnię. Takie siedzenie było kolejnym sposobem, w jaki lubiła spędzać czas w trakcie gorszych dni. Chociaż zdawała sobie sprawę, że jezioro zamieszkane jest przez różne, przerażające i niebezpieczne stworzenia, to wpatrywanie się w nie zawsze ją uspokajało. Czasem nawet miała ochotę tak po prostu wejść do niego i się zanurzyć, ale w takich chwilach strach brał nad nią górę i wolała nie ryzykować.

Nie miała pojęcia jak długo przesiedziała w tym miejscu. Ciemne, gwieździste niebo było najlepszym dowodem tego, że straciła rachubę czasu, bo gdy wychodziła z zamku było jeszcze dość jasno. Ruszyła w stronę zamku, modląc się w duchu, żeby nie spotkać po drodze do dormitorium żadnego nauczyciela ani Prefekta Naczelnego, a już przede wszystkim Profesor Smith. Allyson nie wiedziała, jak ta kobieta to robiła, ale zdawała się mieć nawet większy dar do pojawiania się w najmniej odpowiednich dla uczniów momentach niż Filch i jego kotka.

Bardzo ostrożnie otworzyła drzwi i po cichu wślizgnęła się do środka. Na jej nieszczęście drzwi skrzypnęły i dziewczyna, nie spodziewając się żadnego odgłosu, wystraszyła się lekko i trzasnęła nimi. Allyson zamarła, rozglądając się wokoło. Nagle z jednego z bocznych korytarzy usłyszała stukot kroków i przerażona czym prędzej pobiegła do prowadzącego do lochów korytarza. Nie przejmowała się tym, że ktokolwiek szedł na pewno usłyszał stukanie jej butów o posadzkę; jedynym, o czym w tym momencie myślała było dostanie się do dormitorium.

Podbiegła do stosu beczek, stukając w jedną z nich. Praktycznie od razu poczuła, jak uderza ją fala czegoś mokrego i poczuła odrzucający smród octu. Usłyszała tymczasem zbliżające się coraz bardziej kroki i zastukała raz jeszcze – zostając oblaną kolejną falą octu. Nagle wieczko otworzyło się i Allyson dostrzegła po drugiej stronie twarz Shyanne. Praktycznie wskoczyła do środka, wypadając niezdarnie po drugiej stronie i przewracając koleżankę. Szybko jednak pozbierała się i zatrzasnęła drzwiczki, zanim osoba, która za nią podążała zdążyła dotrzeć do odpowiedniego korytarza.

- Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, która jest godzina? Jest już prawie północ! Gdyby ktoś cię złapał, miałabyś pewny szlaban!- syknęła Shyanne, a Allyson usiadła pod ścianą, oddychając szybko.

- A myślisz, że dlaczego tak śpiesznie było mi się tu dostać? Ktoś za mną szedł!- odparła blondynka, a Shyanne westchnęła tylko.- A ty jeszcze nie śpisz?- spytała, uświadamiając sobie, że o tej porze Shyanne zawsze dawno już spała. Dziewczyna bardzo wcześnie wstawała, ale równie wcześnie chodziła spać.

- Czekałam na ciebie. Znam cię nie od dziś i zdaje sobie sprawę, że gdy nikt ci nie towarzyszy możesz mieć problemy z wejściem do dormitorium.- Allyson uśmiechnęła się, kiwając głową- Poza tym, nie powinnaś mieć do mnie pretensji, skoro uratowałam ci tyłek. A teraz, jakbym mogła cię prosić, idź się wymyć! Cuchniesz prawie tak bardzo, jak nieudany eliksir Andrew!

Obie dziewczyny zachichotały, przypominając sobie jedną z lekcji eliksirów, kiedy Profesor Harding prawie straciła panowanie nad sobą po tym, jak ich przyjaciel kompletnie pomieszał instrukcję i składniki, i po podgrzaniu eliksiru do odpowiedniej według przepisu temperatury gęsta, lepka, zielono-brązowa ciecz o przyprawiającym o mdłości zapachu wybuchła, rozrywając jego kociołek na części i przyczepiając się do wszystkiego, na co natrafiła. Chłopak natychmiast dostał wtedy szlaban, który polegał na czyszczeniu klasy z zawartości swojego kociołka, co nie było wcale prostą sprawą, bo substancja nie chciała odklejać się od ścian i mebli. Jeszcze przez następne dwa miesiące można było wyczuć w sali jej odór.

Kiedy Allyson weszła do swojej sypialni, wszystkie jej współlokatorki, z Shyanne włącznie, pogrążone były w głębokim śnie. Starając się być jak najciszej, podeszła do swojego łóżka i wślizgnęła się pod kołdrę. Leżąc zastanawiała się czy rozmowa Profesor Harding z dyrektorem miała zmienić cokolwiek w sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazła. Nie pierwszy raz była wściekła na swojego ojca; w pierwszej klasie każdy lekko obawiał się jej ze względu na to, z jakiej pochodziła rodziny. Musiała naprawdę sporo się napracować, aby przekonać ich, że nie jest taka, jak jej krewni. Teraz stawał przed nią kolejny problem, powiązany z jej pochodzeniem.

Westchnęła, zamykając oczy i dając się pochłonąć snom i marząc, nie pierwszy raz zresztą, żeby rano obudzić się i przekonać, że wszyscy jej krewni, może w z wyjątkiem Annabelle, byli tylko złym snem.


	3. Rozdział III

**Rozdział III**

Vanessa Harding zawsze dotrzymywała danego słowa, nawet gdy obietnica dotyczyła czegoś bardzo trudnego do zrobienia. Dlatego też za wszelką cenę starała się unikać słowa „zrobię"; wolała zastąpić je „spróbuję zrobić" albo „porozmawiam z odpowiednią osobą". Zaraz po wizycie Allyson Yaxley wyszła ze swojego gabinetu i udała się na siódme piętro, gdzie mieścił się Gabinet Dyrektora. Spędziła u niego dłuższą chwilę, starając się znaleźć rozwiązanie problemu, z jakim przyszła do niej panna Yaxley. Następnego dnia, tuż po dwóch godzinach Eliksirów poprosiła dziewczynę, żeby na chwilę została. Chciała czym prędzej przekazać jej, czego się dowiedziała. Nie były to złe nowiny, ale nie można ich było nazwać bardzo pomagającymi.

- Profesor Flitwick powiedział, że możesz głosić miotłę kogoś, kto zgodzi się użyczyć ci ją na ten rok. Zapewne nie będzie to aż takie trudne, w końcu dość dobrze znasz resztę szkolnych graczy i jestem pewien, że ktoś ci pomoże. A jeśli byś się dostała, musisz pamiętać, żeby nie zmieniać sprzętu, bo inaczej drużyna zostanie zdyskwalifikowana…- wyjaśniła nauczycielka, a Allyson pokiwała głową.

Puchonka ucieszyła się z tej wiadomości. Nauczycielka miała dużą rację w tym, że Allyson znała większość członków drużyn i cieszyła się wśród nich sympatią. Nie uśmiechało się jej jednak proszenie wszystkich znajomych, żeby jej pomogli; tym bardziej nie podobała jej się myśl o pożyczaniu tak cennej rzeczy, jak miotła. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że jeżeli podczas meczu uległaby ona uszkodzeniu lub zniszczeniu, musiałaby odkupić sprzęt, na co nie było ją stać. Dlatego normalnie nawet nie pomyślałaby dwa razy o tym czy zdecydować się na taki krok jak pożyczenie, ale w tej sytuacji nie miała innego wyjścia.

Po tym, jak zapytała o możliwość pomocy kilka osób, informacja o jej problemie rozniosła się w mgnieniu oka. Już następnego dnia rano nikt nie mówił o niczym innym, niż o Yaxley'ównie potrzebującej pożyczyć miotłę. Jednakże kogoś, kto zdecydowałby się jej pomóc było bardzo trudno. Prawie wszyscy, których znała, byli w piątej lub w wyższej klasie, a to wiązało się z tym, że w większości sami planowali wziąć udział w testach. Młodsi uczniowie również nie byli zbyt chętni – niewielu z nich faktycznie posiadało swoje własne miotły, jeśli nie należeli do drużyn, a Gryfoni i Krukoni nie chcieli pomagać uczennicy innego domu wiedząc, że jeśli dostałaby się do drużyny zajęłaby miejsce, które w innym wypadku mógłby zająć ktoś z ich własnego domu. Dlatego pożyczenie miotły okazało się dla Allyson znacznie trudniejszym zadaniem, niż się jej pierwotnie wydawało.

- Czyli na dzień dzisiejszy mam możliwość uczestniczenia w testach na prehistorycznej Komecie Colina…- westchnęła, siadając sobotnim popołudniem na błoniach.

Korzystając z ładnej pogody ona, Shyanne i Andrew zdecydowali się spędzić wolny od zajęć czas na świeżym powietrzu i nabrać sił, zanim mieli zabrać się za odrabianie lekcji.

Chociaż Allyson była bardzo wdzięczna trzecioklasiście, że zgodził się użyczyć jej miotły, zdawała sobie sprawę, że miotła miała przynajmniej dziesięć lat. Wszyscy inni zawodnicy mieli posiadać znacznie nowsze, lepsze i szybsze modele, co wiązało się z małymi szansami na to, żeby okazała się od nich lepsza nawet jeśli miała znacznie więcej umiejętności. W końcu umiejętności gracza były tylko połową sukcesu, drugą połowę stanowiły możliwości jego miotły – a na pozycji ścigającego, chociaż odrobinkę mniej niż dla szukającego, szybkość i obrotność były bardzo ważne.

- Nie będzie tak źle, w końcu w trakcie meczów nie widać, żeby Colin odstawał od reszty drużyny…- powiedziała Shyanne, a Allyson i Andrew westchnęli, przewracając oczyma.

Wiedza Shyanne na temat Quidditcha ograniczała się do ostatnich czterech lat, jakie spędziła w szkole. Jej rodzice byli mugolami, co wiązało się z tym, że do momentu otrzymania listu z Hogwartu dziewczyna nie zdawała sobie sprawy nawet z tego, że różniła się od swoich znajomych rówieśników. Dziwne sytuacje, jakie jej się zdarzały zrzucała na winę przypadku. Kiedy w końcu otrzymała list z Hogwartu, zarówno ona jak i jej rodzice początkowo uważali to za żart, aż w ich domu pojawiła się Profesor Morgan, chcąc dowiedzieć się dlaczego nie odesłali jeszcze ani twierdzącej, ani odrzucającej zaproszenie do nauki odpowiedzi.

Pierwsze miesiące w szkole były dla Shyanne prawdziwym wyzwaniem, ale towarzystwo Allyson i Andrew, którzy byli doskonale obeznani we wszystkim związanym z magią bardzo ułatwiło jej przyzwyczajenie się do co rusz zadziwiających ją przedmiotów i sytuacji. Nigdy jednak nie była zbyt wielką fanką sportu i niezbyt znała się nawet na mugolskich dyscyplinach, dlatego też jej pojęcie o Quidditchu pozostawiało dla jej przyjaciół wiele do życzenia.

- Shyanne…- jęknął Andrew z kompletnie załamaną miną- Colin gra na zupełnie innej pozycji niż Allyson! Obrońcy tak naprawdę wystarcza refleks!- powiedział, a Shyanne wzruszyła ramionami. Wolała nie przyznawać się, że nie stanowiło to dla niej zbyt dużej różnicy.

Już sobotnim popołudniem zabrali się za pisanie wypracowań, zajmując w bibliotece jeden z ostatnich, wolnych stolików. Jedną z najbardziej cenionych cech Puchonów była pracowitość i szczególnie uwidaczniała się ona właśnie w sobotnie popołudnia, gdy Gryfoni, Ślizgoni i Krukoni woleli spędzać popołudnie na znacznie przyjemniejszych zajęciach niż praca domowa, a Puchoni, chcąc mieć wszystko gotowe zajmowali większość biblioteki, pośród nielicznych uczniów innych domów.

Allyson dość szybko uporała się z pięciostopowym wypracowaniem o Veritaserum, w przeciwieństwie do Andrew, który co chwilę mylił nazwy składników, gdy przepisywał przepis na jego przyrządzenie. Co prawda przyrządzanie tego eliksiru nie było wymagane na SUM-ach, Profesor Harding stwierdziła jednak, że wiedza na jego temat z pewnością im się przyda. Dziewczyna wzięła się następnie za wypracowanie z Mugoloznawstwa; jeszcze w dormitorium wypytała Shyanne o to, jak mugole radzą sobie z wykonywaniem prac domowych, jakie sprzęty do tego wykorzystują i jak one działają, teraz tylko wszystkie informacje układała w logiczną całość na pergaminie.

- Nie znoszę Historii Magii…- westchnęła Shyanne, wertując strony podręcznika- Jeszcze w dodatku Binns zadaje tak koszmarne wypracowania, że trzeba przeszukać cały podręcznik, a i tak nie zawsze wszystko się znajdzie…

- Ciesz się, że nie masz sporządzić tabeli snów i odnaleźć ich ukrytego znaczenia!- syknął Andrew, kiwając głową w stronę leżącego obok niego podręcznika do Wróżbiarstwa.

- Trzeba było iść na Mugoloznawstwo z Ally albo ze mną na Numerologię.

- Błagam was, próbuję się skupić!- wtrąciła się Allyson, zanim Andrew zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć- A jeśli wy będziecie tylko się przekomarzać, nie skończycie swoich zadań domowych do przyszłego tygodnia!

Allyson, znając tą dwójkę lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny doskonale wiedziała jak poradzić sobie z nimi, gdy zaczynają się sprzeczać. Nie miała wątpliwości, że robili to dla zabawy, ale wolała, gdy nie było jej wtedy z nimi. Dlatego też nawet dwukrotnie nie zastanowiła się czy jej reakcja podziała – oboje natychmiast powrócili do swoich wypracowań.

Na poniedziałkowych Zaklęciach Profesor Smith nawrzeszczała na całą klasę za napisanie wypracowania nie na temat, który zadała. W rzeczywistości wszyscy wykonali polecenie, które im dała, ale nie pierwszy raz już zdarzyło się, że stwierdziła nagle, że zadawała im coś zupełnie innego niż w rzeczywistości. Wszyscy z doświadczenia wiedzieli, że lepiej to po prostu zignorować i wysłuchać jej wrzasków, niż zacząć tłumaczyć jej pomyłkę. W trzeciej klasie jeden z Krukonów zdecydował się zwrócić jej uwagę na to, że cała klasa napisała na jeden temat, więc mało możliwym było, aby wszyscy pomylili temat. Skończyło się to na tym, że Ravenclaw stracił przez niego pięćdziesiąt punktów – dwadzieścia za odnoszenie się do nauczyciela bez szacunku, dwadzieścia za bezczelność, a dodatkowe dziesięć za niewykonywanie poleceń, a sam Krukon zarobił wtedy miesięczny szlaban. Poza tym wyjątkiem jednak Profesor Smith była na tyle sprawiedliwa, żeby nie odejmować domom punktów – dlatego często się o niej mówiło, że robi to wszystko specjalnie.

- Naprawdę, chwilami mam ochotę wstać i powiedzieć jej, że jest nienormalna…- stwierdził Andrew, wychodząc z Sali Zaklęć.

- Nie ty jeden. Połowa szlabanów jakie daje Smith jest spowodowane tym, że ktoś nie wytrzymuje.- powiedziała Allyson, zanim odłączyła się od dwójki przyjaciół i udała się do skrótu na pierwsze piętro, którego wyjście znajdowało się bardzo blisko klasy Mugoloznawstwa.

Podchodząc do stojącej przed drzwiami grupy usłyszała, że rozmawiali o testach na obrońców, które miały odbyć się tego popołudniu tego samego dnia. Od rana zastanawiała się czy uda jej się pójść i pooglądać kandydatów, zależało to jednak od tego jak dużo pracy czekało ją na następny dzień. A przy fanaberiach Profesor Smith zapowiadało się, że jednak spędzi popołudnie i wieczór w Pokoju Wspólnym.

- Cześć Allyson.- przywitał się z nią Anthony Marshall, Krukon z jej roku i pałkarz w domowej drużynie, stając obok niej- Jutro spotykamy się na boisku, będę ci kibicować.- uśmiechnął się do niej, a ona tylko pokiwała głową w odpowiedzi- Fajnie by było zagrać z tobą w jednej drużynie, a nie przeciw tobie.

- Tak, chociaż przyznam ci, że zastanawiam się jak ta drużyna będzie wyglądać… Wyobrażasz sobie uczniów wszystkich czterech domów współpracujących ze sobą? Bo mnie troszkę trudno, biorąc pod uwagę, że przyzwyczajeni jesteśmy do rywalizowania ze sobą…

- Wiesz, spodziewałem się usłyszeć te słowa, sam nawet mam podobne zdanie, ale nie powiedziałbym, że padną one z ust Puchonki.- roześmiał się chłopak- Wy zdajecie się w ogóle nie przejmować rywalizacją!

- Po prostu nie stawiamy jej sobie jako punkt honoru…- odparła, wzruszając ramionami- Co ona daje? To, że zamiast żyć ze sobą w zgodzie niepotrzebnie się sprzeczamy…

- W sumie mądre słowa, ale pomyśl sobie, że gdyby było inaczej, to panowałaby kompletna nuda. W każdym razie będę trzymać za ciebie kciuki, żebyś się dostała.

We wtorek już z samego rana Allyson czuła zdenerwowanie. Prawie nie tknęła śniadania mając wrażenie, że jej żołądek skurczył się do rozmiarów orzecha włoskiego. Z trudem skupiała się na zajęciach i nawet reprymenda od Profesor Smith i utrata pięciu punktów nie spowodowały żadnej zmiany. Puchonka była kompletnie rozkojarzona, myśląc jedynie o tym, żeby nie ośmieszyć się na boisku.

- Allyson musisz coś zjeść, rozumiesz?- krzyknęła Shyanne, gdy w trakcie obiadu siedziały w Wielkiej Sali i dziewczyna rozgrzebywała tylko jedzenie na talerzu- Nie zjadłaś śniadania, co jeszcze jestem w stanie ci wybaczyć, choć to _bardzo _nierozsądne, ale jeżeli nie chcesz zemdleć na boisku z braku sił, radzę ci zjeść to, co masz przed sobą. Inaczej nie ma mowy, że puszczę cię na testy!

Chcąc nie chcąc Allyson wmusiła w siebie obiad. Wiedziała, że jej przyjaciółka nie żartuje i była skłonna zabrać jej miotłę lub nawet spetryfikować, byle tylko dopiąć swego. Powoli przeżuwała kurczaka, gdy nagle do środka wleciała sowa, widok bardzo niezwykły o tej porze dnia, bo wszystkie listy zazwyczaj przychodziły rano.

- Patrzcie, ta sowa niesie miotłę!- zawołał piskliwym głosem jakiś młodszy uczeń z innego domu.

Wszyscy podnieśli głowy, przyglądając się ptakowi, a ten podleciał do stołu Puchonów i zrzucił pakunek tuż przed Allyson, nieznanym sposobem lokując go między talerzami, misami i półmiskami.

- Nie mówiłaś, że kupiłaś sobie miotłę!- zawołała oburzona Shyanne, spoglądając na przyjaciółkę urażona.

- Bo nie kupiłam!- odparła Allyson, oglądając pakunek.

Na papierze, w który zawinięta była rączka miotły dostrzegła swoje imię i nazwisko. Zszokowana wzięła ją do rąk, oglądając z każdej strony, zastanawiając się czy nie jest to jakimś głupim kawałem, a gdy tylko zerwie papier, miotła okaże się atrapą. Zdawała się jednak mieć jak najbardziej właściwą wagę, a dotykając dokładnie papieru Allyson czuła pod swoimi palcami rączkę. Dziewczyna powoli odwinęła papier i otworzyła szeroko usta, wybałuszając oczy.

W jej rękach znajdowała się nowiutka, błyszcząca Błyskawica Deluxe. Pierwsza wersja tej miotły zadebiutowała na rynku prawie trzydzieści lat wcześniej i choć przez te wszystkie lata nie pojawiła się żadna nowa odsłona, to miotła, którą Allyson trzymała, będąc w sprzedaży zaledwie od miesiąca już zyskała miano najszybszej i najsterowniejszej. Puchonka praktycznie mogła przejrzeć się w świecącej się rączce wykonanej z prawie czarnego drewna, na której końcu znajdował się złoty napis Deluxe.

- Ktoś zrobił ci bardzo dobry prezent.- stwierdziła Shyanne, podczas gdy Andrew spoglądał na miotłę przyjaciółki jakby pierwszy raz w życiu widział taki sprzęt.- Zostawił nawet list…

Dziewczyna podała Allyson kopertę, której Ally nie zauważyła, a która wypadła z papieru. Allyson podała miotłę Andrew, który trzymał ją tak delikatnie, jakby bał się, że pod wpływem jakiegokolwiek mocniejszego dotyku rozpadnie się. Puchonka otworzyła kopertę i wyciągnęła pergamin zapisany ładnym, choć niedbałym charakterem pisma.

Allyson,

Nie wyobrażam sobie, że mogłoby cię zabraknąć w szkolnej drużynie, bo jesteś prawdopodobnie najlepszą ścigającą w szkole. Nic jednak nie zdziałasz bez właściwej miotły, dlatego pomyślałem, że ten prezent może ci się spodobać. Potraktuj to jako przyspieszony albo spóźniony prezent urodzinowy i daj z siebie wszystko.

List był krótki, a jego nadawca się nie podpisał. Allyson nie miała pojęcia, kto mógł go wysłać – charakter pisma widziała pierwszy raz w życiu. Nie miała też pojęcia co ma o tym myśleć – ktokolwiek to był nie powinien dawać jej prezentów wartych majątek.

- Co ja mam z tym zrobić?- spytała, wyrażając na głos swoje myśli i Shyanne popatrzyła na nią z niedowierzaniem.

- Nie zostaje ci nic innego, jak ją wziąć! Wszystko jednoznacznie wskazuje, że jest dla ciebie, a nadawca i tak się nie podpisał, więc nie możesz mu jej oddać, nawet jeśli być chciała!- zawołała.- Swoją drogą musi to być chyba twój bardzo ogromny wielbiciel, skoro daje ci _takie _prezenty.- zaakcentowała dziewczyna. Nawet ona zdawała sobie sprawę jak cennym przedmiotem była ta miotła.

Allyson natychmiast obrzuciła ją piorunującym spojrzeniem i rozejrzała się. Wszystkie oczy w Wielkiej Sali zwrócone były w jej stronę i jeśli ktoś cokolwiek mówił, dotyczyło to właśnie jej miotły. Dziewczyna zdawała sobie sprawę, że po raz kolejny w ciągu tak krótkiego czasu wywoła sensację – najpierw brakiem miotły, a teraz jej otrzymaniem.

Przesłuchania do drużyny miały odbyć się o dopiero o szóstej wieczorem, ale Allyson nie potrafiła skupić się na odrabianiu prac domowych. Teraz już nie tylko coraz bardziej się denerwowała, ale także rozmyślała, kim może być człowiek, który podarował jej _taką _miotłę. Nie miała wątpliwości, że musiał to być ktoś, kogo było na to stać, ale i tak pozostawiało to nie takie małe grono uczniów Hogwartu.

Za piętnaście szósta Allyson, Shyanne i Andrew opuścili dormitorium i udali się na boisko do Quidditcha. Już z daleka zobaczyli, że na murawie było dużo osób, a na trybunach jeszcze więcej.

- Wszyscy, którzy przyszli tylko popatrzeć niech natychmiast idą na trybuny!- rozległ się poirytowany głos Profesora Reynoldsa, nauczyciela latania i jednocześnie sędziego szkolnych meczów Quidditcha, który w tym roku miał pełnić funkcję trenera szkolnej drużyny.

Krótko przed szóstą na boisko przyszła reszta nauczycieli, bo nawet grono pedagogiczne zainteresowane było testami – każdemu, kto miał powiązania z Hogwartem zależało na jego sukcesie. Nauczycielom wspólnie udało się opanować tłum uczniów i rozpocząć rozgrzewkę.

Allyson chwyciła miotłę, usiadła na niej i odbiła się nogami od ziemi. W momencie poszybowała w górę, co w pierwszej chwili lekko ją zaskoczyło i spowodowało, że na moment straciła kontrolę nad miotłą – Zmiatacz, którego miała do tej pory nie był nawet w połowie tak czuły na jej poczynania. Po chwili nauczyciel przyzwał wszystkich do siebie i wytłumaczył im, co od nich oczekuje. Każdy miał lecieć w kierunku obręczy i starać się strzelić Profesorowi jak najwięcej goli.

Co jakiś czas nauczyciel wskazywał jednego z kandydatów i kazał im albo udać się na widownię – co oznaczało, że absolutnie nie dostał się do drużyny, albo stanąć z boku i czekać na dalszą część testów. Kiedy w końcu zostali podzieleni na te dwie, bardzo nierówne grupy, bo na murawie boiska pozostało nie więcej niż piętnaście osób, nauczyciel kazał dobrać im się parami. Do Allyson natychmiast podszedł Krukon, który tak samo jak Puchonka, dostał się do drugiego etapu jako jeden z pierwszych.

- Dobrze, teraz chcę zobaczyć, jak radzicie sobie współpracując z innymi. Wymieniajcie jak najwięcej podań, no i oczywiście starajcie się przerzucić kafla przez obręcz. Do roboty!

Samodzielne lecenie w stronę obręczy i rzucenie nie sprawiało trudności większości osób, ale wymienianie podań wymagało znacznie bardziej rozproszonej uwagi. Nauczyciel obserwował wszystkich dokładnie, eliminując wszystkich, którzy mylili się często, a ich pomyłki były bardzo rażące. W końcu pozostała ich tylko piątka – dwoje Gryfonów, Ślizgon, Krukon i Allyson, i wszyscy byli ścigającymi w swoich drużynach Quidditcha. Gdyby nie ograniczenie wiekowe zapewne byłoby ich więcej, bo reszta ścigających dołączyłaby do tej grupy.

- Myślę, że na dzisiaj wystarczy. Widziałem, co potraficie i wszyscy jesteście bardzo dobrzy. Wyniki zostaną podane razem z innymi w ten piątek, więc wypatrujcie informacji na tablicy ogłoszeń w swoich pokojach wspólnych.

Wtedy wszyscy zaczęli schodzić z trybun i kierować się w stronę zamku. Allyson stała z boku, czekając na swoich przyjaciół.

- Byłaś świetna siostrzyczko!- Allyson usłyszała krzyk Annabelle, która podeszła do niej wraz z grupą Gryfonów ze swojego roku- Jestem pewna, że się dostaniesz, według mnie byłaś z nich wszystkich najlepsza!

Gryfoni dołączyli do grupy idącej do Hogwartu. Każdy, kto za nimi podążał musiał minąć Allyson, dlatego dziewczyna miała możliwość usłyszenia opinii bardzo wielu osób. W większości ludzie wypowiadali się o niej pozytywnie, chociaż zagotowało się w niej, gdy przeszła obok niej grupa Ślizgonów. Wszyscy zgodnie twierdzili, że była dobra, ale nie mogła dostać się do drużyny dlatego, że była Puchonką.

- No, gratulacje Allyson.- Anthony podszedł do niej z wyciągniętą dłonią i ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy- Jeśli ktoś ma się dostać do drużyny, to na pewno będziesz to ty.

Dziewczyna uścisnęła dłoń Krukona, czując jak jej policzki czerwienieją. Zastanawiała się przez moment co odpowiedzieć, gdy uratowali ją Shyanne i Andrew, podchodząc do nich, a także koledzy Anthony'ego, wołając go do siebie.

- Czy ja mam wrażenie, czy Anthony od marca coś cały czas do ciebie podchodzi, zagaduje, komplementuje..?- spytała Shyanne, gdy tylko chłopak zniknął im z oczu.

- Shyanne, proszę cię! Bo ja mam wrażenie, że od tego samego czasu cały czas muszę ci powtarzać, żebyś nie doszukiwała się czegoś, co nie istnieje!- odparła Allyson, podnosząc miotłę i ruszając za resztą, już prawie na samym końcu grupy.

Jej przyjaciele szybko ją dogonili. Shyanne nic więcej już na ten temat nie powiedziała, ale Allyson była pewna, że nie dlatego, że ją posłuchała, a dlatego, że Andrew coś jej powiedział, albo Shyanne uznała, że dzisiaj nie jest najlepsza pora na droczenie się z przyjaciółką.

Profesor Reynolds tymczasem usiadł przy biurku w swoim gabinecie i wyciągnął pięć kawałków pergaminu. Każdy z nich oznaczył imieniem i nazwiskiem piątki uczniów, których pozostawił i zapisał na nich wszystkie dobre i złe strony, jakie zauważył w ciągu wieczora. Trudno było mu zdecydować, które z nich wziąć do drużyny – tak naprawdę każde z nich byłoby miało talent i predyspozycje, żeby uczynić szkolny zespół najlepszym.

Mężczyzna westchnął, spoglądając na dwa kawałki pergaminu leżące obok. Miał tam rozpisane uwagi odnośnie dwójki, którą poprzedniego dnia wybrał z grupy kandydatów na obrońców. Odrobinę żałował, że nie kazał im dzisiaj przyjść. Mógłby wtedy zobaczyć, jak radziliby sobie z obroną kafla od tych najlepszych. Bo jego umiejętności ścigającego zdecydowanie nie dorównywały tym, jakie dzisiaj zaproponowała najlepsza piątka. Oni posiadali naprawdę dużą zwinność i potrafili wymyślić coś nawet w najtrudniejszej sytuacji.

Odłożył wszystkie siedem kawałków na bok i zamknął oczy. O ile prostszą sytuację mieli kapitanowie szkolnych drużyn, gdy musieli spośród całej gromady wybrać te dwie, trzy perełki, które faktycznie mają talent. Nie musieli się też martwić o to, że mogą się między sobą nie dogadywać. Najbardziej obawiał się, że jeżeli wziąłby do drużyny Allyson Yaxley, gracze ze Slytherinu mogą jej nie zaakceptować. Co prawda, nie wszyscy byli tacy jak jej rodzina, ale ci mogli utrudniać jej życie nie tylko dlatego, że jest Puchonką, ale również ze względu na wpływ rodzin. Bał się też, że jeżeli wybierze do drużyny większą liczbę uczniów jednego domu, niż innych, będzie oskarżony o faworyzowanie. Najłatwiejszym sposobem byłoby ułożenie drużyny tak, żeby było wszystkich po równo, ale ze względu na niemożliwą ilość graczy było to absolutnie nie do zrealizowania. Dlaczego miałby również rezygnować z lepszego gracza dlatego, że z jego domu jest już zbyt dużo uczniów? Jak na razie zapowiadało się, że większość mieli stanowić Gryfoni albo Ślizgoni. Czy naprawdę można było oskarżyć Krukona o to, że nie jest sprawiedliwy? Przecież, gdyby miał faworyzować jakikolwiek dom, byłby to Ravenclaw, bo sam należał do niego w czasach szkoły. Tymczasem jak na razie zastanawiał się nad wzięciem do drużyny tylko jednego Krukona, jednej Puchonki, trójki Gryfonów i dwójki Ślizgonów.

Jedynym, czego w tym momencie był pewien, to że czekała go naprawdę trudna decyzja, a czas uciekał. Wiedząc, że pierwsze mecze mają odbyć się już w październiku nie mógł zwlekać z wyborem drużyny, jeśli miał jeszcze opracować odpowiednią dla nich taktykę gry, a zespół miał choć odrobinę się ze sobą zintegrować na boisku.

Westchnął ponownie, wstając od biurka i gasząc światło. Piątek się zbliżał, a więc terminy go goniły, ale nie miał siły myśleć teraz, co zrobić, żeby dla każdego było dobrze, a ewentualnie wybrać najmniejsze zło. Zdecydowanie musiał sobie to wszystko jakoś poukładać w głowie, a dopiero potem podejmować ważne decyzje.


	4. Rozdział IV

**Rozdział IV**

Czas od wtorkowego wieczoru do piątkowego poranka nie był długi, ale dla niektórych ciągnął się w nieskończoność. Wśród tej grupy była Allyson, która była osobą bardzo niecierpliwą i czekanie doprowadzało ją do szału. Dlaczego wyniki nie mogły być od razu, tylko musieli ją przez długie dwa dni trzymać w niepewności? No i jak mogli wytrzymać obrońcy, którzy musieli czekać aż cały dzień dłużej?

Były to pytania, na które dziewczyna nie potrafiła sobie odpowiedzieć. Siedziała na lekcjach, chcąc żeby jak najszybciej się skończyły, żeby nadszedł wieczór. Nie do końca uważała na zajęciach, co na eliksirach skończyło się oceną Powyżej Oczekiwań, zamiast Wybitnego, bo na samym końcu, zamiast pomieszać eliksir zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara, zrobiła to odwrotnie. Na szczęście eliksir nie zmienił się bardzo, stracił tylko niektóre z właściwości, jakie powinien mieć.

Na Zaklęciach już jednak się jej nie upiekło. Cała grupa ćwiczyła zaklęcia sprawiające, że przedmiot przed nimi stawał się niewidoczny, ale Allyson ani razu nie wykonała próby, co nie uszło uwadze Profesor Smith. Kobieta podeszła do niej i stanęła nad nią, spoglądając na nią znad uniesionych brwi.

- Czyżby panna Yaxley uważała, że może nic nie robić na lekcji? Być może upiekło się pannie z testami, bo ktoś podarował pannie miotłę, ale z SUM-ami tak nie będzie na pewno, bo nikt ich za pannę nie zda. Proszę rzucić zaklęcie na tą książkę.- nauczycielka wskazała leżący przed Allyson podręcznik do Zaklęć, a dziewczyna przełknęła ślinę.

- _Invisiblo._- powiedziała, stukając różdżką w okładkę, ale ona zamiast stać się niewidoczną, zmieniła kolor.

- Minus piętnaście punktów dla Hufflepuffu, panno Yaxley.- odparła nauczycielka, której usta wykrzywiły się w szyderczym uśmiechu- I radzę słuchać, co mówię, panno Yaxley. Mówiłam bardzo wyraźnie na początku lekcji, że akcent nie jest na Invi-si-blo, a In-vi-siblo.

Kobieta odsunęła się od stolika Puchonki, a dziewczyna westchnęła. Cieszyła się jedynie, że Profesor Smith nie dała jej szlabanu, co nawet odrobinę ją zdziwiło. Zazwyczaj w takich momentach to robiła. Kiedy tylko uderzenie dzwonu oznajmiło koniec lekcji, Allyson powtarzała tylko w myślach, żeby Profesor Smith przestała już im coś tłumaczyć. Kiedy tylko po długiej chwili nauczycielka oznajmiła, że mogą już iść, Puchonka była pierwszą osobą, która opuściła salę. Była to już ich ostatnia czwartkowa lekcja i dziewczyna chciała czym prędzej znaleźć się w dormitorium.

Kiedy tylko tam dotarła i nawet udało jej się za pierwszym razem dobrze wystukać rytm na beczce, rzuciła tylko torbę obok swojego łóżka w sypialni, a potem wróciła do Pokoju Wspólnego, gdzie opadła na jedną z kanap. Zdziwiła się, że Shyanne, Andrew ani nikt inny do niej nie dołączył, ale po chwili zorientowała się, że zapomniała kompletnie o obiedzie. Wzruszyła ramionami, tak naprawdę nawet nie była głodna. Zawsze, jeśli tylko zachciałoby się jej jeść, mogła iść do znajdującej się niedaleko kuchni. Pracujące tam skrzaty domowe bardzo chętnie usługiwały Puchonom, którzy odwiedzali ich bardzo często, znacznie częściej niż uczniowie innych domów.

W końcu uczniowie zaczęli się schodzić i Allyson dość szybko wypatrzyła w ich gronie dwójkę swoich przyjaciół.

- Naprawdę chcę, żeby te wyniki testów już się pojawiły. Przez ostatnie dwa dni nie da się z tobą wytrzymać, Ally!- stwierdziła Shyanne, żwawo podchodząc do niej i siadając obok na kanapie.

Andrew wolno podszedł do nich, zajmując miejsce po jej drugiej stronie i wręczył dziewczynie kawałek pergaminu.

- Widziałem, że nie piszesz polecenia, więc przepisałem je dla ciebie. Na poniedziałek na Zaklęcia mamy to napisać.- wyjaśnił.

- Dzięki.- Allyson uśmiechnęła się, chowając pergamin do kieszeni szaty.

Godzinę później, po tym jak Ally zdążyła zjeść przyniesione z kuchni jedzenie, udali się do biblioteki, żeby tam odrobić zadania domowe.

- Nie idziesz dzisiaj na boisko, Ally?- spytała w pewnym momencie Shyanne, a Allyson spojrzała na nią lekko zdziwiona.- Dzisiaj wybierają pałkarzy, myślałam, że zechcesz sprawdzić jak pójdzie Anthony'emu…

- Żebyś jej do końca życia nie dała spokoju?- wtrącił się Andrew, a Shyanne posłała mu piorunujące spojrzenie- Zresztą, jutro i tak podadzą wyniki, więc się dowie, kto był najlepszy.

- Shyanne, lepiej sprawdź moje wypracowanie z Mugoloznawstwa o wadach i zaletach mugolskich środków transportu.

Allyson rzeczywiście wolałaby być na boisku do Quidditcha i przyglądać się starającym się o miejsce w szkolnej drużynie uczniom. Nie tylko jednak nie chciała dawać pretekstu Shyanne do droczenia się z nią, ale też miała zdecydowanie za dużo prac domowych. W głębi duszy żałowała, że odłożyła na czwartek wypracowanie z Historii Magii, do napisania którego miała naprawdę mnóstwo czasu poprzedniego dnia. Musiała dokończyć je już w Pokoju Wspólnym, ze względu na to, że uczniowie piątego roku po dziewiątej wieczorem musieli przebywać już w swoich dormitoriach. Zacząwszy je piętnaście po, siedziała nad nim dwie godziny i gdy znalazła się już w swojej sypialni, zasnęła w momencie.

Rano obudziła ją Shyanne, która jak zawsze czuwała, żeby Allyson nie zaspała. Kiedy dziewczyna nie wyrażała chęci do podniesienia się z łóżka wyczarowała z różdżki strumień wody, który w momencie postawił Allyson na nogi.

- Przez ciebie cała moja pościel jest mokra!- zawołała Ally, obrzucając przyjaciółkę urażonym spojrzeniem.

- Skrzaty domowe ją wymienią, a teraz lepiej wstań, chyba że masz ochotę spóźnić się na swoją ulubioną lekcję. Śniadanie położyłam ci na szafce.- odparła Shyanne, wychodząc.

Allyson spojrzała na zegarek i zorientowała się, że Shyanne i tak była dla niej na tyle łaskawa, żeby pozwolić jej przespać śniadanie. Na szafce nocnej leżał talerz z trzema tostami posmarowanymi jej ulubionym, truskawkowym dżemem. Uśmiechnęła się i z apetytem zjadła tosty, po czym ubrała się w swoją szkolną szatę. Wzięła swój kociołek, wrzuciła do niego podręcznik do Eliksirów, a następnie udała się do Pokoju Wspólnego, gdzie zebrali się praktycznie wszyscy Puchoni i niemal każdy z nich próbował dostać się do tablicy ogłoszeń.

- Allyson, hej! Gratulacje!- podbiegła do niej znana jej tylko z widzenia trzecioklasistka, ściskając mocno.

W jej ślady poszli prawie wszyscy pozostali Puchoni i wszyscy po kolei gratulowali jej, ściskali, a niektórzy chłopcy nawet lekko podrzucali. Któraś z kolei osoba powiedziała jej powód takiego zachowania, czym było dostanie się do szkolnej drużyny. Jednakże mimo całej radości, jaką czuła Allyson z powodu tej nowiny, z ulgą podeszła do dwójki swoich przyjaciół, uwalniając się z uścisków.

- Jesteś jedyną Puchonką, musisz im wybaczyć.- wyjaśniła Shyanne, przyciągając ją do tablicy ogłoszeń, przy której zostały już tylko pojedyncze osoby.

Wzrok obu dziewczyn od razu padł na kawałek pergaminu, którego nie było tam jeszcze poprzedniego wieczora.

Po przeprowadzeniu naborów do drużyn Quidditcha, pragnę z radością oznajmić, że do szkolnej drużyny Quidditcha dostali się (alfabetycznie według nazwisk):

Nicholas Anderson, klasa 7, Slytherin – obrońca

Jessica Foster, klasa 6, Gryffindor – ścigająca

Ruby Gray, klasa 7, Slytherin – pałkarz

Charles Jenkins, klasa 6, Gryffindor – ścigający

Anthony Marshall, klasa 5, Ravenclaw – pałkarz

James Potter, klasa 7, Gryffindor – szukający

Allyson Yaxley, klasa 5, Hufflepuff – ścigająca

Ponadto, grupę zawodników rezerwowych stanowią:

Samantha Johnson, klasa 6, Gryffindor – ścigająca

Matthew Philips, klasa 5, Gryffindor – obrońca

Arthur Broderick, klasa 7, Ravenclaw – pałkarz

Cassandra Morris, klasa 6, Slytherin – szukająca

Pierwszy trening odbędzie się już dzisiejszego dnia (tj. 17.09.) o godzinie 17.00 na szkolnym boisku Quidditcha. Wszelkie informacje i terminy zostaną przekazane reprezentantom przez opiekunów domów.

Jonathan Reynolds

- Oczywiście, najwięcej jest Gryfonów…- westchnęła Shyanne, czytając listę.

- Wiesz, w końcu powinni być najlepsi. Jakby na to nie patrzeć, zdobywają Puchar Quidditcha od trzech lat z rzędu.- odparł Andrew.

Wtedy rozległ się dzwon, oznajmiający rozpoczęcie się pierwszej lekcji. Cała trójka spojrzała po sobie, wzięła kociołki pod pachę i wyszła czym prędzej z dormitorium, biegnąc co sił w nogach do części lochów, gdzie znajdowała się klasa Eliksirów. Gdy tam dotarli zorientowali się, że nie byli ostatni. Do sali nie dotarła jeszcze część Krukonów.

- Zapewne świętują, że Marshall dostał się do drużyny.- szepnął do nich Puchon z ich roku o imieniu Martin.- Jakby to rzeczywiście była aż taka sensacja… My mamy Allyson i jakoś nie obnosimy się z tym tak, jak reszta.

Rzeczywiście, jak się później zorientowali, każdy dom chełpił się tym ilu miał zawodników i na jakich grali pozycjach. Czego Allyson się spodziewała, najbardziej dumny z siebie był James Potter, który chodząc po szkole nie mówił o niczym innym jak o tym, że dostał najważniejszą pozycję w drużynie, bo tak naprawdę wszystko zależało od szukającego.

- Hej, Yaxley!- Allyson wydała z siebie cichy jęk, gdy usłyszała jego głos za swoimi plecami, gdy razem z przyjaciółmi była przy drzwiach Wielkiej Sali.

Zatrzymała się i odwróciła, podczas gdy Shyanne i Andrew szybko poszli do stołu Puchonów. Nie mieli ochoty słuchać Pottera, bo wiedzieli, że na pewno nie ma do powiedzenia nic, co byłoby dla nich ważne. Od kiedy tylko Allyson dostała się do drużyny, a więc stała się w szkole mniej anonimowa, James Potter zaczepiał ją przy każdej możliwej okazji, zazwyczaj komentując jej wygląd, ubiór czy to jak zagrała w poprzednim meczu. Co prawda nigdy jej nie obraził, ale bardzo często ton jego głosu wskazywał na to, że nie były to także komplementy.

- Gratulacje z powodu dostania się do drużyny.- powiedział, stając tuż przed nią, wyprostowany, dumny. Jak zwykle Allyson musiała spoglądać w górę, dostrzec jego twarz, a nie wpatrywać się w jego szatę.- Pierwszy raz będziemy grać w jednej drużynie.- uśmiechnął się szeroko, a Allyson nie miała wątpliwości, że oczekuje gratulacji.

- Tak, wiem. Gratuluję również.- powiedziała, bez entuzjazmu w głosie, co nie uszło uwadze chłopaka, ale nic o tym nie powiedział.

- Widzimy się dzisiaj na treningu.- powiedział z uśmiechem- A właśnie, masz świetną miotłę. Jest najlepsza! Chociaż, mam taką samą.

- Idę na obiad, Potter, jestem głodna.- powiedziała i odwróciła się, zostawiając chłopaka przed Wielką Salą.

Gdy tylko podeszła do stołu swojego domu i zajęła swoje stałe miejsce, Andrew poinformował ją, że tuż po obiedzie ma iść do gabinetu Profesor Harding. Allyson zjadła obiad i spojrzała w stronę stołu nauczycieli. Opiekunki Hufflepuffu już przy nim nie było, więc mogła spokojnie udać się do jej gabinetu od razu. Zostawiając przyjaciół w Wielkiej Sali poszła do lochów, a następnie do odpowiedniego pokoju.

- Ach, to ty, wchodź, wchodź.- powiedziała Profesor Harding, gdy tylko zauważyła ją w drzwiach. Jak zwykle stała przy swoim kociołku, wrzucając do niego nieznane Allyson składniki.

Dziewczyna weszła do środka i zajęła miejsce na fotelu przed biurkiem, przyglądając się jak nauczycielka dodaje do eliksiru kolejne składniki i miesza wywar, zastanawiając się jednocześnie jaki eliksir przyrządza.

- Na początek gratuluję, Profesor Reynolds mówił, że byłaś naprawdę świetna.- powiedziała Profesor Harding, siadając naprzeciwko Allyson- Zdradzisz mi sekret, od kogo dostałaś miotłę?

- Tak naprawdę to nie mam pojęcia, kto mi ją dał…- Allyson poczuła, że czerwienieje, a nauczycielka roześmiała się.

- Na pewno od kogoś kto nie chciał, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli, że daje ci tak kosztowne prezenty. No, ale nie to jest ważne. Skoro się dostałaś, będziesz musiała iść na spotkanie z pracownikiem Ministerstwa, który oznaczy i zabezpieczy twoją miotłę. Nie wiem jeszcze kiedy się ono odbędzie, ale dam ci znać jak tylko będzie wiadomo. Będziesz też musiała mieć uszytą szatę do Quidditcha. Pracownik sklepu, z którego będą zamówione będzie w Hogwarcie w poniedziałek, a gdy będziesz potrzebna to cię zawołają.

- Mam nadzieję, że będzie to na Zaklęciach…- mruknęła dziewczyna, po czym zrobiła się cała czerwona, gdy zorientowała się, że powiedziała to na głos. Nauczycielka tymczasem roześmiała się.

- Profesor Smith nie jest taka straszna, jak się wydaje.- powiedziała, a Allyson spojrzała na nią z niedowierzaniem- Musi być surowa, żeby zapanować nad Ślizgonami. Gdybym to ja była ich opiekunem, pewnie bym sobie nie poradziła. Każdy chce być najlepszy, nie waha się dochodzić do celu kosztem innych…

Przez chwilę zapadło milczenie, bo Allyson nie bardzo wiedziała co powiedzieć. Nie chciała narzekać na nauczyciela do innego nauczyciela. Co prawda nie obawiała się, że Profesor Harding przekazałaby Profesor Smith wszystko, co powiedziała, ale uważała, że po prostu nie wypadało. Opiekunka Hufflepuffu w tym czasie uważnie przyglądała się dziewczynie, zastanawiając jednocześnie czy o czymś nie zapomniała.

- Dzisiaj macie pierwszy trening, wiesz o tym?- Puchonka pokiwała twierdząco głową- Na początku zapewne będzie na waszych treningach mnóstwo ludzi, każdy będzie chciał zobaczyć reprezentację szkoły… - te słowa kobiety wywołały u Allyson lekko załamaną minę. Domyślała się, że trudno będzie skupić się na faktycznym treningu przy obecności prawie całej szkoły.

- A wie pani może, kiedy będzie pierwszy mecz?- spytała, a nauczycielka wzruszyła ramionami.

- Nie… Profesor Reynolds chyba wam dzisiaj o wszystkim powie.- odparła- A teraz zmykaj, żeby mieć jeszcze jakiś czas wolny przed treningiem. Bo pewnie za szybko z niego nie wrócicie do zamku.

Za piętnaście piąta Allyson stała nad łóżkiem w swojej sypialni, zastanawiając się jaką szatę powinna wziąć ze sobą na trening. Przed nią leżała szata do Quidditcha, której w tym roku miała nie używać, a także stara szata szkolna, która służyła jej tylko wtedy, gdy bała się, że się ubrudzi lub ubranie się podrze. W końcu zdecydowała się na swoją szatę do Quidditcha, złapała miotłę i wyszła z dormitorium. Przeszła przez korytarz lochów, wyprzedzając po drodze wielu Puchonów, którzy również szli na boisko. Wyszła do Sali Wejściowej, gdzie natychmiast usłyszała wołanie Anthony'ego.

- Hej, Allyson, zaczekaj!- Krukon podszedł do niej- Nie miałem okazji ci pogratulować!- powiedział, wyciągając rękę, a Allyson uścisnęła ją z uśmiechem.

- No dzięki i wzajemnie.- odparła.

- Będę mieć za partnerkę nie tylko dziewczynę, ale w dodatku Ślizgonkę! Już się boję!- zaśmiał się, gdy razem wyszli z zamku i skierowali się w stronę boiska do Quidditcha.

- Dziewczyna musi być naprawdę dobra, skoro ją wybrał… Może nie będzie taka zła…- powiedziała, ale natychmiast wyobraziła sobie dziewczynę, która miałaby być taka, jak jej trzy najstarsze siostry i wzdrygnęła się lekko.

- Tak, rzadko kiedy pałkarzami są dziewczyny… Ale przecież w Slytherinie pałkarzami są dwaj siódmoklasiści, którzy zresztą brali udział w testach, a Reynolds wybrał akurat ją… Nie do końca to rozumiem…

- Wiesz, tak to już jest w Slytherinie. Kto ma lepsze dojścia, ten ma lepiej.

- Możliwe, ale przecież Albus Potter jest w Slytherinie i wcale nie jest aż taki koszmarny! Na Zielarstwie bardzo często z nim pracuję i jest naprawdę w porządku. Malfoy zresztą też, chociaż podejrzewam, że to Al ma na niego wpływ.

Dotarli na miejsce, gdzie poza nimi była tylko dwójka Ślizgonów. Średniego wzrostu, drobna dziewczyna rzucała się w oczy ze względu na jej rude, prawie marchewkowe włosy. Przyglądała się im uważnie jak podchodzili, razem z towarzyszącym jej, znacznie wyższym, brązowowłosym chłopakiem i wysoką, i bardzo szczupłą blondynką.

- Jestem Ruby, to jest Cassandra, a to Nicholas, który nie lubi jak się mówi do niego inaczej niż pełnym imieniem.- przywitała się Ślizgonka, gdy stanęli niedaleko nich, a Ślizgon kiwnął im głową.

- Ja jestem Anthony, a to All…- zaczął Anthony, a Ruby natychmiast mu przerwała.

- Puchonki nie trzeba przedstawiać, Allyson Yaxley zna praktycznie każdy uczeń Slytherinu.- powiedziała, uśmiechając się i Allyson zaczęła się zastanawiać, co się pod tym uśmiechem kryje. Z tonu głosu dziewczyny nie była w stanie wywnioskować czy mówiła z ironią czy całkiem normalnie.

- Idą Gryfoni…- odezwał się Nicholas, a wszyscy odwrócili się w stronę zamku.

Rzeczywiście, w ich stronę szła dość spora grupa uczniów Hogwartu, a na jej czele piątka w czerwonych szatach do Quidditcha i z miotłami w rękach. W rękach Jamesa Pottera Allyson zobaczyła taką samą miotłę, jak jej, tylko że jaśniejszą i westchnęła. Chciała mieć z nim jak najmniej wspólnego, a teraz nie tylko grała w tej samej drużynie, ale nawet miotły mieli takie same.

- Widzę, że przynieśliście swoje szaty do Quidditcha!- niemal podskoczyli, gdy usłyszeli głos Profesora Reynoldsa, który wyrósł jak spod ziemi- Barrdzo dobrze, barrdzo dobrze!- uśmiechnął się, charakterystycznie dla siebie przeciągając literkę „r" w słowie bardzo.- Na razie będziecie trenować w nich, dopóki nie dostaniemy treningowych i tych właściwych!- wtedy spojrzał na zbierających się przy wejściu uczniów i westchnął – Z tym coś trzeba zrobić… O, to jak ja sobie z nimi poradzę, to wy w tym czasie zaznajomcie się ze sobą.- nauczyciel ruszył w kierunku wyjścia z boiska.

- Rzeczywiście, chyba nie wszyscy znamy się nie tylko z widzenia.- powiedziała jedna z Gryfonek, niewysoka szatynka, uśmiechając się do nich- Jestem Sam, rezerwowa ścigająca, ten chłopak z odrobinę ciemniejszą karnacją to Charles, ścigający, moja koleżanka to Jessica, również ścigająca, a ten wysoki blondyn to Matt, rezerwowy obrońca. Jamesa chyba nie muszę przedstawiać.

Rozmawiali ze sobą chwilę, podczas gdy Profesor Reynolds przekonywał uczniów, żeby nie stali na murawie tylko usiedli sobie na widowni. Krótko po piątej przyszli opiekunowie domów z dyrektorem, a wtedy całe towarzystwo stało się znacznie spokojniejsze i bardziej słuchało nauczyciela.

- Jak będą wyglądały szaty do gry?- spytała Ruby, a wszyscy pokiwali głowami, że również chcieliby to wiedzieć.

- Będą czarne, a na piersi będziecie mieć herb szkoły. Poza tym będziecie mieć po jednym pasie na rękawach, które będą w barwie waszego domu, tak samo jak nazwisko na plecach.- wyjaśnił nauczyciel- Pierwszy mecz gramy z drużyną ze szkoły Uberveist z Niemiec i odbędzie się on u nich. Nie pytajcie mnie jednak o dokładną organizację wyjazdu, bo nie jest mi na razie nic na ten temat wiadome.

Nauczyciel trzymał ich na boisku do późnego wieczora. Sprawdzał wszystko, co tylko mógł i starał się wymyślić odpowiednią dla nich strategię gry, która wykorzystałaby jak najlepiej ich możliwości. Potem chciał, żeby podzielili się na dwie drużyny i zagrali krótki mecz. O ósmej wieczorem nauczyciele kazali młodszym uczniom iść do dormitoriów, o dziewiątej wygonili piątoklasistów, a pozostałym uczniom pozwolono zostać pod warunkiem, że wrócą do swoich dormitoriów gdy tylko skończy się trening. Wiele osób z tego skorzystało, a nauczyciele tymczasem wrócili do zamku.

Ostatecznie, około jedenastej wieczorem nauczyciel pozwolił im wracać do zamku, obiecując jednocześnie, że nie będzie już trzymał ich nigdy aż tak długo. Wszyscy zastanawiali się, na ile będzie to prawdą, szczególnie że oznajmił im, że treningi będą mieli codziennie, przynajmniej przez pierwszy miesiąc.

- Wyobrażasz to sobie, żeby codziennie siedzieć od piątej do jedenastej na boisku? Sześć godzin! A kiedy mamy odrabiać lekcje, _szczególnie _wypracowania na Zaklęcia?- spytała Allyson głośnym szeptem Anthony'ego, gdy razem wracali do Hogwartu.

- Nie!- przyznał chłopak, kręcąc głową- Dlatego mam nadzieję, że nie rzucał słów na wiatr i rzeczywiście nie będzie nas już tak długo trzymał na treningu!

Dwójka ta była przekonana, że idzie do Hogwartu jako ostatnia, za nimi, w odległości na tyle dużej, żeby nie być zobaczonym podążał jeszcze jeden chłopak. Spoglądał na Allyson i Anthony'ego zazdrosnym wzrokiem. Dlaczego musiała iść akurat z tym Krukonem, dlaczego to z nim zawsze rozmawiała uśmiechnięta, często się śmiała, a nie z nim? Przecież to on, a nie ten Krukon, już od pół roku starał się zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę! Ona tymczasem zdawała się tego kompletnie nie zauważać. Nazwanie tego niesprawiedliwym byłoby dużym niedopowiedzeniem.

Teraz też, szli razem, dyskutując o czymś zawzięcie, co jakiś czas śmiejąc się. On tymczasem tylko mógł się przyglądać. Nie znał zbyt dobrze Anthony'ego Marshalla, właściwie, to prawie wcale, ale już go nie lubił. Nie lubił go za to, że potrafił dogadać się z Allyson. Za to, że prawdopodobnie chciał mu ją odebrać, chociaż był prawdopodobnie pierwszą osobą w szkole, która po pojawieniu się tej Puchonki w szkole powiedziała, że była ładna. Może nie od razu, nie w pierwszej, nie w drugiej klasie, gdy tak naprawdę była dla niego zwykłym dzieciakiem, w dodatku z Hufflepuffu, więc nie miał możliwości poznania jej lepiej. Ale już na jej trzecim roku dostrzegł, że była ładna, chociaż odnalezienie jej piękna zdecydowanie utrudniała jej blizna. Jemu ona jednak nie przeszkadzała, a tak naprawdę i ją polubił, a i nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić Allyson bez niej.

Westchnął, widząc jak dwójka piątoklasistów znika mu z oczu, wchodząc do zamku. Podszedł do drzwi i nasłuchiwał, chcąc uniknąć spotkania z nimi, na wypadek gdyby postanowili zostać jeszcze chwilę w Sali Wejściowej. Usłyszał jak się żegnają i po chwili wszedł do środka i poszedł szybko korytarzem do swojego dormitorium, chcąc uniknąć spotkania dyżurującego nauczyciela.

Postanowił znaleźć jakiś sposób, który sprawi, że Allyson zwróci uwagę na jego starania i dostrzeże, że nie jest zwykłym idiotą, z którym nie warto mieć do czynienia więcej, niż to absolutnie konieczne. Nie miał jednak pojęcia, jak ma to zrobić, a nie chciał nikogo o to pytać. Jak na razie nikomu nie zdradził się z tym, że chciałby być z Allyson, choć jego rodzeństwo bez problemu się tego domyśliło. Stwierdzili, że zbyt dobrze go znali, żeby nie zauważyć, że w trakcie każdego posiłku spogląda cały czas na jeden punkt stołu Puchonów, gdzie zawsze siedziała właśnie Ally i jego zawiedzionych, a jednocześnie zaniepokojonych min, gdy nie pojawiała się w Wielkiej Sali oraz tego, jak ukrywa się między półkami w bibliotece, dyskretnie ją obserwując.

W końcu dotarł do drzwi swojego dormitorium i wszedł do środka z głośnym westchnięciem. Jeśli jego starania, żeby Allyson zwróciła na niego uwagę miały dalej tak wyglądać, to nie miał szans powodzenia.


	5. Rozdział V

**Rozdział V**

Mimo obaw wszystkich, Profesor Reynolds dotrzymał słowa i żaden z następnych treningów nie trwał już więcej niż trzy godziny. Zazwyczaj jednak wracali do dormitoriów maksymalnie po stu dwudziestu minutach, co dawało im jeszcze trochę czasu na to, aby posiedzieć nad zadaniami domowymi.

Lękiem wszystkich było, jak uczniowie czterech domów będą współpracować ze sobą w jednym zespole. To właśnie chęć zobaczenia tego przyciągała na treningi większość tych, którzy przychodzili obserwować szkolną drużynę, w tym także nauczycieli. Okazało się jednak, że wybrana przez nauczyciela jedenastka uczniów podeszła do zadania reprezentowania szkoły znacznie rozsądniej, niż większość ich szkolnych kolegów. Na boisku do Quidditcha zapominali o tym, że byli z różnych domów, choć kolory ich szat za każdym razem im o tym przypominały. Za najważniejsze stawiali to, żeby Hogwart był najlepszy, a nie, żeby pokazać, który z domów jest najwspanialszy. Reszta uczniów tymczasem cały czas zwracała uwagę na najdrobniejsze szczegóły, które mogłyby właśnie to ukazywać. Każdy cały czas podkreślał wszystkie dobre akcje, jakie na treningach przeprowadzali ci zawodnicy, którzy byli w domu danej osoby.

Dla Allyson następny tydzień zleciał szybciej, niż się spodziewała. Początkowo chodziła na treningi bardzo entuzjastycznie, potem jednak straciła już ten pierwszy entuzjazm, chociaż nie myślała o codziennych ćwiczeniach jak o czymś, czego chętnie pozbyłaby się z grafika. Co prawda, czasem narzekała na to, że są codziennie_, _ale to właśnie jedynie ich częstotliwość była dla niej najbardziej męcząca. Z Jessicą i Charlesem, którzy razem z nią mieli grać w meczu, dogadywała się bardzo dobrze, a i z Samanthą również złapała bardzo dobry kontakt. Z resztą drużyny również dogadywała się nieźle, a nawet i James Potter nie przeszkadzał jej tak bardzo, gdy po prostu ignorowała jego obecność i komentarze.

W ciągu kilku dni udało jej się wypracować schemat dnia, z którym była w stanie zrobić wszystko, co powinna. Tuż po obiedzie odrabiała najważniejsze lekcje, przed piątą szła na trening, a gdy wracała do dormitorium kończyła zadania domowe. Chociaż nigdy ich o to nie prosiła, zdarzało się, że Shyanne i Andrew zostawiali jej swoje wypracowania lub wskazówki do tego, jak najszybciej je napisać. Najczęściej znajdywała cały kawałek pergaminu, zapisany drobnym, ale bardzo starannym pismem Shyanne, która zostawiła jej wszystkie potrzebne informacje, żeby napisać pracę z Mugoloznawstwa.

Tak, jak powiedziała jej Profesor Harding, już w poniedziałek do szkoły przyszedł krawiec. Mimo tego, że o jego przybyciu wiedzieli wszyscy, nikt nie wiedział, kiedy tak naprawdę zostanie poproszony o to, żeby się z nim zobaczyć. Allyson przesiedziała całą Historię Magii, myśląc jedynie o tym, żeby wszedł ktoś i zabrał ją, bo wtedy nie musiałaby już słuchać wykładu Profesora Binnsa. Ale, chociaż tak się nie stało, Puchonka nie mogła narzekać, bo gdy do sali wszedł Profesor Longbottom, dziewczyna miała akurat lekcję Zaklęć.

Profesor Smith tłumaczyła im właśnie efekty niewłaściwego rzucenia zaklęcia, które przenosiło przedmioty w inne miejsce. Stała tuż przed stolikiem Allyson, jakby chcąc mieć pewność, że dziewczyna uważa na to, co mówiła. Nagle drzwi do sali otworzyły się z cichym skrzypieniem, a stanął w nich nauczyciel Zielarstwa, na którego widok opiekunka Slytherinu tylko uniosła brew.

- Mam zabrać ze sobą pannę Yaxley do końca lekcji. Na prośbę Profesora Flitwicka.- powiedział nauczyciel, akcentując drugie zdanie.

Allyson nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia, że spoglądał na nauczycielkę Zaklęć z lekkim strachem. W ciągu czterech poprzednich lat nauki wielokrotnie opowiadał im o tym, jak sam był uczniem. Często podkreślał, że nie był wybitnym uczniem, a nawet wręcz przeciwnie, a do tego bardzo zapominalskim i trochę niezdarnym. Choć dziewczynie trudno było w to uwierzyć, wiedząc jaki udział miał w pokonaniu Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Było-Wymawiać, to czasami miała wrażenie, że ta jego uczniowska strona ujawnia się od czasu do czasu, najczęściej właśnie w obliczu rozmowy z Profesor Smith.

- Proszę.- odparła kobieta, z wyraźną niechęcią w głosie i nie spuszczała wzroku z Allyson, gdy ta drżącymi rękoma pakowała do torby swój podręcznik, a potem podeszła do drzwi.

- Do widzenia.- powiedziała, a nauczycielka obrzuciła ją takim spojrzeniem, że dziewczyna czym prędzej wyszła z klasy i miała ochotę uciec jak najdalej.

Puchonka szła bez słowa obok nauczyciela, gdy nagle rozległ się bardzo głośny trzask, dochodzący z klasy za nimi, a następnie wrzask Profesor Smith. Jedynym słowem, które Allyson była w stanie rozróżnić pośród jej krzyków było „Hamilton", dzięki czemu mogła być pewna, że Andrew nie udało się poprawnie rzucić Zaklęcia, które przerabiali. Profesor Longbottom tylko się roześmiał.

- Tak samo krzyczał na mnie Profesor Snape, gdy wysadzałem kolejne kociołki na Eliksirach…- uśmiechnął się, wspominając czasy swojego pobytu w szkole.

- Andrew jest chyba jedyną osobą, o której słyszałam, że kiedykolwiek wyprowadziła z równowagi Profesor Harding…- stwierdziła, wiedząc że Profesor Snape, o którym mówił nauczyciel uczył w przeszłości Eliksirów.

- Naprawdę? Wyprowadził z równowagi Profesor Harding? Nie miałem pojęcia, że to jest możliwe!- roześmiał się Longbottom, kręcąc głową- Profesor Snape był trochę jak Profesor Smith… Zresztą, też był opiekunem Slytherinu… Chociaż mam wrażenie, że Profesor Smith jest gorsza… Przypomina mi nauczycielkę Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, którą miałem w piątej klasie… To był prawdziwy koszmar…

Przemierzali korytarze Hogwartu, kierując się na siódme piętro. W końcu stanęli przed posągiem gargulca. Stali przed nim przez chwilę, podczas której Allyson przyglądała się uważnie kamiennemu stworzeniu, a nauczyciel zamknął oczy, nie mogąc sobie przypomnieć, jakie było hasło. Dziewczyna patrzyła na nauczyciela z niedowierzaniem, nigdy nie spodziewałaby się czegoś takiego.

- Bolate Acendelai!- krzyknął w końcu.

Posąg ożył i odskoczył na bok, czemu Allyson przyglądała się szerokimi oczyma. Po chwili ukazały się schody, na które oboje weszli, a które zaniosły ich tuż przed błyszczące drzwi. Profesor Longbottom nacisnął klamkę i oczom Allyson ukazał się kolisty pokój, na środku którego stało biurko, a dookoła mnóstwo różnych przedmiotów, większość których Allyson nie potrafiła nawet nazwać. Na ścianach wisiało mnóstwo portretów, a oczy każdej postaci na nich zwróciły się właśnie na Allyson i Longbottoma. Jeden z nich, mężczyzna o czarnych, tłustych włosach i niemiłym wyrazie twarzy prychnął, gdy tylko jego wzrok osiadł na dwójce przybyłych.

- Severusie..!- syknął siedzący za biurkiem Profesor Flitwick, a człowiek z portretu przewrócił swoimi czarnymi oczyma i zniknął.

Allyson, rozglądając się, dostrzegła leżącą na jednej z półek Tiarę Przydziału i przyglądała się jej przez dłuższą chwilę. Dopiero po chwili z zamyślenia wyrwał ją nieznany jej głos i gdy odwróciła się w stronę biurka zauważyła stojącego za Profesorem Flitwickiem ciemnowłosego mężczyznę.

- To jest panna Allyson Yaxley, tak?- spytał, a gdy uzyskał twierdzącą odpowiedź zanotował coś w notesie, mrucząc coś pod nosem, z czego Allyson zrozumiała tylko „Hufflepuff", „złote" i „Yaxley".- Proszę zdjąć szatę szkolną.

Gdy tylko Allyson zdjęła czarną szatę, wszystkie krawieckie przybory natychmiast były przy niej, mierząc każdą długość, jaką tylko można było. Mężczyzna tymczasem wszystko skrzętnie notował, a Allyson głupio się czuła, gdy stała tak, a wszyscy się jej przyglądali.

- Jaki numer życzy sobie panna Yaxley? Poza jedynką i czwórką dostępne są wszystkie.

- Siedem.- odparła po bardzo króciutkiej chwili zastanowienia, a i to zostało odnotowane w notesie.

Po chwili mogła już wyjść z klasy, ale pozwolono jej już nie wracać na lekcję, którą miała. Allyson była z tego powodu bardzo zadowolona, bo następną lekcję Zaklęć miała dopiero w środę. Poszła do pustego dormitorium, a cisza, jaka w nim panowała wydawała jej się aż bardzo dziwna. Dopiero, gdy zadzwonił dzwon, obwieszczający koniec lekcji, poszła do swojej sypialni, skąd wzięła dwa kociołki i dwa podręczniki – swoje i Shyanne.

- Tak myślałam, że to zrobisz!- uśmiechnęła się do niej przyjaciółka, gdy podeszła do niej w Pokoju Wspólnym.

- Co się stało na Zaklęciach? Dlaczego Smith się tak darła?

- A jak myślisz?- spytała Shyanne- Oczywiście, nie mogła wybrać do pierwszej próby nikogo innego, niż Andrew! Wiesz, jak to on, zaczął się od razu cały trząść, więc gdy wymówił formułę, jabłko po prostu wybuchło i większość resztek, jakie z niego pozostały wylądowały właśnie na Smith. Andrew ma u niej miesięczny szlaban!

- Biedny Andrew…- stwierdziła Allyson, tuż przed tym jak chłopak podszedł do nich z kociołkiem w ręce i zawiedzioną miną.

- Dlaczego po zaklęciach muszą być akurat Eliksiry?- spytał, z rozpaczą w głosie- Miesiąc szlabanu u Smith, teraz pewnie zarobię miesiąc u Harding!

Niepokój Andrew nie spełnił się, bo na lekcji Eliksirów Allyson udało się zająć stanowisko tuż obok niego i pilnować, żeby nie zrobił bardzo ogromnych błędów, które mogłyby spowodować wybuch kociołka. Jednakże nawet mimo jej uwag, gdy Profesor Harding podeszła do nich i postawiła dziewczynie „W" za jej pracę, gdy zobaczyła zawartość kociołka Puchona przeraziła się. W środku znajdowała się zielono-brązowa, gęsta, lepka maź. Nauczycielka machnęła różdżką i zawartość kociołka zniknęła.

- Allyson przez całą godzinę mówiła ci, co masz po kolei zrobić…- westchnęła, patrząc na Andrew- Jeśli to nie jest wystarczające, to obawiam się, że w przyszłym roku się nie spotkamy.

Nastrój chłopaka poprawił się odrobinę, gdy poszli na Obronę Przed Czarną Magią. Wiedział, że przynajmniej na tej godzinie nie zrobi żadnych większych szkód, bo nawet gdy praktykowali zaklęcia, które mogłyby coś zniszczyć, zawsze był w parze z Profesor Morgan, która czuwała nad jego poczynaniami.

Nauczycielka Obrony Przed Czarną Magią była uważana za największą ekscentryczkę w Hogwarcie. Jej krótkie blond włosy sterczały we wszystkie strony, a dwukolorowe oczy zdawały się dostrzegać wszystko, nawet to, na co w tym momencie wydawało się, że nie zwraca uwagi. Ubierała się bardzo różnie, jej szata jednakże zawsze miała bardzo intensywny kolor, przez co na korytarzu i na ucztach, nauczycielka zawsze rzucała się w oczy. Czasami zdarzało jej się, że stawiała przed swoimi uczniami naukę zaklęć, na znacznie bardziej zaawansowanym poziomie, niż byli, ale po jakimś czasie zawsze orientowała się w swojej pomyłce.

Na tej lekcji nauczycielka zaskoczyła całą klasę, gdy oznajmiła im, że przez następne lekcje będą się uczyli zaklęcia Patronusa. Większość z nich wiedziała, że jest to bardzo trudne do rzucenia zaklęcie i wymaga wiele ćwiczeń lub ogromnego talentu, żeby je szybko opanować.

- Kto mi wymieni, jakie to zaklęcie ma zastosowanie?- spytała, a dłoń Rose Weasley natychmiast wystrzeliła w górę.

- Otóż, podstawową funkcją zaklęcia patronusa jest obrona przed Dementorami, czyli niegdysiejszymi strażnikami więzienia czarodziejów, Azkabanu. Jednakże poprzez patronusa, który dla każdego czarodzieja przybiera zawsze tą samą, określoną postać zwierzęcia, co ułatwia rozpoznanie, do kogo należy, można również przesyłać wiadomości.- powiedziała Gryfonka, a wszyscy wywrócili oczyma.

Każdy znał rodziców Rose i wiedział, że jej matka była prawdopodobnie jedną z najlepszych uczennic, jakie chodziły do Hogwartu. Chociaż sama Hermiona Weasley nigdy nie wyraziła takiej nadziei, jej mąż bardzo często powtarzał, że chciałby, żeby Rose odziedziczyła po matce zapał do nauki, a jak się okazało, nie zawiódł się. Rose, jeśli brać pod uwagę wszystkie oceny, była najlepszą uczennicą na roku, chociaż w niektórych przedmiotach ustępowała talentem innym.

- Dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru.- odparła nauczycielka z uśmiechem- Skoro już panna Weasley wspomniała, że patronus przybiera postać zwierzęta, odrębną dla każdego czarodzieja, może ktoś poda jakieś przykłady – czyj jest i jaką ma postać.

Po raz kolejny, ręka Rose wystrzeliła w górę, a oprócz niej, chociaż znacznie wolniej zgłosili się jeszcze Albus Potter i Krukonka, Silvia Blake, czyli dwoje uczniów, którzy zawsze, oprócz Rose, byli najlepsi na OPCM, a także Andrew, wywołując zaskoczenie na twarzy wszystkich, łącznie z Profesor Morgan.

- Proszę, panie Hamilton.- powiedziała, spoglądając na Puchona, a twarz chłopaka zaczerwieniła się.

- Czytałem, że patronusem Harry'ego Pottera jest jeleń, a Albusa Dumbledore'a był feniks…- powiedział, a kobieta pokiwała głową.

- Pięć punktów dla Hufflepuffu, ktoś zna jeszcze jakieś?

Przez chwilę kilku uczniów podawało jeszcze formy, jakie znali, po czym nauczycielka wyciągnęła z kieszeni swojej jaskraworóżowej szaty różdżkę.

- Formułą tego zaklęcia jest _Expecto Patronum_. Rzucając je, musicie przyzwać do siebie swoje najwspanialsze wspomnienie, najszczęśliwszy moment w waszym życiu. Musicie się na nim skupić, to wspomnienie musi was pochłonąć w całości, a wtedy wymawiacie formułę. _Expecto Patronum!_- kobieta machnęła różdżką i z jej końca wystrzelił srebrzysty delfin, który zdawał się płynąć dookoła klasy, a po chwili zniknął.

- Nie oczekuję, że uda wam się rzucić zaklęcie już dzisiaj. Nie wściekajcie się, jeśli nie będzie wam wychodzić. Ale weźcie różdżki i próbujcie, jeśli uda wam się rzucić patronusa, jestem pewna, że dostaniecie świetne oceny na SUM-ach. A teraz, do roboty!

Podzielili się na grupy i każdy próbował rzucić zaklęcie, chociaż bez większych rezultatów. Allyson stała w rogu sali, razem z Shyanne i Andrew, i każdy z nich wymawiał formułę, skupiając się na wspomnieniu, które wybrał. Nic im jednak nie wychodziło, tak jak zresztą całej reszcie. Aż w końcu, pod koniec lekcji, przy końcu różdżki Andrew pojawił się nikły, srebrzysty dymek.

- Panie Hamilton!- krzyknęła Profesor Morgan, spoglądając na chłopaka wielkimi oczyma, a ten cofnął się o krok z przerażoną miną- Świetnie! Wspaniale!- nauczycielka klasnęła w dłonie, podchodząc do niego.- Takie są zazwyczaj początki, ale zwiastują, że jak się pan jeszcze bardziej postara, to za niedługo może pan wyczarować cielistego patronusa! To ujawnia, że jest pan naprawdę utalentowanym czarodziejem, chociaż potrzeba panu pewności siebie!

Andrew był pierwszą osobą, która opuściła klasę, a jego zachowanie wskazywało, że był w ogromnym szoku. Odprowadzały go zazdrosne spojrzenia prawie wszystkich uczniów klasy, a idące tuż za nim Allyson i Shyanne uśmiechały się szeroko. Każdy, kogo mijali na korytarzu spoglądał na dwie Puchonki, zastanawiając się, co spowodowało te ogromne uśmiechy na ich twarzach. W końcu, gdy dotarli do Pokoju Wspólnego i zajęli jedną z kanap, Andrew, lekko poirytowany tym, że dziewczyny nie spuszczają z niego wzroku, krzyknął na nie, żeby przestały.

Radość dziewczyn była jednak krótkotrwała, bo już na następnej Obronie Przed Czarną Magią z różdżki Andrew nie wydostała się nawet najcieńsza niteczka mgły. Wszyscy stwierdzili, że jednak ten „utalentowany czarodziej", jakim miał się niby okazać Andrew, miał po prostu dużo szczęścia. Ale paru innym uczniom udało się z ich różdżek wzniecić srebrzyste mgiełki.

- Jeśli nic wam nie wychodzi, a jesteście pewni, że robicie wszystko dobrze, spróbujcie pomyśleć o innym wspomnieniu. Być może wybieracie niedostatecznie szczęśliwe wspomnienie!- powiedziała nauczycielka, ale mimo tego, że wszyscy posłuchali jej rady, niewiele to dało.

Na Zaklęciach natomiast Allyson stwierdziła, że Profesor Smith wścieknie się na nią. Kiedy po raz kolejny w drzwiach klasy stanął Profesor Longbottom, nauczycielka obrzuciła go takim spojrzeniem, że cofnął się o krok w tył. Nic nie powiedziała, gdy Allyson wzięła rzeczy i przeszła przez klasę do drzwi, ale odprowadziła ją wzrokiem.

Dziewczyna szła za nauczycielem, który sprowadził ją do lochów i szedł razem z nią korytarzem, który prowadził do kuchni i do dormitorium Puchonów. Allyson spojrzała na nauczyciela zaskoczona, gdy skręcił w korytarz, na końcu którego stał stosik beczek. Przyglądała się uważnie, jak stukał we właściwą beczkę, lecz odrobinę zmienił rytm i strumień octu zmoczył jego szatę. Za drugim razem jednak udało mu się otworzyć drzwi.

- Wskakuj i weź miotłę.- powiedział, a zaskoczona dziewczyna stała przez chwilę bez ruchu, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Jak..? Skąd..? Przecież pan był w Gryffindorze!- zawołała dziewczyna, a nauczyciel roześmiał się.

- Weź miotłę, to wyjaśnię ci potem w drodze na miejsce.- powiedział, a dziewczyna posłusznie weszła do swojego dormitorium, zabrała schowaną pod łóżkiem miotłę i wróciła na korytarz w lochach.

- Czasem na Zielarstwie opowiadałem, jak wyglądał mój siódmy rok w Hogwarcie, słuchałaś?- spytał, a dziewczyna pokiwała twierdząco głową- Po spotkaniach Gwardii Dumbledore'a często odprowadzało się młodszych uczniów do dormitoriów…

- I nie było żadnych Puchonów, którzy mogliby to zrobić?

- Było kilka, wśród nich moja żona.- nauczyciel uśmiechnął się, a dziewczyna westchnęła, modląc się w duchu, żeby nauczyciel nie okazał się przesadnym romantykiem. Przez chwilę szedł, uśmiechając się do siebie i zdając się być kompletnie nieobecnym. Po chwili wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się w przeciwny, wyrażający raczej smutek, a w następnej chwili spojrzał z powrotem na Allyson.- Odprowadzałem ich, dlatego wiem, gdzie jest dormitorium i jak się do niego dostać.

Tym razem nie poszli do Gabinetu Dyrektora, a wyszli z zamku na błonia i po chwili dotarli do boiska do Quidditcha.

- A gdzie pan Marshall?- spytał Profesor Reynolds- Przecież Puchoni mieli teraz lekcję z Krukonami!

- Wiem, ale stwierdziłem, że łatwiej będzie, gdy pozbieram ich domami.- odparł Profesor Longbottom, niż odwrócił się i poszedł z powrotem w stronę zamku.

- Panno Yaxley, proszę podać mi swoją miotłę.- powiedział niewysoki, bardzo szczupły, całkowicie łysy mężczyzna, wyciągając w jej stronę swoje kościste ręce.

Allyson podała mu swoją Błyskawicę, a mężczyzna zaczął ją bardzo dokładnie oglądać. Potem chwycił swoją różdżkę i przejechał nią po całej długości miotły, cały czas mrucząc coś cicho pod nosem.

- Ciemny egzemplarz tej miotły jest bardzo rzadki i wielu czarodziejów czaruje ją, żeby była tej barwy… Kolor tego egzemplarza jest jak najbardziej prawdziwy…- stwierdził po chwili na głos, rozglądając się po stojących przy nim ludziach- Ma pani naprawdę wspaniałą, unikatową miotłę.

Puchonka zaczerwieniła się, kiwając głową i po raz kolejny zastanawiając, kto mógł dać jej tą miotłę. Zapewne ktoś, kto również posiadał ciemną wersję tej Błyskawicy – skoro była ona tak rzadka, zapewne sam chciałby mieć taki egzemplarz dla siebie. Potem Profesor Longbottom przyprowadził Gryfonów i cisza, jaka panowała na boisku została zmącona.

Nawet po tym, jak wszystko zostało sprawdzone i zabezpieczone, Profesor Reynolds nie pozwolił Allyson wrócić do zamku. Kiedy wszyscy byli już gotowi do wyjścia, mężczyzna rozdał im koperty, które mieli zwrócić już na wieczornym treningu. Gdy tylko Allyson dotarła do dormitorium Puchonów i usiadła przy stoliku, otworzyła kopertę i ujrzała niewielki kawałek pergaminu, wyglądający jak kwestionariusz osobowy. Zdziwiła się na jego widok, ale zaraz przyniosła sobie pióro i kałamarz, i zaczęła go wypełniać. Zdziwiła się, gdy zobaczyła pytania o absolutnie każdy, najmniejszy szczegół z jej życia, który nie ingerował zanadto w jej życie prywatne. Nie miała pojęcia, po co miała pisać jaką miała różdżkę lub jaki był jej ulubiony i najmniej lubiany przedmiot w szkole, ale napisała wszystko dokładnie, zgodnie z prawdą.

Zanim skończyła się lekcja, miała jeszcze dużo wolnego czasu. Leżała na kanapie, rozmyślając o tym, jak taki wyjazd do innej szkoły będzie wyglądać. W pierwszej fazie Turnieju mieli do zagrania pięć meczów, w tym aż trzy na wyjeździe. Zapewne nie mieli jechać tylko na mecz, bo musieli się jakoś przygotować i poznać teren. Mieli przez ten czas nie mieć lekcji, a potem musieć nadrabiać? Czy może mieli zabrać ze sobą potrzebne rzeczy i ćwiczyć tam? I kto miał z nimi jechać? Tylko Profesor Reynolds czy jeszcze jakiś nauczyciel?

Nie mogła doczekać się pierwszego meczu, żeby się wszystkiego dowiedzieć. Jednocześnie zastanawiała się czy mają jakiekolwiek szanse, żeby dostać się do ćwierćfinałów. Wiedziała, że awansują do nich trzy drużyny z ich grupy i trzy z drugiej. Nie miała jednak pojęcia, jak na tle innych szkół wypadał Hogwart. Czy mieli wysoki poziom Quidditcha, czy może byli kiepscy w porównaniu z innymi krajami?

Odpowiedzi na swoje pytania miała uzyskać już w przyszłym miesiącu. W głębi serca, im bardziej zdawała sobie sprawę, że mecz się zbliża, tym mniej pewna się robiła. Nigdy nie należała do osób najodważniejszych i najpewniejszych siebie; reprezentowanie Hogwartu w takim turnieju było dla każdego z drużyny zaszczytem i Allyson obawiała się, że nie sprosta zadaniu. Dziewczyna wiedziała, że zaważy to nie tylko na reputacji jej samej, ale jednocześnie przyczyni się do tego, żeby wszyscy komentowali to, że jest z Hufflepuffu. W końcu i tak większość osób była zdziwiona, że ktokolwiek z tego domu w ogóle dostał się do reprezentacji.

Na treningu nauczyciel poinformował ich, że w Proroku Codziennym będą ukazywały się artykuły na temat turnieju, drużyny i meczów, a pierwszy z nich ma się ukazać już w przyszłym tygodniu. Allyson nie wiedziała czy ma podejść do tego entuzjastycznie, czy nie. Pogarszało to tylko jej brak pewności siebie, bo o ewentualnej klęsce Hogwartu będą mówili czarodzieje w całej Wielkiej Brytanii i każdy z nich będzie wiedział, kto będzie za nią odpowiadał. A ona nie chciała być na ustach tak wielu osób.


	6. Rozdział VI

W poniedziałek popołudniu Allyson, ubrana w złotą szatę do Quidditcha, z miotłą opartą na ramieniu wyszła z dormitorium w towarzystwie załamanego Andrew. Chłopak miał w tym dniu pierwszy dzień szlabanu u Profesor Smith i obawiał się, co nauczycielka każe mu robić. Kobieta znana była z tego, że dawała na szlabanach bardzo proste, ale naprawdę męczące zadania, a po każdej najmniejszej pomyłce kazała zaczynać od nowa.

Gdy wyszli z lochów, rozdzielili się. Andrew poszedł na wyższe piętro, do gabinetu nauczycielki zaklęć, natomiast Allyson wyszła na błonia. Podążała kawałek za trójką Ślizgonów, była jednak dostatecznie blisko, żeby po dotarciu na stadion usłyszeć ich zaciekawione głosy. Na samym środku boiska stał karton, a w pobliżu nie znajdował się nikt, kto mógłby go tam przynieść. Cassandra natychmiast podeszła do niego i próbowała otworzyć, ale okazało się to niemożliwe. Po niej próbowali kolejni, którzy przychodzili na trening, ale żadnemu nie udało się zajrzeć do środka.

W końcu ujrzeli przy wejściu Profesora Reynoldsa, w towarzystwie mężczyzny, którego nikt nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Był w średnim wieku, bardzo wysoki, łysiejący, o okrągłej twarzy i niewielkich oczach, które błyskawicznie poruszały się we wszystkie strony, jakby nie chciały przegapić niczego, co się wokoło działo. Na szyi miał zawieszony aparat, dzięki któremu domyślili się, że musi być reporterem. Jak ich potem poinformował Profesor Reynolds, nazywał się Rufford Vaxbury i przybył do szkoły, żeby zrobić zdjęcie całej drużynie w ich nowych szatach do gry, a przy okazji przyjrzeć się, jak latają i trenują, żeby móc napisać jak najlepszy artykuł do „Proroka Codziennego".

Na samą wzmiankę o szatach, pośród drużyny łatwo można było wyczuć ekscytację. Choć każdy sobie je wyobrażał, to i tak wszyscy byli ciekawi, jak tak naprawdę będą one wyglądały. Wtedy zorientowali się, że to właśnie one znajdują się w kartonie. Profesor jednak specjalnie zaczarował go tak, żeby nie mogli do niego zajrzeć, bo chciał sam, po kolei każdemu wręczyć jego szatę. Podszedł i bez żadnych problemów otworzył go, a w środku dwie szaty, złożone tak, że dostrzegli tylko ich czarny kolor i herb Hogwartu na lewej piersi. Kiedy nauczyciel podniósł pierwszą do góry spostrzegli, że wnętrze jest szkarłatne, tak samo jak pasy na obu rękawach.

- Tak, tak, to są wasze szaty. Nie dostaniecie ich jednak tutaj. Z okazji tego, że je dostaliśmy Profesor Flitwick ma zamiar zorganizować małą uroczystość w Wielkiej Sali, w trakcie krórej zostaną one wręczone. Dlatego zostawcie tu swoje szaty, weźcie miotły i idziemy do zamku. A żeby zaspokoić waszą ciekawość, tak wygląda szata dla Gryfona.

Wszyscy wymienili zaskoczone spojrzenia. Zdjęli swoje szaty, nauczyciel schował tą, którą wyciągnął z powrotem do kartonu. Całą grupą poszli do zamku, unikając lewitującego przy nich pudła, które od czasu do czasu zbaczało z kursu, o mało nie uderzając któregoś z nich w głowę.

- Flitwick podchodzi do tego turnieju naprawdę poważnie! Organizować uroczystość z okazji wręczenia nam szat?- do Allyson natychmiast podszedł Anthony.

- Sądzę, że wręczenie szaty traktuje jako oficjalne przyznanie nam miejsca w drużynie. A to jednak jest coś ważnego, jeśli chodzi o turniej…

Szybko dotarli do Wielkiej Sali i rozdzielili się do stołów swoich domów. Reszty uczniów w niej jednak nie było, przy stole nauczycieli brakowało również opiekunów domów. Allyson westchnęła, zajmując jako jedyna miejsce przy pustym stole Hufflepuffu.

Nagle drzwi do Wielkiej Sali otwarły się, a do pomieszczenia weszli wszyscy Ślizgoni, z Profesor Smith na czele. Jak zwykle, dom ten był gotowy jako pierwszy, jeśli chodziło o takie nagłe wezwania. Cała szkoła domyślała się, że powodem była ich opiekunka, której nikt nie chciał się narażać. Kątem oka Allyson zauważyła stojącego przed drzwiami Andrew, który przyszedł z nauczycielką Zaklęć, jednakże czekał na Puchonów, żeby razem z nimi wejść do Sali. Był to kolejny dom, który wszedł do środka, prowadzony przez Profesor Harding. Nikogo to nie zdziwiło; Puchoni i Ślizgoni zawsze byli w Wielkiej Sali pierwsi, ponieważ ich dormitoria znajdowały się w lochach i mieli do niej najbliżej.

- Jakie miałem szczęście…- powiedział Andrew z ulgą w głosie, gdy razem z Shyanne usiedli po obu stronach Allyson- Kiedy Smith dostała wiadomość, że ma zebrać Ślizgonów i zaprowadzić ich do Wielkiej Sali, miałem iść razem z nią! Wyobrażasz to sobie! Miałem wejść tuż obok niej! Aż nagle w Sali Wejściowej spotkaliśmy Harding, która poprosiła ją, żebym zaczekał na Puchonów przed wejściem! Normalnie uwielbiam Harding!

- Zabrała cię do dormitorium Ślizgonów?- spytała zaciekawiona Shyanne.

Poza najbardziej podstawowymi informacjami nie wiedzieli, gdzie znajdowały się dormitoria innych domów i nawet, gdyby trafili w odpowiednie miejsce, nie mieliby pojęcia, że stoją przed wejściem. Znali tylko umiejscowienie dormitorium Gryffindoru, bo Allyson we wcześniejszych latach często chodziła do Annabelle, a Shyanne i Andrew jej towarzyszyli.

- Nie, kazała mi czekać w Sali Wejściowej. Wiem tylko tyle, ile wiedzieliśmy, że jest w tej drugiej części lochów.

Drzwi po raz kolejny otworzyły się i stanęli w nich Krukoni. Ich opiekunem był nauczyciel Transmutacji, Matthew Hollands. Był to mężczyzna krótko po trzydziestce, o jasnobrązowych, krótkich włosach i bardzo ciepłym, przyjaznym spojrzeniu. Był bardzo wymagający, ale nie przerażał uczniów tak, jak Profesor Smith.

- Gryffindor jak zwykle na końcu.- szepnęła Shyanne, a Allyson przewróciła oczyma. Choć nie mogli powiedzieć, że nie lubili Gryfonów, to ich sposób bycia czasem ich irytował. Każdy uczeń innego domu wiedział, że byli odrobinę zbyt dumni z siebie.

- Byle tylko nie kazali nam na siebie czekać godzinę, tak jak kiedyś… Ja mam jeszcze dzisiaj mieć trening…

- Ja mam jeszcze szlaban u Smith! Powiedziała, że nieważne jak długo to będzie trwało, mam dzisiaj skończyć to co mi przydzieliła do zrobienia… Powiem wam później.- dodał Andrew, widząc pytające spojrzenia przyjaciółek.

Aż w końcu pięć minut później wszedł do środka Profesor Longbottom z Gryfonami. Widząc spojrzenia większości osób innego domu zaczerwienił się, tak jak niektórzy uczniowie z jego domu. Kiedy wszyscy zajęli swoje miejsca wstał profesor Flitwick i zaklęciem wyciągnął szaty na pusty stół nauczycieli, układając je w jedną, wysoką kolumnę.

Przypuszczenia Allyson były słuszne i dyrektor zgromadził wszystkich uczniów, żeby byli świadkami wręczania szat, bo symbolizować to będzie oficjalnie uczynienie ich reprezentantami szkoły i powierzenie im zadania przyniesienia sportowej chwały Hogwartowi. Kiedy skończył swoje krótkie przemówienie oddał głos Profesorowi Reynoldsowi, który wziął jedną z szat i wytłumaczył ich wygląd.

- Numer dwa, panna Jessica Foster!- powiedział w końcu, a przy stole Gryffindoru wybuchła wrzawa.

Jessica z szerokim uśmiechem podeszła do nauczyciela, po drodze przybijając piątkę praktycznie wszystkim uczniom, który siedzieli po tej stronie stołu, obok której przechodziła. Nauczyciel założył jej szatę, a dziewczyna odwróciła się plecami do wszystkich, żeby zobaczyli na plecach jej nazwisko, po czym stanęła z boku.

- Numer cztery, pan Anthony Marshall!- tym razem to Krukoni zaczęli wiwatować. Anthony przeszedł przez prawie całą długość Sali, aż w końcu stanął obok Jessiki, ubrany w szatę.

Gdy tylko nauczyciel podniósł następną, nikt nie miał wątpliwości, do kogo będzie należała, bo miała złote dodatki. Przy stole Hufflepuffu natychmiast rozpoczęły się oklaski i okrzyki, znacznie głośniejsze niż dwóch poprzednich domów, a Profesor Reynold, zorientowawszy się, że ich nie przekrzyczy przyzwał Allyson na środek ruchem ręki. Dziewczyna wstała i każdy, obok kogo przechodziła chciał przybić jej piątkę albo poklepał ją po ramieniu.

- Ally!- usłyszała pisk i podeszła do stołu Gryfonów, gdzie Annabelle wyciągała dłoń w jej stronę.

W końcu dotarła do nauczyciela, który nałożył jej szatę na ramiona i stanęła obok Anthony'ego. Zapięła guziki przy szacie i spojrzała się na dwójkę, która już stała w tym miejscu. Krukon natychmiast uśmiechnął się do niej i po odwzajemnieniu uśmiechu spojrzała z powrotem na salę, w której zaległa już cisza.

- Numer siedem, panna Allyson Yaxley.- dodał nauczyciel, dla formalności i sięgnął po kolejną szatę.

Allyson dostrzegła, że reporter natychmiast podniósł głowę, słysząc jej nazwisko, choć do tej pory notował coś w niewielkim zeszyciku. Zmrużył oczy, przyglądając się jej dokładnie i dziewczynę przeszedł lekki dreszcz. Zapisał coś w notesie i odwrócił wzrok, bo wybuchła jeszcze większa gwara, gdy na środek zawołany został James Potter. Allyson nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że najgłośniej krzyczał, a właściwie piszczał, jego fanklub.

Wszyscy po kolei wychodzili na środek i dołączali się do grupy. Gdy byli już wszyscy, wyszli z Wielkiej Sali i udali się z powrotem na stadion. Tam rozpoczęła się sesja fotograficzna. Zrobiono im grupowe zdjęcie z Profesorem Reynoldsem i dyrektorem; następnie grupkami, zawodnicy każdego domu ze swoim opiekunem; potem odpowiednio pozycjami, aż w końcu zrobili zdjęcie każdego z osobna. Allyson nie miała pojęcia, po co im tak wiele zdjęć, ale wiedziała, że nie ma na ten temat nic do powiedzenia.

- To jest miotła panny Yaxley?- spytał nagle reporter, podchodząc do leżącej obok innych mioteł ciemnej Błyskawicy- Rzadki egzemplarz… W sklepie na Pokątnej był tylko jeden, o dwieście galeonów droższy od jasnego…

Dwieście galeonów? Allyson chyba wolała nie wiedzieć, ile w takim razie kosztował ten drugi model, popularniejszy i tańszy. Już sama różnica w cenach była dla Puchonki absolutnie kosmiczna; jej rodzina nie należała do najuboższych, ale była to i tak olbrzymia suma pieniędzy. Dziewczyna po raz kolejny zaczęła zastanawiać się, kto mógł jej ją dać. Spytała Shyanne i Andrew czy podczas przesłuchań widzieli kogokolwiek, kto miałby identyczną miotłę jak ona, lecz poza rodzeństwem Potterów i Scorpiusem Malfoyem, nikt inny nie miał Błyskawicy Deluxe, a i oni posiadali tylko jasne egzemplarze. Ktokolwiek dał jej miotłę musiał być albo okropnie bogaty, albo szalony. Ewentualnie i jedno, i drugie.

Po treningu dziewczyna wróciła do dormitorium. Zaniosła rzeczy do sypialni i wzięła wszystko, czego potrzebowała do zrobienia prac domowych. Bez problemu znalazła Shyanne, siedzącą samotnie przy stoliku w kącie Pokoju Wspólnego. Przed nią leżał otwarty podręcznik, na nim kawałek pergaminu, natomiast dziewczyna notowała coś na innym fragmencie i wyglądało na to, że robi to z głowy.

- Co robisz?- spytała, siadając na fotelu obok.

- Wypisuję ci o czym możesz napisać na wypracowaniu z Mugoloznawstwa.- odparła dziewczyna, nawet nie podnosząc wzroku ani nie przerywając pisania.

- Mugolskie formy rozrywki? Naprawdę jest ich tak wiele?

- Ally, po dwóch latam Mugoloznawstwa powinnaś się zorientować, że mugole naprawdę nie są tacy nudni, jak mogłoby się czarodziejom wydawać!

- No nie wiem… Może gdyby było choć odrobinę praktyki w tym przedmiocie, żeby można było coś zobaczyć… Ale naprawdę nie potrafię zrozumieć, jak taki talefan działa! W sensie, rozmawiasz z kimś, kto jest na drugim końcu świata, widzisz go, a w dodatku nie ma żadnych kabli, ani nic! Jak w tym czymś może nie być magii?!

- Po pierwsze, telefon, a po drugie… Naprawdę nie chce mi się robić ci wykładu na temat baterii i innych form energii! Obiecaj mi tylko, że kończysz w tym roku Mugoloznawstwo, bo podobno na poziomie OWTM-ów jest znacznie trudniejsze!

- Jasne, jasne… Obiecuję. Andrew jeszcze nie wrócił?

- Nie… I sądzę, że nie pokaże się zanim Pokój Wspólny nie będzie pusty… Gdy wszyscy wychodzili z Wielkiej Sali podeszła do niego Smith i tak po prostu powiedziała „A teraz, panie Hamilton, nie wymiga się pan od odpracowania swojego szlabanu.".

We wtorek w „Proroku Codziennym" miał ukazać się artykuł na temat drużyny. Tymczasem Shyanne zaspała, co zdarzało się nadzwyczajnie rzadko, więc dziewczyny przybyła na śniadanie odrobinę spóźnione. Każdy z mijających je przyglądał się Allyson, większość obrzucała ją niemiłymi spojrzeniami, Puchonka tymczasem nie miała pojęcia o co chodzi. Zajęły swoje miejsca przy stole, a na talerzu Shyanne leżał już egzemplarz najnowszego Proroka Codziennego, ze zdjęciem reprezentacji na pierwszej stronie.

_Wiadomo już oficjalnie, komu Profesor Jonathan Reynolds powierzył zaszczytną funkcję reprezentowania Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie na I Międzyszkolnym Turnieju Quidditcha. Filius Flitwick, dyrektor szkoły przyznaje, że wybór nauczyciela nie przyniósł mu żadnego zaskoczenia. Uważa, że nauczyciel sumiennie wykonał swoje zadanie i wybrał rzeczywiście najlepszych zawodników w szkole. Choć są wśród nich uczniowie, których znamy wszyscy (jak np. najstarszy syn Harry'ego Pottera), ale większość nie wyróżniła się dotąd niczym. Sylwetki wszystkich, razem z ich zdjęciami zostały zamieszczone na kilku stronach, poświęconych turniejowi. Początek na stronie siódmej. _

Shyanne natychmiast przewróciła strony. Zauważyły, że informacje o każdym znajdowały się pod jego zdjęciem i o niektórych było ich znacznie więcej, niż o innych. Allyson zorientowała się, że ułożono ich w kolejności numerów, jakie mieli na szatach i szukała wzrokiem siebie. Zdziwiła się, gdy zobaczyła, że ilość informacji o niej dorównywała prawie Jamesowi Potterowi, mimo że chłopak był od niej znacznie bardziej znany.

_Allyson Yaxley, ur. 13 stycznia 2006r. Już na pierwszy rzut oka najbardziej wyróżniająca się zawodniczka w drużynie. Nie tylko zwraca uwagę na siebie swoją blizną na policzku, informacje o której zamieszczone są w dalszej części artykułu, ale i szatą do gry. Jest jedyną uczennicą w zespole, która należy do Hufflepuffu; od razu nasuwa to pytanie czy została wybrana uczciwie, czy może nie chciano pominąć żadnego z czterech domów i zadecydowano, że w drużynie musi być choć jeden Puchon (drużyna Puchonów nigdy nie była dostatecznie dobra, żeby zdobyć Puchar Quidditcha – przyp. red.). Zdania innych uczniów na ten temat są podzielone, a choć większość przyznaje, że jest bardzo dobra, są również tacy, którzy w jej dobrej grze dopatrują się po prostu szczęścia. _

_Warto jednak zaznaczyć, że sama jej przynależność do Hufflepuffu jest ogromną niespodzianką. Allyson Yaxley pochodzi z rodziny czarodziejów czystej krwi, która od lat znana jest ze swoich radykalnych poglądów na temat czystości krwi. Jej nazwisko nieprzypadkowo jest dokładnie takie samo, jak jednego z najbardziej znanych i wpływowych popleczników Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Było-Wymawiać. Vincent Yaxley, który zginął w II Bitwie o Hogwart, to jej dziadek. Jego syn, a ojciec Allyson, znany jest z tego, że jest dokładnie taki sam jak on i wpoił światopogląd swoim córkom. _

_Wiele uczniów Hogwartu jest pewnych, że Allyson jest dokładnie taka sama jak ojciec. Musi jednak ukrywać swoje prawdziwe poglądy ze względu na to, że Tiara Przydziału umieściła ją w Hufflepuffie. Są też pewni, że jej przyjaźń z pochodzącą z rodziny mugoli Shyanne Brooks oraz Andrew Hamiltonem, o którym słyszano jak kiedyś nazwała nieporadnym, naiwnym niezdarą, jest po prostu częścią jej sprytnie obmyślonego scenariusza. _

_Zastanawiającym elementem jest znajdująca się na jej lewym policzku blizna. Sama dziewczyna twierdzi, że powstała ona w wyniku wypadku na dziecięcej miotle. Według niektórych źródeł jest to jednak bajka, wymyślona przez rodzinę Allyson, żeby ukryć działania Alastaira Yaxleya. Mężczyzna znany jest ze swojej nadpobudliwości i wiele osób nie ma wątpliwości, że jego dwie najmłodsze córki stanowią obiekty, na których wyładowuje swoją złość. Twierdzą oni, że często słychać było krzyki obu dziewcząt, a i są przekonani, że tak naprawdę to ojciec Allyson ją okaleczył. _

_Kolejną ciekawostką na temat jedynej Puchonki w drużynie jest to, że miała ogromne szczęście, że udało jej się wystartować w testach. Cała szkoła słyszała o tym, że straciła miotłę; kilka godzin przed przesłuchaniami dostała natomiast nowy egzemplarz, nikomu jednak nie przyznała się, od kogo. Jej siedemnastoletnie siostra, Annabelle, była widziana w towarzystwie bardzo bogatego człowieka, ubrana w zdecydowanie prowokujący strój. Nikt nie ma wątpliwości, że dwie odrzucone siostry (Annabelle naraziła się ojcu przynależnością do Gryffindoru – przyp. red.) są ze sobą bardzo blisko; czy jednak Allyson mogłaby być na tyle przebiegła, żeby w taki sposób wykorzystać swoją siostrę? Być może zdecydowała się na tak desperacji krok po tym, jak nie udało jej się wybłagać opiekunki domu, żeby pozwoliła jej wziąć w nich udział obchodząc regulamin?_

- Co za szuja!- krzyknęła Allyson na cały głos, odwracając wzrok od artykułu, zdecydowana nie kończyć go czytać, żeby nie zdenerwować się jeszcze bardziej- Jak… Jak on w ogóle śmiał?! I co to za pewne źródła, jacy wszyscy lub większość uczniów?!

- Zapewne ci, którzy są o ciebie zazdrośni…- powiedziała Shyanne, wzruszając ramionami- Nie przejmuj się, nikt w to nie uwierzy!

- To dlaczego spoglądali się na mnie, jakbym kogoś zabiła? Oni w to wierzą, rozumiesz? Wierzą, że jestem podstępną jędzą, która wykorzystuje swoich przyjaciół i zmusiła siostrę do…- Allyson jęknęła niezadowolona, rzucając niedojedzonego tosta na talerz i wstała od stołu.

Wściekła wyszła przez drzwi, słysząc jak niektórzy mówią, że zdenerwowało ją zdemaskowanie jej prawdziwej natury. Nie miała wątpliwości, że innym uczniom Hogwartu łatwo będzie uwierzyć, że to, co napisano w artykule jest prawdą. Długo musiała pracować, żeby nikt nie zwracał uwagi na jej nazwisko; niemal każdy na początku podchodził do niej bardzo nieufnie, obawiając się, że jest taka jak większość jej rodziny. A teraz wszystko, co udało jej się zrobić miało kompletnie lec w gruzach.

Nagle na coś wpadła, a było to zdecydowanie zbyt miękkie, żeby mogło być ścianą. Przewróciła się i gdy spojrzała przed siebie ujrzała parę świecących się butów, a podnosząc wzrok dostrzegła czarną szatę i herb Gryffindoru, a następnie twarz zaskoczonego Jamesa Pottera. Dziewczyna jęknęła niezadowolona, że musiała wejść akurat na niego. Gryfon tymczasem nachylił się i wyciągnął dłoń w jej stronę, a gdy Allyson ją złapała pomógł jej wstać.

- Czytałaś artykuł?- spytał, chociaż miała to wypisane na twarzy, której policzki były niemal tego samego koloru, co barwy Gryffindoru na jego szacie.- Nie ukrywam, tobie dostało się bardziej niż mnie… Ale według tego idioty, jestem w drużynie tylko dlatego, że mój ojciec jest sławny! Większość informacji o mnie to spekulacje na temat czy jestem szukającym, żeby odwdzięczyć się mojemu ojcu za uwolnienie świata czarodziejów od zła, czy może dlatego, że będąc jego synem jestem sławny czy może po prostu mój ojczulek wykupił mi miejsce w drużynie, skoro dostałem od niego w wakacje nową miotłę! Tylko ciekawe, że Al się nie dostał, a przecież też próbował! Jakby miał już kupować miejsca w drużynie, to chyba zrobiłby to dla nas obu!

- Masz rację, mnie dostało się znacznie bardziej niż tobie.- stwierdziła przez zaciśnięte zęby- Wiesz, naprawdę marzę o tym, żeby pisało o mnie, że mój ojciec wykupił mi miejsce w drużynie! Ale nie, oczernił kompletnie nie tylko mnie, ale też moją siostrę!- wyminęła go i pobiegła do pustej klasy, w której zawsze się chowała.

Było to pomieszczenie, w którym porozstawiane były zakurzone stoliki, a na nich rozmaite rzeczy, głównie porcelanowe. Ogromną jego zaletą było to, że gdy rzuciło się jakimkolwiek z przedmiotów o ścianę, to po chwili pojawiał się z powrotem w całości w tym samym miejscu, w którym stał. Dzięki temu było to doskonałym sposobem, na wyładowanie swojej złości.

Dziewczyna rzuciła kielichem, który spotykając się z murem natychmiast rozpadł się na niewielkie kawałki. Zaraz potem drzwi otworzyły się i gdy tylko Allyson się odwróciła, ujrzała stojącą za nią Annabelle. Gryfonka natychmiast do niej podeszła i objęła ją ramionami. Usiadły pod ścianą i dziewczyna trzymała swoją młodszą siostrę tak długo, aż nie przestała płakać. Była to sytuacja, która bardzo często miała miejsce w domu, szczególnie po tym jak ich ojciec niemal odmawiał przyznawania się do Allyson.

Tymczasem w innej części zamku, po przeczytaniu już po raz kolejny fragmentu poświęconego Allyson, inna osoba rzuciła gazetą do kominka, spoglądając jak kolejne kartki trawione są przez ogień. Przez chwilę jego wzrok spoczął na palącym się zdjęciu Allyson i zaklął pod nosem; nie pomyślał o tym, żeby wyciąć sobie zdjęcie dziewczyny i mieć jej obraz nie tylko w wyobraźni, ale także na papierze. Tym bardziej, że bardzo ładnie na nim wyszła, uśmiechając się szeroko. Zaraz odpędził tą myśl od siebie. Nie, nie powinien robić czegoś takiego. Kolekcjonowanie zdjęć osoby, którą się podziwiało? To już podchodziło pod niezdrową obsesję. Być może jednak można było powiedzieć, że miał obsesję, skoro w każdej chwili, kiedy umysłu nie zaprzątały mu szkolne obowiązki, myślał właśnie o niej?

Artykuł naprawdę doprowadził go do szału. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że świetnie znał Allyson, ale nawet jego zdrowy rozsądek podpowiadał mu, że praktycznie wszystko, co było tam napisane, to kompletna bzdura. Fakt, że dziewczyna nie mogła być absolutnie dumna ze swoich krewnych i rzeczywiście była wnuczką Vincenta Yaxley'a, ale nie wierzył, nawet gdyby Alastair rzeczywiście katował ją i jej siostrę, zostawiałby tak widoczne ślady, jak chociażby blizna Allyson. Kompletnie nie mieściło mu się w głowie, że ktokolwiek mógłby uwierzyć, że Annabelle Yaxley widziana była z kimś gdziekolwiek, skoro od pierwszego września przebywała w Hogwarcie, a wcześniej nie miała zielonego pojęcia o turnieju.

Dostrzegał jednak, że większość uczniów w to wierzyła. Tak samo jak w to, że Allyson tak naprawdę nie zależało na jej przyjaciołach. Tym bardziej, że Allyson była Puchonką, a czyż Hufflepuff nie był domem, który szczycił się swoją koleżeńskością, lojalnością i uczciwością? Czy było możliwe, żeby do domu, którego wyznacznikiem były naprawdę wspaniałe cechy charakteru trafiła tak przebiegła osoba, jaką starano się zrobić z Allyson? W końcu, Tiary Przydziału nie była w stanie oszukać!

Zaczął się zastanawiać, czemu Vaxbury'emu tak bardzo zależało na ukazaniu Puchonki w złym świetle. Czy chodziło mu o zemstę? Być może ktoś z jego rodziny ucierpiał lub zginął z powodu jej dziadka, a może nawet został osobiście przez niego zabity? Nie widział innego powodu, dla którego reporter mógłby przyczepić się dziewczyny. Chyba że po prostu pragnąłby zrobić sensację, pragnąc rozgłosu. Albo lubił rujnować reputację innym. W każdym razie, jakikolwiek był tego powód, życie Allyson w Hogwarcie nie miało być teraz łatwe. Dziewczyna musiała być silna, żeby sobie poradzić z wrogością, która bez wątpienia miała ją spotkać ze strony innych.

Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że Allyson ma w sobie tą siłę i że z pomocą przyjaciół uda jej się przetrwać trudny okres. Bo nie miał wątpliwości, że w końcu wszyscy zorientują się, że wszystko co o niej napisane, to kompletne bzdury. Nie wiedział tylko, jak długo im to zajmie.


	7. Rozdział VII

Tego dnia Allyson nie poszła na lekcje. Nie czuła się na siłach, żeby użerać się z tymi, którzy wierzyli w to, co napisane było w „Proroku Codziennym". Bo nie miała wątpliwości, że takie osoby się znajdą. Bo niby czemu miałoby służyć wypisywanie bzdur w gazecie, która ma informować czarodziejów o tym, co się wokół nich dzieje? Było to pytanie na które Allyson pragnęła znać odpowiedź. Nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego Rufford Vaxbury chciałby ukazać ją w tak negatywnym świetle. Jak mogła mu się czymś narazić, skoro zaledwie dzień wcześniej zobaczył ją na oczy pierwszy raz w życiu. Annabelle natomiast była pewna, że postanowił wykorzystać sytuację Allyson do zrobienia sensacji. A ta nadawała się do tego idealnie.

Gryfonka siedziała z nią w pustej klasie, chcąc dać jej tak wielkie oparcie, jak to było tylko możliwe. Wiedziała, że jej młodszej siostrze nie jest łatwo, jej samej nie było po tym, co o niej napisano, ale dla Ally musiało być to jeszcze gorsze. Allyson nie miała w sobie tej siły charakteru, którą posiadała Annabelle; Puchonka była znacznie delikatniejszą osobą i dużo łatwiej było ją zranić, a trudniej jej było poradzić sobie z problemami. Dlatego absurdalne wydawało jej się, żeby osoby ją znające uwierzyły w te wszystkie napisane bzdury.

Uczniowie Hogwartu byli podzieleni. Cały Hufflepuff stanął za Allyson murem. Dziewczyna była znana wśród uczniów swojego domu i każdy wiedział, że jest Puchonką do szpiku kości i nie byłaby w stanie udawać kogoś, kim nie była. Poza tym, dla Puchonów stanowiła szansę przyłożenia się do sukcesu Hogwartu w całym turnieju, dlatego tym bardziej denerwowało ich pokazywanie jej w złym świetle. Uczniowie od piątej do siódmej klasy z Gryffindoru również byli za nimi; piątoklasiści znali Allyson z zajęć, wszyscy natomiast doskonale znali Annabelle i nie mogli uczynić inaczej. Młodsi Gryfoni podchodzili do tego bardzo różnie, tak samo jak Krukoni. Część była po stronie „Proroka", reszta po stronie Allyson. Jedynym w pełni popierającym gazetę domem był Slytherin.

W końcu siostry wyszły z klasy i udały się na obiad. Trudno było im uwierzyć, że przesiedziały w tamtym pomieszczeniu aż tyle czasu, ale tak było. Co rusz napotykały się na niemiłe spojrzenia innych uczniów; chcąc przypomnieć Ally, żeby się nimi nie przejmowała, Annabelle objęła ją ramieniem.

- Ally!- zawołała Shyanne, gdy dziewczyny weszły do sali i szły przejściem między stołami Hufflepuffu i Gryffindoru, po czym podbiegła do nich- Gdzie ty byłaś?! Czy ty wiesz, jak się martwiliśmy?!

Annabelle oddaliła się od nich, zajmując miejsce przy swoim stole widząc, że jej siostra jest w dobrych rękach. Taką właśnie miała nadzieję, że jej przyjaciele będą już w środku i będzie mogła spokojnie ją z nimi zostawić. Shyanne tymczasem pociągnęła Allyson do stołu Puchonów. Co chwilę podchodził do niej jakiś uczeń i mówił, żeby się nie przejmowała tymi bzdurami. Jednemu pierwszoklasiście udało się ją nawet rozśmieszyć, gdy podbiegł do niej i stwierdził, że będą jej bronić do upadłego.

- Zrobiliśmy ci notatki z lekcji, żebyś miała swój komplet. Nawet ten Krukon, Anthony, specjalnie przepisał dla ciebie swoje z Mugoloznawstwa.- odezwał się Andrew, przekazując jej plik pergaminów.

Dopóki emocje związane z artykułem nie opadły, a uczniom nie znudziło się przytaczanie jego fragmentów, przyjaciele nie odstępowali Allyson na krok. Chcieli jej w ten sposób okazać wsparcie, bo znając ją dostatecznie dobrze wiedzieli, że będzie jej potrzebne. Shyanne chodziła z nią nawet na treningi, choć bez Andrew, który w tym samym czasie odbywał szlaban u Profesor Smith, nie za wiele rozumiała z tego wszystkiego, co robili.

Jednego dnia, gdy dziewczyny wróciły razem do dormitorium, zdziwiły się bardzo zastając w nim Andrew. Chłopak siedział załamany przy stoliku; gdy podeszły zdawał się w ogóle ich nie zauważać. Westchnął tylko, gdy Shyanne delikatnie nim potrząsnęła.

- Co się stało?- spytała Allyson, a on wzruszył ramionami.- Nie powinieneś być u Smith?

- Wygoniła mnie.- powiedział w końcu, bardzo cichym głosem- Nigdy nie widziałem jej tak wściekłym… Stłukłem jakąś jej wazę, miała być podobno bardzo cenna…

- A co to za problem? Przecież może sobie z łatwością naprawić ją zaklęciem…- stwierdziła Shyanne, a Andrew ponownie westchnął.

- Kazała mi to zrobić… No i efekt był kompletnie odwrotny… Zamiast poskładać się w całą wazę, kawałki po prostu rozkruszyły się na pył… Teraz już chyba są rozsiane po całych błoniach i zamku…

- Właściwie, to nie powinieneś się tym przejmować. Przecież, każąc to zrobić tobie, wiedziała co ryzykuje. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie jesteś prymusem na Zaklęciach…- odparła Allyson, zastanawiając się jak może pocieszyć przyjaciela, jednak to zdawało się kompletnie nie działać.

- Być może… Ale i tak zaczęła się koszmarnie drzeć… I miała rację… Co ze mnie za Prefekt? Prefekt powinien być dobrym uczniem, tak jak Shyanne… Ja jestem beznadziejny…

- Andrew, przestań. Gdybyś się nie nadawał do tej funkcji, nigdy byś nie został Prefektem. Najwidoczniej dyrektor uznał, że żaden inny chłopak z naszego roku nie będzie lepszym prefektem od ciebie, a opinia Flitwicka jest przecież ważniejsza, niż Smith…

- Poza tym, oceny to nie wszystko! Liczą się starania, zaangażowanie! Zachowujesz się wzorowo, nigdy nie złamałeś żadnego punktu regulaminu! Więc dlaczego miałbyś nie być Prefektem?- spytała Shyanne, a Allyson zaczęła się zastanawiać nad jej słowami.

Musiała przyznać, że gdy w wakacje Andrew napisał jej w liście, że został Prefektem była zdziwiona. Nie spodziewała się tego, z tego samego powodu, dla którego Andrew uważał, że się nie nadaje. Chłopak nie był świetnym uczniem, poza Astronomią, Zielarstwem i ONMS, jego oceny nie były wspaniałe. A jednak spośród wszystkich Puchonów na ich roku wybrano do tej funkcji właśnie jego. Allyson była pewna, że Profesor Flitwick musiał mieć jakiś powód, żeby tak zadecydować.

Humor chłopaka poprawił się już następnego dnia na zajęciach OPCM. Klasa nadal ćwiczyła zaklęcie patronusa, bo Profesor Morgan postanowiła nie robić niczego innego, dopóki przynajmniej część z nich go nie opanuje. Mogła sobie na to pozwolić, ze względu na to, że byli bardzo do przodu z materiałem i jeśli by chciała, w marcu mogłaby zacząć przerabiać z nimi materiał dla klasy szóstej. Wszyscy wyczarowywali już słabsze i mocniejsze mgiełki, nikomu jednak nie udało się do tej pory wyczarować cielistego patronusa, co trochę dziwiło nauczycielkę i denerwowało tych uczniów, którzy zawsze byli na zajęciach najlepsi.

W końcu jednak, pod koniec lekcji po klasie przebiegł się srebrzysty słoń, który wyskoczył z różdżki Andrew. Wszyscy spoglądali na niego z niedowierzaniem, ale najbardziej zdziwiony zdawał się być sam Andrew, który patrzył na zwierzę z otwartymi ustami. Profesor Morgan, stojąca blisko, podeszła do niego, ale przez chwilę nic się nie odzywała.

- Bardzo dobrze panie Hamilton! Trzydzieści punktów dla Hufflepuffu!- zawołała, wywołując niezadowolone pomruki z większej części klasy.

- Aż trzydzieści?!- zawołał jeden ze Ślizgonów, Mark Kelly- Gdyby to nie była ta fajtłapa, nie byłoby nawet piętnastu!

- Panie Kelly, na pana miejscu zamiast komentować, wzięłabym się do ćwiczeń.- powiedziała stanowczym tonem Profesor Morgan, odwracając się do niewielkiej grupki Ślizgonów- Następna osoba dostanie dwadzieścia pięć punktów, kolejne dostaną o pięć mniej od poprzedniej. Dlatego sądzę, że się opłaca ćwiczyć, nawet jeśli miałoby to przynieść domowi tylko pięć punktów!

Nikt już więcej nic się nie odezwał, chociaż po lekcji nie było niczym nadzwyczajnym usłyszeć, że nauczycielka zachowała się kompletnie nie w porządku w stosunku do uczniów. Głównie mówili to Ślizgoni; jedynymi, którzy się wyłamali byli Albus Potter i Scorpius Malfoy, niezbyt przyjaźniący się z resztą osób ze swojego domu. Reszta punktów została rozdana dość szybko; nikt nie dziwił się, że odpowiednio dwadzieścia pięć i dwadzieścia punktów zdobyli Rose Weasley i Albus Potter, bo każdy oczekiwał, że to właśnie oni jako pierwsi poprawnie wyczarują patronusy. Oprócz nich, punkty dla Slytherinu zarobił także Scorpius Malfoy, dla Ravenclawu Jacqueline Collins, a pięć punktów dała Hufflepuffowi Shyanne.

Allyson trudno było uwierzyć, że następne tygodnie minęły tak szybko, ale nim się obejrzała nadszedł dzień, w którym mieli wyjeżdżać do Niemiec. Nikt z uczniów, nawet członkowie drużyny, niezbyt wiedzieli w jaki sposób się tam dostaną; wielu obstawiało, że użyją świstoklika albo sieci fiuu, bo to były najszybsze, poza teleportacją, sposoby podróżowania. Jak się jednak okazało, żadne z nich nie miało racji.

Drużyna miała opuścić Hogwart już w środę wieczorem, chociaż mecz miał się odbyć dopiero w sobotę. Tego dnia wszyscy byli zwolnieni z lekcji; Allyson, nie budzona przez Shyanne, wstała o jedenastej i była bardzo wdzięczna przyjaciółce, że ta pomyślała o przyniesieniu jej z Wielkiej Sali śniadania. Czas, który pozostał jej do zakończenia lekcji przez jej klasę poświęciła na spakowanie się do torby, którą dostała poprzedniego dnia na treningu. Była wykonana z czarnego, mocnego materiału, po obu stronach miała wyszyty herb Hogwartu, a przy rączce imię i nazwisko osoby, do której należała. Choć z zewnątrz na taką nie wyglądała, okazała się być bardzo pojemna. Mimo tego, że Allyson włożyła do środka szatę do gry, złotą szatę, w której trenowała, cały komplet ochraniaczy, podręczniki do Zaklęć, Eliksirów i Transmutacji, szatę szkolną, którą Profesor Reynolds kazał im wziąć do chodzenia po niemieckiej szkole i kilka mugolskich ubrań, nadal zdawało się być w niej mnóstwo miejsca. Dziewczynie udało się tam nawet zmieścić miotłę, choć rozmiary torby zaprzeczały, że mogłaby ona tam wejść, ale zdecydowała się ją wyciągnąć, nie chcąc ryzykować, by przypadkowo coś się z nią stało.

Puchonka spędziła ostatnie godziny z przyjaciółmi, nie potrafiąc znaleźć sobie zajęcia. Wiedziała, że zaczynanie jakiejkolwiek dłuższej czynności nie miało sensu, bo było bardziej niż prawdopodobne, że nie zdąży jej skończyć. W końcu nadeszła pora kolacji, po której mieli wyruszyć. Allyson udała się do Wielkiej Sali z torbą, przewieszoną przez ramię i miotłą w ręce, nie chcąc już wracać się do dormitorium. Nie zdziwiła się, gdy ujrzała, że reszta wpadła na ten sam pomysł.

- Niestety, terminarz meczów został tak rozplanowany, że nasza szkoła pierwszy z nich rozegrać ma na wyjeździe.- Profesor Flitwick, po skończonej kolacji wstał i rozpoczął swoje przemówienie- Dzisiaj po raz pierwszy rozstaniemy się z jedenastką, w której pokładamy ogromne nadzieje. Chcemy, żeby zwyciężyli; nie tylko ten mecz, ale cały turniej i przynieśli sławę Hogwartowi jako szkole, w której dba się nie tylko o nauczanie, ale również o rozwój sportu. Nie ulega jednak wątpliwości, że zmierzą się z najlepszymi; inne szkoły tak jak my wybrali tych, którzy wyróżniają się spośród reszty swoim talentem i zaangażowaniem do gry.

Myślę jednak, że możemy na nich liczyć. Ambicja Ślizgonów, pracowitość i rzetelność Puchonów, motywacja Krukonów i waleczność Gryfonów powinny zaprowadzić ich na sam szczyt. A czego jestem pewien, to że każdy z nas będzie trzymać za nich kciuki.

W Sali, jak zwykle rozległy się oklaski, po czym wszyscy uczniowie opuścili Wielką Salę i zgromadzili się przed zamkiem. Allyson pożegnała się z Shyanne, Andrew i z Annabelle, i dołączyła do stojącej pośrodku całej grupy drużyny. Żaden uczeń nie poszedł do dormitorium, chcąc zobaczyć jak będą podróżować. Czekali dłuższą chwilę, gdy nagle przed nimi jakby znikąd pojawił się piętrowy autobus. Wszyscy wymienili zaskoczone spojrzenia, gdy wysiadł z niego ekscentrycznie wyglądający czarodziej i powiedział, że wszystko jest gotowe.

- Zapewne niektórzy z was mieli okazję podróżować Błędnym Rycerzem… Nie jest to ten autobus, ale podróżowanie w nim odbywa się na takiej samej zasadzie. Jeździ znacznie szybciej, jest w stanie wcisnąć się w każdą szparę i żaden mugol nie jest w stanie go zobaczyć. Zresztą, przekonacie się sami, wsiadajcie!

Cała jedenastka wymieniła zaskoczone spojrzenia i żadne z nich nie ruszyło się z miejsca. Nie potrafili uwierzyć, że mieli jechać do Niemiec autobusem. Allyson, choć nie znosiła świstoklików, zaczęła zastanawiać się czy nie byłby on znacznie lepszym wyjściem. Bez większego entuzjazmu, jako pierwsza weszła do autobusu i rozejrzała się. Ujrzała pełne gier pomieszczenie, które najwyraźniej za swój główny cel miało zapewnienie rozrywki tym, którzy podróżowali autobusem. Na półce stało też mnóstwo butelek piwa kremowego, dzban z sokiem dyniowym, a na talerzykach leżało mnóstwo słodyczy. Dookoła porozstawiane były wyglądające na bardzo wygodne fotele.

- Tohbę i miotłę najlepiej zanieść na góhę. - powiedział, wskazując na schody, prowadzące na piętro. Uwadze Allyson nie uszło, że nie wymawiał litery „R", lecz choć spotkała już w życiu nie jednego takiego człowieka, u tego czarodzieja zdawało się to znacznie bardziej wyraźne niż u innych.

Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową i ruszyła na górę po spiralnych schodach. Nie znosiła wchodzić na górę w ten sposób, chociaż jeszcze bardziej nie schodziła schodzić po nich w dół. Trzymając się poręczy, powoli weszła na górę i ujrzała, że na piętrze znajdowały się tylko duże łóżka, a po lewej stronie każdego wieszak i półka. Puchonka podeszła do jednego, znajdującego się na samym końcu i postawiła swój bagaż na półce.

Po chwili ruszyli, żegnani okrzykami życzącymi im powodzenia i machaniem większości uczniów. W momencie, gdy kierowca nacisnął pedał gazu, Allyson poleciała gwałtownie na ścianę, nie zdążywszy w porę się czegoś chwycić. Poczuła jak uderza czołem o okno i w duchu zaczęła modlić się, żeby w tym miejscu nie zrobił jej się guz. Z miejsca, w którym znajdowały się schody dobiegł ją trzask i jak się później dowiedziała, idąca po nich Samantha spadła z nich, ale na szczęście tylko lekko się poobijała.

Nim się obejrzali, Hogwartu nie było już widać nawet na horyzoncie. Allyson starała się nie wyglądać przez okno; kiedy widziała prędkość, z jaką umykało wszystko, znajdujące się za nim robiło jej się niedobrze. Trochę ją to zdziwiło, przecież na miotle często osiągała bardzo dużo prędkości, a jednak jej nie przeszkadzały – być może autobus poruszał się jeszcze szybciej.

- Dziewczyny, chodźcie na dół.- Ally, a także będące razem z nią na piętrze Jessica i Samantha usłyszały głos Arthura.

Jak się okazało, Profesor Reynolds postanowił, że przed przybyciem do Ubersveistu poinformuje ich, jak będzie wyglądał ich pobyt tam. W ciągu tych kilku dni, które mieli tam spędzić poznając miejsce i przygotowując się do meczu w sobotnie popołudnie, razem z uczniami tamtej szkoły mieli chodzić na lekcje. Nauczyciel przekazał im koperty, po jednej dla nauczyciela każdego przedmiotu, gdzie znajdowały się informacje, co przerabia ich klasa w trakcie pobytu drużyny w Niemczech. Dzięki temu mieli nie stracić zbyt wiele materiału, a przynajmniej mieć pojęcie, czego się będzie od nich oczekiwać po powrocie. Mężczyzna nie był jednak w stanie powiedzieć im, jak będzie wyglądało zakwaterowanie ani jak dokładnie wygląda szkoła; wiedział tylko, że wszystkie szkoły magii, tak jak Hogwart, znajdują się w starych zamkach.

Podróż do Niemiec nie zajęła im długo. Prędkość, z jaką poruszał się autobus pozwalała na szybkie dotarcie do celu, ale ogromnym utrudnieniem i stratą czasu z ich perspektywy była przeprawa promem, na który musieli się wcisnąć niezauważeni pomiędzy inne samochody. Rozglądając się, Allyson zastanawiała się, jak to możliwe, że znajdują się pomiędzy ustawionymi bardzo blisko siebie samochodami, a w środku nie zaszła żadna zmiana. Była jednak przyzwyczajona do rzeczy niezrozumiałych, jak zresztą każdy, kto wychowywał się w towarzystwie wszechobecnej magii.

Gdy dotarli na miejsce, było już całkowicie ciemno. Wychodząc z autobusu mogli ujrzeć oświetlony bladym, lekko czerwonym światłem stary zamek, który sprawiał bardzo mroczne wrażenie, szczególnie że na niebie obok jego najwyższej wieży znajdował się księżyc w pełni. Wokoło nich panowała kompletna ciemność, widzieli tylko drzwi, również zaznaczone nikłym światłem. Wycie wilków, które dotarło do nich ze znajdującego się blisko lasu wywołało u Allyson gęsią skórkę.

- Może, weszlibyśmy już do środka?- spytała, niezbyt głośno, ale w panującej między nimi ciszy wszyscy bez problemu mogli to zobaczyć.

- Nie ma to jak puchońska odwaga.- powiedział Nicholas, z wyraźną ironią w głosie, a reszta natychmiast kazała mu być cicho, a w szczególności powstrzymać się od takich komentarzy.

Nagle drzwi otwarły się na oścież z ogromnym hukiem, uderzając o znajdujące się po bokach kamienne ściany. Na ten dźwięk prawie wszyscy podskoczyli. Wymienili spojrzenia, chociaż nie widzieli się zbyt dobrze. Profesor Reynolds przełknął głośno ślinę i jako pierwszy powoli ruszył do środka, po drodze potykając się o schody.

- Skoro drzwi znajdują się tak wysoko, to chyba oczywiste, że gdzieś muszą znajdować się stopnie…- odezwał się ponownie Nicholas, wywołując westchnięcie u Ruby i Cassandry.

Uczniowie ruszyli za nauczycielem, uważając żeby nie potknąć się tak, jak on. Mimo to Allyson nie udało się tego uniknąć i upadła, uderzając się znowu w to samo miejsce na głowie. Jęknęła z bólu, który teraz powrócił do niej znacznie mocniej i dotknęła czoła. Pod palcami poczuła, że rana była wilgotna i ciepła, i była pewna, że gdy tylko znajdą się w lepiej oświetlonym miejscu, jej palce będą czerwone od krwi.

- Wszystko w porządku?- usłyszała głos tuż przed sobą i gdy podniosła głowę, spojrzała prosto na twarz kucającego przy niej Anthony'ego. Chłopak pomógł jej wstać i wszedł na górę razem z nią, uważając żeby nie potknęła się znowu i nic więcej sobie nie zrobiła.

Gdy tylko przekroczyli próg zamku ujrzeli ogromny hol; na bocznych ścianach znajdowały się ogromne, dwuskrzydłowe, drewniane drzwi, a przed nimi ogromny proporzec z herbem szkoły – wyhaftowanymi czarną nicią kociołkiem, miotłą – ułożoną przy nim i różdżką, nachyloną pod kątem, z której końca wydobywała się smuga złocistych iskier, tworzących ozdobny napis Ubersveist. Wszystko to znajdowało się na szkarłatnym tle. Po obu stronach proporca znajdowały się kamienne schody. Na szczycie jednych z nich dostrzegli postać zgarbionego, nieprzyjemnie wyglądającego starca, wyglądem odrobinę przypominającego goblina, ale wyższego od tych stworzeń. Zastukał w posadzkę trzymają w dłoni laską i gestem dłoni kazał im podążać za nim.

Cała grupa niepewnie wspięła się na szczyt schodów, rozglądając się po surowych ścianach. Na korytarzach panował półmrok, bo światło wszystkich lamp było przytłumione. Mężczyzna poprowadził ich labiryntem korytarzy do ogromnej Sali, gdzie w wielu rzędach ustawione były krzesła i w której znajdowali się wszyscy uczniowie i nauczyciele.

- Herzlich Wilkommen in Ubersveist! Wir sind glücklich, dass Wir können Gastgeber euch und Wir haben hoffen, dass euch warden zufriden.- zawołał na ich widok starszy mężczyzna, ubrany w szkarłatną szatę i wszyscy uczniowie, ubrani w czerwono-złote szaty, natychmiast zaczęli klaskać, szepcząc między sobą.

Grupa z Hogwartu natomiast przyglądała się mu zdziwiona, nie mając pojęcia, co powiedział. Wymieniali zdezorientowane spojrzenia, nie wiedząc jak powinni zareagować. Profesor Reynolds, któremu mężczyzna bardzo uważnie się przyglądał, natychmiast zrobił się czerwony. Niska, czarnowłosa kobieta w okularach, stojąca niedaleko machnęła różdżką w ich stronę, szeptają pod nosem zaklęcie, którego nie znali.

- Zapomnieliśmy o zaklęciu, które pozwoli nam zrozumieć się nawzajem.- powiedziała, a po sali poniósł się cichy chichot.

- Oczywiście! Tak więc, jak już mówiłem, witajcie w Ubersveiscie! Mam nadzieję, że będziecie się tu dobrze czuli. Od razu pragnę też przeprosić za brak przywitania i właściwego oświetlenia, jednakże spodziewaliśmy się was trochę później. Myślę jednak, że jest już na tyle późna pora, by nie przedłużać i pokazać wam miejsce, gdzie możecie odpocząć. Dziewczęta niech podążają za Frau Hoffer, natomiast chłopcy za Herr Schulz.- nauczyciele, w momencie gdy dyrektor wymówił ich nazwisko podnieśli rękę.

Niemieccy uczniowie natychmiast się rozeszli, nauczyciele również. Została tylko ta dwójka, która miała zaprowadzić ich do pokoi. Kobieta, nazwana Frau Hoffer, sprawiła na Allyson bardzo sympatyczne wrażenie. Przez całą drogę wypytywała je o Hogwart, o ich ulubione przedmioty, o pozycje, na jakich grają w drużynie i zdawała się słuchać z naprawdę wielką ciekawością. Puchonka, skupiając się bardziej na tym, co mówiła nauczycielka, niż na drodze, którą pokonywali doszła do wniosku, że gdyby zostawiono ją na korytarzu, nie byłaby w stanie dotrzeć do sali, w której znajdowali się poprzednio.

Pokój, w którym miały się zatrzymać okazał się pustą, nieużywaną salą lekcyjną. Wstawiono do niej pięć łóżek, a przy nich ustawiono szafki nocne. Zwisający z sufitu, rozłożysty żyrandol, dawał nikłe, choć wystarczające światło. Wszystkie powoli weszły do środka, zastanawiając się czy w zamku gdziekolwiek jest coś na ścianach, bo puste nie wyglądały najprzyjemniej.

- Jutro na śniadaniu dostaniecie plan zajęć i dowiecie się, który z uczniów będzie waszym opiekunem. Każda z was dostanie opiekuna z klasy, z którą będzie chodziła na lekcje przez te dwa dni. Oni zapoznają was ze wszystkim, czego oczekuje się od uczniów w tej szkole. Śniadanie jest o godzinie ósmej i żadne spóźnienia albo nieobecności nie są tolerowane, chyba że dostaniecie usprawiedliwienie od pielęgniarki. Przed ósmą ktoś przyjdzie, żeby zaprowadzić was do Sali jadalnej. O tej porze bądźcie już gotowe do wyjścia. Teraz już was zostawię, żebyście mogły odpocząć. Panna z raną na czole pójdzie ze mną.

Allyson poczuła, jak cała jej twarz robi się ciepła i nie miała wątpliwości, że jest cała czerwona. Położyła torbę i miotłę obok jednego z łóżek, a następnie wyszła bez słowa za kobietą. Ta poprowadziła ją przez korytarze, sprawiając, że dziewczyna zgubiła się jeszcze bardziej, aż w końcu zapukała w niewielkie, ciemnobrązowe drzwi z tabliczką „Krankenhaus". Po chwili otworzyła im zaspana kobieta w średnim wieku, ubrana w granatowy szlafrok. Spojrzała na Frau Hoffer, potem na Allyson i kiwnęła głową, odsuwając się i jednocześnie robiąc im miejsce, żeby weszły do środka.

- Usiądź na krześle.- powiedziała, wskazując nastolatce miejsce ręką, a ta posłusznie wykonała polecenie. Po chwili kobieta nachyliła się nad nią i zaczęła smarować jej czoło gęstą mazią o silnym, ziołowym zapachu i kolorze czarno-zielonym.- Będzie szczypać.- powiedziała, a Allyson, trzymająca dłonie zaciśnięte na krawędziach krzesła zacisnęła je mocniej. Poczuła, że mimowolnie łzy napływają jej do oczu i musiała się mocno kontrolować, żeby mnie wrzasnąć albo mocno nie odepchnąć kobiety od siebie.

- Nie musisz się czymś zająć, Heidi? Nie znoszę, gdy ktoś tak intensywnie wpatruje się w to, co robię.- pielęgniarka zwróciła się do stojącej przy drzwiach nauczycielki.- Nie miałaś opiekować się tymi dziewczynami z Hogwartu?

- Kinge, wiem, że nie rozpoznajesz większości uczniów, ale wydawało mi się, że wygląd tej jest na tyle oryginalny, że bez problemu stwierdzisz, że nie jest od nas.- pielęgniarka odsunęła się od Allyson i przyjrzała jej dokładnie. Jej wzrok przez dłuższy czas znajdował się na bliźnie nastolatki, po czym pokiwała głową.

- Racja. Nie widziałam u nas nikogo z czymś takim. Paskudna blizna. Jak powstała?

- Wpadłam na drzewo, gdy bawiłam się na miotle jako małe dziecko.- odparła dziewczyna, a kobieta ponownie pokiwała głową.

- Musiałaś mieć naprawdę dużego pecha, że aż tak mocno się skaleczyłaś…

- Rośliny od zawsze mnie nie lubią… A że to było jakieś drzewo, które w nazwie ma drapieżne, to chyba i tak miałam szczęście, że skończyło się tylko na bliźnie na policzku.

Nikt już nic więcej nie powiedział. Po piętnastu minutach, na czole Allyson nie było ani śladu, że coś sobie zrobiła. Razem z Frau Hoffer wyszła z pomieszczenia i w ciszy szła za nią do pokoju, gdzie były jej koleżanki. Gdy tylko weszła do środka dostrzegła, że wszystkie znajdowały się już w łóżkach i zdawały spać. Starając się być jak najciszej, przebrała się do piżamy i sama wślizgnęła pod kołdrę, pozwalając zmęczeniu całkowicie ją ogarnąć i zasnęła.

* * *

**Cropka - **Niestety nie mam możliwości odpisania w prywatnej wiadomości, więc robię to tutaj. Dziękuję za komentarz i wytknięcie błędu z numerkiem. Jest to moje niedopatrzenie :) Mam nadzieję, że po jego poprawieniu już wszystko gra :)

Ostatni rozdział, który miałam napisany wcześniej. Obawiam się, że regularność mojego publikowania może się zepsuć, szczególnie, że od września muszę wziąć się do pracy, żeby dobrze zdać maturę ;) Jednakże, jak długo by nie trwała przerwa, nie porzucę tej historii, bo jestem do niej za bardzo przywiązana :)


	8. Rozdział VIII

**Rozdział VIII**

Tak jak dziewczęta zostały poinformowane poprzedniego wieczora, osoba, która miała je zabrać na śniadanie przybyła punktualnie za piętnaście ósma. Była to Frau Hoffer, która powiedziała im również, że przez te kilka dni będzie ich opiekunem i powinny zwracać się do niej w razie jakichkolwiek problemów. Ku zdziwieniu nauczycielki, wszystkie były już gotowe do wyjścia; ubrane w szkolne szaty czekały już na pójście na posiłek.

Kobieta poprowadziła ich znowu korytarzami zamku sprawiając, że Allyson kompletnie się zagubiła. Puchonka mogła mieć tylko nadzieję, że nie przyjdzie jej samej chodzić po zamku, bo nie była w stanie nawet powtórzyć trasy, którą przebyła. Nauczenie się poruszania po Hogwarcie zajęło jej pół pierwszej klasy, choć nadal zdarzało jej się gubić w labiryncie korytarzy. W towarzystwie Shyanne, Andrew i innych, z którymi chodziła na lekcje czuła się bezpiecznie, ale gdy tylko musiała gdzieś udać się sama, zawsze wybierała drogę, która była najbardziej bezpieczna, a często dłuższa.

Sala Jadalna, jak nazywano pomieszczenie, rozmiarami odpowiadała Wielkiej Sali. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do niej była okrągła i zamiast czterech długich stołów dla uczniów i jednego dla nauczycieli, znajdowało się w niej mnóstwo sześcioosobowych stolików, poustawianych w wielu poziomych rzędach. Kiedy przybyły, wszyscy już byli w środku, lecz dziewczyny bez problemu zauważyły swoich kolegów, wyróżniających się spośród reszty czarnymi szatami.

Ruby i Cassandra natychmiast dołączyły do siedzących przy jednym ze stolików Nicholasa, Anthony'ego i Arthura, natomiast Jessica i Samantha przysiadły się do trójki Gryfonów, zostawiając Allyson samą na środku. Dziewczyna westchnęła i wolnym krokiem poszła do Gryfonów, zajmując miejsce obok Charlesa i naprzeciw Matta.

- Podoba mi się w tej szkole.- powiedział James, rozglądając się- Wszyscy są ubrani w barwy Gryffindoru. Gdybyśmy chodzili w naszych szatach do Quidditcha, w ogóle byśmy się nie wyróżniali.

- Nie do końca. Kolor ich szkolnych szat jest ciemniejszy, niż czerwień Gryffindoru.- odezwała się Allyson, nakładając sobie na talerz dwa tosty i nalewając gorącej herbaty do kubka.

- Czepiasz się, Yaxley! To, że są ciemniejsze, nie zmienia faktu, że i tak są czerwono-złote!

Dziewczyna wywróciła oczyma i nie odezwała się więcej, zajmując się swoim śniadaniem. Po chwili obok ich talerzy pojawiły się karteczki z planem zajęć i Allyson uśmiechnęła się na widok lekcji, które miała mieć tego dnia – dwie godziny Eliksirów, Transmutacja, dwie godziny Zaklęć i OPCM.

- Na Merlina…- jęknął Matt, gdy tylko podniósł kartkę- Co za sadysta układał plan dla piątej klasy? Nie moglibyśmy mieć czegoś lżejszego? Chociaż tobie pewnie pasuje, co Allyson? Dwie godziny eliksirów, będziesz w swoim żywiole.

- Jesteś dobra z Eliksirów?- spytała natychmiast Jessica, a Puchonka tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

- Jest najlepsza na roku. I to nie dlatego, że Harding opiekuje się Hufflepuffem, tylko jest faktycznie dobra.

Allyson westchnęła, czując jak jej twarz oblewa się ciemnym rumieńcem i odwróciła wzrok. Rozejrzała się po sali, przyglądając siedzącym wokoło uczniom. Zastanawiała się, kiedy poznają tych, którzy mają być ich opiekunami. Pamiętała słowa Frau Hoffer, że ma się to stać na śniadaniu, jednakże jak na razie nic tego nie zapowiadało. Aż do momentu, gdy wszyscy uczniowie Ubersveistu zaczęli się rozchodzić i w środku została ich tylko garstka. Wtedy nauczyciel z Ubersveistu, którego Allyson nawet nie przypominała sobie, żeby widziała poprzedniego dnia wyczytał nazwiska każdego z uczniów-opiekunów i nazwisko tego ucznia, któremu miał pomagać. Allyson trafiła się Magdalene Fassbinder, wyróżniająca się spośród reszty swoimi płomiennorudymi włosami; Allyson od razu pomyślała, że mogłaby konkurować z niektórymi Weasley'ami.

- Dzisiaj mamy akurat ten najtrudniejszy dzień w całym tygodniu, więc nie trafiliście zbyt dobrze.- powiedziała, gdy razem z Allyson opuściła Salę Jadalną.- Chociaż wam pewnie odpuszczą, żeby zrobić dobre wrażenie na uczniach z innej szkoły.

- Jakkolwiek by nie było, to te dwie godziny Zaklęć i tak będą lepsze, niż te w Hogwarcie. My mamy przerażającą nauczycielkę.

Magdalene pomogła Allyson trafić do pokoju, gdzie zabrała podręcznik do Eliksirów i kociołek, po czym wyciągnęła ze swojej torby dwie pozostałe książki i ułożyła je obok reszty, leżącej na szafce. Jak się okazało, dziewczyna niepotrzebnie wkładała je do swojej torby, bo wszystkie przybyły tu razem z nimi z Hogwartu.

Klasa eliksirów w Ubersveiście mieściła się na pierwszym piętrze. Magdalene poprowadziła Allyson długim, wąskim, mało uczęszczanym korytarzem, który pozwolił im dotrzeć na miejsce z zupełnie innej strony, niż reszta klasy. Puchonka zauważyła jednak, że ani Matthew ani Anthony'ego jeszcze z nimi nie było. Jednakże gdy tylko niemieccy uczniowie dostrzegli dwie piętnastolatki, natychmiast do nich podeszły i zaczęli przedstawiać się Allyson, mimo że dziewczyna nie była w stanie zapamiętać wszystkich imion.

- Dlaczego macie różne szaty?- zapytał jeden chłopak, Lukas, spoglądając na godło Hufflepuffu na szacie Ally.

- To wszystko zależy od tego, w jakim domu jesteśmy.- odparła dziewczyna, lecz widząc pytające miny reszty domyśliła się, że musi kontynuować- W Hogwarcie mamy cztery różne domy, do których na samym początku szkoły przydziela nas Tiara Przydziału. W każdym domu ceni się inne cechy charakteru, no i w zależności od tego, jacy jesteśmy, trafiamy do różnych domów. Moim domem jest Hufflepuff, a że naszymi barwami są żółty i czarny, to mam mundur w takich właśnie barwach. No i na szacie mam przypięte jego godło, na którym widnieje nasz symbol – borsuk. Jest jeszcze Ravenclaw, oni mają niebiesko-brązowe barwy i orła; Slytherin to zielony i srebrny, a na godle mają węża, natomiast ci, z czerwono-złotymi barwami i lwem na godle, należą do Gryffindoru.

- Który dom jest najlepszy?- zapytała inna dziewczyna o bardzo piskliwym głosie, a Allyson uśmiechnęła się.

- Usłyszysz cztery różne odpowiedzi, zależy kogo zapytasz. Dla mnie najlepszy jest Hufflepuff, ale dla innych będzie ich dom. Wy nie macie takiego podziału?

- Nie. U nas dzieli się nas na kilka grup, w zależności od tego jak jest nas dużo na roku. Tylko potem łączymy się na te przedmioty, na które nie musimy chodzić wszyscy.

Już po chwili do grupy dołączyła cała reszta, a równo o dziewiątej przyszedł nauczyciel Eliksirów. Był to niski, okrągły mężczyzna z krótkimi, sterczącymi we wszystkie strony białymi włosami, okrągłymi, lekko wyłupiastymi oczyma i ogromnymi, kolistymi okularami, zajmującymi mu przynajmniej pół twarzy. Allyson mrugnęła kilka razy i spojrzała na stojących razem Matthew i Anthony'ego – na twarzach obojga malowała się tak samo rozbawiona mina, jak na jej.

- To ma być nauczyciel?- zapytał Matthew, gdy stanęli obok Allyson, która postanowiła zaczekać aż wszyscy zajmą swoje stanowiska, a następnie wybrać jakieś wolne- A ja myślałem, że Morgan wygląda jak wariatka…

- Ach, moi kochani, wchodźcie dalej, wchodźcie, nie bójcie się! Miejsca dla was nie braknie! Macie swoje kociołki, więc usiądźcie przy tych pustych stolikach!

Cała trójka zajęła miejsca na samym przedzie klasy, gdzie stały obok siebie trzy stoliki. Matthew natychmiast powiedział Allyson, żeby usiadła w środku, dzięki czemu będzie mogła im podpowiadać, żeby nie narobili sobie wstydu. Anthony natomiast zebrał koperty od kolegów i podał je nauczycielowi, który natychmiast sprawdził ich zawartość, kiwając jednocześnie głową. Potem otworzył szufladę i po chwili szperania wyciągnął z niej plik podłużnych karteczek, które rozdał całej klasie razem z zestawem potrzebnych składników

- Zrobimy eliksir, który planowałem na przyszły miesiąc, ale nasi przybysze mają go robić dzisiaj. Czy ktoś wie, jakie zastosowanie ma Burnalvia?- zapytał nauczyciel, Herr Klein i westchnął. Allyson odwróciła się i ujrzała, że nikt się nie zgłosił, więc sama podniosła rękę do góry.- Ach, panienka z Hogwartu, proszę.

- Burnalvia jest eliksirem leczniczym i stosuje się ją na oparzenia. Jest słabszym odpowiednikiem Burnatriksu i jest w stanie wyleczyć tylko słabsze oparzenia, dlatego rzadko stosuje się ją w szpitalach, ale za to w domu jest bardzo przydatna.

- Tak, tak, zgadza się!- na twarzy nauczyciela pojawił się ogromny uśmiech i mężczyzna niemal zaczął podskakiwać- Każdy, kto poprawnie wykona eliksir będzie mógł zabrać ze sobą jego flakonik. Macie na to całe dwie godziny, więc do dzieła!

Jedyne dźwięki, jakie rozchodziły się po klasie to odgłosy krojenia, ucierania, a także westchnięcia – wyglądało na to, że w klasie, w jakiej się znaleźli nie było zbyt wielu fanów tego przedmiotu. Gdy Allyson zerknęła za siebie dostrzegła raczej skwaszone lub przerażone miny. Herr Klein siedział za biurkiem, lecz co jakiś czas podnosił głowę i zerkał na efekty pracy grupy.

- Zmniejsz trochę płomień, bo nic ci nie zostanie w kociołku.- powiedziała Allyson do Matthew, gdy usłyszała dochodzące z prawej strony skwierczenie kipiącego eliksiru- I dodaj odrobinę więcej sproszkowanego liścia pałkaszu, żeby go zagęścić. Ten ciemnozielony proszek.- dodała dziewczyna, widząc pytające spojrzenie Gryfona.

- Panie profesorze, chyba mam problem…- usłyszeli przerażony głos za sobą i gdy się odwrócili, ujrzeli że z kociołka jednej z dziewczyn wychodzi coraz bardziej powiększająca się, gęsta, biała masa. Herr Klein pokręcił głową, machnął swoją różdżką, a zawartość kociołka dziewczyny zniknęła.

Dziewczyna wyszła z Sali, tak jak każdy inny uczeń, przez którego Herr Klein musiał interweniować. Była to znacznie większa liczba osób, niż Allyson się spodziewała i gdy sama ukończyła swój eliksir, w klasie nie było ich bardzo wiele.

- Kolor idealny…- powiedział nauczyciel, podchodząc do stanowiska Puchonki- Gęstość i zapach również…- poszedł do swojego biurka i wziął z niego niewielkie pudełko, w którym znajdowała się niewielka, zielona żaba z raną na grzbiecie. Nalał odrobinę eliksiru Allyson do fiolki i kropelkę upuścił na grzbiet żaby. Rana natychmiast zniknęła.

- Ach, ach, ach!- zawołał, podskakując i Allyson cofnęła się trochę obawiając, że rzuci się na nią, żeby ją uściskać, bo wyglądał tak, jakby chciał to zrobić.

Jeszcze tylko trzy osoby, poza Ally, opuściły klasę eliksirów z fiolką pełną eliksiru, który wykonali. Większości brakło czasu na dokończenie, natomiast inni popełnili różne błędy.

Transmutacja okazała się być w Ubersveiście strasznie nudna. Przez większość czasu nauczycielka opowiadała im o tym, w jakich znanych sytuacjach zostało zastosowane zaklęcie, które ćwiczyli i pod koniec lekcji większość klasy prawie spała. Zaklęcia natomiast zleciały im dziwnie szybko, gdy nie musieli modlić się o to, żeby nie zdenerwować profesor Smith. Na Obronie Przed Czarną Magią natomiast zrobili prawdziwą furorę, prezentując klasie swoje patronusy. Frau Hoffer, która okazała się nauczać tego właśnie przedmiotu, nie mogła uwierzyć w to, że zostali ich nauczeni już w piątej klasie.

- Wiesz, gdy mówiłaś, że masz psa spodziewałem się… Czegoś większego…- stwierdził Matthew, gdy obok niego przebiegł miniaturowy sznaucerek Allyson.

Mimo to wszyscy byli zachwyceni, gdy cała trójka pokazała im swoje patronusy. Piątek natomiast, choć lekki, był bardzo nudny. Allyson, gdy siedziała obok Magdalene na Mugoloznawstwie, po tym jak spędziły dwie godziny na Historii Magii i jedną na Transmutacji, prawie zasypiała, gdy nauczyciel tłumaczył im zastosowanie środków przekazu w życiu codziennym mugoli. Gdy natomiast koleżanka powiedziała jej, że ich następną lekcją jest Zielarstwo, kompletnie się załamała.

Nauczycielką Zielarstwa okazała się kobieta, której sam wygląd był odrzucający. Na całej twarzy i dłoniach miała plamy i narośle różnych kolorów, spowodowane jadami różnych trujących roślin, którymi uwielbiała się zajmować. Jej brązowe włosy były skołtunione i rozczochrane i Allyson pomyślała, że zapewne kobieta sama nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatnio je czesała. Poza tym, kiedy podeszła do niej, żeby dać jej kopertę od Profesora Longbottoma, poczuła bardzo silny, ziołowy zapach i musiała bardzo ze sobą walczyć, żeby nie zacząć się dusić.

- Każe nam obierać marchewki na obiad?- zapytał Matthew, stając na stanowisku naprzeciw Allyson i dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się. Rzeczywiście, w skrzynkach leżących przed nimi znajdowały się rośliny, które wyglądały jak marchewki, Ally była jednak pewna, że nie są to zwykłe marchewki.

- Waszym zadaniem na dziś będzie oderwanie im listków. Uważajcie jednak, żeby nie ścisnąć ich zbyt mocno, bo mogą was ukąsić.

Mina Allyson zrzedła, gdy tylko nauczycielka wypowiedziała słowo „ukąsić". Westchnęła i przez chwilę przyglądała się, jak wszyscy zajmują się roślinami, spokojnie odrywając im zielony fragment i doszła do wniosku, że nie wygląda to tak trudno. Bardzo ostrożnie wzięła jedną do ręki, cały czas mając nadzieję, że nie ściska jej zbyt mocno, chwyciła za zielone listki i pociągnęła. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie, gdy wyszły bardzo lekko i odłożyła ją do skrzynki, gdzie wszyscy układali gotowe rośliny. Zadowolona z siebie zajęła się jeszcze kilkoma i gdy zaczynała się cieszyć, że zbliża się koniec lekcji i udało jej się ją spokojnie przetrwać, miała problem z wyrwaniem listków i zapominając się, ścisnęła ją za mocno. Poczuła tylko ból w kciuku i pisnęła, puszczając roślinkę. Ta jednak nie odczepiła się od jej palca i zaczęła ją strzepywać, aż w końcu upadła na ziemię.

Magdalene pisnęła jako pierwsza, zwracając na nich uwagę wszystkich i dziewczyny, które były na tyle blisko, żeby zobaczyć dłoń Allyson zrobiły to samo. Chłopcy wszyscy cofnęli się odrobinę, spoglądając na dłoń Allyson z niedowierzaniem. Z miejsca, gdzie powinien być koniec kciuka Allyson, wystawała tylko biała, czyściutka kość. Puchonka była tak zdziwiona, że nie czuła nawet zbyt wielkiego bólu – mimo to z jej oczu strumieniami spływały łzy, a z otwartych szeroko ust nie wydobywał się żaden dźwięk. Zrobiła się całkiem blada i stojący obok niej Anthony natychmiast ją złapał, w obawie, że mogłaby zemdleć.

- Puśćcie mnie, puśćcie mnie do niej!- zawołała nauczycielka, z równie przerażoną miną jak reszta uczniów.- Jak żyję i uczę, widziałam już wiele, ale jeszcze nigdy nikomu te rośliny nie odgryzły palca!- kobieta dotarła w końcu do Allyson i spojrzała na Anthony'ego.

- Chodź ze mną Magdalene, weźmiemy ją do pielęgniarki. Reszta może wracać do swoich pokoi.

Allyson nie pamiętała, jak znalazła się po raz kolejny już w pokoju pielęgniarki. Magdalene powiedziała jej, ze zaprowadziły ją tam z nauczycielką, trzymając ją po obu stronach, bo słaniała się na nogach. Pierwszą rzeczą, którą pamiętała było to, że siedziała na krześle, a blada pielęgniarka kazała jej zanurzyć palec w dymiącym eliksirze. Kiedy tylko Allyson to zrobiła, poczuła jak palec ją szczypie, zacisnęła jednak zęby i oczy, i mimo że łzy leciały jej po policzkach, nie wyciągnęła go, dopóki nie powiedziano jej, że może.

Zawiodła się widokiem przed sobą, bo miała nadzieję, że gdy wyciągnie palec, zobaczy go z powrotem w całości. Pielęgniarka wytłumaczyła jej, że niestety to tak szybko nie działa, ale już następnego dnia rano powinno być wszystko w porządku. Zabandażowała jej palec, obwiązując też go wokół jej dłoni, żeby się trzymał i pozwoliła jej wyjść.

- Miałaś szczęście, że kość była cała, bo nie byłoby to takie łatwe.- stwierdziła, zanim Allyson opuściła pomieszczenie.

Kiedy Magdalene zaprowadziła ją do Sali Jadalnej i zobaczył ją Profesor Reynolds, krzyknął przerażony. Zaczął od razu panikować, że nie będzie mogła zagrać w meczu, który miał odbyć się już następnego popołudnia, udało jej się jednak uspokoić go, że już rano wszystko ma być w porządku.

- To jednak prawda, o tym co mówią. Jesteś największym anty-talentem do Zielarstwa, jakiego od wieków widział Hogwart.- stwierdziła Jessica z uśmiechem, a Allyson wzruszyła ramionami z uśmiechem.

- Ale musicie przyznać, że nasi nauczyciele są jacyś tacy… Normalniejsi… - stwierdził Charles, a wszyscy pokiwali zgodnie głowami- Szkoda, że Frau Hoffer nie uczy Zaklęć, bo można by ją zamienić z Profesor Smith…

Następnego ranka, gdy Allyson się obudziła i spojrzała na swoją dłoń, przez długi czas wahała się czy odwiązywać bandaż. Niby powiedziano jej, że spokojnie może to zrobić, ale obawiała się, że zamiast kciuka ujrzy dalej wystającą kość. Dostała gęsiej skórki na samą myśl, ale ostrożnie odwinęła bandaż i uśmiechnęła się szeroko, gdy zobaczyła swój palec z powrotem w całości. Nie był on dokładnie taki, jak wcześniej, gdyż w miejscu, gdzie wcześniej zatopiły się zęby rośliny, widniała jaśniejsza, nieregularna obwódka. Najważniejszym dla niej było jednak, że wszystko było w porządku i gdy tylko pojawiła się następnego dnia na śniadaniu, Profesor Reynolds niemal skakał z radości, że jego drużyna jednak będzie w komplecie.

Mecz miał się rozpocząć o szesnastej, ale obie drużyny miały się pojawić na stadionie już półtorej godziny wcześniej na rozgrzewkę. Ubrani jeszcze w szkolne szaty do Quidditcha, z miotłami na ramionach weszli na stadion, który już zaczynał zapełniać się ludźmi. Poza uczniami Ubersveistu, miało być na nim również wielu urzędników, a także osobistości sportowe, zarówno niemieckie jak i brytyjskie.

- Hej, patrzcie!- zawołał w pewnym momencie Nicholas, gdy dostrzegli idącą w ich kierunku rudowłosą kobietę. Nikt nie miał wątpliwości, kim była – Ginevrę Potter znał prawie każdy brytyjski czarodziej.- Mamusia przyjechała do Jamesa!

Twarz Jamesa natychmiast zrobiła się takiego koloru, jak jego szata, gdy większość drużyny roześmiała się ze słów Nicholasa. Spoglądał na swoją matkę, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że tam była, ale jeszcze bardziej w to, że nie powiedziała mu, że będzie na meczu. Wtedy przynajmniej wiedziałby, że musi uprzedzić wszystkich, żeby go nie wyśmiewali.

- Co. Ty. Tutaj. Robisz.?- zapytał James, wymawiając bardzo wyraźnie każde słowo z osobna- Ja mam siedemnaście lat mamo i chociaż cię stąd nie wyganiam, mogłabyś mnie chociaż uprzedzić! Wiesz, jaki to dla mnie wstyd, że moja mama przyjeżdża na mecz? Oni wszyscy się teraz będą ze mnie śmiać!

- Przestań James, nie przesadzaj. Nie jestem tu dlatego, że mój syn gra w drużynie, tylko z całkowicie służbowych powodów. Mam napisać relację z meczu.- powiedziała kobieta, całkowicie spokojnie, spoglądając w górę na twarz swojego syna.- Poza tym, nie wszyscy się śmieją; ta mała Puchoneczka wygląda nawet raczej ponuro.

Słysząc, że kobieta mówi o niej, Allyson natychmiast odwróciła wzrok, rumieniąc się. Rzeczywiście, spoglądała na tą dwójkę dość ponurym wzrokiem. Wszyscy śmiali się z Jamesa, że na mecz przyjechała jego matka, była jednak pewna, że na meczu w Hogwarcie mieli być rodzice każdego z nich, żeby zobaczyć swoje dziecko w akcji. Allyson natomiast była pewna, że jej ojciec nawet nie pomyśli o tym, żeby przyjechać do Hogwartu i oglądać jej grę. Byłby bardziej skłonny znaleźć powód, dla którego nie mogłaby grać w drużynie, niż czuć się z niej dumnym. Przez to czuła w stosunku do Jamesa lekką zazdrość.

Drużyna Hogwartu rozgrzewała się na jednej połówce, podczas gdy zawodnicy z Ubersveistu na drugiej. Ścigający ćwiczyli podania i starali się strzelać obrońcy gole, natomiast oboje szukający ścigali się ze sobą żeby złapać znicza. Pałkarze starali się odbijać tłuczek między sobą. W końcu, piętnaście minut przed rozpoczęciem meczu Profesor Reynolds wezwał ich wszystkich do siebie i przedstawił im strategię na mecz.

- Allyson, Jessica i Charles, starajcie się wymieniać między sobą jak najwięcej podań. Jeśli będzie wam wychodziło tak, jak na treningach, jestem pewien że Ubersveist szybko się zakręci. Jeśli jednak zobaczycie, że blokują wam możliwość podania, starajcie się sami wypracowywać sobie okazje do strzału. Kto wie, jaki sposób gry ma tamta drużyna. Nicholas, obserwuj dobrze ścigających tamtej drużyny, być może mają jakiś konkretny sposób gry. Anthony, Ruby, osłaniajcie przede wszystkim ścigających, przynajmniej w pierwszej części gry. Jeśli zobaczycie, że James goni za zniczem, Anthony leci do niego i pilnuje, żeby nie uderzył go tłuczek, natomiast Ruby zostaje przy ścigających. Natomiast ty James, postaraj się złapać znicz jak najszybciej się da. Obserwuj jednak wynik, żeby nie okazało się, że złapiesz znicz, gdy będziemy przegrywać liczbą punktów, która nie pozwoli nam wygrać nawet, gdy złapiesz znicz… Jeśli cokolwiek by wam się stało, nie bylibyście w stanie kontynuować gry, zgłoście to mnie. Mamy rezerwowych, więc nie będzie problemu, że nie ma kto grać.

Gdy Profesor Reynolds skończył przemowę, drużyna ubrała swoje czarne szaty i podeszła na środek boiska. Allyson rozejrzała się wokoło i zobaczyła, że na ogromnej trybunie nie było ani jednego wolnego miejsca. Poczuła ukłucie strachu, znacznie silniejsze teraz, niż przez cały dzień. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niej, co tak naprawdę ją czeka i czuła się przerażona. Zacisnęła dłoń na miotle i westchnęła, gdy niemiecka drużyna podeszła do nich, ubrana w złoto-czerwono-czarne szaty.

Sędzią okazał się być czarodziej, który zawodowo sędziował ligowe mecze Quidditcha. Według Profesora Reynoldsa w całym turnieju miało być dużo elementów, które można spotkać w lidze, gdyż na trybunach prawdopodobnie mieli znajdować się skauci zawodowych drużyn, wyszukując pośród nich prawdziwe talenty. Ally podejrzewała jednak, że to raczej miało być dopiero na późniejszych, znacznie ważniejszych dla turnieju meczach.

Kapitanowie, Nicholas i chłopak, którego Allyson tylko raz widziała na korytarzu, uścisnęli sobie dłonie i rozległ się pierwszy, krótki gwizdek. Wszyscy usiedli na miotły i wzbili się w powietrze, zajmując odpowiednie pozycje. Sędzia wypuścił tłuczki i znicza, a następnie chwycił w ręce kafel. Żaden ścigający nie spuszczał z oczu okrągłej piłki w jego rękach i dla każdego była to bardzo długa chwila, zanim rozległ się drugi, znacznie dłuższy gwizdek, sędzia wyrzucił kafel w górę i mecz się rozpoczął.


	9. Rozdział IX

**Rozdział IX**

Od samego początku, pojedynek pomiędzy obiema drużynami był bardzo zacięty, gdyż zarówno Hogwart jak i Ubersveist chciały pokazać, że Quidditch w ich szkole jest na wysokim poziomie. Gra toczyła się punkt za punkt, choć po całej godzinie gry padło zaledwie kilka bramek. Ścigający obu drużyn co rusz odbierali sobie kafla, nie dopuszczając przeciwników pod swoje obręcze, a gdy nawet komuś udało się dostać w pobliże obrońcy, ten zazwyczaj łapał kafla zanim padł gol. Każdy, kto oglądał spotkanie musiał przyznać, że było na naprawdę wysokim poziomie, a trenerzy bez wątpienia wybrali najlepszych graczy do reprezentowania szkoły, gdyż wszyscy prezentowali się znakomicie i popełniali minimalną ilość błędów. Przy wyniku sześćdziesiąt do pięćdziesięciu dla Hogwartu, który udało się osiągnąć dopiero po dziewięćdziesięciu minutach gry, znicza nadal nie było nigdzie widać. Obaj szukający krążyli nad boiskiem, starając się go zauważyć, złota piłeczka nigdzie jednak się nie pojawiała. Drużyna Hogwartu, jak i wszyscy na stadionie dostrzegli, że gra zaczęła stawać się brutalniejsza, gdyż każdemu coraz bardziej zależało na tym, żeby zdobyć jak najwięcej punktów. Ścigający co rusz na siebie wpadali, praktycznie wyrywając sobie kafla, pałkarze uderzali tłuczki w przeciwników coraz częściej i mocniej.

Allyson, będąc drobną osobą wiedziała, że do brutalnej gry i przepychanki się nie nadaje. Nie była w stanie wpaść na przeciwników na tyle mocno, żeby ten wypuścił z ręki kafla albo chociaż stracił na chwilę równowagę. Była jednak bardzo zwinna na miotle, a dodatkowo mając bardzo szybki model, z łatwością omijała zarówno innych graczy, jak i lecące w jej stronę tłuczki. Jessica i Charles szybko dostrzegli, że to właśnie jej najłatwiej przedostać się pod obręcze przeciwników, dlatego wyprowadzając akcję starali się podać kafla do Puchonki, która zdobyła większość punktów dla Hogwartu.

Rozejrzała się i dostrzegła lecącą w jej stronę Jessicę, z obu stron blokowaną przez ścigających Ubersveistu, szukającą wzrokiem możliwości podania kafla. Wyciągnęła ręce w górę i usłyszała szelest przy uchu; gdy tylko spojrzała w bok ujrzała złotą kuleczkę, delikatnie trzepoczącą skrzydełkami unoszącą się tuż przy jej głowie. Przez ułamek sekundy zastanawiała się na zawołaniem Jamesa, doszła jednak do wniosku, że go nie widzi; niemiecki szukający tymczasem znajdował się na tyle blisko, że bez problemu usłyszałby jej krzyk i pewnie zauważyłby znicz.

- Ally!- zawołała Jessica i Puchonka w porę spojrzała znowu w jej stronę, żeby uniknąć uderzenia kaflem w głowę.

Złapała go, włożyła go pod lewą pachę i odwróciła się w stronę obręczy. Natychmiast zanurkowała, widząc lecącego w jej stronę tłuczka, uderzonego przez pałkarza przeciwników. Usłyszała jednak trzask i zerknęła za siebie. Zauważyła, że tłuczek uderzył dokładnie w brzuch Jamesa Pottera, znajdującego się dokładnie w tym miejscu, gdzie ona przed chwilą. Oczy Gryfona były wybałuszone, usta otwarte i była pewna, że w powietrzu utrzymuje go jedynie przyciśnięty do niego tłuczek.

Rozległ się gwizdek sędziego i Ally wypuściła kafel z rąk. Do Jamesa natychmiast podleciał Charles, chwytając go w pół, to samo zrobił Anthony, który dołączył do niego tuż potem i razem odeskortowali go na ziemię. Allyson chwyciła w locie miotłę chłopaka, nie chcąc żeby się połamała i poleciała tuż za chłopakami do miejsca, gdzie znajdował się Profesor Reynolds i reszta ich drużyny. Do Jamesa, którego położyli na ziemi natychmiast podbiegła grupka Uzdrowicieli, obecnych na meczu. Gryfon leżał nieprzytomny, nie dając żadnego znaku życia, podczas gdy cała drużyna Hogwartu, sędzia, Profesor Reynolds i dodatkowo jeszcze Uzdrowiciele byli zebrani wokoło niego.

- James!- usłyszeli wrzask za plecami i gdy tylko Allyson odwróciła głowę ujrzała biegnącą w ich stronę Ginny Potter.

Odsunęła się, robiąc kobiecie miejsce, żeby mogła podejść bliżej i ta natychmiast klęknęła obok syna. Na jej twarzy było widać było ogromne przerażenie i łzy, płynące po policzkach. Dotknęła czoła Jamesa i odgarnęła z niego kilka kosmyków włosów, które zasłaniały lekko jego oczy.

- Jest tylko nieprzytomny, choć bez wątpienia ma połamane żebra. Zabieramy go do zamku.- oznajmił w końcu jeden z Uzdrowicieli.

Wyczarowali nosze, umieścili na nich bezwładne ciało chłopaka i odeskortowali go do wyjścia ze stadionu, z podążającą za nimi jego matką. Potem zniknęli z oczu reszty i sędzia przybliżył się do Profesora Reynoldsa.

- Wznawiamy grę, proszę zrobić zmianę i niech wszyscy wracają na boisko.- powiedział i zaraz odleciał.

Cassandra natychmiast zrzuciła zieloną szatę, w której siedziała do tej pory, założyła czarną i niemal wskoczyła na swoją miotłę. Zanim wszyscy odlecieli, nauczyciel przypomniał im jeszcze swoje wcześniejsze wskazówki. Już po chwili gra była wznowiona, nie zmieniło się jednak zbyt wiele. Znicz zdawał się ponownie przepaść bez śladu, podczas gdy Hogwartowi udało się zakończyć akcję z rzutu wolnego golem i uzyskać dwudziestopunktowe prowadzenie.

Wszyscy zdawali sobie jednak sprawę, że o niczym ono nie przesądza i nikt nie mógł odpuścić. Po kolejnych długich, trzydziestu minutach mecz nadal trwał, a ścigającym udało się strzelić zaliczyć zaledwie dwa następne trafienia, nie zmieniając przewagi Hogwartu. Profesor Reynolds i nauczyciel z Ubersveistu, opiekujący się niemiecką drużyną przekrzykiwali się bez przerwy, chcąc przekazać swoim podopiecznym jak najwięcej wskazówek.

Aż w końcu cały stadion zamarł, gdy najpierw Cassandra, a tuż po niej szukający Ubersveistu rzucili się w pogoń za zniczem. Ścigający tymczasem, mimo tego że nie byli obserwowani przez nikogo poza komentatorem, który od czasu do czasu odrywał wzrok od szukających, nadal przepychali się między sobą, starając się jeszcze zdobyć punkty, zanim zostanie złapany znicz. I wreszcie, po dwóch godzinach i piętnastu minutach na trybunach rozległ się ogromny ryk i Allyson dostrzegła wszystkich uczniów Ubersveistu szalejących z radości. Przeklęła pod nosem, widząc radosne miny drużyny gospodarzy i skrzydełka znicza, jeszcze trzepoczące w zaciśniętej dłoni niemieckiego gracza.

Cassandra, gdy tylko wylądowała obok Profesora Reynoldsa, rzuciła miotłą o ziemię ze złości. Reszta dołączyła do niej ociężale, również w złych nastrojach. Każdy bez słowa poszedł do szatni, kompletnie ignorując nauczyciela, który starał się ich pocieszyć mówiąc, że grali dobrze.

- Gdyby nie ten przeklęty tłuczek to byśmy wygrali!- zawołała Ślizgonka, ściągając swoją szatę- James praktycznie miał znicza w dłoni, podczas gdy tamten chłopak nawet nie ruszył się w jego stronę!

Allyson przyglądała się jej i poczuła się winna. Cassandra miała rację, że gdyby Jamesa nie uderzył tłuczek, teraz to oni by świętowali. Tymczasem to pośrednio przez nią tak się stało, bo jeśli by się nie usunęła z toru jego lotu, piłka nigdy nie uderzyłaby Gryfona, lecz zatrzymałaby się na niej. I choć rozum podpowiadał jej, że nie powinna się winić, a reszta drużyny nawet słowem o tym nie wspomniała, bo trudno było mieć do niej pretensje, że uniknęła tłuczka, to jednak nie dawało jej to spokoju.

Stojąc pod prysznicem nie brała w ogóle udziału w rozmowie, którą prowadziły ze sobą pozostałe dziewczyny z drużyny. Szybko się umyła, ubrała i wyszła z powrotem do wspólnego pomieszczenia.

- To dopiero pierwszy mecz z sześciu, o niczym nie przesądza, więc rozchmurzcie się.- powiedział nauczyciel, gdy po jakimś czasie wyszli z szatni i kierowali się do zamku.- Jeszcze pięć, w tym trzy u nas… Wszystko będzie w porządku.

Tuż po wejściu do zamku skierowali się do szpitala. Pielęgniarka wskazała im pomieszczenie, gdzie znajdowały się łóżka i z niezadowoloną miną wpuściła do środka wszystkich. Cała grupa podeszła do jedynego zajętego łóżka, na którym leżał przytomny już James, powtarzający siedzącej obok niego matce, że nie umiera.

- Przegraliśmy..?- odezwał się, gdy tylko ujrzał miny zbliżających się kolegów i było to bardziej stwierdzenie, niż pytanie.

- Byłam za wolna…- oznajmiła Cassandra, wzruszając ramionami- Nadrabiałam na zakrętach, ale na prostej zawsze mnie wyprzedzał…

- A ja nie widziałem tego tłuczka, który cię uderzył. Przepraszam.- dodał Anthony i Allyson westchnęła, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich.

- Ja go zasłoniłam. Odsunęłam się w ostatniej chwili, więc nie mogliście go zauważyć.

- To może i lepiej, że uderzył we mnie, Yaxley!- uśmiechnął się lekko James- Jesteś taka chuda, że gdyby uderzył cię z taką siłą, nie byłoby co zbierać. U mnie przynajmniej są mięśnie, które mogły zamortyzować uderzenie!- próbował się zaśmiać, jednakże ból w klatce piersiowej mu to uniemożliwił i tylko jęknął z bólu.

- Skoro nie opuszcza go dobry humor to wiadomo, że wszystko w porządku.- skwitowała całą rozmowę Jessica, tuż przed tym jak do pomieszczenia weszła pielęgniarka informując ich, że mogą zostać z nim tylko dwie osoby.

Ostatecznie jednak, mimo niezadowolenia samego Jamesa, została z nim tylko Ginny Potter, a drużyna rozeszła się do pokoi. Nie martwili się o niego widząc, że czuł się już całkiem nieźle, a już następnego ranka miał zostać wypuszczony ze szpitala. Tego dnia już nie dostrzegli ani śladu uczniów z Ubersveistu ani na korytarzach, ani w Sali Jadalnej. Wiedzieli jednak, że gdzieś w zamku znajduje się pokój, w którym zawsze odbywają się różnego rodzaju imprezy i podejrzewali, że wszyscy są właśnie w nim, świętując.

- Mało to gościnne.- stwierdził Charles, gdy usiedli przy stole na kolację- Jesteśmy ich gośćmi, więc chyba powinni zaprosić i nas…

I choć wszyscy się z nim zgadzali, nikt nic nie powiedział. Tylko następnego dnia rano, na śniadaniu, dyrektor Ubersveistu bardzo ich przepraszał za to, że w całej towarzyszącej zwycięstwu euforii, kompletnie o nich zapomnieli.

Po posiłku zostali odprowadzeni przez wszystkich uczniów i nauczycieli pod główne wejście szkoły, gdzie wcześniej przyjechali. Wszyscy ustawili się na dziedzińcu, spoglądając z zaciekawieniem na czekający już na nich autobus. Profesor Reynolds otrzymał od dyrektora duży proporzec Ubersveistu, natomiast każdy z członków drużyny dostał pudełko, w którym był mniejszy proporczyk i trochę niemieckich smakołyków, których nie byli w stanie dostać nigdzie w swoim kraju.

- Tohby na góhę.- oznajmił znowu kierowca, gdy zaczęli wchodzić do środka- Chciałoby się złożyć ghatulacje, ale niestety przeghana.

Całą drogę do Hogwartu spędzili wszyscy na dolnym piętrze autobusu, siedząc wygodnie i uważając, żeby nie być rzucanym po całym pojeździe przy skręcie czy zahamowaniu. Rozmawiali, żartowali, a Sam, razem z Charlesem, Arthurem i Profesorem Reynoldsem starali się nauczyć resztę mugolskich gier, którymi mogliby się zająć. Skutek był różny, bo większość z nich nie potrafiło zrozumieć, dlaczego pionki nie przesuwają się, gdy im powiedzą, a karty nie tasują się same; gdy natomiast każdy z nich spróbował przetasować je ręcznie, jednym się udało, ale innym, w tym Allyson, wszystkie po prostu wyleciały z dłoni.

W końcu dotarli do Hogwartu; przed zamkiem stali prawie wszyscy uczniowie i nauczyciele, oczekując ich powrotu. Nie byli z tego zbyt bardzo zadowoleni, bo podejrzewali, że większość będzie niezadowolona, że przegrali. Ich miny wskazywały jednak na to, że nie była to do końca prawda. Jedynie Ślizgoni i pojedyncze osoby z innych domów miały pochmurne miny; inni machali im z uśmiechami, nie mogąc doczekać się, aż opowiedzą im jak było w Ubersveiście.

Jako pierwsi wysiedli Gryfoni i reszta natychmiast przyciągnęła ich do swojej grupy, zasypując ich mnóstwem rozmaitych pytań. Za nimi podążali Anthony i Arthur, których Krukoni przywitali bardzo różnie – jedni pytali, co się stało, inni wyraźnie okazywali, że Hogwart nie powinien był przegrać. Następnie autobus opuścili Ślizgoni, wszyscy równie ponurzy i milczący jak reszta ich domu, choć w trakcie podróży się tacy nie wydawali. Allyson, która została na samym końcu, podejrzewała, że po prostu domyślali się, że ich przywitanie nie będzie zbyt entuzjastyczne. Natomiast gdy tylko ona stanęła przed zamkiem, podbiegła do niej Shyanne i uściskała, a za nią, trochę wolniej, podszedł Andrew. Shyanne natychmiast chwyciła przyjaciółkę pod ramię, zabierając ją do Puchonów, chłopak natomiast wziął jej torbę, która została na ziemi i ruszył za nimi.

- Tak trudno było?

- Czemu tak mało strzelaliście?

- Co się stało Jamesowi?

Te i jeszcze więcej pytań natychmiast zadali inni Puchoni, gdy tylko Ally do nich dotarła. Dziewczyna westchnęła, nie mając ochoty odpowiadać na żadne, a wiedziała, że już niedługo cały Hogwart miał usłyszeć o wszystkim, co wydarzyło się w Niemczech. Dlatego też widząc, że każdy kieruje się w stronę zamku przecisnęła się między uczniami Hufflepuffu i jako jedna z pierwszych weszła do szkoły, a potem natychmiast zeszła do lochów. Nie musiała długo czekać, aż dotarli do niej Shyanne i Andrew, z którymi weszła do dormitorium.

Żadne z nich nie miało wątpliwości, że jeśli zostaną w Pokoju Wspólnym, to nikt nie da im spokoju, więc udali się do sypialni, którą Andrew dzielił razem z innymi chłopakami z ich rocznika wiedząc, że do sypialni Allyson i Shyanne Puchonowi nie uda się wejść. Gdy dotarła reszta piątoklasistów, zainteresowanych relacją Ally, razem z członkami domowej drużyny, dziewczyna opowiedziała im pokrótce wszystkie wydarzenia. Opisała im niemiecką szkołę, lekcje, a także samą grę i odpowiedziała na część pytań. Wcale się nie zdziwiła, gdy każdy poprosił ją o pokazanie kciuka, gdy wspomniała o przygodzie na Zielarstwie; nikt nie wydawał się zaskoczony, że coś takiego się jej przytrafiło, gdyż jej reputacja z Zielarstwa była znana praktycznie w całej szkole. Każdy był chętny zamienić Profesor Smith na niemieckiego nauczyciela, żeby nauka zaklęć stała się dla nich przyjemna.

Następnego dnia w „Proroku Codziennym" ukazał się artykuł Ginny Potter na temat meczu. Przebieg gry był w nim bardzo dokładnie opisany i nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że naprawdę starali się wygrać. Fanki Jamesa, gdy tylko przeczytały o jego wypadku, zaczęły podbiegać do niego i wypytywać czy już wszystko w porządku, czy może mogą mu jakoś pomóc, na co cała reszta obecnych spojrzała na nie z politowaniem. Każdy miał dosyć tych publicznych zachwytów nad osobą najstarszego z rodzeństwa Potterów i nie ukrywał tego.

- Mogłyby sobie darować chociaż na śniadaniu… Robi się od tego niedobrze…- stwierdził Andrew, gdy wychodzili z Wielkiej Sali.

- Przyznaj Hamilton, że jesteś po prostu zazdrosny.- cała trójka usłyszała za sobą głos Marka Kelly'ego, który akurat mijał ich razem w towarzystwie swojej paczki Ślizgonów- Taka niezdara jak ty nigdy nie będzie miała fanów.

- Fanów?- zapytała Sophia White i zachichotała razem z dwiema innymi Ślizgonkami- On nawet dziewczyny nigdy nie znajdzie! Kto by chciał być z takim niezdarą jak on?!

Andrew natychmiast oblał się szkarłatnym rumieńcem, a także zacisnął dłonie w pięści i zazgrzytał zębami. Nie odezwał się jednak, tylko po prostu westchnął. Gdy Shyanne i Allyson stanęły w jego obronie, tylko pogorszyły sytuację, wywołując kolejną lawinę komentarzy dotyczących tego, że Andrew nawet nie potrafi się sam obronić, tylko wykorzystuje do tego dziewczyny.

- Wystarczy, Kelly.- usłyszeli za sobą jeszcze jeden głos, znacznie niższy i wszyscy zdziwili się, gdy dostrzegli, że był to Nicholas, spoglądający na grupę Ślizgonów z pogardliwym spojrzeniem- Rozumiem, że nie uwielbiasz Puchonów, ale to nie znaczy, że masz robić scenę w drzwiach i blokować przejście.

Ślizgon prychnął, ale nie powiedział nic, tylko razem ze swoimi przyjaciółmi odeszli w stronę wejścia do lochów. Allyson natychmiast podziękowała siódmoklasiście, ale ten tylko obrzucił ją lodowatym spojrzeniem, wywołując u niej gęsią skórkę i odszedł. To samo uczynili Puchoni i już wkrótce znajdowali się w Pokoju Wspólnym.

- Czyżbyś zaprzyjaźniła się z nim na wyjeździe?- zapytała Shyanne, gdy tylko usiedli na jednej z kanap- Wszyscy wiedzą, że Anderson ma obsesję na punkcie czystości krwi i nie szanuje nikogo, poza sobą, a już Puchonów w szczególności!

- Nie, coś ty! Nie zamieniłam z nim ani słowa! W trakcie lekcji byłam głównie z Mattem i Anthonym, nie licząc oczywiście Magdalene i tych uczniów, którzy mieli opiekować się chłopakami… A tak poza tym to przygarnęli mnie do siebie Gryfoni, więc nie miałam z nim żadnego kontaktu… W ogóle, Ślizgoni się odseparowali, nawet Ruby i Samantha przebywały z nami tylko wtedy, gdy byłyśmy w pokoju, a jak już nie mieli wyjścia, to byli w towarzystwie chłopaków z Ravenclawu.

- Andrew, jakaś Krukonka kazała mi to tobie dać.- podeszła do nich czerwona na twarzy pierwszoklasistka i wręczyła chłopakowi kopertę.

Odeszła, a Puchon otworzył kopertę i wyciągnął z niej niewielką karteczkę. Natychmiast zrobił się lekko różowy na twarzy, więc Ally i Shyanne, zaciekawione reakcją przyjaciela zerknęły mu przez ramię.

_Nie przejmuj się słowami tych idiotek. Może rzeczywiście jesteś trochę niezdarny, ale to właśnie jest w tobie słodkie. _

- Łuuuu, jakaś dziewczyna uważa, że jesteś słodki!- na twarzy Allyson natychmiast pojawił się ogromny uśmiech- Jeszcze kilka i może będziesz mieć swój własny fanklub.

- I będą chodzić za tobą wszędzie, ochać, echać, achać ci nad uchem, rozpływać się na twój widok i knuć plany jak się pozbyć mnie i Ally za to, że spędzasz z nami większość czasu.

- Proszę cię, Shyanne, opanuj się! Wiesz dobrze, że nie znoszę być w centrum uwagi, więc i coś takiego by mi nie odpowiadało!

- Jaki ty jesteś sztywny…- westchnęła Shyanne, przewracając oczyma, a Allyson cicho zachichotała- W każdym razie, nie grozi ci to, że nigdy nie będziesz mieć dziewczyny. Kandydatkę już masz.

- Szkoda tylko, że w Ravenclawie jest dość sporo dziewczyn i nie wiemy, która to konkretnie była.- zauważyła Allyson- Nawet po wyłączeniu tych z szóstej i siódmej klasy, które teoretycznie nie zwróciłyby uwagi na młodszego chłopaka, chociaż kto wie, to i tak zostaje ich dość dużo…

- W sobotę jest wyjście do Hogsmeade, wiecie?- zapytał Andrew, zmieniając temat- Nie mogę się doczekać aż wreszcie pójdziemy do Miodowego Królestwa…

- A ja napiłabym się kremowego piwa… Ostatnio miałam je w ustach przed wakacjami…

- Przecież wysłałem ci butelkę! Wiesz, ile się namęczyłem, żeby przywiązać ją do sowy tak, żeby na pewno nie spadła?

- A wiesz, ile ja się namęczyłam, żeby ją potem odwiązać? Musiałam przeciąć ten sznurek nożyczkami i sowa o mało nie dostała zawału! Poza tym, mój brat i rodzice wypili całe i nie zostawili mi nawet kropelki…

- Jakie wy macie problemy…- westchnęła Ally i wstała z kanapy- Tymczasem trochę się zasiedzieliśmy, bo minutę temu zaczęła się lekcja.

- To dlatego zrobiło się tu tak cicho i pusto!- zawołała Shyanne, z przerażoną miną- Dostaniemy ujemne punkty!

- Nie panikuj, Shyanne, to nie koniec świata! Mamy eliksiry, może Harding nam wybaczy.

Zabrali szybko z sypialni podręczniki do eliksirów i kociołki i biegiem udali się do sali eliksirów, gdzie dotarli pięć minut po rozpoczęciu się zajęć.

- Dwójka prefektów…- westchnęła nauczycielka, kręcąc głową, gdy wślizgnęli się po cichu do klasy, żeby nie przeszkadzać reszcie- Powinniście dawać przykład, a nie spóźniać się. Pan tym bardziej, panie Hamilton, biorąc pod uwagę, że nie ma pan Wybitnych.

Andrew natychmiast, po raz kolejny już tego dnia, zrobił się szkarłatny na twarzy i siadając na swoim stanowisku prawie schował się pod stolikiem. W duchu dziękował Allyson, która podeszła do nauczycielki z fiolką eliksiru, zrobionego w Ubersveiście i odwróciła jej myśli od przyznania im ujemnych punktów, o czym w konsekwencji opiekunka Hufflepuffu zapomniała. Nie umknęło to uwadze innych uczniów, ale nikt się nie odezwał. Niczym nadzwyczajnym było usłyszeć w szkole, że Harding zdecydowanie faworyzuje Shyanne i Allyson, dzięki czemu wiele uchodzi im na sucho, a Andrew po prostu miał szczęście dlatego, że się z nimi przyjaźnił.

W końcu chłopak otworzył podręcznik na stronie, gdzie znajdowała się instrukcja do eliksiru, który ważyli właśnie tego dnia. Wziął się do pracy, wykonując miksturę, która jak zwykle w jego przypadku, niewiele miała wspólnego z tą, która miała powstać. Nie przejmował się jednak – nauczycielka nawet się już na niego nie wściekała, a on sam cieszył się, że już w przyszłym roku szkolnym, nie będzie musiał chodzić na ten przedmiot. Najpierw musiał jednak przetrwać ten rok bez wysadzenia w powietrze całej klasy, co dla niego, mogło wcale nie być takim łatwym zadaniem.


	10. Rozdział X

**Rozdział X**

Od momentu otrzymania anonimowej wiadomości od tajemniczej Krukonki, Andrew stał się w oczach swoich dwóch przyjaciółek kompletnie nieznośny. Za każdym razem, gdy na korytarzu mijała ich dziewczyna z Ravenclawu, wpatrywał się w nią bardzo uważnie, zastanawiając się czy mogła być autorką listu, czy też nie; podczas posiłków cały czas spoglądał na stół domu Roweny i praktycznie nie myślał o niczym innym, czym najbardziej doprowadzał Allyson i Shyanne do szału, ponieważ nigdy nie miał pojęcia, co do niego mówiły.

Cały czas zastanawiał się czy to nie był po prostu żart ze strony Kelly'ego i jego przyjaciół, którzy chcieli ośmieszyć go tym, że uwierzyć, że może podobać się jakiejś dziewczynie. Czasem podejrzewał również, że to Allyson i Shyanne wszystko wymyśliły, chcąc dodać mu pewności siebie; szybko jednak dochodził do wniosku, że nie było to możliwe, bo obie przez cały czas nie odstępowały go na krok. Allyson kompletnie nie dziwiły wątpliwości Andrew co do tego czy list jest prawdziwy, a nie byłoby to dla nikogo szokiem, gdyby się okazało, że to rzeczywiście Mark Kelly i jego banda postanowili mu dokuczyć. Nie dlatego, że wszyscy uważali Andrew za gorszego od siebie, bo to nigdy nie przeszło przez myśl żadnemu Puchonowi, chociaż bywały dni, gdy uważali, że trochę wstyd mieć kogoś takiego w swoim domu. Po prostu nie byłby to pierwszy raz, gdy coś takiego miałoby miejsce, choć Ślizgoni zdawali się odczepić od niego w trzeciej klasie, gdy dokuczanie Andrew nie dawało już nikomu powodu do śmiechu, ze względu na brak nowych pomysłów.

W pierwszej klasie jednak była to jedna z ich ulubionych rozrywek i za każdym razem, gdy Puchon znalazł się niedaleko nich było pewne, że zaraz coś się wydarzy. Sam chłopak wiedział, że nie jest w stanie nic na to poradzisz, gdyż oprócz prowokującego do wyśmiewania wyglądu, posiadał kiepskie umiejętności magiczne i bardzo często mu coś nie wychodziło; ponadto, taktyka ignorowania wszystkiego kompletnie w tym wypadku nie zadziałała. Musiał jednak przyznać, że cała ta sytuacja, w jakiej się znalazł miała swoje pozytywne strony. Gdyby nie głupie żarty Kelly'ego, być może nigdy nie przełamałby swojego strachu w stronę Allyson i nie zaprzyjaźniłby się z nią.

_Przyjeżdżając do Hogwartu, był przerażony. Nie miał pojęcia, jak poradzi sobie w szkole, podczas gdy trudno mu było uwierzyć, że w ogóle został do niej przyjęty. Jego rodzice byli przekonani, że jest charłakiem, bo jego zdolności magiczne nigdy się nie ujawniły, a przynajmniej ani on, ani nikt inny z jego otoczenia tego nie zauważył. I choć jego rodzina, mimo czystości krwi, nie należała do tych, dla których właśnie to było najważniejsze, to Andrew czuł, że syn-charłak i tak byłby dla nich wstydem. Jego rodzice nigdy nie powiedzieli tego wprost, ale jego siostra, zawsze mówiąca to, co miała na myśli, nigdy tego nie ukrywała i nie pozwalała mu o tym zapomnieć. _

_Jakim zaskoczeniem było dla wszystkich przyjście w lipcu dwóch, a nie jednego, listów do Hogwartu! Gdy tylko Jake Hamilton odczepił od nóżki rodzinnej sowy dwie koperty, jedną znacznie grubszą od drugiej z racji tego, że znajdowały się w niej wyniki SUM-ów jego córki, a drugą zaadresowaną do jego jedenastoletniego syna, omal nie wypuścił z rąk filiżanki, którą trzymał w ręce. Gdy tylko poinformował o tym resztę rodziny, siedzącą przy stole i jedzącą śniadanie, jego żona i szesnastoletnia córka natychmiast zawołały, żeby im to pokazał. Andrew jednak był czarodziejem… Żadna z nich nie mogła w to uwierzyć, chociaż dla wszystkich była to ogromna ulga; największa prawdopodobnie dla Natalie. Wszyscy w Hogwarcie wiedzieli o istnieniu jej młodszego brata i obawiała się, że gdyby we wrześniu nie pojawił się w szkole, stałaby się dla wszystkich ogromnym pośmiewiskiem. _

_Siedząc w niewielkiej łódce, płynącej spokojnie po jeziorze w stronę okazałego zamku na drugim brzegu, w towarzystwie ciemnowłosej dziewczyny i jasnowłosego chłopaka, później przydzielonych do Ravenclawu, a także drugiej ciemnowłosej dziewczyny, którą na ceremonii Tiara Przydziału umieściła w Gryffindorze, Andrew trząsł się ze strachu. Jego obawy nie zmniejszyły się, gdy znaleźli się w Wielkiej Sali i stał w grupie pierwszoklasistów, czekając na przydział, tylko jeszcze bardziej się nasiliły. Bał się, że gdy nadejdzie jego kolej, przerażająca profesor Smith nie wyczyta jego nazwiska, lecz na samym końcu, gdy na środku zostanie tylko on, oznajmi wszystkim, że nie przybył on do Hogwartu studiować magii, lecz miał być uczniem woźnego Filcha, przygotowującego się na przejście na emeryturę, żeby po skończeniu szkoły przejąć jego obowiązki. Kiedy w Sali po raz kolejny zapanowała cisza, a z ust nauczycielki wydobyło się: „Hamilton, Andrew!", niemal biegiem ruszył przed siebie, nie potrafiąc ukryć ogromnej radości. Nie byłby jednak sobą, gdyby tuż przed krzesłem nie przewrócił się na ziemię, potknąwszy się o sznurówki, które mógłby przysiąc, że jeszcze moment wcześniej były zawiązane. _

_Gdy się podniósł, nauczycielka spoglądała na niego takim wzrokiem, który spowodował, że po jego ciele przeszły ciarki. Niektórzy w pomieszczeniu otwarcie się śmiali, niektórzy rzucali w jego stronę określeniami typu „niezdara", „oferma". Siadając na stołku dostrzegł swoją siostrę, siedzącą przy stole Ravenclawu, całą czerwoną ze wstydu, na której twarzy wymalowane było, że pragnęła zapaść się pod ziemię. Potem profesor Smith nałożyła na jego głowę Tiarę Przydziału, która w przeciwieństwie do innych uczniów, nie zatrzymała się na końcówce jego nosa, lecz na bardzo odstających uszach. Ledwo tylko dotknął jego głowy, kapelusz wykrzyknął: „HUFFLEPUFF!" i Andrew, z ogromną ulgą, czym prędzej ruszył w stronę stołu odpowiedniego domu, zajmując miejsce obok wyglądającej na oszołomioną ciemnoskórej dziewczyny. _

_W trakcie uczty nie zamienił z nikim słowa. Przyglądał się tylko wszystkim swoim rówieśnikom, starając się zgadnąć, jacy byli. Najbardziej jednak zastanawiała go obecność przy stole jego domu Allyson Yaxley. Wychowując się w rodzinie czarodziejów, nikt nie musiał mu mówić, że to nie była zbieżność nazwisk, lecz naprawdę była córką „tych" Yaxley'ów. Ale nie tylko jej nazwisko zwróciło jego uwagę; najbardziej w oczy rzucała się jej ogromna blizna na twarzy, która sprawiała, że dziewczyna wyglądała na wiecznie niezadowoloną, nawet gdy w rzeczywistości malowała się na niej jej wersja stoickiego spokoju. Ona również nie odzywała się do nikogo ani też nikt nie spróbował jej zagadnąć. Domyślał się, że większość wolała tego nie robić, bo zapewne była wściekła, że znalazła się w Hufflepuffie i rozważała, jak naprawić tą ogromną pomyłkę. _

_Nie miał pojęcia, jak bardzo się mylił aż do lekcji Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, którą mieli tuż po pierwszych tego dnia Zaklęciach. Przerażony, po lekcji z opiekunką Slytherinu, pragnął jak najszybciej znaleźć się w dormitorium, ale razem z resztą Puchonów powędrował pod klasę profesor Morgan, gdzie czekało już na nich część Gryfonów, część Krukonów i wszyscy Ślizgoni. Ci ostatni, z wyjątkiem dwóch, stojących z boku chłopaków, natychmiast uśmiechnęli się szyderczo na jego widok. _

_- Proszę, proszę! Niedojda dotarła pod klasę i nawet się nie przewróciła!- zawołał jeden z nich, Nathan Blyke. _

_- On się nie przewrócił, tylko oddawał cześć profesor Smith! Chyba sądził, że dzięki temu będzie traktowała go łagodniej!- odpowiedział drugi, Mark Kelly. _

_- A czego ty oczekujesz po Puchonie? W dodatku takim, którego rodzona siostra otwarcie nazywa najgorszą porażką swojego życia?- spytał Blyke, a Andrew zacisnął zęby, starając się powstrzymać cisnące się mu do oczu łzy. _

_Brakowało mu tylko tego, żeby teraz rozpłakać się na oczach wszystkich rówieśników. Słowa Ślizgona bardzo go zabolały, ale wiedział, że najprawdopodobniej nie kłamał. Znał Natalie na tyle dobrze, że wiedział, że była zdolna do tego, żeby powiedzieć coś takiego. Nigdy nie była zadowolona z tego, jakiego miała brata i otwarcie mówiła rodzicom, że wolałaby być jedynaczką. Mimo to nie chciał jej widzieć na oczy; był na nią wściekły nie tylko za to, co powiedziała, ale też, że przez to inni uczniowie mieli więcej powodów do drwin z niego. _

_- O patrzcie, on się zaraz rozpłacze!- zawołała jedna ze Ślizgonek, a cała reszta zachichotała. _

_Gdy Andrew przechodził obok nich, chcąc stanąć przy grupce Puchonów, jeden z chłopaków celowo przewrócił go na ziemię, przez co spadły mu z nosa okulary, bez których nie widział prawie nic, a książki wypadły mu z ręki. Ślizgoni śmiali się, gdy po omacku szukał okularów, lecz nagle poczuł na swoim ramieniu dłoń, niewielką i chłodną, po czym bardzo niewyraźnie zobaczył, że ktoś się przed nim znajduje i zakłada mu okulary z powrotem na oczy. Wtedy dostrzegł, że nie był to nikt inny, tylko Allyson Yaxley, która z zaciśniętymi wargami pomagała mu się pozbierać. _

_- Zamknijcie się już!- zawołała w stronę Ślizgonów, którzy natychmiast umilkli. Aż trudno mu było uwierzyć, jakie cuda potrafiła wymusić czarodziejska hierarchia, która najważniejsza była właśnie dla Ślizgonów, a w której rodzina Allyson, ze względu na czyściutką od wielu pokoleń krew, znajdowała się bardzo wysoko.- A wy co tak stoicie? Moglibyście mu pomóc!- rzuciła jeszcze do reszty uczniów, gdy pomogła mu wstać i ruszyli w stronę klasy. _

_Profesor Morgan akurat otworzyła drzwi i wściekła Puchonka praktycznie wciągnęła go do klasy. Usiedli w jednej ławce, na samym początku klasy, nie spoglądając nawet na resztę. _

_- Dzięki.- wybąkał, zawstydzony, zanim jeszcze rozpoczęła się lekcja. _

_- Nic takiego.- odpowiedziała.- Jestem Allyson, tak w ogóle.- powiedziała, a jej twarz wykrzywiła się lekko, jak się jednak później przekonał, w jej wypadku był to sympatyczny uśmiech. _

_- Andrew.- uścisnął jej zimną dłoń, odwzajemniając go. _

Od tego czasu trzymali się razem, a jeszcze tego samego dnia zyskali miano szkolnych wyrzutków, z którymi nikt zbytnio nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego. Z nim przez to, że był największą ciapą w szkole, z nią za odrzucający wygląd i za to, że była Yaxley'ówną, co czyniło ją w oczach niemal wszystkich osobą chłodną, podłą i wyrachowaną, a co za tym szło, sprawiało, że nie stawała się w niczyich oczach osobą wartą poznania. Mimo to jednak, żaden z Puchonów nigdy nic im nie powiedział. Czasem zdarzało im się słyszeć komentarze ze strony innych domów, ale w Hufflepuffie nikt nie powiedział do nich złego słowa. Wybrali oni wersję znacznie łatwiejszą i dla nich przyjemniejszą, i po prostu ich ignorowali. Być zobaczonym z nimi, w ich pierwszej klasie było największym wstydem, jaki komukolwiek mógł się przydarzyć. To przekonanie zaczęło znikać dopiero, gdy w klasie drugiej Allyson, choć z niezbyt dużym entuzjazmem ze strony innych członków drużyny, dostała się do domowej drużyny Quidditcha i stało się tak dlatego, że była naprawdę najlepsza ze wszystkich kandydatów. Wtedy Puchoni, głównie ci z drużyny, bez większego wyboru zaczęli spędzać z nią więcej czasu i przekonali się, że ze swoich sióstr, najbardziej przypomina Annabelle, a z Alexandrą, Ashlyn, a dla niektórych także z Antonie, nie miała zbyt wiele wspólnego. To spowodowało, że coraz więcej osób zaczęło ją akceptować, a co za tym idzie również i jej przyjaciół. Ostatecznie wszyscy otworzyli się na nich w trzeciej klasie, gdy co rusz Allyson zaczepiał James Potter. Sama Puchonka jednak nie wiedziała czy ma się z tego powodu cieszyć, czy płakać, bo choć była mu wdzięczna za to, że dzięki niemu wszyscy się do nich ocieplili, wolałaby, żeby dał jej święty spokój.

- Andrew!- Puchona z zamyślenia wyrwał głos Shyanne, stojącej przy nim razem z Allyson, gdy wróciły do dormitorium po lekcji Starożytnych Run, na którą chodziły bez niego- Jeśli się nie ruszysz, spóźnimy się na Opiekę Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami!

- Hagrid i tak nic nie powie ani nie odejmie nam punktów.- stwierdził, ale piorunujące spojrzenie Shyanne wystarczyło, żeby podniósł się z fotela i bez słowa wyszedł z dormitorium, zostawiając Allyson samą w pokoju wspólnym.

Ally tymczasem zajęła się pisaniem wypracowania na Transmutację, które profesor Hollands zadał jej klasie w piątek. Przez pierwszy tydzień po meczu profesor Reynolds dał drużynie odpocząć i nie mieli treningów, z czego Allyson była bardzo zadowolona, bo nie tylko miała dużo więcej czasu wolnego w popołudnia, ale mogła porządnie się wyspać. Nie pamiętała już, kiedy w tygodniu poszła spać przed północą, zmuszona do odrabiania większości zadań domowych wieczorami, po treningu. Najgorzej bywało w środę i w czwartek, gdy nie raz samotnie siedziała w pokoju wspólnym nawet do trzeciej w nocy, nad pracami z Zaklęć, Eliksirów, Transmutacji, a czasem też z Historii Magii i Run. Rano Shyanne była dla niej nieubłagana i choć czasem pozwalała jej przespać śniadanie i wstać o ósmej, to i tak na pierwszych lekcjach Allyson była kompletnie nieprzytomna, a ku jej nieszczęściu w czwartek były to Zaklęcia, a w piątek Eliksiry.

Następnego dnia, jak zawsze w środę miała zły humor, którego nie było w stanie poprawić nawet to, że był to jedyny dzień w tygodniu bez lekcji Zaklęć. Dwie godziny Zielarstwa powodowały, że nie miała ochoty wstawać z łóżka, a po Transmutacji bardzo często pojawiała się u niej pokusa ucieczki do dormitorium i zaszycia się w nim przez najbliższe dwie godziny. Shyanne jednakże znała ją na tyle dobrze, żeby doskonale o tym wiedzieć i zawsze, gdy opuszczały klasę profesora Hollandsa nie spuszczała z niej wzroku. Allyson bardzo często to irytowało, ale zawsze dochodziła do wniosku, że może to i lepiej, że Shyanne była tak regulaminowa i jej pilnuje. Gdy chodziła na Zielarstwo, profesor Longobttom widział przynajmniej, że próbowała, a za brak podejścia i zainteresowania roślinami nie miał zamiaru jej karać. Jeśliby jednak uciekała, mógłby całkowicie zmienić do niej podejście.

Opuszczając salę po Transmutacji, Shyanne jak zawsze szła przy Allyson, podczas gdy Andrew cieszył się, że nareszcie będzie lekcja, którą faktycznie lubi. Zostawili torby w dormitorium i poszli do cieplarni, gdzie nie było jeszcze prawie nikogo. Wszystkie stoliki były porozstawiane osobno, nie tak jak zazwyczaj połączone w dwójki, a na każdym stała wypełniona ziemią doniczka, do której przyczepiona była plakietka z imieniem i nazwiskiem. Wyglądało jednak na to, że w środku nie było żadnej rośliny.

- Ciekawe, co Longbottom wymyślił tym razem. Oby coś normalniejszego niż wczoraj Hagrid, bo nie mam ochoty znowu uciekać…- powiedział Andrew, a Shyanne uśmiechnęła się. Allyson natomiast spojrzała na przyjaciela z powątpiewaniem; w końcu na Zielarstwie psucie wszystkiego i robienie z siebie pośmiewiska to była jej rola.

Po chwili przyszli Gryfoni i zajęli miejsca przy swoich stanowiskach, przyglądając się doniczkom równie ciekawie, co Puchoni. Profesor Longbottom przyszedł zaraz po nich i stanął przed klasą z uśmiechem na ustach.

- Zapewne zastanawiacie się, co na dzisiaj dla was przygotowałem.- powiedział, wyciągając z kieszeni płócienny woreczek- Zasadzicie dzisiaj Oryginałki.

Między uczniami poniósł się szmer rozmów i wszyscy wymieniali zaskoczone spojrzenia. Nikt nie wiedział, o jakiej roślinie mówił nauczyciel; nawet zawsze zorientowane we wszystkim Shyanne i Rose nigdy nie słyszały takiej nazwy.

- Oryginałka jest właściwie nazwą zwyczajową, ale pełnej nie będę wam podawał, bo i tak jej nie zapamiętacie, a jeśli chcielibyście o niej poczytać, łatwiej znaleźć ją pod właśnie tą nazwą. Sądzę, że na pytanie, co to znaczy, że coś jest oryginalne, bez problemu mi odpowiecie.- mężczyzna rozejrzał się po klasei, gdy w górę podniosło się kilka rąk i jego wzrok zatrzymał się na podniesionej dłoni Allyson, bo było to zjawisko, którego nie widywał zbyt często.- Proszę, panno Yaxley.

- Jeżeli coś jest oryginalne, to znaczy, że jest bardzo rzadkie i niepowtarzalne?

- W pewnym sensie o to chodzi, chociaż z tą rzadkością to tak niekoniecznie. Najważniejsze jednak jest słowo nie-pow-ta-rzal-ne!- nauczyciel przesylabizował ostatni wyraz, a uczniowie znowu wymienili spojrzenia. Nadal nikt nie wiedział, co to miała być za roślina.

- W tym woreczku mam nasionka. Każde z nich, jak się szybko zorientujecie wygląda inaczej, choć niektóre mogą być do siebie bardzo, wręcz łudząco podobne. Z każdego, w zależności do kogo trafi, wyrośnie inna roślinka. Wszystko dlatego, że Oryginałki są bardzo wrażliwe na charakter osoby, która je posiada. Z dojrzałego egzemplarza można bardzo wiele wyczytać o właścicielu, ale nie będziemy się tym zajmować na lekcji, do tego służy ogromna księga i zabrałoby to bardzo dużo czasu, ale jeśli tylko ktokolwiek miałby taką ochotę to myślę, że w bibliotece ją znajdzie.

- W takim razie po co będziemy sadzić te roślinki?- zapytał Wayne, spoglądając lekko znudzonym wzrokiem na opiekuna swojego domu.

- Po pierwsze, dla tych osób, którym brak naturalnego talentu do Zielarstwa i krótko mówiąc, oblałyby ten przedmiot, będzie do możliwość jego zaliczenia. Przy okazji, będzie to dla was wszystkich pamiątka ze szkoły, bo raz wyrośnięta Oryginałka obumiera dopiero w momencie śmierci właściciela lub gdy wyrwie się ją z doniczki. Pamiętajcie jednak, że nie dam zaliczenia nikomu, kto na początku czerwca nie przyniesie mi swojej Oryginałki, nawet jeżeli będzie mieć w ciągu roku same Wybitne! Dobrze, więc teraz każdy z was podchodzi do mnie i wyciąga jedno nasionko. Zacznijmy od pierwszego rzędu od lewej, zapraszam panno Yaxley.

Allyson z westchnięciem podeszła do nauczyciela i stojąc przed nim, uważnie obserwowała materiałowy woreczek. Powoli, ostrożnie i bez przekonania włożyła dłoń do środka, jednocześnie mając na twarzy lekko skrzywiony wyraz twarzy. Profesor Longbottom, widząc to roześmiał się.

- Spokojnie, nasionka cię nie ugryzą, bo nie mają ząbków!- powiedział, a klasa natychmiast zaczęła się śmiać.

Allyson tymczasem oblała się szkarłatnym rumieńcem i czym prędzej chwyciła jedno z nasion, a następnie wróciła na swoje miejsce. Wtedy dopiero otworzyła dłoń i ujrzała w niej fioletową, błyszczącą fasolkę. Przez chwilę przyglądała się jej, czekając aż Shyanne, mająca stanowisko tuż obok wróci ze swoim nasionem. Przyglądała się, co robi i starała się powtarzać jej czynności; zrobiła w ziemi dołek, położyła w nim fasolkę i zasypała.

- Widzę tu jeden, mały problem. Longbottom nie powiedział nam, co mamy z tym robić, żeby urosło.- stwierdziła Allyson, gdy znalazły się razem z Shyanne w swojej sypialni i postawiła doniczkę na parapecie obok fałszywego okna, znajdującego się przy jej łóżku.

- Sądzę, że nie ma żadnych konkretnych reguł. Gdyby były, zapewne wszystkie by nam powiedział.- odparła Shyanne, kładąc się na łóżku.

Do Astronomii mieli jeszcze dużo czasu i obie dziewczyny zastanawiały się, co z nim zrobić. Problem jednak szybko się rozwiązał, gdy drzwi do sypialni piątoklasistek otworzyły się i stanęła w nich trzecioklasistka, którą Allyson i Shyanne znały jedynie z widzenia, ale wiedziały, że ma na imię Julie.

- Dziewczyny, Andrew was woła.- powiedziała, po czym wyszła.

Ally i Shyanne wymieniły spojrzenia i obie zebrały się do wyjścia. Ich trzy współlokatorki nie zwróciły nawet uwagi na to, że wyszły ani też na to, że ktokolwiek był w środku. Nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że Andrew mógł wołać tylko swoje dwie przyjaciółki. Te tymczasem poszły do pokoju wspólnego, gdzie znalazły Andrew siedzącego na jednej z kanap, trzymającego w ręku kawałek pergaminu i wpatrującego się w niego z przerażeniem w oczach. Dziewczyny usiadły po obu jego stronach i chłopak wydał z siebie głośne westchniecie, połączone z dźwiękiem, który w jego przypadku wyrażał strach połączony z bezradnością.

- Chłopak z pierwszej klasy podał mi to chwilkę temu.- oznajmił, podając pergamin Allyson, która natychmiast przeczytała wiadomość na głos, ale tak, żeby było to słyszalne tylko dla ich trojga.

_Kochany Andrew, co byś powiedział na wspólne wyjście do Hogsmeade w tą sobotę? Wiem, że nie wiesz kim jesteś, więc pomyślisz, że nie masz jak dać mi odpowiedzi. Wolałabym, żebyś tego na razie nie wiedział, ale mogę dać Ci wskazówkę, bo widzę, że przyglądasz się każdej mijającej Cię Krukonce. W Wielkiej Sali siedzę mniej więcej naprzeciwko Ciebie. Eśli chodzi o odpowiedź na moje pytanie, to jeżeli się zgadzasz, przyjdź po prostu pod Miodowe Królestwo o jedenastej. _

- Kochany Andrew?- Shyanne uśmiechnęła się, spoglądając na przyjaciela- No, no…

- Nic nie mów! Nie mam pojęcia, co zrobić… Z jednej strony chciałbym wiedzieć kto to, z drugiej się boję…

- Czego?- zapytała natychmiast Allyson, a Andrew przewrócił oczyma.

- A jeżeli to jest dziewczyna pokroju fanek Jamesa Pottera? Szalona desperatka, która…

- Bez urazy Andrew, ale porównujesz siebie do Jamesa Pottera?- spytała Allyson z niedowierzaniem, przerywając mu w połowie zdania- Wiesz dobrze, że za nim nie przepadam, natomiast ty jesteś moim przyjacielem i jak dla mnie jesteś od niego nieporównywalnie lepszy, jeśli chodzi o całokształt, ale nawet z całą moją niechęcią do niego musze stwierdzić, że wygląda dziesięć razy lepiej od ciebie! A te dziewczyny lecą wyłącznie na jego wygląd, no i na sławę, chociaż tą ma tylko ze względu na swojego tatusia!

Shyanne spojrzała na Ally przerażonym, a jednocześnie lekko zdenerwowanym wzrokiem, na co ta odpowiedziała tylko wzruszeniem ramion. Andrew natomiast przez chwilę wyglądał na odrobinę załamanego i pogrążonego w myślach, ale już po chwili pokiwał głową, przyznając przyjaciółce rację. Nie mógł się nie zgodzić z jej słowami. Nigdy nie kwestionował, że nie należał do najprzystojniejszych chłopaków w szkole ze swoimi ogromnymi okularami, koszmarnie odstającymi uszami i wątłą budową ciała.

- Proponuję, żebyś poszedł na miejsce. Ja i Shyanne będziemy ci towarzyszyć. Jeśli okaże się to głupim kawałem to spędzisz czas w Hogsmeade z nami, a że i tak wybieramy się do Miodowego Królestwa, to nikt się nie zorientuje, że miałeś się tam z kimś spotkać!

Shyanne poparła przyjaciółkę, a choć Andrew przez chwilę wydawał się być niezbyt przekonanym do jej pomysłu i do tego, że uchroni go to przed zrobieniem z siebie pośmiewiska, to w końcu dziewczynom udało się go przekonać.

Poza Hogwartem tymczasem toczyło się również normalne życie, nie polegające na chodzeniu na lekcje i rozwiązywaniu nastoletnich problemów. Nieświadomi jakiejkolwiek niezwykłości mugole każdego dnia rano wychodzili do pracy, wieczorami z niej wracali, często narzekając na ekscentryczność niektórych ze swoich sąsiadów, nie posiadających samochodu, niemal niewychodzących z domu, a w dodatku kompletnie niezorientowanych nie tylko w wydarzeniach ze świata, ale w żadnym innym temacie. Nie potrafili zrozumieć, jak to w ogóle było możliwe, a nie podejrzewali, że odpowiedź może być znacznie bardziej zaskakująca niż podejrzewają.

Jednakże nie wszyscy czarodzieje mieszkali wśród mugoli, z większą lub mniejszą skutecznością wtapiając się w ich społeczność. Choć od pokonania Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Było-Wymawiać minęły już dwadzieścia trzy lata, a oficjalnie mugole, czarodzieje z niemagicznych rodzin, charłacy i ci, którzy byli półkrwi byli równie ważną częścią społeczeństwa, co ci czystej krwi, to nawet istnieli tacy, którzy uważali działalność wielkiego czarnoksiężnika za godną podziwu i tylko stwarzali pozory, że są zadowoleni z sytuacji, jaka panuje w świecie magii. W rzeczywistości jednak pałali nienawiścią dow wszystkich tych, którzy nie mieli czyściutkiej krwi, a także do tych, którzy uważani byli za bohaterów ostatniej wojny. Z mugolami nie chcieli mieć absolutnie nic wspólnego, dlatego mieszkali w miejscach, do których oni nie mieli dostępu, dodatkowo zabezpieczeni licznymi zaklęciami.

Jednym z takich ludzi był Alastair Yaxley. Był to człowiek, który choć sam nigdy nie dołączył do Śmierciożerców, zawsze popierał ich działania. I choć naprawdę chciał się przyłączył do popleczników Czarnego Pana, jego ojciec uparcie mu na to nie pozwalał, a że miał do niego ogromny szacunek, nigdy nie sprzeciwiał się jego decyzjom. Vincent Yaxley wychował jednak syna w przekonaniu, że najważniejszą wartością dla czarodzieja jest czystość krwi, a ci, którzy ją mają są najważniejsi i najlepsi w magicznej społeczności. Gardził mugolami, szlamami, charłakami i mieszańcami, ale nie był w stanie nie mieć z nimi żadnego kontaktu, bo praca w Ministerstwie Magii sprawiała, że spotykał się z rozmaitymi czarodziejami, nie miał też możliwości doboru współpracowników. Jednakże wieczorami mógł spokojnie wrócić do domu, gdzie przychodzili tylko ludzie, których zapraszał, a bardzo rzadko niespodziewani goście. Jako jedyny dziedzic Yaxley'ów, po śmierci ojca całkowicie przejął rezydencję Yaxley'ów, nie martwiąc się nawet swoją matką, która nie żyła już od wielu lat, poślubił też czarownicę, którą jeszcze wybrał mu na przyszłą żonę jego ojciec, a wkrótce na świat przyszła jego pierwsza córka, Antonie.

Rezydencja Yaxley'ów mieściła się na niewielkiej polanie pośrodku lasu, dodatkowo specjalnie zaczarowanej, żeby mugole nie mogli znaleźć się w jej pobliżu. Był to stary, ogromny, kamienny budynek, stojący w tym miejscu już kilka stuleci i zachwycający każdego, kto znalazł się w jego pobliżu. Metalowe ogrodzenie z piękną, bogato zdobioną bramą świetnie współgrało z otoczeniem lasu. Wieczorem, cały budynek był również oświetlony nikłym, zielonkawym światłem, co nadawało mu odrobinę przerażającego wyglądu i nasuwało skojarzenia, jakby mógł być nawiedzony.

Wnętrze było bardzo bogato urządzone. Każdy, nawet najmniejszy detal wszystkich pokoju był wykonany z najlepszych materiałów przez znanego na całym świecie mistrza w swojej dziecinie. Każdy, kto wchodził do środka nie miał wątpliwości, że to, co widzi jest wynikiem pracy wielu pokoleń, a Yaxley'owie są naprawdę bogatym, wpływowym i godnym szacunku rodem. Mimo wszystko jednak goście bywali tam bardzo rzadko, dlatego ogromnym zaskoczeniem dla wszystkich było, gdy nagle przed fotelem, w którym siedział Alastair zajęty czytaniem Proroka Wieczornego, pojawił się skrzat domowy i oznajmił, że przyszedł do nich Matthew Carver.

Alastair znał doskonale to nazwisko, gdyż był to człowiek, z którym znał się od dzieciństwa. Byli w tym samym wieku, ich ojcowie często się spotykali, a co za tym idzie również i oni, później także byli w jednym domu w Hogwarcie. Jednakże gdy stali obok siebie, wyglądali naprawdę komicznie. Alastair był dość niskim, jak na mężczyznę człowiekiem, o bladej cerze, krótkich, blond włosach zaczesanych idealnie do tyłu, zimnych, szarych oczach i bladych piegach na twarzy; gdy tylko każdy na niego spojrzał, nie miał wątpliwości, że ma przed sobą Yaxley'a, gdyż były to typowe cechy ich rodziny. Matthew natomiast był bardzo wysokim, barczystym mężczyzną, miał odrobinę ciemniejszą karnację, półdługie, kruczoczarne włosy i czarne oczy. Każdy zawsze uważał Carvera za ważniejszego w tym duecie, jednak w rzeczywistości to Alastair był tym, który zajmował w świecie magii ważniejszą pozycję.

- Biorąc pod uwagę, że po raz ostatni widziałem cię ponad piętnaście lat temu, gdy urodziła się moja najmłodsza córka, nie sądzę, żebyś przybył tu ze zwyczajną, przyjacielską wizytą.- powiedział Alastair, ściskając dłoń Matthew.

- Częściowo muszę przyznać ci rację.- powiedział Carver z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy- Miło cię znowu widzieć, Mirabelle.- zwrócił się do siedzącej na drugim końcu pokoju żony Alastaira- To domyślam się, są twoje trzy najstarsze córki?- jego wzrok spoczął na siedzących obok siebie na sofie Ashlyn, Antonie i Alexandrze- Muszę przyznać, że wyrosły na doprawdy przepiękne młode kobiety. Ostatnio, gdy je widziałem najstarsza miała osiem lat…

- Jeśli o to chodzi, nie możesz mieć do mnie żadnych pretensji, bo mówiłem ci wielokrotnie, że zawsze jesteś w tym domu mile widziany.

- Tak, wiem… Dlatego nie wahałem się dzisiaj przyjść do mojego starego przyjaciela bez wcześniejszego uprzedzenia… Mniejsza z tym, ostatnio bardzo dużo pisze się o twojej najmłodszej córce… Powiedz, ona naprawdę jest w Hufflepuffie?

- Niestety… Po tym, jak Annabelle trafiła do Gryffindoru sądziłem, że gorzej już być nie może, ale Hufflepuff?! Co za wstyd!

- Nie przesadzaj Alastair, zawsze mogła być charłakiem, a wtedy byłoby znacznie gorzej dla twojej rodziny. Będąc w Hufflepuffie przynajmniej nie umniejsza czystości waszej krwi. Ale nieważne… Przyszedłem tu raczej zapytać cię czy nie przyłączyłbyś się do organizacji, do której należę ja i paru innych naszych znajomych…

- Po co miałbym się do niej przyłączać?

- Ma ona zjednoczyć wszystkich czarodziejów czystej krwi i choć odrobinę starać się sprzeciwiać temu bezczeszczeniu magicznego dziedzictwa, jakie pozostawili nam nasi członkowie… Słyszałeś, o ostatnim pomyśle Ministerstwa? Żeby znaleźć jakiś sposób na kontakt z mugolami?

- Owszem, ale prawdopodobnie zostanie on całkowicie odrzucony.

- Oby! Ja się dowiedziałem z ostatniej gazety, bo przez ostatnie miesiące byłem w Ameryce Południowej…

- Czyli mam rozumieć, że nadal gonisz za nieuchwytnym? Sądziłem, że z biegiem lat przestaniesz aż tak pasjonować się tą legendą, którą opowiada się dzieciom…

- Jak widać tak się nie stało, zresztą i tak odkryłem, że to nie jest tylko legenda!

- Ach, czyli przybyłeś tu mnie o tym poinformować?- skrzywił się lekko Alastair, gdyż miał nadzieję na inny cel wizyty swojego przyjaciela.- Poza tym i tak uważam, że jest to tylko zwykła bajka dla dzieci!

- To nie jest bajka Alastair! BEW naprawdę żył! Odnalazłem jedną z jego ksiąg, dokładnie w miejscu, o którym mówi legenda! Czy ty rozumiesz, co to oznacza? Jeżeli odnajdziemy wszystkie jego artefakty, a następnie tego, w którego ciele się odrodził, będziemy w stanie pomóc mu dokończyć jego dzieło!

- O ile on w ogóle się odrodził w czyimkolwiek ciele!

- Pamiętasz wzmiankę o kamieniu?! Tym, który miał spłonąć na znak, że dusza BEW ponownie pojawiła się na świecie?! Spłonął! I stąd mam pewność, że możemy mieć ogromny wkład w całe jego dzieło! Wchodzisz w to czy nie?!- zapytał Carver, wyciągając do Yaxley'a dłoń.

Alastair spoglądał na przyjaciela, starając się opanować swoje emocje. Znał Matthew na tyle długo, że widział, że zapał, z jakim mu o tym mówi nie równa się w żaden sposób z tym, jak wyglądał on piętnaście lat temu. Był znacznie większy, a sam Carver mówił o tym wszystkim z ogromnym przekonaniem i pomyślał, że może powinien mu uwierzyć. W końcu była to jedna z osób, które nigdy nie śmiały go oszukiwać. A jeżeli miał rację, to naprawdę mieli ogromną szansę uczynić coś wielkiego. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, ściskając dłoń przyjaciela.


	11. Rozdział XI

**Rozdział XI**

Podekscytowanie, związane z pierwszym w tym roku szkolnym wyjściem do Hogsmeade, było wyczuwalne już w czwartek. Najbardziej nie mogli się doczekać trzecioklasiści, którzy do tej pory w czarodziejskiej wiosce jeszcze nie byli. Starsi uczniowie rozmawiali o tym, do jakich miejsc pójdą i po co, i nie było wątpliwości, że największym zainteresowaniem miało się cieszyć Miodowe Królestwo i Pub pod Trzema Miotłami.

Sobotni ranek przywitał ich aurą niezachęcającą do wyściubienia nawet kawałka nosa za drzwi zamku. Było bardzo zimno i pochmurnie, wiatr wyginał korony drzew Zakazanego Lasu w sposób, który sprawiał, że każdy zastanawiał się tylko, jak to się stało, że drzewa się nie łamały wpół, natomiast z nieba lał się rzęsisty deszcz. Gdy Allyson, obudzona jak zwykle w sobotę przez Shyanne, z niechęcią podniosła się z łóżka i opuściwszy lochy, zerknęła za okno, stwierdziła, że najchętniej zostałaby w dormitorium.

- Przestań marudzić Ally! Nie masz ochoty na kremowe piwo, na mnóstwo różnych słodyczy?- skarciła ją Shyanne, gdy tylko dziewczyna wypowiedziała swoje myśli na głos.- Poza tym, nie możesz zostawić mnie samej! Z kim będę spędzać czas, jak Andrew zniknie ze swoją Krukonką?

Allyson więcej się nie odezwała, chociaż miała przeczucie, że Andrew jednak spędzi ten dzień w ich towarzystwie. Po śniadaniu wróciła do dormitorium, ciepło się ubrać, po czym razem z przyjaciółmi wyszła przed zamek. Wszyscy, którzy już byli przed nim zebrani, mieli na sobie ciepłe płaszcze przeciwdeszczowe, kaptury zaciągnięte na głowę, niektórzy nawet wyciągnęli ze swoich kufrów zimowe szaliki, chcąc ochronić się od wiatru i deszczu. Pojedyncze osoby wyszły z parasolami, szybko jednak z nich zrezygnowały, gdy wiatr wywijał nimi na wszystkie strony.

Jako ostatni, jak zwykle, wyszli opiekunowie domów. Każdy zwołał uczniów swojego domu na bok, chcąc sprawdzić czy dotarli już wszyscy. Profesor Harding, mimo że była tak zapatulona, że trudno ją było rozpoznać i tak lekko trzęsła się z zimna. Upewniwszy się, że nie brak nikogo z Hufflepuffu, wskazała dłonią - schowaną w grubej, żółtej, włochatej rękawiczce- powozy, które czekały na nich na dziedzińcu szkoły.

Allyson, Shyanne i Andrew, jak zwykle nie spieszący się do ogromnej kolejki do powozów, stanęli z boku, chcąc odczekać, aż tłum, który przepychał się, jakby miało im braknąć miejscu, przerzedzi się.

- Hej, Allyson!- usłyszeli nagle krzyk i Puchonka odwróciła się. Z jednego z powozów machał jej Albus Potter.- Chodźcie, mamy akurat trzy miejsca!

Trójka Puchonów wymieniła zaskoczone spojrzenia, ale bez słowa ruszyła w kierunku Ślizgona. Gdy tylko wgramolili się do środka, usiedli naprzeciwko niego, Scorpiusa Malfoya i wyglądającej na naburmuszoną Rose Weasley. Allyson zastanawiała się przez chwilę czy to ze względu na nią. Wiedziała, że Rose niezbyt ją lubiła przez to, że była od niej lepsza z Eliksirów.

Ally, siedząc w towarzystwie Albusa i Rose czuła się trochę jak w czasie podróży łódką, gdy po raz pierwszy przybyła do szkoły. Z tym wyjątkiem, że wtedy nie było z nimi Shyanne, Andrew ani Scorpiusa, tylko zamiast nich był Wayne. Dziewczyna nie narzekała jednak, bo Gryfon często narzekał na wszystko, zawsze zdawał się być wszystkim znudzony, a najwięcej do powiedzenia miał na te tematy, o których nie miał bladego pojęcia.

Rose również często ją irytowała. Nie zazdrościła jej tego, że ze praktycznie ze wszystkich przedmiotów miała same Wybitne, gdyż nigdy nie zależało jej na byciu szkolnym prymusem. Gdyby zresztą tylko to miało być powodem niechęci Allyson do Gryfonki, nie mogłaby przyjaźnić się z Shyanne, która prawdopodobnie, po Rose, była drugim najlepszym uczniem na roku. Rose jednak, w przeciwieństwie do Puchonki, często przesadnie się wymądrzała i nie dopuszczała do głosu nikogo, nie dając mu przedstawić swoich racji, nawet gdy w rzeczywistości to Gryfonka się myliła. Nikogo nie dziwiło, że prawie nikt się z nią nie przyjaźni, bo charakter Weasley'ówny potrafił wyprowadzić z równowagi nawet najspokojniejszą osobę.

Albus Potter do takich właśnie należał. W przeciwieństwie do swojego brata, nie był szkolną gwiazdą, lubianą przez wszystkich wokoło. Nie tylko wywołał ogromny skandal, zostając przydzielonym do Slytherinu, ale był raczej małomównym samotnikiem, przez co nie należał do najlepszych towarzyszy. On sam jednak niczym się nie przejmował, a już tym bardziej nie swoją opinią nieudanego syna sławnego Harry'ego Pottera. Jego rodzina nigdy nie zwracała na to uwagi, a sam Albus wolał być po prostu sobą i cieszył się, że cała uwaga najczęściej skupiała się na Jamesie. Był również jedynym młodym Potterem, którego natura pozwalała na spędzanie najwięcej czasu z Rose, prawie nigdy nie przestającej mówić, chyba że akurat obraziła się o coś na Jamesa, który bardzo często jej dogadywał.

Scorpius był bardzo podobny do swojego przyjaciela i prawdopodobnie właśnie to podobieństwo sprawiło, że zostali przyjaciółmi. Na początku pierwszej klasy, gdy zaczęto widywać razem młodego Malfoya z młodym Potterem, nikt nie mógł się nadziwić, jak to było w ogóle możliwe. O tym, że ich ojcowie byli najgorszymi wrogami w czasie szkoły, krążyły po Hogwarcie legendy. Oni jednak zawsze trzymali się razem, izolując się od reszty Ślizgonów ze swojego roku, których uznali za dziecinnych i niezbyt wartych ich towarzystwa. Zamiast razem z nimi wyśmiewać innych uczniów, woleli zaszyć się w dormitorium lub na błoniach z podręcznikami i razem się uczyć. Oboje również kochali Quidditcha i oboje zdecydowali się startować do szkolnej drużyny na ścigających, ale ostatecznie ani jeden nie był na tyle dobry, żeby się do niej dostać.

- Trochę szkoda, że w tym roku nie ma szkolnych rozgrywek Quidditcha...- stwierdził Scorpius i nikogo nie zdziwiło, że zagadnął ich akurat o Quidditcha- Mogłyby się normalnie odbywać szkole mecze, mimo Turnieju.

- Mając treningi z Reynoldsem ledwo znajduję czas na cokolwiek, a gdybym jeszcze miała brać udział w treningach domowej drużyny, to już chyba bym w ogóle nie chodziła spać!- stwierdziła Allyson, której pomysł ten się nie spodobał. Szybko jednak zorientowała się, że była w mniejszości, bo prawie każdy w powozie spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem.

- Może po prostu nie warto zajmować się kilkoma rzeczami jednocześnie, jeśli nie jest się w stanie ogarnąć wszystkich swoich obowiązków.- stwierdziła Rose z przekąsem, a Albus posłał jej piorunujące spojrzenie.

- A ja zgadzam się z Allyson. Bycie w drużynie szkolnej i domowej to by było trochę za dużo, ale można by zrobić tak, że członkowie szkolnej drużyny nie mogą być w domowej. Tym sposobem więcej osób mogłoby grać.- wtrąciła się Shyanne.

- Drużynę Gryffindoru by trzeba praktycznie na nowo skompletować!- zawyła natychmiast Rose, siadając wyprostowana- Nie mielibyśmy najlepszych zawodników!

- A uważasz, że drużynę Puchonów nie? W zeszłym roku trójka graczy ukończyła szkołę, wypadła Allyson i zostałoby ich tylko troje! Zresztą, w przyszłym roku i tak będzie trzeba zrobić duży nabór, bo oprócz tych trzech osób, szkołę skończy jeszcze Marcell!

- Dobra, dobra, dziewczyny, spokojnie!- zawołał Albus, starając się odsunąć od siebie Rose i Shyanne. Wiedział, że jeżeli pozwoliłby się dalej im kłócić, mogłoby się to skończyć nieprzyjemnie.

W końcu powóz zatrzymał się w Hogsmeade. Puchoni wysiedli jako pierwsi i Andrew, z ogromną ulgą, ruszył szybko ulicą w stronę głównej ulicy wioski. Gdy jednak do niej dotarł, wyraźnie zwolnił i dziewczyny domyślały się, że niezbyt chce dotrzeć do Miodowego Królestwa. Kiedy jednak w końcu tam dotarli, nie było przed nim nikogo, za to w środku było całe mnóstwo uczniów.

- Zakupy to chyba zrobimy później, co?- zaproponowała Allyson, a jej przyjaciele od razu się zgodzili.

Postanowili poczekać w pobliżu przez jakiś czas i spacerowali skuleni w tą i z powrotem przez pół godziny, nie spuszczając wzroku ze sklepu. Co jakiś czas ktoś zatrzymywał się pod nim – Ślizgonka, czekająca na swoją przyjaciółkę, która jeszcze nie dokończyła zakupów, dwie Gryfonki, niemogące się zdecydować dokąd iść następnie, grupa Krukonów, która po chwili poszła w kierunku Trzech Mioteł. Jednakże śladu czekającej na kogokolwiek Krukonki nie było.

- Nie przyjdzie.- stwierdził w końcu Andrew, zatrzymując się- Nie ma sensu dłużej czekać. Tymczasem w Miodowym Królestwie jakby mniej ludzi było, chodźcie.

Weszli do sklepu i rzeczywiście, nie było już takich tłumów jak na początku. Większość z tych, co jeszcze nie zrobiła zapasów siedziała teraz gdzieś, popijając piwo kremowe i miała pojawić się tam dopiero później. Allyson rozglądała się po sklepie, pełnym najróżniejszych smakołyków i westchnęła. Nie stawała nawet w kolejce do kasy, bo nie miała ze sobą pieniędzy – za parę knutów, które znalazła na dnie kufra, nie była w stanie niczego kupić. Domyślała się, że zapewne Shyanne i Andrew, bez pytania jej o zdanie, kupią jej trochę i miała nadzieję, że choć tym razem nie wpadną na ten pomysł. Robili tak za każdym razem i zawsze wtedy czuła się głupio, nie mając im nawet jak oddać wydanych pieniędzy.

- Oj!- poczuła popchnięcie i z trudem udało jej się powstrzymać przed upadkiem na czekoladki, ustawione w ogromną piramidkę.- Hej, Yaxley! Widzisz, jesteś taka mała, że cię nie zauważyłem! Powiedziałbym ci, żebyś więcej jadła, ale po tych ilościach jedzenia jakie pochłaniałaś, gdy byliśmy w Ubersveiście, to może nie jest najlepszy pomysł.

Allyson prychnęła, spoglądając w twarz Jamesa Pottera, na którego twarzy jak zwykle malował się szeroki uśmiech. Rzuciła mu piorunujące spojrzenie, które sprawiło, że uśmiech chłopaka się zmniejszył.

- Mógłbyś patrzeć jak chodzisz, Potter! Chyba że jesteś już taką gwiazdą, że wszyscy w ogóle powinni ci schodzić z drogi?- Ally ostentacyjnie rozejrzała się- Chyba jednak nie, bo nie widzę czerwonego dywanu ani fotoreporterów, śledzących każdy twój ruch.

- Ojoj, chyba ktoś wstał dzisiaj z łóżka lewą nogą. W takim razie już schodzę z oczu, jeszcze dostanę jakimś zaklęciem w twarz!

Gryfon uśmiechnął się i wolnym krokiem opuścił sklep, dołączając do Ricka i Rolanda, czekających na niego przed budynkiem. Do Allyson tymczasem podeszli przyjaciele, z torbami wypchanymi rozmaitymi słodyczami.

- Kupiliśmy ci trochę twoich ulubionych Kociołkowych Piegusków i Czekoladowych Żab.- stwierdziła Shyanne, podając Ally reklamówkę, gdy wyszli ze sklepu.

- Nie trzeba było.- westchnęła Allyson.

Nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że z miejsca, na które w ogóle nie zwrócili uwagi ktoś ich obserwuje, nie przejmując się ani wiatrem, ani zimnem. Uśmiechnął się na widok Allyson, ale natychmiast uśmiech zniknął jego twarzy, gdy zauważył jej dość smutną minę. Cóż, Allyson zawsze chodziła trochę pochmurna po Hogsmeade, przestał się temu dziwić, gdy udało mu się kiedyś podsłuchać rozmowę nieświadomych, że ktoś znajduje się w ich pobliżu Shyanne i Andrew. Teraz mógł być im po raz kolejny wdzięczny, bo tym razem poznał jej ulubione słodycze.

Obok niego przeszła grupka trzecioklasistów, rozmawiająca o Quidditchu. Uśmiechnął się, myśląc o meczu, od którego dzielił Hogwart jeszcze miesiąc, a którego nikt nie mógł się doczekać. On również. Kochał Quidditch, a mecze dawały mu dodatkową możliwość oglądania Allyson w trakcie gry. Od kiedy tylko zadebiutowała w drużynie Hufflepuff jeszcze, gdy była w drugiej klasie, nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że posiada równie duży talent do Quidditcha, co do Eliksirów. Żałował tylko, że prawdopodobnie nigdy nie zobaczy Allyson z Pucharem Quidditcha w rękach, bo w zdobycie go przez Hufflepuff nie wierzył nikt, może poza nielicznymi Puchonami. Niemniej jednak to właśnie Quidditch sprawił, że zwrócił na nią uwagę. Dostrzegł w niej pasję, zaangażowanie, a w trzeciej klasie zauważył również, że wygląda bardzo ładnie, gdy po meczu ląduje na murawie, z włosami całkowicie rozczochranymi przez wiatr, z lekko zaróżowionymi policzkami, w złotej szacie do gry, chociaż czarna szata szkolna zdecydowanie bardziej podkreślała jej urodę…

Przeklął pod nosem, wyrywając się z zamyślenia, gdy omal nie wpadła na niego przebiegająca uliczką Krukonka. Zatrzymała się pod Miodowym Królestwem, wyraźnie zniecierpliwiona, zerknęła na zegarek i tupnęła nogą ze złości. Tym razem już spokojnie ruszyła uliczką dalej, a on stał lekko zdziwiony. Po chwili potrząsnął głową, Krukoni byli zdecydowanie dziwni i prawdopodobnie nigdy ich nie zrozumie. Rozglądając się i upewniając, że nie ma nikogo w pobliżu wyszedł z ukrycia.

W poniedziałek, cała drużyna Hogwartu stawiła się na treningu. Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, jako ostatnia przyszła Allyson, przemierzająca błonia w bardzo wolnym tempie i z bardzo niezadowoloną miną na twarzy.

- Hej, Yaxley!- usłyszała Puchonka, gdy tylko zbliżyła się do reszty graczy i jęknęła. Nie musiała nawet podnosić głowy, żeby wiedzieć kto do niej mówił, bo tylko jedna osoba za każdym razem tak się do niej zwracała.- Rozchmurz się trochę! Do Nocy Duchów zostało jeszcze trochę dni, nie musisz chodzić po szkole i wszystkich straszyć tą swoją niezadowoloną miną. Założę się, że jeżeli spotkałaś na korytarzu jakichkolwiek pierwszoklasistów, to uciekli z krzykiem!

- Jeżeli to miało być śmieszne, Potter, to ci nie wyszło.- powiedziała, a na twarzach Ślizgonów pojawiły się uśmiechy.

- Brawo Allyson, zatkałaś Pottera!- usłyszała drugi głos, gdy James przez chwilę nic nie odpowiadał, i tym razem spojrzała z ciekawością w stronę jego właściciela. Od kiedy to Nicholas Anderson staje po jej stronie? Przecież w Ubersveiście osobiście jej dogryzał!

Równie duże zaskoczenie znajdowało się na twarzy reszty, a James wywrócił oczyma, ale nic więcej nie powiedział. Wkrótce pojawił się Profesor Reynolds, prawie podskakując z zachwytu.

- Wreszcie dotarł do nas oficjalny terminarz turnieju.- poinformował wszystkich, uśmiechając się szeroko- W pierwszej części zagramy pięć meczów, w tym niestety tylko dwa u nas. Poza tym, z tego co słyszałem o poziomie gry w innych szkołach, to akurat u siebie gramy z tymi słabszymi przeciwnikami. Łatwo nie będzie, ale nie ma się co załamywać!- Nicholas prychnął, a reszta spojrzała na nauczyciela z lekkim powątpiewaniem. Tak naprawdę to on był osobą, która najbardziej się załamywała i panikowała.- Ostatecznie ustalono, że do finałów awansuje po cztery drużyny z obu grup, więc szanse na awans mamy, ale musimy o niego zawalczyć.

- Chyba pan nie podejrzewa, że się poddamy?- zapytał Charles, a reszta pokiwała głowami, zgadzając się z nim.

- Nie, nawet o tym nie pomyślałem. Najważniejsze, żeby wygrać najbliższy mecz. Gramy z drużyną z Hiszpanii, która przegrała z Japończykami. Grali w Hiszpanii, a Japonia ich rozgromiła, więc myślę, że jeśli będziemy trenować z dużym zaangażowaniem, bez problemu ich pokonamy.

Na słowa „trenować z dużym zaangażowaniem" wszyscy westchnęli. Obawiali się, że będzie to oznaczało jeszcze dłuższe i bardziej wyczerpujące treningi, a na to, mimo naprawdę ogromnej chęci do gry, nie mieli siły. Czasami chcieli mieć zapał profesora Reynoldsa, którego zawsze zdawała się rozpierać energia.

Gdy wrócili do zamku, żadne z nich nie poszło jak zwykle do dormitorium, żeby się przebrać, tylko od razu udali się do Wielkiej Sali na kolację. Allyson, choć nie miała ochoty iść na posiłek, gdyż jedynym, czego pragnęła było ciepłe łóżko, ostatecznie zdecydowała się dołączyć do reszty uczniów, ponieważ jej żołądek był zupełnie innego zdania niż ona. Siedząc jednak przy stole i czekając, aż na stołach pojawi się jedzenie, niemal zasypiała i ani odrobinę się nie zdziwiła, gdy ze stołu Ravenclawu dobiegło do niej chrapanie Arthura.

- Widzę, że dobrze zrobiłam pisząc ci wypracowanie z Mugoloznawstwa.- powiedziała Shyanne, gdy obok niej usiadła. Allyson nie zauważyła nawet, kiedy weszli do sali.- Reynolds chyba dał wam dzisiaj wycisk?

- Nic nie mów! Chyba w pięciu meczach zebranych razem nie wymieniłam tylu podań i nie zrobiłam tylu rundek wokoło boiska, co dzisiaj na treningu…

- Nie możesz mieć do niego pretensji, bardzo mu na tym wszystkim zależy!

- Od kiedy to sowia poczta przychodzi w trakcie kolacji?!- usłyszeli piskliwy głos pierwszoklasisty z Gryffindoru i każdy zerknął w górę.

Nikomu nie przyszło do głowy, żeby tą niecodzienną sytuacją nazwać sowią pocztą, ale rzeczywiście, do Sali wleciała pojedyncza sowa z dość sporym pakunkiem. Allyson podskoczyła, gdy upuściła paczkę tuż przy jej talerzu.

- To ciekawe, że prawie nigdy nic nie dostajesz, ale jak już ci ktoś coś przyśle, to o dziwnej porze.- stwierdził Andrew, a Ally tylko wzruszyła obojętnie ramionami.

Shyanne natychmiast chwyciła przesyłkę i po chwili udało jej się znaleźć przyczepioną do niej wiadomość. Nie była zbyt długa, ale Puchonka nie miała wątpliwości, że nadawcą była ta sama osoba, która przysłała Allyson miotłę, gdyż był to ten sam charakter pisma.

- Kto wie o tym, że masz ostatnio kiepski humor?- spytała, a Andrew uśmiechnął się.

- Podejrzewam, że cała szkoła.- stwierdził.

Gdy szła razem z przyjaciółmi do dormitorium, Allyson stwierdziła, że droga do niego jeszcze nigdy jej się tak bardzo nie dłużyła. Człapiąc korytarzem lochów miała wrażenie, że wydłużył się co najmniej dwa razy. Ucieszyła się na widok znajomego stosiku beczek i pozwoliła Shyanne otworzyć drzwi. Sama zapewne stałaby tam bardzo długą chwilę, chyba że ktoś szedłby za nią albo przebywał w pokoju wspólnym, usłyszał jej pukanie i ulitował się. Nie była jednak pewna czy byłoby to przyjemne doświadczenie, ponieważ jej szata byłaby przesiąknięta octem.

Weszła do pokoju wspólnego i od razu poszła do sypialni piątoklasistek, a następnie do znajdującej się przy niej łazienki. Wzięła prysznic, a gdy wyszła z powrotem do pokoju, Shyanne siedziała na łóżku, próbując sprawdzić, co jest w środku pakunku, który dostała Allyson, ale nie mogła rozwiązać sznureczka. Zdenerwowała się bardzo, gdy supełek sam się rozplątał, gdy tylko dotknęła go Allyson.

- Magiczne zabezpieczenia.- uśmiechnęła się Ally, widząc wzrok przyjaciółki.

Jak się okazało, w paczce było mnóstwo rozmaitych słodyczy. Najwięcej jednak było Kociołkowych Piegusków i Czekoladowych Żab, choć Shyanne była pewna, że znajdował się tam prawie każdy rodzaj słodyczy, sprzedawany w Miodowym Królestwie.

- Miej tylko nadzieję, że nie ma tego cukierka, przez który Andrew trafił do skrzydła szpitalnego.- stwierdziła, a Allyson pokręciła głową.

- Shyanne, tamtych cukierków nie kupi się w Miodowym Królestwie! Je się kupuje w Magicznych Dowcipach Weasley'ów! Raczej nie grozi mi to, co Andrew w drugiej klasie.

Obie doskonale pamiętały, jak jeden z chłopaków z ich klasy zostawił woreczek z gigantojęzycznym toffi tuż obok tego, w którym Andrew miał swoje normalne toffi i ich przyjaciel się pomylił. Szybko znalazł się w skrzydle szpitalnym, a pielęgniarka poradziła sobie z jego problemem w mgnieniu oka. O wydarzeniu mówiła jednak cała szkoła, gdyż zanim Andrew dotarł do szpitala, widziało go bardzo mnóstwo uczniów i przez następne dwa tygodnie za każdym razem, gdy go ktoś widział, wydawał podobne jęki co on.

Zaspokoiwszy swoją ciekawość, Shyanne zajęła się czytaniem książki, którą przysłali jej z domu rodzice, całkowicie ignorując to, że do sypialni weszły ich trzy współlokatorki, rozmawiające o czymś z ogromnym przejęciem. Ani jej, ani Allyson to nie interesowało, gdyż od początku szkoły wiele razy zdążyły się przekonać, że nie warto było w ogóle zwracać uwagi na to, co mówią, gdyż większość to plotki i całkowite bzdury. Jeżeli to rzeczywiście miało być ważne, to następnego dnia miała o tym wiedzieć cała szkoła, więc nie groziło im, że cokolwiek je ominie. Allyson tymczasem, wykończona, przebrała się w piżamę i położyła się spać. Przez chwilę wierciła się, nie potrafiąc znaleźć wygodnej pozycji do spania. Po chwili jednak zasnęła, a jej ostatnią myślą było wyrażenie nadziei, że następnego ranka Shyanne nie obudzi jej o świcie, tylko pozwoli przespać śniadanie.


	12. Rozdział XII

**Rozdział XII**

Już z samego rana okazało się, że Justine, Martha i Caroline tym razem nie powtarzały tylko głupich plotek. Gdy wszyscy zebrali się w Wielkiej Sali, profesor Flitwick wstał i klasnął kilka razy w dłonie, żeby uciszyć rozmowy. Kiedy już wszystkie oczy zwrócone były na niego, uśmiechnął się i odchrząknął.

- Moi drodzy!- zawołał i każdy zauważył, jak profesor Smith przewróciła oczyma, co wywołało w Sali lekki chichot, szczególnie ze strony Ślizgonów- Zapewne niektórzy z was już o tym słyszeli, ale jako że ten rok jest dla Hogwartu dość niezwykły, Ministerstwo zadecydowało, że i coroczny Bożonarodzeniowy Bal również będzie inny niż zawsze. Odbędzie się, oczywiście na początku grudnia, ale nie w Wielkiej Sali, a w Ministerstwie Magii!

Uczniowie wymieniali zaskoczone spojrzenia; część z nich się cieszyła, inni – głównie dziewczyny – zaczęli panikować, że nie mają się w co ubrać, a jeszcze następni zdawali się być na ten fakt całkowicie obojętni. Słysząc szum, jaki rozległ się w pomieszczeniu, dyrektor nie kontynuował, lecz starał się uciszyć uczniów, ale jak najczęściej bywało, z mizernym skutkiem. Dopiero gdy wstała profesor Smith i wrzasnęła, że ma być cicho, w Sali słychać było tylko uderzanie widelcem o talerz jednego z Gryfonów, który natychmiast oblał się rumieńcem i odłożył widelec na stół.

- Wiadomość, która zasmuci część z was jest taka, że będą mogli w nim uczestniczyć tylko uczniowie klas trzecich wzwyż, więc nie ma sensu nawet zapraszać kogoś z drugiego czy z pierwszego roku. Nasi reprezentanci muszą przyjść z osobami towarzyszącymi albo przynajmniej poprosić kogoś, żeby zatańczył z nimi otwierający taniec, gdyż to oni, w pewnym sensie, będą gwiazdami wieczoru. A teraz smacznego!

Dyrektor usiadł i wszyscy rozpoczęli ucztę. Na twarzy Allyson malowała się niezadowolona mina. Od dwóch lat nie była na Bożonarodzeniowym Balu i w tym roku również planowała nie iść. Nie miała nic, co mogłaby na siebie ubrać ani nawet pieniędzy, za które mogłaby cokolwiek kupić. Była pewna, że Shyanne zaproponuje jej pożyczenie czegoś swojego, ale to nie miało najmniejszego sensu – elegancka suknia Shyanne byłaby na nią na pewno za długa i pewnie ciągnęłaby ją po ziemi.

- Zobaczymy Ministerstwo Magii! Ale super!- stwierdziła Shyanne, uśmiechając się szeroko, a Allyson westchnęła.

- Ally, rozchmurz się!- Shyanne szturchnęła przyjaciółkę, widząc jej niezadowolenie- Tym, że musisz iść z kimś się nie przejmuj! Przecież masz Andrew, jak nikt cię nie zaprosi, możesz zatańczyć z nim ten pierwszy taniec!

Allyson zakrztusiła się sokiem, który akurat powoli sączyła. Andrew natychmiast zrobił minę, która sugerowała, że nie podoba mu się pomysł Shyanne i wiedział, że Allyson ma takie samo zdanie jak on. Pamiętał dokładnie bal w pierwszej klasie, gdzie przez grzeczność poprosił Allyson do tańca i dziewczyna nie była w stanie normalnie chodzić przez resztę wieczoru, tak jej podeptał stopy. Shyanne jednak nie wiedziała, że był takim kiepskim tancerzem, bo z nią tańczyć nie musiał, gdyż co jakiś czas podchodził do niej jakiś pierwszo-, albo drugoklasista.

Nikogo nie zdziwiło, że bal był niemal jedynym tematem rozmów przez następne kilka dni. Była to jednak rzecz, która doprowadzała Ally do sząłu, gdy tylko usłyszała słowo „bal", „sukienka" albo „taniec". W dodatku wzmożone treningi profesora Reynoldsa wcale nie poprawiały jej humoru, wręcz tylko go pogarszały i wszystko utrudniały. Przez nie tak naprawdę znienawidziła Astronomię.

Z początku przedmiot ten wydawał jej się nawet ciekawy, szybko jednak straciła nim zainteresowanie. Zawsze jednak chodziła chętnie na jego lekcje i gdyby ktokolwiek zaproponował jej wymianę Zaklęć lub Zielarstwa właśnie na Astronomię, bez wahania by się zgodziła. W piątej klasie natomiast była to dla niej prawdziwa katorga, gdyż lekcje odbywały się o północy, a Ally, jeśli nie odrabiała wtedy lekcji, dawno już o tej porze spała.

Siedząc obok Shyanne z niepełną mapą nieba, położoną na murze zamku była praktycznie nieprzytomna. Wpatrywała się w teleskop, szukając jednej gwiazdy przez piętnaście minut, żeby zaznaczyć ją w odpowiednim miejscu na mapie. Widząc zmagania przyjaciółki, Andrew przeniósł się na jej drugą stronę, ale profesor Sinistra szybko zorientowała się, w jakim celu to zrobił i kazała mu przenieść się z powrotem. Godzinę później, gdy wszyscy oddawali mapy poczerwieniała ze złości, gdy zobaczyła pracę Allyson.

- Czy to są żarty, panno Yaxley?- zapytała, podnosząc wzrok na Puchonkę- Mam zrozumieć, że przez godzinę zaznaczyła pani zaledwie pięć ze wszystkich gwiazd, które są wypisane?

Allyson w odpowiedzi tylko wzruszyła ramionami i nauczycielka poinformowała ją, że nie pozwoli jej wrócić do dormitorium dopóki nie skończy pracy. Shyanne i Andrew wymienili zaskoczone, a jednocześnie przerażone spojrzenia, ale wiedzieli, że nie są w stanie nic na to poradzić. Dziewczyna wróciła na miejsce i ledwo patrząc w teleskop starała się dokończyć zadanie, czego wcale nie ułatwiała jej stojąca nad nią nauczycielka. W końcu jednak, krótko po trzeciej w nocy oddała mapę i opuściła Wieżę Astronomiczną.

Idąc po korytarzach, Ally ledwo powłóczyła nogami. Była pewna, że gdyby usiadła na podłodze przy jakiejkolwiek ścianie i przymknęła oczy, w momencie by usnęła. Walczyła jednak z taką myślą, chcąc dotrzeć do dormitorium, lecz jej nieprzytomny umysł nie pomagał jej w szybkim przemierzeniu szkoły. Po piętnastu minutach Puchonka zorientowała się, że nie ma pojęcia gdzie się znajduje ani w którą stronę powinna iść, bo stanęła przy posągu, który minęła już trzykrotnie. Rozejrzała się, trzęsąc się z zimna, gdyż przygaszone pochodnie, które oświetlały kamienne korytarze nie dawały już takiego ciepła, jak wtedy, gdy we wszystkich płonął ogień.

Usłyszała kroki, zbliżające się w jej kierunku i jej umysł podpowiadał jej, że jest to najprawdopodobniej nauczyciel, patrolujący korytarze, więc powinna uciekać, nie miała jednak na to siły. Zdawała sobie też sprawę, że jeżeli zacznie biec przed siebie, kompletnie nie zastanawiając się, dokąd zmierza, zgubi się jeszcze bardziej i zapewne do rana nie uda jej się znaleźć drogi do dormitorium. Oparła się plecami o zimną ścianę i usiadła przy niej skulona, czekając na to, aż osoba, do której należały kroki ją znajdzie, jednocześnie walcząc z coraz bardziej ogarniającą ją sennością. Niestety, odgłos kroków szybko ucichł i dziewczyna zorientowała się, że najwyraźniej ich właściciel udał się w odwrotnym kierunku.

- Panno Yaxley!- niski, kobiecy głos zdawał się dobiegać do niej z ogromnej odległości.- Allyson!- usłyszała ponownie ten sam głos i poczuła, jak ktoś nią potrząsa. To sprawiło, że się ocknęła.

Zamrugała kilka razy i zorientowała się, że wpatruję się w parę czarnych oczu, jakby jej skądś znajomych. Dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że kuca przy niej profesor Smith, a w jej spojrzeniu znajdowało się coś, czego do tej pory nigdy nie widziała. Brakowało w nich zwykłego dla niej chłodu, za to dostrzegła w nich coś, co gdyby nie znała nauczycielki Zaklęć, wzięłaby za zmartwienie. - Mogłabyś mi wytłumaczysz, dlaczego znajduję cię o piątej rano śpiącą pod moim gabinetem, zamiast w dormitorium Hufflepuffu?- zapytała, a Allyson rozejrzała się. Wcześniej nie zorientowała się, że znajdowała się przy gabinecie nauczycielki Zaklęć, ale w tym momencie bez problemu rozpoznała miejsce w zamku.

- Ja… Chyba się zgubiłam wracając z Astronomii…- powiedziała w końcu Allyson, cichym głosem w którym słychać było lekkie przerażenie.

Spodziewała się, że nauczycielka zaraz da jej ogromną reprymendę za przebywanie poza dormitorium swojego domu o godzinie, o której uczniowie nie mogą przebywać na korytarzach zamku. Wydawało się jednak, że nauczycielka nie miała zamiaru tego robić, zamiast tego westchnęła i pokręciła głową, mrucząc pod nosem coś, czego Allyson nie zrozumiała. Wpatrywała się w profesor Smith zaskoczona, nie wiedząc czy to pora tak na nią działała, czy może kobieta ma akurat nadzwyczajnie dobry dzień. Jedyne, co do niej docierało, to że nauczycielka zdawała się być w stosunku do niej całkiem miła.

- Po osobie, która chodzi do tej szkoły już piąty rok spodziewałabym się, że do własnego dormitorium trafi z każdego miejsca w szkole…- stwierdziła nauczycielka, spoglądając na nią z lekko uniesionymi brwiami i Puchonka pomyślała, że wygląda na lekko rozbawioną.- Nie mogłaś trzymać się panny Brooks i pana Hamiltona?

- Profesor Sinistra kazała mi zostać dłużej, bo nie byłam w stanie zrobić mapy nieba tak szybko jak reszta… Prawie zasypiałam nad zadaniem…

Nauczycielka tylko pokręciła głową, po czym pomogła jej wstać. Poprowadziła ją korytarzami do lochów i zatrzymała się przy stosiku beczek, a następnie zastukała we właściwą i wieczko się otworzyło. Allyson początkowo zdziwiła się, że kobieta zna miejsce, gdzie znajduje się dormitorium Hufflepuffu, ale potem dotarło do niej, że przecież była zastępcą dyrektora. Dyrekcja zapewne znała cały zamek i większość jego zakamarków, łącznie z rozmieszczeniem wszystkich dormitoriów.

- Nie musisz przychodzić rano na lekcje, w takim stanie i tak nie będzie z ciebie żadnego pożytku.- stwierdziła, a Allyson spojrzała na nią zaskoczona. Przez chwilę nawet zaczęła się zastanawiać czy aby na pewno stoi przed nią profesor Smith, a może po prostu jej trzymana w ukryciu siostra bliźniaczka. Szybko jednak doszła do wniosku, że był to zdecydowanie głupi pomysł i potrząsnęła głową.

- Shyanne i tak mnie na nie obudzi, więc…

- W takim razie poinformuję pannę Brooks, żeby tego nie robiła. Jestem pewna, że profesor Longbottom również nie będzie mieć pretensji, jeśli nie pojawisz się na Zielarstwie. A teraz wchodź do środka i marsz do łóżka.

Allyson kiwnęła głową i posłusznie weszła do dormitorium. Udała się prosto do sypialni dziewcząt i tylko zrzuciła z siebie szatę szkolną, po czym leżąc już na łóżku zsunęła stopami buty. Przykryła się ciepłą kołdrą, wtuliła w nią i już po chwili zasnęła.

Kiedy obudziła się rano, sypialnia była pusta. Zerknęła na stojący na szafce Shyanne zegarek i zorientowała się, że jest środek dnia i jej klasa jest na lekcji. Początkowo ogarnęła ją panika, a także złość w stosunku do przyjaciółki, że jej nie obudziła, ale wtedy dotarło do niej to, co zdarzyło się nad ranem. Opadła na łóżko, nie do końca potrafiąc w to uwierzyć. Profesor Smith znalazła ją o piątej rano na korytarzu i nie powiedziała jej nic nieprzyjemnego ani nie dała żadnej kary. Nikt miał jej w to nie uwierzyć.

Gdy tylko Shyanne i Andrew usiadli obok niej na kanapie w pokoju wspólnym, już sam wzrok przyjaciółki dawał jej do zrozumienia, że żąda wyjaśnień. Dowiedziała się, że cała Wielka Sala była zaskoczona, gdy nauczycielka Zaklęć zatrzymała się przy stole Puchonów i poinformowała ich o tym, że Allyson nie musi tego dnia iść na lekcje. Ally opowiedziała im wszystko i tak jak się spodziewała, pierwszym pytaniem jakie otrzymała, gdy powiedziała, że znalazła ją profesor Smith było ile odjęła jej punktów i jak długi szlaban dostała. Długo przekonywała ich, że nie została ukarana.

Wyszedłszy z dormitorium po raz pierwszy tego dnia, Allyson szybko zorientowała się, że o incydencie w nocy nikt nic nie wie. Wszyscy jednak spoglądali na nią dziwnie i Andrew wyjaśnił jej, że Smith wcale cicho nie powiedziała o tym, że Ally nie idzie na zajęcia, więc zastanawiają się jaki był tego powód. Dziewczyna nie miała jednak zamiaru zdradzać prawdziwego powodu, gdyż była przekonana, że wtedy wszyscy wyśmialiby ją, że nie potrafi dotrzeć do własnego dormitorium. Nie miała jednak pomysłu, jak zaspokoić ich ciekawość i obiecała sobie, że wkrótce coś wymyśli.

Na treningu, całą drużynę zaskoczyło to, że choć wszyscy przybyli o czasie, brakowało profesora Reynoldsa. Siedzieli na boisku, czekając na niego, jednak nauczyciel się nie pojawił. Zamiast niego, godzinę później przybył profesor Hollands, informując ich, że trening jest tego dnia odwołany. Wszyscy spojrzeli zaskoczeni po sobie, ale podążyli w stronę zamku. Allyson ruszyła za nimi, ale nauczyciel kazał jej zostać, a widząc zdziwione spojrzenia reszty zespołu tylko ich popędził.

- Masz iść do gabinetu profesor Smith.- powiedział, a Ally spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. Tylko po to przytrzymywał ją dłużej na boisku i czekał, aż wszyscy inni znikną z pola widzenia? Mężczyzna, jakby czytając w jej myślach dodał:

- Nie chciałem mówić tego przy wszystkich, żeby oszczędzić ci uciążliwych pytań.

- I tak ich nie uniknę.- odparła Puchonka, a nauczyciel tylko wzruszył ramionami.

Dziewczyna, zastanawiając się po co, udała się do gabinetu nauczycielki Zaklęć i gdy znalazła się pod jego drzwiami, nieśmiało w nie zapukała. Słysząc krótkie „Proszę!", weszła do środka. Profesor Smith siedziała za biurkiem, z piórem w ręce, pisząc coś na pergaminie i nawet nie zerknęła w górę. Allyson cicho zamknęła za sobą drzwi i stała przy nich w ciszy, rozglądając się. Jej wzrok przykuły dwa zdjęcia, których nie było na ścianie poprzednim razem, gdy była w tym miejscu. Ostatni raz jednak była w tym gabinecie pod koniec drugiej klasy. Na jednym z nich, wyraźnie starszym, znajdowały się dwie, bardzo podobne do siebie dziewczyny w szatach Hogwartu. Obie miały długie, gęste, kruczoczarne włosy i takie same, czarne oczy, a na ich twarzach malowały się duże uśmiechy. Na szatach obu z nich dostrzegła godło Slytherinu. Kiedy Ally przyjrzała się im dokładniej doszła do wniosku, że jedną z nich musi być nauczycielka Zaklęć, jeszcze z czasów szkoły, a druga to zapewne jej siostra.

Na drugim ze zdjęć znajdowała się jedna z tych dziewcząt, razem z wysokim, przystojnym blondynem i nie starszą niż dwuletnią dziewczynką na rękach, która miała takie same czarne włosy i oczy jak matka. Allyson wpatrywała się w nie zaskoczona, zastanawiając się czy to rodzina profesor Smith, czy może jej siostry. Pomyślała jednak o tym, że profesor Longbottom słynie w szkole z tego, że jako jedyny nauczyciel ma rodzinę i zdecydowała, że musi to być siostra, szwagier i siostrzenica profesor Smith.

Tak zagapiła się na zdjęcia, że nie zauważyła, że skrobanie pióra ucichło. Niemal podskoczyła, gdy tuż za swoimi plecami usłyszała chrząknięcie i odwróciła się, a tuż przed nią stała, spoglądająca na nią z góry nauczycielka. Twarz Allyson natychmiast się zaczerwieniła i dziewczyna nie wiedziała co powiedzieć.

- Trudno uwierzyć, że ja kiedyś też byłam uczennicą tej szkoły?- spytała kobieta z uniesionymi brwiami, a rumieniec na twarzy Ally tylko się pogłębił. Choć nigdy nie wątpiła, że profesor Smith musiała uczyć się w Hogwarcie, nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić, jak mogła wyglądać jako nastolatka.

- Profesor Hollands powiedział, że mam tutaj przyjść…- odezwała się w końcu Allyson, gdy nauczycielka wróciła do biurka.

- Chcę mieć pewność, że nie stracisz nic z lekcji przez swoją dzisiejszą nieobecność.- odparła kobieta- Widzę jednak, że profesor Hollands nie pomyślał o jednej rzeczy.- gdy ujrzała pytające spojrzenie Puchonki jej usta wykrzywiły się w lekkim uśmiechu, który Allyson zawsze w myślach nazywała ślizgońskim, gdyż to osoby z tego domu zazwyczaj tak się uśmiechały, a nie wróżył on wtedy nic dobrego. Nie spodziewała się jednak, że nauczycielka zaraz zrobi jej jakiś głupi kawał.- Nie powiedział ci po co masz tu przyjść i choć twoja szata do gry mi nie przeszkadza, to zapewne nie masz ze sobą różdżki?

Allyson pokręciła przecząco głową. Profesor Smith stwierdziła, żeby w takim razie szła po nią do dormitorium, ale tuż przed tym, jak Ally miała wyjść w drzwiach stanęła profesor Harding.

- Catherine, za piętnaście minut jest zebranie opiekunów domów, dobrze by było, żebyś na nim była.- powiedziała nauczycielka Eliksirów, po czym uśmiechnęła się do Allyson i wyszła.

- W takim razie widzimy się tutaj w sobotę, panno Yaxley.- powiedziała profesor Smith, a Ally wyszła z pomieszczenia.

Udała się do dormitorium i znalazła przyjaciół w pokoju wspólnym, zajętych zadaniami domowymi. Rozebrała się z szaty i usiadła obok nich, przynosząc własne podręczniki. Poinformowała ich, że w sobotę będzie miała zajęcia ze Smith i roześmiali się. Byli przekonani, że żartuje, ale po jej poważnej minie zorientowali się, że nie powinni się śmiać.

- Wiesz, może Smith tak naprawdę nie jest taka zła.- stwierdziła Shyanne, chociaż w jej głosie wyraźnie było słychać, że nie do końca wierzy w to, co mówi.- To bardzo miłe z jej strony, że nie każe ci samej nadrabiać zaległości, bo zaklęcie, które pokazała nam na lekcji wcale nie należy do łatwych…

- A może po prostu obmyśliła jakiś podstęp?- zapytał Andrew, a Shyanne jęknęła.

- Andrew, ty ostatnio nic nie robisz, tylko wszędzie znajdujesz podstępy!- zawołała, a Allyson uśmiechnęła się.- Nie śmiej się, dzisiaj to już jego czwarty! Najpierw poinformował mnie, że te całe liściki, które dostaje od tej niby Krukonki miały być podstępem, żeby kupił jej słodycze z Miodowego Królestwa. Następnie stwierdził, że tą paczkę, którą dostałaś przysłał ci ktoś, kto chce cię przekupić. Potem doszedł do wniosku, że przeniesienie balu do Ministerstwa ma dać możliwość jakiejś tam nowej organizacji do zwerbowania członków pośród uczniów. A teraz to!

- W końcu Smith była w Slytherinie! Jest to możliwe!- zaczął bronić się chłopak, ale Allyson uciszyła go ruchem dłoni.

- Jakiej nowej organizacji?- zapytała z ciekawością, a Andrew spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

- Nie słyszałaś? Twój ojciec też do niej należy, jest na zdjęciu.- powiedział i wyciągnął spomiędzy książek egzemplarz Proroka Codziennego- RZCK, Ruch Zwolenników Czystości Krwi…

- Brzmi jak coś, do czego należałby mój ojciec.- stwierdziła Allyson i odebrała gazetę od przyjaciela.

Nie było o niczym zbyt dużej informacji, gdyż cały artykuł zdawał się być formą zachęty do wstąpienia do organizacji. Tuż nad nim znajdowało się zdjęcie i Allyson bez problemu dostrzegła swojego ojca, stojącego niemal pośrodku zdjęcia z jak zwykle posępną miną. Przyjrzała się reszcie, jednakże nikogo więcej tam nie rozpoznała i zastanawiała się, skąd jej ojciec w ogóle się tam wziął, skoro dopiero teraz pojawiła się jakakolwiek wzmianka o istnieniu takiej organizacji.

- Już wiem po kim twoje siostry Ślizgonki odziedziczyły wyraz twarzy.- stwierdziła Shyanne, zaglądając przyjaciółce przez ramię.

Ally uśmiechnęła się, przypominając sobie, że przecież Shyanne nigdy nie widziała jej rodziców ani jej najstarszej siostry. Andrew natomiast miał okazję ich zobaczyć na spotkaniu pracowników ministerstwa i ich rodzin, na którym oboje byli jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem szkoły. Ally w ogóle go wtedy nie widziała, chłopak natomiast przyjrzał się przez chwilę jej rodzinę, ale nawet przez myśl nie przeszło mu, żeby się z nią zaznajomić. Ich rodzice w życiu nie dopuściliby do tego, żeby się znali.

Ogromnym zaskoczeniem dla państwa Hamilton była informacja w liście od ich córki, że osoba, z którą ich syn jest jednoznacznie kojarzony w szkole to właśnie najmłodsza Yaxley'ówna. Na wspomnienie o tym, że jest z nimi jeszcze Shyanne praktycznie nie zwrócili uwagi, ale natychmiast napisali do syna, chcąc dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o Allyson. Chłopak nie miał do nich pretensji; domyślał się, że cała sprawa wynikła po prostu z ich troski i rozumiał doskonale, że Ally nie wydawała im się odpowiednim towarzystwem dla niego. Gdy jednak pojechał na święta do domu i opowiedział im o swoich przyjaciółkach, przekonali się, że nie mają powodu martwić się o niego. Dla Ally zawsze było to zabawne i gdy wspominała całą sytuację, nie potrafiła powstrzymać uśmiechu na twarzy.

Jednocześnie trochę zazdrościła przyjacielowi. Gdy ona pojawiła się w domu w wakacje, jej rodzice, a właściwie ojciec, nie zareagowali zbyt dobrze. Wiedziała, że on i ojciec Andrew nie należą do najlepszych przyjaciół, i nie uważał, żeby młody Hamilton był dla niej odpowiednim towarzystwem, był w stanie to przemilczeć. Najbardziej jednak denerwowało go to, że Shyanne pochodziła z rodziny mugoli i za trzymanie się z mugolakiem dostała ogromną reprymendę.

- Myślisz, że oni wszyscy będą na balu?- zapytała Allyson, spoglądając na Andrew, a ten wzruszył ramionami.

- Wysłałem wczoraj list do ojca, żeby napisał mi coś więcej na temat tego pomysłu z balem w Ministerstwie. Dzisiaj dostałem odpowiedź, że wstęp na niego jest tak naprawdę wolny, więc zapewne pojawi się bardzo wielu czarodziejów. Chodzi w tym podobno o to, żeby wszystko to, co się dzieje w szkole stało się trochę bliższe dla wszystkich czarodziejów. W ten sposób każdy będzie mieć możliwość osobiście porozmawiać z każdym z drużyny i takie tam. Napisał też, że ogólnie Ministerstwo bardzo się szczyci tym całym Turniejem, no i chce zabłysnąć na tle innych krajów tym, że wspiera Hogwart, całą drużynę i w ogóle…

- Czyli chcesz powiedzieć, że będę robić z siebie głupka przed przynajmniej połową świata czarodziejów? Świetnie!- westchnęła Allyson, a Andrew uśmiechnął się do niej przepraszająco.

- Od razu będziesz robiła z siebie głupka!- szturchnęła ją Shyanne- Jestem pewna, że twój tajemniczy wielbiciel napisze ci liścik, w którym zaprosi cię na bal…

- Tak, od razu, jak ty to zawsze powtarzasz, rycerz z bajki i książę w lśniącej zbroi, na białym koniu…- Allyson uniosła brew, widząc załamaną minę przyjaciółki.

- Jak już to książę z bajki i rycerz w lśniącej zbroi, na białym koniu Ally…- poprawiła ją Shyanne, a Andrew się uśmiechnął.- Jestem przekonana, że musi być ich odpowiednik w magicznych bajkach…

- Pamiętam taką bajkę, gdzie zamienioną w kociołek czarownicę odczarował wysoki, przystojny, muskularny czarodziej z najlepszą na świecie różdżką i najszybszą na świecie miotłą…- stwierdził, a obie dziewczyny spojrzały na niego zaskoczone.

- Spodziewałam się, że to raczej Ally mi o jakiejś wspomni, Andrew. U mugoli panuje przekonanie, że takie bajki są raczej dla dziewczyn- uśmiechnęła się Shyanne, a Allyson zachichotała, gdy Andrew się zaczerwienił.

- Przecież mam starszą siostrę! Zresztą, mam też taką daleką ciotkę, która albo była przekonana, że ja to moja siostra, albo że jestem dziewczynką, bo za każdym razem narzekała, że wyglądam bardzo brzydko w krótkich włosach, że powinienem je zapuścić, a wtedy robiłaby mi różne fryzury, kupowała mi sukienki, spinki…

Allyson i Shyanne wybuchły śmiechem, zwracając na nich uwagę wszystkich, znajdujących się w pokoju wspólnym. Każdy jednak tylko wzruszył ramionami widząc, że to ich trójka znalazła jakiś ogromny powód do śmiechu i wracał do swoich zajęć. Oni natomiast, gdy się w końcu opanowali, dołączyli do reszty, odrabiającej swoje zadania domowe.

* * *

**Cropko:** Miałam odpisać już przy poprzednim rozdziale, ale zapomniałam :) Przyznam, że ja miałam ogromny szczerz na twarzy, gdy przeczytałam, że chcesz więcej młodych Potterów. W planach miałam właśnie tą scenę w powozie i stwierdziłam wtedy, że zapewne Ci się spodoba :) Mogę jednak stwierdzić, że młodzi Potterowie jeszcze swoją rolę w opowiadaniu odegrają, zresztą, James pojawia się całkiem nierzadko :) No ale należy do drużyny, więc to w końcu całkiem naturalne, że się będzie pojawiał. Reszta też, ale w swoim czasie ;)

**Pytanie do czytelników:** Z kim Allyson pójdzie na bal? Ciekawi mnie, na kogo padną podejrzenia ;)


	13. Rozdział XIII

**Rozdział XIII**

Gdy tylko profesor Reynolds pojawił się na piątkowym treningu, cała drużyna widziała, że coś jest nie tak. Nauczyciel szedł zgarbiony, wolnym krokiem, bez swojego ogromnego entuzjazmu. Stanął przed nimi i przez chwilę milczał, a następnie wydał z siebie głośne westchnięcie. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego pytająco, a ten przez moment zastanawiał się, co tak naprawdę powinien im powiedzieć.

- Muszę przyznać, że chyba trochę przesadziłem z intensywnością treningów…- stwierdził w końcu, a drużyna nie mogła się z tym nie zgodzić i wszyscy pokiwali twierdząco głowami.- Podszedłem do tego tak, jakby waszym jedynym zajęciem były treningi i gra, a przecież jesteście tutaj przede wszystkim po to, żeby się uczyć…

Informacja o tym, jak zachował się nauczyciel szybko obiegła Hogwart i zaczęły się spekulacje, co tak naprawdę na to wpłynęło. Pojawiły się bardzo różne pomysły, ale większość zgadzała się, że jakiś nauczyciel musiał interweniować, że członkowie drużyny są tak zmęczeni, że na lekcjach nie nadają się do niczego. Wkrótce jednak szkołę okrążyła też informacja, jakoby to profesor Smith zrobiła największą wojnę i nikt się temu nie dziwił. Na Zaklęciach trzeba było być skupionym, a drużyna zdecydowanie nie była w stanie.

Allyson zastanawiała się też czy nie miało to czegokolwiek wspólnego z jej niecodziennym spotkaniem z nauczycielką Zaklęć. Idąc w sobotę do jej gabinetu miała ogromną ochotę się jej o to zapytać, ale za każdym razem, gdy taka myśl wpadła jej do głowy, upominała się, że nie powinna. Rozsądek podpowiadał jej, że jeśli tylko zadałaby takie pytanie, nauczycielka zaczęłaby krzyczeć na nią, że to nie jest jej sprawa i nie powinno jej to w ogóle obchodzić. Jeszcze może odjęłaby jej punkty za bezczelność lub dała szlaban, a tego Ally nie chciała.

Wchodząc do środka Allyson dostrzegła profesor Smith, stojącą przy oknie, opartą o parapet i czytającą list. Na jej twarzy malowała się posępna, zamyślona mina i gdy skończyła czytać opuściła dłoń z listem, ale w ogóle nie zwróciła uwagi na obecność Puchonki w pomieszczeniu. Mruczała coś do siebie pod nosem, pogrążona w myślach i gdy różdżka Allyson, którą dziewczyna bawiła się w dłoni, upadła na ziemię, niemal podskoczyła, wyrwana z zamyślenia.

- Nie powinnaś tak robić, mogłabyś przypadkowo rzucić jakieś zaklęcie i jeszcze narobić sobie problemów.- stwierdziła kobieta, przyglądając się jak nastolatka podnosi różdżkę z ziemi- Niejeden uczeń tej szkoły wylądował przez takie zabawy w Skrzydle Szpitalnym.

Ally pokiwała głową, patrząc jak nauczycielka rozgląda się po pokoju, jakby czegoś szukała. W końcu zdjęła z półki niewielką, metalową figurkę tańczącej czarownicy, z której różdżki co jakiś czas wydobywały się iskierki. Postawiła ją na biurku i ruchem ręki pokazała Puchonce, żeby usiadła na stojącym przed biurkiem krześle, podczas gdy sama zajęła miejsce po jego drugiej stronie.

- Nie wiem czy panna Brooks mówiła, jakie zaklęcie pokazałam w czwartek?- zapytała, a Allyson tylko pokręciła przecząco głową. Jedyną informacją, jaką dostała było, że należało do trudnych zaklęć. – Duplici Exemplari to zaklęcie, które pozwala stworzyć kopię jakiegoś przedmiotu, przy czym ten duplikat ma zachować właściwości oryginału._- _profesor Smith wzięła swoją różdżkę, leżącą na biurku i wykonując nią dziwny ruch różdżką, stuknęła w figurkę.- _Duplici Exemplari._- powiedziała i po chwili tuż obok pierwszej, pojawiła się druga czarownica, zachowująca się dokładnie tak samo, jak jej pierwsza wersja.

Allyson zaczęła się zastanawiać, co trudnego miało być w tym zaklęciu. Znali już jedno zaklęcie powielające, ale w nim nie dało się kontrolować ilości kopii, a w dodatku działało tylko na przedmioty całkowicie martwe. Była pewna, że na tańczącą czarownicę na pewno by nie zadziałało. Widząc rozmyślania dziewczyny, profesor Smith kontynuowała:

- Nie wiem czy zwróciłaś uwagę na to, jak ruszyłam różdżką?- spytała, a Ally wzruszyła ramionami- Właśnie w tym ruchu różdżką polega cała trudność. Zazwyczaj po prostu zataczamy różdżką niewielki okrąg, a potem stukamy w przedmiot. Tym razem jednak to całkowicie nie zadziała. W tym wypadku trzeba zakreślić różdżką ósemkę, ale trzeba zrobić to tak precyzyjnie, żeby nasze ruchy trzy razy przeszły przez dokładnie jeden niewidoczny punkt i stuknąć w przedmiot dokładnie na wysokości tego punktu.

Allyson szybko przekonała się, że zadanie w rzeczywistości nie należało do łatwych. Chociaż wydawało się to banalnie proste, trudno było ruszyć różdżką tak, żeby zachować punkt, w którym powinny spotkać się ruchy, a bez tego albo nie działo się nic, albo gdy było się całkiem blisko, wywoływało lekkie drganie przedmiotu.

_- Duplici Exemplari!_- powiedziała Allyson, po raz kolejny już na lekcji, a figurka podskoczyła i wyskoczył z niej podłużny kawałek metalu o nieokreślonym kształcie, który zaczął podskakiwać na biurku.

- Całkiem nieźle.- stwierdziła nauczycielka, a kącik jej ust drgnął lekko, jakby chciała się uśmiechnąć.- Spróbuj jednak wykonywać mniejszy ruch dłonią, po prostu obracaj nią w nadgarstku.

W końcu Allyson się udało i nauczycielka jej pogratulowała z uśmiechem. Idąc do dormitorium dziewczyna nie mogła opanować zaskoczenia, nigdy nie widziała profesor Smith, która komukolwiek gratulowałaby przy udanym zaklęciu. Nigdy też nie słyszała, żeby komukolwiek mówiła, co zrobił źle i co ewentualnie powinien poprawić. Być może jednak po prostu o tym nie słyszała, a takie przypadki się zdarzały. W końcu sama nie uwierzyłaby, gdyby ktokolwiek jej o czymś takim powiedział, gdyby nie doświadczyła tego na własnej skórze.

Kolejne zaskoczenie spotkało Allyson na wtorkowym treningu. Po jego zakończeniu udała się wolnym krokiem w stronę zamku, gdy nagle usłyszała z daleka, że ktoś ją woła. Odwróciła się i dostrzegła biegnącego w jej stronę Nicholasa. Uniosła brew, zastanawiając się, co Ślizgon może od niej chcieć, ale spokojnie zaczekała, aż dotrze do miejsca, w którym się zatrzymała. A gdy już w końcu stanął przy niej, miała czas, żeby mu się dobrze przyjrzeć, gdyż czekał, aż cała reszta oddali się w stronę zamku.

Zachowanie chłopaka było dla niej dziwne już od momentu, gdy pojawił się jako ostatni na treningu. Było to o tyle zaskakujące, że zawsze był pierwszy i nawet Ruby i Cassandra zastanawiały się, co się z nim stało. Gdy już się pojawił, szedł wolnym krokiem, wyraźnie przygaszony, a gdy wszyscy się z nim przywitali, nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi, tylko poszedł na bok. Co też mógł chcieć od niej, w tak podłym nastroju?

- Słuchaj, Allyson, ty idziesz na bal, prawda?- spytał, a Puchonka pokiwała głową- A zaprosił cię już ktoś?- tym razem dziewczyna pokręciła przecząco głową- No, to może w takim razie poszłabyś ze mną?

To głupi żart, prawda? Była to pierwsza myśl, jaka przyszła jej do głowy, gdy zadał pytanie. Musiała przyznać, że Nicholas był ostatnią osobą, po której się spodziewała, że mogłaby zaprosić ją na bal. Nie uważała, że nie będzie mogła opędzić się od propozycji wspólnego udania się na bal, ale nigdy by nie powiedziała, że pierwszą osobą, jaka ją zaprosi, będzie właśnie on.

- No, dobrze…- powiedziała, a zaskoczenie było bardzo słyszalne w jej głosie.

Chłopak kiwnął głową i uśmiechnął się lekko. Podziękował jej, po czym odszedł w kierunku błoni, najwyraźniej zmierzając na spacer. Ally zamrugała kilka razy, spoglądając za nim i zastanawiając się, co tak naprawdę skłoniło go do takiego zachowania. Przecież Nicholas był znany z tego, że nie przepadał zbytnio za Puchonami, cenił czystość krwi, a w dodatku nie znali się zbyt dobrze, prawie nie zamieniwszy ze sobą ani słowa. Swojej czystości krwi nie mogła jednak nic zarzucić, gdyż nawet większość Ślizgonów nie mogła jej pod tym kątem dorównać i być może to przyćmiewało jej przynależność do Hufflepuffu.

Wzruszyła ramionami, orientując się, że zniknął już jej z pola widzenia i ruszyła do zamku. Zeszła do lochów i udała się do dormitorium Puchonów, cały czas mając w głowie mnóstwo myśli. Przebrana z szaty do Quidditcha wyszła do pokoju wspólnego, gdzie przy jednym ze stolików znalazła Shyanne i Andrew, pochłoniętych przez pisanie wypracowań. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, orientując się, że jej nie zauważyli, po czym podeszła bliżej i usiadła przy nich.

- O, Ally. Już wróciłaś?- spytała Shyanne, nie podnosząc głowy znad pergaminu.

- Jak widać.- odparła blondynka, kładąc na stole swój podręcznik do Eliksirów i do Transmutacji, pergamin, kałamarz i pióro.

- Jak było na treningu?- zapytał tym razem Andrew, a Ally wzruszyła ramionami.

- Tak jak zwykle. Za to rozwiązał się mój problem z kim pójdę na bal…- zasugerowała dyskretnie, a Shyanne i Andrew wydali z siebie tylko krótkie: „Mhm".

Po chwili jednak dotarł do nich sens jej słów i oboje na nią spojrzeli, pytającym wzrokiem.

- Anthony cię zaprosił?- wystrzeliła od razu Shyanne, a Ally pokręciła głową.

- Potter jak zwykle powiedział coś głupiego, a ty nie miałaś wyjścia i musiałaś się zgodzić?- zaśmiała się, słysząc pytanie Andrew i spojrzeli na nią jeszcze bardziej zaskoczeni, bo wiedzieli, że taka reakcja również oznacza, że nie trafili.

- Nicholas Anderson.- odpowiedziała Allyson na pytanie, które wisiało w powietrzu, choć nie zostało wypowiedziane.

Zarówno Shyanne jak i Andrew wybałuszyli oczy, zaskoczeni. Nie spodziewali się tego, równie mocno jak ona, a nawet może bardziej. Informacja ta zdawała się sprawić, że zaniemówili, a Ally nie miała zamiaru przerywać tej ciszy. Uśmiechała się tylko lekko, widząc miny przyjaciół. Gdy w końcu przeszło im początkowe zaskoczenie, zaczęli zasypywać ją pytaniami, dokładnie takimi, jakich się spodziewała i jakie kłębiły się w jej głowie. Dlatego też na większość z nich nie była w stanie odpowiedzieć, bo sama by chciała się tego wszystkiego dowiedzieć.

Jej dobry nastrój szybko jednak zniknął i to w dodatku na jej ulubionej lekcji. Stała przy swoim stanowisku, ucierając w moździerzu składniki, które musiała dodać do eliksiru, skupiona całkowicie na swoim zadaniu. Nie zwracała kompletnie uwagi na stojącego po jej prawej stronie Andrew, który jak zwykle był całkowicie zagubiony w tym co robi, ale słyszała, jak Shyanne co rusz dawała mu wskazówki, na które profesor Harding kompletnie nie zwracała uwagi, mimo tego że sprawiało to, że praca Andrew nie była samodzielna.

Jedyną opcją jednak, żeby Andrew nie zepsuł swojego eliksiru było zrobienie go za niego i wszyscy z każdą lekcją się o tym jeszcze bardziej przekonywali. Ally zerknęła w stronę Andrew, gdy usłyszała dochodzący z jego kociołka syk. Zawartość jego kociołka podnosiła się bardzo szybko, pieniąc się, co jakiś czas pryskało z niego odrobinę mikstury, zmuszając całą trójkę, znajdującą się najbliżej do odsunięcia się. W końcu przestał pryskać, syczeć i rosnąć, a profesor Harding zdążyła tylko podbiec do nich i praktycznie taranując Allyson, wpychając ją najpierw na Andrew, a potem na Shyanne, odsunąć ich na bezpieczną odległość, zanim kociołek wybuchł.

- Skąd pani wiedziała?- zapytała od razu zaskoczona Allyson, spoglądając w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu znajdowało się stanowisko Andrew.

Niewiele jednak widziała, cała sala była wypełniona ciemnym dymem, który zdecydowanie utrudniał widoczność. Bez problemu jednak dostrzegła, że Andrew usiadł skulony, załamany na podłodze, a Shyanne spoglądała w to samo miejsce co ona, ale ze łzami w oczach. Nie miała też wątpliwości, że reszta klasy nie kontynuuje pracy, a przygląda się całej sytuacji.

- Jeśli kociołek nadal stoi nad płomieniem, a bulgotanie, syczenie i inne odgłosy są zdecydowanie nieporządane przy tworzeniu eliksiru, po czym nagle przestaje wydawać te dźwięki, to jest niemal pewne, że zaraz wybuchnie…- odparła nauczycielka z cichym westchnięciem, a następnie odwróciła się do reszty- Kontynuujcie pracę, pod koniec lekcji chce widzieć na biurku gotowe eliksiry!

- Ale… Pani profesor… Co z nami?- zapytała Shyanne, bliska płaczu- Zawartość naszych kociołków znajduje się na podłodze..!

Nauczycielka machnęła różdżką, wypowiadając odpowiednie zaklęcie i po chwili podłoga była już czysta. Podeszła również do drzwi, otwierając je, żeby dym nie kłębił się w klasie.

- Przyjdziecie do mnie w jakiś dzień po zajęciach, może w jakąś sobotę albo w niedzielę… Zrobicie jeszcze raz ten eliksir.- powiedziała po chwili zastanowienia- Oczywiście, bez pana Hamiltona, który swoje umiejętności i talent zaprezentował dzisiaj wystarczająco efektownie…

Andrew zaczerwienił się natychmiast, ale nic nie odpowiedział. Rozmyślał, jak poinformować rodziców o tym, że zniszczył kociołek, chociaż przed rozpoczęciem piątej klasy kupowali mu nowy, gdyż poprzedni nie nadawał się do niczego po ostatniej lekcji na czwartym roku. Nie miał wątpliwości, że rodziców to nie zdziwi, gdyż potrzebował nowego kociołka przynajmniej raz na semestr, chociaż jego rekordem było zniszczenie dwóch w przeciągu miesiąca.

Ich następną lekcją była Transmutacja. Profesor Hollands przygotował dla nich nietrudne zadanie, ale rozkojarzony Andrew kompletnie nie mógł sobie z nim poradzić. Mieli zamienić gruszkę w wazon, jednak on otrzymywał najprzeróżniejsze twory, które z wazonem nie miały nic wspólnego. Najbliższy celowi przedmiot, który udało mu się uzyskać, wyglądał jak nieduże korytko, nadal posiadające jednak skórkę gruszki. Cieszył się jednak, że przynajmniej nie był w stanie niczego zniszczyć, gdyż nawet, jeżeli gruszka by wybuchła, po prostu mogłaby ubrudzić to, co znajdowało się wokół, nie powodując żadnych większych szkód. Nie zniszczyłaby także jego różdżki.

Allyson natomiast z łatwością zamieniła owoc. Już za pierwszym podejściem gruszka wydłużyła się, kolor się na jasnobłękitny i dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szeroko, widząc efekt. Profesor Hollands pogratulował jej, lekko zdziwiony, że aż tak szybko udało jej się wykonać zadanie. I nawet piętnaście punktów, jakie zarobiła dla Hufflepuffu nie było w stanie poprawić jej humoru ze względu na czekające ją, jak co tydzień w środę, dwie godziny Zielarstwa.

Gdy znalazła się w cieplarni, w której mieli zajęcia piątoklasiści i zobaczyła złączone w dwuosobowe stanowiska, westchnęła, zajmując swoje zwykłe miejsce, nie zastanawiając się nawet, z kim będzie pracować. Nieparzysta liczba Puchonów, w połączeniu z równą dziesiątką Gryfonów pozbawiała innych konieczności współpracy z nią, za co i ona sama była wdzięczna. W końcu na miejscu, jak zwykle jako ostatni, pojawił się profesor Longbottom, z właściwym sobie entuzjastycznym wyrazem twarzy i ogromnym uśmiechem.

- Przygotowałem dzisiaj dla was zadanie zajęcia się dość niezwykłymi roślinkami… Być może będą wam one przypominały mandragory z klasy drugiej i nie jest to wcale złe skojarzenie, biorąc pod uwagę, że są one sobie pokrewne… Do tej pory nikomu nie udało się jednak ustalić, który z tych gatunków wyewoluował od którego. Zajmiecie się dzisiaj heliagorami. Są to rośliny, które jako młode egzemplarze, potrzebują stałego dostępu do mocnego światła słonecznego, które będzie ogrzewało ziemię, w której się znajdują, bo inaczej nie są w stanie rosnąć. Odkopiecie je dzisiaj z ich doniczek, obetniecie listki, pazurki, obejrzycie czy nie ma na nich żadnych pasożytów i ewentualnie podacie im coś, co będzie miało je zwalczyć, a następnie przeniesiecie do tych większych doniczek, stojących obok waszych stanowisk. Heliagory stoją tam, weźcie po dwie doniczki na parę. Uważajcie, bardzo się wiją i mogą boleśnie podrapać, więc nie jest to tak do końca proste zadanie!

Wszyscy od razu podeszli do stolika, na którym ustawione były doniczki z roślinami, Allyson natomiast pozostała przy swoim stanowisku, wcale nie spiesząc się do wykonywania tego zadania. Po chwili jednak podszedł do niej nauczyciel, stawiając dwie doniczki tuż przed nią i wyrywając ją z zamyślenia.

- Jak zwykle będziesz pracować ze mną.- powiedział, uśmiechając się do niej pocieszająco.

Normalnie Ally nie byłaby zadowolona z pespektywy pracy z nauczycielem, chyba że byłaby to profesor Harding, którą Allyson bardzo lubiła i która potrafiła praktycznie z każdym uczniem, może z wyjątkiem Ślizgonów, prowadzić konwersacje na rozmaite tematy, często w ogóle nie związane z eliksirami. Na Zielarstwie jednak nawet ją to cieszyło, gdyż profesor Longbottom dokładnie wiedział, czego oczekiwać po roślinie i na co musi uważać. Dzięki temu Allyson czuła większą pewność, że nic jej się nie stanie, chociaż i tak bywały sytuacje, gdy trzeba było opatrzyć jej jakieś ranki.

Trzymając się dokładnie wskazówek, jakie dawał jej nauczyciel, Allyson powoli wykopywała roślinkę, żeby w końcu złapać ją za listki i wyciągnąć. Gdy trzymała ją w ręce, na pewnej wysokości, jej oczy rozszerzyły się, a usta otworzyły się ze zdziwienia. Tuż przed nią znajdowało się coś, co przypominało jej maleńkiego, skulonego skrzata domowego. Listki, za które trzymała, wychodziły z czubka podłużnej główki, której brakowało nosa. Stworzonko miało zamknięcie oczy, ochraniane przez kilka warstw skóry, ale gdy je otworzyło, były to dwa czarne, świecące punkty. Duże uszka były szpiczaste i oklapnięte. Z ust, które lekko się otworzyły wydobyło się ciche skrzeknięcie, które spowodowało, że nauczyciel uśmiechnął się lekko. Nie spuszczając z dziewczyny wzroku, mały skrzacik zaczął machać swoimi niewielkimi i bardzo chudziutkimi w stosunku do ciałka rączkami i nóżkami, kołysząc się we wszystkie strony. Pamiętając doskonale mandragory, kiedy to zemdlała na lekcji przez to, że roślina trzymana przez Shyanne, stojącą obok niej, strąciła jej nauszniki, musiała stwierdzić, że heliagory były znacznie ładniejsze.

- Wygląda na to, że cię lubi.- stwierdził profesor, a Allyson uniosła brwi, przenosząc wzrok na niego.- Są dość wybredne i zazwyczaj od razu zaczynają wrzeszczeć, gdy widzą kogoś obcego, chcąc się wyrwać i nie dać sobie nic zrobić. Ta jest dość spokojna, chociaż wydaje się lekko wystraszona… Zapewne czuje twój niepokój, więc postaraj się trochę… Rozluźnić…

Ally westchnęła, starając się rzeczywiście trochę uspokoić, chociaż nie była w stanie zrobić tego całkowicie. Nie w cieplarni, nie na Zielarstwie. Położyła heliagorę na stole i nie przejmując się tym, że roślinka uważnie ją obserwuje, wzięła do ręki podane jej przez nauczyciela szczypce i zaczęła od obcięcia długich, ostrych pazurków z rąk i nóżek. Następnie prawie równo z główką ścięła listki. Później, przytrzymując ją, oczyściła całe ciałko z ziemi, oglądając dokładnie. Nigdzie nie dostrzegła jednak niczego, co wydawałoby jej się niepokojące.

- I one tak po prostu żyją w ziemi?- spytała, zakopując roślinę w większej doniczce.

- Młode rośliny tak. Gdy są dojrzałe, żyją w specjalnym gnieździe, które same sobie tworzą. Im jednak do dojrzałości brakuje jeszcze dwóch miesięcy, więc na razie jeszcze muszą mieć mieszkanie w ziemi.

Druga roślina jednak już nie była tak chętna do współpracy. Gdy tylko Allyson wyciągnęła ją z doniczki, zaczęła bardzo mocno się wić, kilkakrotnie wyrywając się Puchonce z dłoni, a gdy już udało jej się ją złapać, zaciskała pazurki wokół jej rąk, co rusz zostawiając na nich ich ślady. Szybko się jednak przekonała, że nie tylko jej się tak trafiło, gdyż większość właśnie w ten sposób męczyła się z zadaniem. Dopiero pryz pomocy nauczyciela, który pomagał jej przytrzymać heliagorę, udało jej się ją oporządzić, a potem zakopać. Gdy zniknęła pod warstwą ziemi, dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą.

Udając się z powrotem do zamku, praktycznie cała grupa narzekała na szczypiące ich od zadrapań ręce. Co chwilę można było usłyszeć pytanie, dlaczego nie dostali ochronnych rękawic, na które odpowiedziała Rose, zdająca się być bardzo zirytowana, jak to zwykle określała, kompletną, nieograniczoną ignorancją swoich rówieśników, którzy nie mieli absolutnie pojęcia o tym, co tak naprawdę robią.

- Zastanawiam się czasem, czemu ta dziewczyna jest w Gryffindorze.- stwierdziła Allyson, gdy razem z dwójką swoich przyjaciół oddaliła się od grupy Gryfonów- Bardziej pasowałaby mi do Ravenclawu, bo jest taka wszechwiedząca… Chociaż, ze swoją wrednością pasowałaby do Slytherinu…

- Ja się czasem zastanawiam, jak to możliwe, że ona jest dość blisko spokrewniona z Potterami… Albus i Lily są tacy spokojni...- dodała Shyanne, ale Allyson zaraz jej przerwała.

- Wiesz, mnie to aż tak nie dziwi, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę Jamesa. On też bywa koszmarnie irytujący… Ale spójrz na małego Hugo. Gdybym o tym nie wiedziała, nigdy nawet nie podejrzewałabym, że oni mogą być rodzeństwem!

„Małym Hugo" cały Hogwart nazywał Hugo Weasley'a, młodszego o dwa lata brata Rose. Przydomek ten zyskał już w pierwszej klasie, gdyż był bardzo niski i drobny, i choć teraz miał już trzynaście lat, to i tak nadal wyróżniał się spośród rówieśników swoim niezbyt dużym wzrostem, chociaż zarówno jego ojciec, jak i siostra byli wysocy. On jednak, w przeciwieństwie do swojej siostry, wyglądającej dokładnie jak ich ojciec, wdał się bardziej w swoją matkę i to po jej rodzinie odziedziczył niezbyt duży wzrost, brązowe, mocno kręcone włosy i tego samego koloru oczy. Jedynymi cechami, jakie tak naprawdę ich łączyły było to Hugo był bardzo inteligentną osobą, choć wszyscy lubili go znacznie bardziej niż jego siostrę, ze względu na jego znacznie sympatyczniejszy sposób bycia oraz to, że był Gryfonem.

Wrócili do dormitorium i mając trochę wolnego czasu przed pójściem na obiad, zajęli się zadaniami domowymi na następny dzień. Profesor Smith jak zwykle ich nie oszczędziła i byli pewni, że większość popołudnia spędzą nad dziesięciostopowym wypracowaniem o zaklęciach modyfikujących, jakie do tej pory poznali, mające być dla nich idealną powtórką przed SUM-ami. Allyson westchnęła, otwierając swój podręcznik do Zaklęć przekonana, że czeka ją kolejny, bardzo długi wieczór, spędzony nad zadaniami domowymi. Mogła tylko prawie zarwać noc i mieć nadzieję, że następnego ranka nauczycielka Zaklęć będzie w dobrym humorze.


	14. Rozdział XIV

**Rozdział XIV**

Przez następne dni Ally funkcjonowała praktycznie jak w transie. Każdy dzień wyglądał dla niej niemal tak samo – wstała rano, szła na śniadanie, następnie na lekcje, po lekcjach na obiad, po obiedzie zaczynała odrabiać zadania domowe, o siedemnastej trening, a po treningu dokańczanie wypracowań. Była tak nieprzytomna, że nawet w sobotę, gdy Shyanne nie pomyślała nawet o obudzeniu jej, zerwała się nagle z łóżka i zaczęła szybko ubierać przekonana, że jest czwartek i spóźnią się na Zaklęcia. Shyanne i Andrew myśleli, że się uduszą ze śmiechu, gdy wybiegła z sypialni, nieuczesana, w niedbale narzuconej szacie, z krawatem w ręce i podręcznikiem do Zaklęć pod pachą, a w dodatku na boso.

Dziewczyna była bardzo zaskoczona, gdy w zamku pojawiły się dekorację na Noc Duchów, gdyż nie spostrzegła, że ten dzień już był tak blisko. W całym Hogwarcie pojawiły się dynie, które rozświetlały wieczorami korytarze, liczne papierowe nietoperze, latające na oślep i często wpadające na uczniów, a także wiele innych, różnorodnych, magicznych dekoracji. Nowością, która nie pojawiła się w szkole nigdy wcześniej, była prośba o to, żeby na ucztę w Noc Duchów, każdy z uczniów domu przyszedł przebrany. Opiekunowie domów ogłosili swoim uczniom, za co mają się przebrać i zakazali im przekazywać informacji jakiemukolwiek uczniowi z innego domu, gdyż wszystko miało być tajemnicą.

Puchoni mieli przebrać się za wampiry. Jako że Noc Duchów wypadła w niedzielę, każdy już od rana dobierał ubranie, zastanawiał się nad makijażem, żeby tylko wyglądać jak najlepiej. Popołudniu natomiast każdy spędził mnóstwo czasu w dormitorium, żeby jak najlepiej się przygotować. Allyson, Shyanne i Andrew spotkali się w pokoju wspólnym i tam razem dopracowywali swoje stroje. Allyson ubrała się w czarną sukienkę Shyanne, którą dziewczyny postrzępiły, urywając dół, gdyż była na nią za długa, Shyanne założyła inną czarną suknię z krwistoczerwonymi dodatkami, natomiast Andrew szedł ubrany w czarny garnitur i pelerynę z czerwoną podszewką. Shyanne użyła swoich kosmetyków, żeby zrobić twarze Andrew i Shyanne blade, cieniami i krwistoczerwoną szminką pomalowała Ally, a dodatkowo wykorzystała także tą szminkę do zrobienia wszystkim śladów krwi koło ust. Tuż przed wyjściem przyszła profesor Harding i rozdała wszystkim plastikowe kły, które okazały się nadzwyczaj wygodne, gdy założyli je na własne zęby.

Największym zaskoczeniem było jednak dla nich to, że sama nauczycielka była przebrana. Miała rozczochrane włosy, czarną sukienkę, mocny makijaż na twarzy i te same co oni kły. Gdy prowadziła ich grupę do Wielkiej Sali, w ogóle się spośród nich nie wyróżniała. Wprowadziła ich do środka i dostrzegli, że jak zwykle byli tam już Ślizgoni. Otworzyli oczy ze zdumienia, gdy zobaczyli uczniów tego domu. Mieli potargane ubrania, wymalowane rany na ciele, poprzyczepiane różne przedmioty, którymi mieli być zranieni, podkrążone oczy. Najbardziej jednak rzucała się w oczy profesor Smith, która oprócz wszystkich cech, jakie mieli uczniowie jej domu, miała także wydobywającą się z jej brzucha klingę miecza, natomiast jego ostrze wystawało jej z pleców.

Puchoni zajęli miejsca przy swoim stole, wymieniając zaskoczone spojrzenia. Przy stole nauczycieli znajdował się tylko profesor Flitwick, przebrany za pirata. Jak się okazało, było to przebranie Krukonów, gdyż już po chwili uczniowie tego domu weszli do Wielkiej Sali, przebrani właśnie za piratów. Profesor Hollands, wyglądał dokładnie tak jak Krukoni – na głowie miał czarny kapelusz z charakterystyczną czaszką, w ręce wygięty miecz, natomiast z drugiego rękawa wystawał tylko hak. Jeden z Krukonów niósł piracką flagę na grubej gałęzi, która wyglądała jak maszt statku.

Zanim do pomieszczenia dotarli Gryfoni, rozległ się ogromny hałas. Jak się okazało, byli przebrani za rycerzy i wszyscy mieli na sobie przynajmniej częściowe zbroje, ale każdy z nich miał na nogach metalowe buty. W ręce każdy miał miecz, ale najbardziej ich uwagę przykuł ten, trzymany przez nauczyciela. Jego klinga wysadzana była czerwonymi kamieniami i zdawał się niemal świecić.

- Wygląda jak prawdziwy.- stwierdził Andrew, zaraz jednak ich uwaga ponownie skupiła się na drzwiach wejściowych do Wielkiej Sali, gdyż do środka weszli pozostali nauczyciele.

Każdy z nich był przebrany w taki strój, jaki przydzielono jego domowi z czasów, gdy byli uczniami Hogwartu. Profesor Morgan, profesor Reynolds i profesor Trelawney szli przebrani za piratów, profesor Roberts za wampirzycę, profesor Sinistra za żywego trupa, natomiast profesor Vector za rycerza. Jedynym wyjątkiem był Hagrid, na którego widok wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem. Gajowy pokazał się w zamku jako wielka, włochata dynia.

Uczta w Noc Duchów zawsze była jedną z tych, podczas których wszyscy się świetnie bawili, tego roku jednak była nadzwyczajna. Wielu z nich było zaskoczonych, że nauczyciele przyłączyli się do zabawy i również poprzebierali i za każdym razem, gdy spoglądali na stół nauczycieli, trudno im było powstrzymać uśmiechy. Wszyscy rozmawiali ze sobą, nie spiesząc się nigdzie, jak to często bywało w inne dni. Dlatego każdy siedział w Wielkiej Sali do późna, niczym się nie przejmując.

- Hej, Yaxley!- usłyszała Allyson za sobą i westchnęła, a następnie odwróciła się, żeby spojrzeć na Jamesa, który stał tuż przed nią ze swoim mieczem w ręce- Możemy pogadać?

- Możemy, ale mamy o czym?- zapytała zdziwiona, a Gryfon tylko pokiwał głową.

- Tak, ale wolałbym na zewnątrz.

Zrezygnowana Allyson wstała od stołu, nie zwracając uwagi na zaciekawione spojrzenia przyjaciół. Wiedziała, o czym myślą, a sama zastanawiała się nad tym samym. Co też James Potter może chcieć od niej tak ważnego, że nie może to poczekać choćby do treningu, na którym mieli się spotkać następnego dnia? Wyszli razem z Wielkiej Sali, przyciągając wzrok wszystkich. Mina Allyson jasno zdradzała, że nie była tak naprawdę zadowolona ze swojego towarzystwa, wolała jednak mieć tą rozmowę jak najszybciej z głowy, chociaż nie miała tak naprawdę pojęcia, o co chodziło.

- To prawda, że Anderson zaprosił cię na bal?- zapytał, gdy tylko zamknęły się za nią drzwi Wielkiej Sali.

- Tak, to prawda.- odparła, wzruszając ramionami- Sądziłam, że już wszyscy o tym wiedzą.

- Chodzą takie plotki, ale nie sądziłem, że to prawda… Zgodziłaś się z nim iść?

- Zgodziłam. Był pierwszą osobą, która mnie zaprosiła, nie wypadało mi odmówić.

- Co cię podkusiło, żeby to robić? Przecież wiadomo, że za tym musi się coś kryć! Anderson nigdy nie robi niczego bezinteresownie, zapewne jesteś mu do czegoś potrzebna!

- Nawet jeżeli, to tobie nic do tego! Zaprosił mnie, zgodziłam się i już! Może powinnam powiedzieć mu, że nie, nie pójdę z nim i zrobić z siebie głupka, bo nie miałabym z kim iść i musiałabym zatańczyć ten taniec otwarcia z Andrew?!

- Rzeczywiście, tańcząc z Hamiltonem zrobiłabyś z siebie największe pośmiewisko, jakie widział świat czarodziejów przez ostatnie dwadzieścia lat! Nie dość, że ty nie umiesz tańczyć, to jeszcze szłabyś z największą niezdarą w szkole!

- Wiesz co, to było bardzo miłe. Tak się składa, że Andrew jest moim przyjacielem i może i jest niezdarą, ale przynajmniej nie jest tak bezczelny jak ty! Mam rozumieć, że przyprowadziłeś mnie tu, żeby właśnie to mi powiedzieć?

- Nie, po prostu chciałem przemówić ci do rozumu! Jestem pewien, że z tego, że zaprosił cie Anderson nie wyniknie nic dobrego!

- No i co z tego? To jest moja sprawa z kim idę na bal! Poza tym, z kim niby miałabym na niego iść, jeśli nie z osobą, która mnie na niego zaprosiła! Z Grubym Mnichem?!

- A może ze mną? Bo tak się składa, że planowałem cię zaprosić!

- No to cóż, trzeba było zaplanować to szybciej, zanim ktoś cię ubiegł, a nie teraz rzucać się o nie wiadomo co! To jest moja sprawa z kim idę na bal, a tak się składa, że jeśli miałabym iść z tobą, to wolałabym już iść z Hagridem!

Puchonka odwróciła się i nie zwracając kompletnie uwagi na to, że ją zawołał, weszła do Wielkiej Sali i pomaszerowała do swojego miejsca przy stole Hufflepuffu. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na nią, gdy przemierzała salę z wyraźną wściekłością w ruchach i była pewna, że każdy zastanawia się, jaki jest powód jej nerwów. Usiadła przy stole i rzuciła tylko: „Później" do Shyanne i Andrew, po czym zajęła się swoim niedokończonym kawałkiem ciasta. James wszedł do środka dopiero po chwili i gdy dotarł do stołu Gryfonów była prawie pewna, że usłyszała głos Rose, mówiącej: „A nie mówiłam?".

Następnego dnia w dormitorium Hufflepuffu pojawił się katalog strojów, z którego uczniowie mogli wybrać swoją kreację na bal i zamówić, jeśli nie mieli w czym iść. Choć było ich kilka kopii, naprawdę trudno było dostać jeden egzemplarz, więc gdy Shyanne przyniosła go do sypialni piątoklasistek, wszystkie jej współlokatorki były zaskoczone.

- Trzeba wybrać coś dla ciebie, Ally.- powiedziała, siadając na łóżku obok przyjaciółki- Wszyscy będą zwracali uwagę na członków drużyny, więc nie możemy pozwolić, żebyś nie wyglądała absolutnie doskonale!

- Shyanne, proszę cię. Przecież dobrze wiesz, że nic z tego, co tutaj jest nie zamówię! Mam parę knutów, a nie mam zamiaru prosić o nic Annabelle! Zresztą, nawet ona nie miałaby takich oszczędności!

- Zawsze można pomyśleć o jakiejś zrzutce. Trochę ode mnie, od Andrew, od Annabelle, pewnie ktoś jeszcze się znajdzie…

- Może jeszcze wywiesisz na tablicy ogłoszeń zawiadomienie, że zbierasz pieniądze na sukienkę dla mnie?! Nie ma mowy!

- No dobrze, ale to nie znaczy, że nie możemy nic pooglądać! Może akurat coś nam wpadnie w oko i uda nam się jakąś inną sukienkę przerobić, choćby na podobny styl!

Dziewczyny spędziły chwilę, między obiadem, a treningiem Allyson na przeglądanie katalogu. Shyanne co rusz wpadała w oko jakaś sukienka i czekało ją naprawdę trudne zadanie, wybrania spośród nich wszystkich tej jednej, którą naprawdę będzie chciała założyć. Ally natomiast była bardzo wybredna i praktycznie nic jej się nie podobało. Jedne sukienki były za proste, inne zbyt długie, jeszcze następne zbyt krótkie, a kolejne miały falbanki, których dziewczyna po prostu nienawidziła. Tylko jedna jej się spodobała i to bardzo. Według Shyanne była dość prosta, ale Allyson naprawdę przypadła do gustu. Kiedy jednak dziewczyna spojrzała na cenę, stwierdziła, że nie była już taka ładna.

Potem jednak zeszła z łóżka, wyciągnęła z kufra swoją złotą szatę do Quidditcha, którą na siebie założyła, wzięła do ręki swoją miotłę i wyszła z dormitorium, udając się na trening. Zdziwiła się, gdy w pewnym momencie zauważyła na trybunach swoją siostrę, siedzącą tam samotnie i obserwującą trening z kawałkiem pergaminu w ręce. Najbardziej jednak zastanawiała ją niezbyt zadowolona mina Annabelle i zaczęła się zastanawiać czy przypadkiem nie dostała listu z domu. Okazało się, że zgadła, gdy podeszła do stojącej przy wejściu na stadion Gryfonki, która dłonią ją do siebie przywołała.

- Mamy mały problem siostrzyczko.- stwierdziła, a Allyson spojrzała na nią lekko zdziwiona- Dostałam list od ojca…

- Co on od nas chce?- zapytała Puchonka, której humor od razu się pogorszył.

Obie siostry zawsze wiedziały, że rozpoznanie na kopercie charakterystycznego drobnego, bardzo dokładnego i lekko pochylonego pisma Alastaira, nie wróży nic dobrego. Ich ojciec nie miał w zwyczaju pisać do nich w trakcie szkoły, chyba że miał zamiar je za coś skarcić lub poinformować o czymś, czego od nich wymaga. Zazwyczaj Annabelle dostawała od niego jeden list, krótko przed terminem zgłaszania, że zostaje się na święta w Hogwarcie. Alastair zawierał w nim zawsze żądanie, żeby nie wracały na Boże Narodzenie do domu, chociaż nigdy nie napisał tego całkowicie wprost. Teraz jednak było na ten list znacznie za wcześnie.

Allyson zaczęła się zastanawiać, co jeszcze mogłoby być powodem, dla którego chciałby się z nimi skontaktować. Być może chodziło o bal, na którym Alastair zapewne miał być obecny? Nie wierzyła jednak w to, że zaproponował im kupienie nowych sukienek, nie było to w jego stylu. Do czego jednak mógł się przyczepić? W końcu doszła do wniosku, że najwyraźniej postanowił poinformować je, jakich partnerów na balu od nich oczekuje. I wtedy Ally zerknęła na Nicholasa. Jedyną rzeczą, której mogła być tak naprawdę pewna odnośnie Ślizgona, to że według jej ojca byłby idealnym kandydatem, więc nie musiała się obawiać jego gniewu.

- Chodzi o święta…- powiedziała w końcu Gryfonka- Postanowił napisać tak wcześnie, żebyśmy nie zdążyły wpisać się na listę pozostających w Hogwarcie… Jak to ujął, oczekuje naszego przybycia do Londynu razem z innymi uczniami, którzy mają zamiar spędzić święta w domu…

- Co?!- zawołała zaskoczona Allyson, a Annabelle wzruszyła ramionami- Po co mamy wracać na święta do domu?!

- Tego nie napisał, ale jakiś powód musi być, skoro tak bardzo mu na tym zależy… I nie wiem jak ty, ale ja mam wrażenie, że nie może to być nic dobrego…

Allyson była skłonna w pełni zgodzić się z siostrą w tej kwestii. I tak samo jak ona, nie miała ochoty wracać w grudniu do domu. Od kiedy przybyła do Hogwartu każde święta spędziła w szkole i choć Shyanne i Andrew zawsze wyjeżdżali z zamku, i bardzo często była jedyną zostającą w zamku Puchonką, to i tak uważała poprzednie cztery Boże Narodzenia za najlepsze w swoim życiu. Bo choć zanim zaczęła naukę w Hogwarcie, zupełnie inaczej postrzegano ją w jej domu, to nigdy nie czuła tej rodzinnej atmosfery, jaką potrafili zapewnić nauczyciele i inni uczniowie Hogwartu.

Gdy wróciła do dormitorium, przeszła niepostrzeżenie przez pokój wspólny i udała się do pustej sypialni. Przebrała się z szaty, a następnie usiadła na łóżku. List od ojca spowodował, że zaczęła się intensywnie zastanawiać, co też Alastair mógł od nich chcieć i doszła do wniosku, że tak naprawdę w ciągu kilku lat, bardzo wiele zmieniło się w jej kontaktach z ojcem.

Tak naprawdę, jeszcze trzydziestego pierwszego sierpnia trochę ponad cztery lata wcześniej, była jego ulubioną córką. Nie wiedziała tak naprawdę dlaczego, gdyż Antonie, Ashlyn i Alexandra były znacznie bardziej podobne do swojego ojca pod względem charakteru niż ona. A jednak to właśnie Allyson zawsze towarzyszyła ojcu na różnych spotkaniach, to ją zabierał do Ministerstwa, gdy można było przyprowadzić kogoś z rodziny. Pamiętała doskonale, jak wieczorami czytał jej baśnie Barda i Beedla, jednocześnie je komentując.

Jeśli tylko opowiadał jej o Hogwarcie, do którego miała iść w wieku jedenastu lat, a czego jako dziecko nie mogła się doczekać, zawsze opowiadał jej o tym, jakim wspaniałym domem jest Slytherin i o tym, że na pewno podtrzyma rodzinną tradycję i się w nim znajdzie. Później także zaczął dodawać, że nie zhańbi ich rodziny tak, jak Annabelle, gdy otrzymał list od Antonie, że tiara przydziału umieściła Annabelle w Gryffindorze. Czytając jej magiczne baśnie, zawsze podkreślał czystość krwi ich bohaterów i niegodność do życia mugoli, ale gdy sam starał się coś wymyślić, motyw był zawsze ten sam. Wspaniały czarodziej, oczywiście czystej krwi, musiał wkroczyć do akcji, gdy żaden inny czarodziej – szlama lub mieszaniec, nie potrafił sobie poradzić z problemem, jaki stwarzali mugole.

Jako dziecko sądziła, że Alastair robi to wszystko z miłości do niej. Gdy jednak już znalazła się w szkole i przyniosła mu jeszcze większy wstyd, niż jej starsza siostra, zaczęła dostrzegać, że tak naprawdę chodziło mu zupełnie o coś innego. Jej ojciec chciał tak naprawdę od maleńkości wpoić jej radykalne poglądy na czystość krwi, żeby mieć pewność, że w przyszłości go nie zawiedzie. Słuchając także opowieści przyjaciół, jak wyglądało życie w ich domach, dostrzegała, że u niej zawsze brak było tej rodzinnej atmosfery, którą oni zawsze podkreślali.

U niej w domu wszystko wydawało się być sztuczne. Alastair był praktycznie jak despotyczny władca, któremu nikt nie śmiał się sprzeciwić, dlatego wszystko zawsze wyglądało tak, jak on chciał. Jej matka nigdy się z nim nie kłóciła, Allyson nigdy nawet nie widziała, żeby kiedykolwiek wyraziła swoje zdanie na jakikolwiek temat. Nie wydawała się nigdy zakochana w Alastairze i Ally domyślała się, że zapewne jej rodzice zmusili ją do ślubu z jej ojcem, tak jak Alastair miał zamiar wybrać przyszłych partnerów dla swoich córek, żeby mieć pewność co do przedłużenia szlachetności krwi Yaxley'ów.

- Żeby mu specjalnie zrobić na złość, któraś z nas powinna wyjść za mugola.- stwierdziła Allyson, sama do siebie i uśmiechnęła się.

Zdecydowanie chciałaby zobaczyć minę Alastaira, gdy dowiedziałby się o tym, że którakolwiek z jego córek została żoną mugola. Była pewna, że musiałby zostać postawiony przed faktem dokonanym, gdyż w innym wypadku byłby gotów zrobić dosłownie wszystko, żeby je przed tym powstrzymać, włącznie z pozbyciem się kompletnie niewinnego mugola. Ally wiedziała, że zapewne byłby fioletowy na twarzy, zacząłby wrzeszczeć na cały głos i rzucać na oślep wszystkim, co tylko nawinęłoby mu się pod rękę. Później zapewne dotarłoby do niego, że zniszczył jakiś bardzo wartościowy przedmiot, a gdyby jeszcze nie dało się go naprawić, jego wściekłość by powróciła.

- Allyson?!- usłyszała głos Shyanne, który wyrwał ją z całkowitego zamyślenia- Kiedy ty wróciłaś do dormitorium?!

- Jakąś dłuższą chwilę temu…

- My z Andrew już zaczęliśmy się zastanawiać czy Reynolds znowu zaczął przesadzać z treningami, a ty sobie tak po prostu leżysz na łóżku!- powiedziała dziewczyna, kręcąc głową z uśmiechem i podeszła do szafki przy swoim łóżku, na której położyła podręczniki.

Następnie wzięła niewielką butelkę z wodą, która stała obok lampki i nalała jej trochę do doniczki ze swoją Oryginałką. Roślina Shyanne, jako jedyna z tych, które widziała Allyson, była już widoczna. Z ziemi wystawało kilka patykowatych, niebieskich łodyżek. Ally nie miała pojęcia, skąd się wziął ich kolor, pamiętając, że ziarenko Shyanne wyglądało zupełnie inaczej. W jej doniczce zdawała się być tylko i wyłącznie ziemia, chociaż gdy podeszła do profesora Longbottoma, żeby go o to zapytać, kazał jej się nie przejmować.

- A, właśnie, Ally. Rozmawiała ze mną profesor Harding, powiedziała, że w tą sobotę możemy do niej pójść, żeby zrobić ten zaległy eliksir. A i znana jest dokładna data przyjazdu Hiszpanów.

- Zapewne pojawią się tu parę dni przed meczem, tak jak my pojechaliśmy do Niemiec.

- Tak, dokładnie szesnastego, we wtorek, wieczorem. I będzie w ich grupie jedna piątoklasistka. Będę się nią opiekować albo ja, albo Rose Weasley. Harding wezwała mnie do siebie, żeby zapytać czy się zgadzam na to, żeby mnie zgłosić.

- Na miejscu tej Hiszpanki miałabym nadzieję, że wybiorą ciebie. Nie wyobrażam sobie spędzenia całych kilku dni w towarzystwie Rose!

- Przyznam ci, że ja też nie, dlatego się zgodziłam. Ciekawa jestem, jak to wszystko będzie wyglądało, ten pobyt innej szkoły u nas… Wiem, że niby opowiadałaś mi, jak było w Niemczech, ale tym razem to my będziemy gospodarzami i Harding wspominała coś o tym, że Flitwick chce, żeby wszystko było doskonałe!

- Doskonałe? W takim razie musiałby w jakiś sposób pozbyć się z zamku Irytka i uprzedzić wszystkie dziewczyny z Hiszpanii, żeby pod żadnym pozorem nie korzystały z łazienki Jęczącej Marty! Przydałoby się też zabronić paru uczniom wychodzenia z dormitorium.

- Ally, ja mówię poważnie! Żeby tylko się nie okazało, że wymyśli coś dziwnego…

- Tak, tak… Ale uważam, że niepotrzebnie się przejmujesz. Jak byliśmy w Ubersveiście nie wszystko było doskonałe, a i tak każdemu z nas się tam podobało. W Hogwarcie jest jednak jeszcze to coś, co sprawia, że jest cudowny – ta ciepła, przytulna atmosfera starego zamku. Jej brakowało mi w Niemczech… Jedyne, za czym mogą tęsknić tutaj Hiszpanie to słoneczna pogoda, ale i tak jestem zdania, że będą oczarowani tym miejscem! A tymczasem, zamiast tak to wszystko przeżywać, daj mi lepiej notatki do mojego wypracowania z Mugoloznawstwa, o które cię prosiłam. Mam nadzieję, że o nich nie zapomniałaś?

- Pewnie, że nie. Zrobiłam je zanim jeszcze zaczęłam pisać swoje wypracowania.

Shyanne podała przyjaciółce kawałek pergaminu i Allyson zajęła się swoją pracą domową, nie zaprzątając już sobie głowy listem Alastaira.


	15. Rozdział XV

**Rozdział XV**

Nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że im bliżej było do dwudziestego listopada, tym bardziej zdenerwowany był profesor Reynolds. Trzymanie tego pod kontrolą kosztowało go naprawdę bardzo wiele i prawie zawsze zdawał się być nieobecny myślami. Za każdym razem, gdy go ktoś zapytał o powód jego zamyślenia mówił, że rozmyślał o meczu i nikt nie miał powodów, żeby w to nie wierzyć. Tym bardziej po artykule, który ukazał się w „Proroku Codziennym".

Uczniowie i nauczyciele Hogwartu doskonale wiedzieli, jak wyglądał pobyt drużyny w Ubersveiście, gdyż cała dwunastka opowiedziała wszystko z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami. Sam mecz doskonale opisała Ginny Potter z pomocą innego sportowego dziennikarza, który uzupełnił jej relację o ten fragment meczu, którego nie widziała z racji tego, że cały czas towarzyszyła rannemu Jamesowi. Jednak kiedy wyszło piątkowe wydanie „Proroka", wszyscy przekonali się, że najwyraźniej nie wszyscy czarodzieje postanowili w to uwierzyć.

Gdy w piątek rano Allyson, wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, weszła do Wielkiej Sali, bez problemu zauważyła panująca w pomieszczeniu atmosferę podenerwowania. Przy każdym stole, poza stołem Ślizgonów, uczniowie rozmawiali między sobą, często energicznie gestykulując. Cała trójka Puchonów usiadła na swoich stałych miejscach, a na talerzu Shyanne leżał już jej egzemplarz „Proroka". Dziewczyna zaczęła przeglądać gazetę, jednocześnie jedząc tost z dżemem, co jakiś czas zatrzymując się na tytułach, które przyciągnęły jej uwagę. W pewnym momencie jednak zakrztusiła się kęsem, spoglądając na gazetę z niedowierzaniem.

- Co się stało, Shyanne?- zapytał natychmiast Andrew, uderzając przyjaciółkę w plecy, a ta przekazała gazetę Allyson, żeby ta przeczytała artykuł na głos.

Już gdy tylko blondynka ujrzała zdjęcie szkolnej drużyny, zrobione w Ubersveiście, tuż pod tytułem „Wielki sabotaż Hogwartu" i nazwisko Rufforda Vaxbury'ego, nie miała wątpliwości, że nie wróżyło to nic dobrego. Skrzywiła się lekko, potęgując tylko zaciekawienie Andrew, a po głośnym westchnięciu zaczęła czytać.

_Afery takiej, jaka została wywołana udziałem Hogwartu w Międzyszkolnym turnieju Quidditcha, w świecie czarodziejów nie widziano dawno. I o ile w samej szkole, podekscytowanie całym wydarzeniem jest jak najbardziej zrozumiałe, o tyle zachowanie Ministerstwa Magii może powodować zaskoczenie. Nie da się ukryć, że urząd ten zawsze interesował się sprawami szkoły, gdyż edukacja młodych czarodziejów zawsze była jedną z tych rzeczy, na której zależało absolutnie wszystkim – czy popierali urzędującego w danym momencie Ministra, czy też nie. _

_ Od września jednak, zainteresowanie to zwiększyło się przynajmniej trzykrotnie. Kiedy tylko został wydany oficjalny terminarz zawodów, wszyscy najważniejsi urzędnicy natychmiast wysłali sowy do dyrekcji, że będą obecni na wszystkich meczach, jakie odbędą się w brytyjskiej szkole magii. Szaty do gry, które używają członkowie drużyny zostały zakupione właśnie przez Ministerstwo, a pewne źródła podają także, że był pomysł zakupienia całej jedenastce nowych, najlepszych na rynku mioteł. Z niego jednak bardzo szybko zrezygnowano, na całe szczęście, gdyż organizatorzy turnieju mogliby dopatrzyć się przesadnego promowania drużyny i zażądać jej wycofania się z turnieju. _

_ W dniu wyjazdu delegacji do Niemiec, napięcie było ogromne. Był to pierwszy mecz i wszyscy nie mogli się go doczekać. Trzeba przyznać, że przez lata brytyjski Quidditch zyskał opinie jednego z najlepszych na świecie, tuż obok amerykańskiego, japońskiego, włoskiego, brazylijskiego i niemieckiego. Zresztą, nawet w turnieju zostało to uwzględnione, gdyż szkoły z tych sześciu krajów miały brać udział i z zamysłem rozdzielono je po trzy do stworzonych dwóch grup. Mecz Hogwartu z Ubersveistem był tak naprawdę najciekawszym z pierwszej kolejki, gdyż wszyscy wierzyli w ogromny potencjał obu tych drużyn._

_ Myślę, że nie będzie przesadą napisanie, że każdy, kto choć odrobinę interesuje się Quidditchem i aktualnymi wydarzeniami ze świata magii, był zainteresowany tym, jak zakończy się mecz. Oczywiście, wszyscy wierzyli w to, że Hogwart przyniesie nam radość i dumę, i nie mogli się doczekać najświeższych wiadomości, które miała dostarczyć pani Ginevra Potter już następnego ranka po meczu. Artykuł rzeczywiście ukazał się następnego dnia, jednak jego treść była zupełnie inna od tej oczekiwanej. _

_ Jakakolwiek nie byłaby opinia o meczu, ukazana przez panią Potter, będącą znaną dziennikarką sportową i uznanym fachowcem w dziedzinie Quidditcha, Hogwart przegrał. Wszystkie starania, dołożone przez Ministerstwo, aby wesprzeć drużynę wydawały się być w tym momencie niczym, a ogromne widowisko, jakim stały się eliminacje do drużyny, po prostu zwykłą szopką. Tak przynajmniej wyglądało to z perspektywy przeciętnego czarodzieja, zainteresowanego meczem, ale nie mającym z całym wydarzeniem nic wspólnego. Czy jednak rzeczywiście ci, na barkach których spoczęła odpowiedzialność za przyniesienie szkole chwały, wywiązali się ze swojego zadania? _

_ Osobiście byłem obecny na meczu, a więc nie muszę podpierać się znajomością tylko artykułu. Uważam, że warto w tym miejscu zaznaczyć, że siedemdziesiąt z dziewięćdziesięciu punktów, jakie zdobył w całym meczu Hogwart, padły zasługą Allyson Yaxley. Charles Jenkins i Jessica Foster wykonali zaledwie dwa celne ataki na obręcze przeciwnika, jednak bardzo szybko zrezygnowali z takiego działania, przy każdej akcji starając się za wszelką cenę odnaleźć pannę Yaxley. I choć na pierwszy rzut oka nie dziwi przyznanie tytułu najlepszego zawodnika meczu właśnie jedynej Puchonce w zespole, o tyle nikt nie może być pewien czy takie właśnie nie było zamierzenie naszej drużyny. _

_ Hufflepuff uważa się za najbardziej niedoceniany dom Hogwartu i mało który czarodziej widzi w jego członkach jakikolwiek filar magicznej społeczności. Jego reprezentacja Quidditcha od lat pozostawia bardzo wiele do życzenia, zazwyczaj zajmując w wewnątrzszkolnym turnieju ostatnie miejsce. Nie jest to jednak nic dziwnego, gdy zostają do niej przyjęte osoby, które 'w miarę się nadają do gry', ponieważ bardzo trudno znaleźć wśród nich naprawdę ogromne talenty, a jeśli nawet takie są, to puchoński brak zamiłowania do rywalizacji sprawia, że nie są one chętne do gry. Dlatego nic dziwnego, że co do przyjęcia panny Yaxley do drużyny było wiele wątpliwości, ale byłoby to całkowicie niesprawiedliwe, gdyby z każdego domu nie była wybrana do reprezentacji przynajmniej jedna osoba. _

_ Profesor Jonathan Reynolds twierdził jednak, że wybrał ją, ponieważ panna Yaxley jest właśnie jedną z tych Puchonek, które mają ogromny talent do Quidditcha. Czytając jego wypowiedź na ten temat, a następnie analizując zachowanie dwojga pozostałych ścigających drużyny nasuwa się pytanie czy ich celem nie było właśnie udowodnienie talentu Puchonki. Rzeczą wiadomą jest, że jeśli okazałaby się naprawdę ważną częścią zespołu, podniosłaby się również jej reputacja, zszargana przez jej przodków – ogromnych konserwatystów, jeśli chodzi o kontakty z mugolami, a nawet Śmierciożerców. Obserwując mecz, bez problemu można było dostrzec, że jedyną przewagą, jaką posiada panna Yaxley jest jej niewiadomego pochodzenia miotła. _

_ Nie można jednak uznać, że zachowanie panny Yaxley było całkowicie bez zarzutu. Mało kto wie, ponieważ fakt ten nie został uwzględniony w bardzo 'dokładnej' relacji pani Potter, że gdyby panna Yaxley nie uchyliła się od tłuczka, Hogwart prawdopodobnie wygrałby mecz. Trudno oczekiwać, żeby ktokolwiek świadomie nie uchylił się od niebezpieczeństwa, ale gdyby Puchonka choć odrobinę orientowała się w sytuacji, jaka panowała na boisku dostrzegłaby, że powinna jakoś zasygnalizować, że tłuczek się do niej zbliża, gdyż tuż obok niej znajdował się złoty znicz, a szukający Hogwartu leciał w jej kierunku, żeby go złapać. _

_ Do tego, żeby tak się stało i żeby James Potter zapewnił Hogwartowi dodatkowe sto pięćdziesiąt punktów, a także zwycięstwo w meczu zabrakło kilku centymetrów. Pan Potter znalazł się za młodszą koleżanką dokładnie w momencie, gdy ta wykonała unik i tłuczek, nie zmieniając swojego toru uderzył prosto w niego, uniemożliwiając mu kontynuowanie gry. Gdyby jednak i on się rozejrzał, gdyby nie leciał bezmyślnie przed siebie, ignorując wszystko i wszystkich wokół, wszystko również mogło skończyć się inaczej. _

_ Na samą myśl o tłuczku, pojawia się kolejne pytanie. Gdzie w tym momencie znajdowali się pałkarze, których głównym celem na boisku jest osłanianie od tłuczków swoich kolegów. Z tego, co udało mi się dowiedzieć podział obowiązków pomiędzy nimi był jasny – panna Gray miała cały czas pilnować ścigających, podczas gdy pan Marshall miał jej pomagać do momentu ujrzenia znicza przez pana Pottera, kiedy to miał zająć się pilnowaniem wyłącznie jego. Biorąc pod uwagę jednak to, że tłuczek skierowany był bezpośrednio w pannę Yaxley, choć zmierzał również w kierunku nadlatującego w jego stronę pana Pottera, oboje z nich powinni zwrócić na to uwagę. W tym momencie jednak nie było tam żadnego z nich. Dlaczego? Panna Gray w tym momencie znajdowała się na drugim końcu boiska, zajmując się tłuczkiem posłanym przez niemieckiego pałkarza w stronę pana Andersona. Pan Marshall, według pani Potter, miał po prostu zbyt wolną miotłę, żeby nadążyć za Błyskawicą Deluxe Jamesa Pottera, ale w momencie uderzenia znajdował się przynajmniej kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej. _

_ Jak więc się stało, że pojawiło się aż tak wiele problemów, które przełożyły się na grę szkolnej drużyny? Zachowanie ścigających było zastanawiające, ścigającego bezmyślne, natomiast pałkarzy oburzające. Jedynymi osobami, do których tak naprawdę nie można się przyczepić jest pan Anderson, który pilnując obręczy Hogwartu uczynił wszystko, co tylko było w jego mocy, żeby przegrana szkoły była jak najmniejsza, wykonując wiele popisowych obron, a także panna Morris, która zastąpiła pana Pottera w dość trudnej sytuacji, gdy szukający przeciwnej drużyny miał znicza na oku od dłuższego momentu i w dodatku szybszą od niej miotłę. Czy jednak zapanowanie nad wszystkim nie leży w zadaniach profesora Reynoldsa? Czy to nie właśnie jemu powierzono zadanie doprowadzenia do tego, żeby członkowie różnych domów, którzy normalnie występowali przeciwko sobie, nauczyli się współpracować? Biorąc pod uwagę, że Hogwart trenuje codziennie wydawałoby się, że powinno to być aż nadto wystarczające, a jednak nie jest. _

_A może problem tkwi w osobie profesora, który może i był kilka lat wcześniej świetnym graczem, lecz na trenera całkowicie się nie nadaje? Może fakt, że profesor Reynolds pochodzi z rodziny mugoli wpływa na to, że nauczyciel jest po prostu zbyt liberalny i zamiast zająć się faktycznie tym, co powinien, postanowił udowodnić, że wybrał najlepszych zawodników, przekazując drużynie instrukcje, żeby dali pokazać swoje umiejętności tym, w których wielu wątpiło? Czy to aby na pewno jest to, czego oczekiwaliśmy? _

_Na wiele z tych pytań prawdopodobnie nigdy nie dostaniemy odpowiedzi. Bo choć zapewne pojawi się bardzo wiele tekstów, odpowiadających na zarzuty, które tu stawiam, nikt nie przyzna się do tego, że mogą być one prawdziwe. Pozostaje nam tylko czekać na następny mecz, być może wtedy przekonamy się, jaki jest tak naprawdę cel udziału Hogwartu w turnieju._

- Co za człowiek!- zawołał natychmiast Andrew, gdy tylko Ally skończyła czytać.

Wszyscy, którzy siedzieli przy nich pokiwali głowami, zgadzając się z nim. Wielu z nich zaczęło mówić im, co oni o tym myślą, Allyson jednak, po tym jak oddała gazetę przyjaciółce, siedziała bez słowa. Nikt nie wiedział, że ręce, które trzymała na kolanach były mocno zaciśnięte, tak samo jak zresztą jej zęby.

- No, na pewno!- usłyszeli jeszcze głośniejszy wrzask ze stołu Gryfonów i Charles, którego twarz przybrała barwy jego domu, wstał i rzucił gazetę na stół.- Jasne, nie mamy na boisku nic do roboty, tylko promować Allyson! Bo przecież dla nas to ani odrobinę nie jest opłacalne, żeby pokazać się z jak najlepszej strony!

- A ja mam goniąc znicza, mam się rozglądać, żeby dostosować prędkość do Anthony'ego, który ma za mną lecieć, uważać na tłuczki i w ogóle najlepiej to pozwolić zniczowi sobie odlecieć zupełnie gdzie indziej!- zawołał tym razem James, również wstając- I jeszcze oskarża moją matkę o to, że pomija niektóre fakty!

- James, Charles, spokój!- tym razem wstały Jessica i Samantha, starając się uspokoić kolegów mimo to, że widać było, iż same nie są w najlepszych nastrojach.

- To ciekawe, że tego faktu zabrakło, skoro o ile dobrze pamiętam, to czytałem, że 'James Potter został uderzony tłuczkiem, którego uderzenia w ostatniej chwili uniknęła Allyson Yaxley'!- kolejny krzyk doszedł ze stołu Slytherinu, od Albusa Pottera.

Allyson zerknęła kątem oka na stół nauczycielski zaskoczona, że jeszcze nikt nie zareagował na to, co się działo. Zauważyła, że nauczyciele również mieli swoje egzemplarze gazety i większość z nich była zajęta czytaniem, chociaż nie wiedziała czy właśnie tego artykułu. Prędko jednak dostała odpowiedź, gdy siedząca między profesorem Reynoldsem i profesorem Hollandsem, opiekunka Hufflepuffu wstała i szybkim krokiem przemaszerowała przez środek Wielkiej Sali, wyraźnie wzburzona, trzaskając drzwiami przy wyjściu. Na ten widok większość uczniów wymieniła zaskoczone spojrzenia, a nawet ucichły rozmowy.

- Nie dostało się tylko Ślizgonom.- stwierdził Andrew ściszonym głosem, spoglądając na Allyson- I tym, którzy nie grali.

- W pewnym sensie przyczepił się do Ruby…- odparła Ally, ale chłopak tylko pokręcił głową.

- Teoretycznie tak, ale praktycznie napisał, że była przy Nicholasie, broniąc go od tłuczka, czyli wykonywała swoje zadanie.

Allyson tylko westchnęła, już po chwili razem z dwójką przyjaciół opuszczając Wielką Salę. Nie było jednak wątpliwości, że artykuł Vaxbury'ego wywołał w niemal całym Hogwarcie bardzo duże emocje, nie tylko wśród uczniów, lecz także wśród nauczycieli. W piątek co prawda nikt nie dał tego po sobie poznać, ale w sobotę odrobinę się to zmieniło.

Po południu dziewczyny udały się do klasy Eliksirów, gdzie umówiły się z profesor Harding, żeby ponownie wykonać zepsuty wcześniej przez Andrew eliksir. Nauczycielka również przyniosła swój kociołek, żeby jak tłumaczyła nie tracić czasu, który mogła poświęcić na coś pożytecznego. Ważąc mikstury, cała trójka rozmawiała ze sobą, chociaż wszystkie trzy zręcznie unikały tematu artykułu, mimo że pogawędka dotyczyła głównie zbliżającego się meczu. Profesor Harding przekazywała dziewczynom, co tak naprawdę wiedziała o zbliżającym się spotkaniu, a więc głównie to, jak zostanie wszystko zorganizowane i kto poinformował szkołę o swojej obecności. Przekonały się, że do Hogwartu rzeczywiście miało przybyć w tym celu bardzo dużo ludzi.

Dobry humor nauczycielki ulotnił się jednak w momencie, gdy do sali wszedł profesor Hollands.

- Van! Wszędzie cię szukam! Pamiętasz, że…- zatrzymał się w połowie zdania, gdy jego wzrok zatrzymał się na dwóch piątoklasistkach, których nie spodziewał się tam zastać.- Och…- natychmiast powiedział, a w jego głosie słychać było zrezygnowanie. Nie dokończył tego, co chciał powiedzieć, wchodząc do klasy, tylko uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Tajne, dodatkowe lekcje dla Puchonów, żeby mogli zabłysnąć swoją wiedzą?- zapytał, a profesor Harding uniosła brew.

- Uważasz, że są konieczne?- zapytała, lekko poirytowanym głosem.

- Trudno mi powiedzieć, biorąc pod uwagę, że nie jestem zorientowany w umiejętnościach Puchonów z eliksirów.- odparł, wzruszając ramionami.

- No to informuję cię, że nie, nie są to żadne tajne dodatkowe lekcje. Po prostu dałam dziewczynom szansę ponownego wykonania zadania, którego dokończenie uniemożliwił im pan Hamilton, który, jak zapewne wiesz, ma ogromny brak talentu do mojego przedmiotu. Zresztą, gdybym miała dawać komukolwiek jakiekolwiek dodatkowe lekcje, to na pewno nie byłyby to uczennice z wybitnymi, lecz raczej ci, którzy mają te niższe stopnie. Ale tak się składa, że żaden mnie nigdy o to nie poprosił, więc narzucać im się nie będę. Ale osobom spoza Hufflepuffu trudno zrozumieć to, że naprawdę nie potrzebujemy specjalnego traktowania, żeby być w stanie dorównać innym domom. Co taki Krukon jak ty może wiedzieć o tym, jacy tak naprawdę są Puchoni, jeśli wokoło jest pełno różnych dziwnych uwag na nasz temat! W końcu jesteśmy we wszystkim beznadziejni, zbyt leniwy albo nam po prostu nie zależy! Bo przecież Hufflepuff jest tym domem, który zbiera wszystkie resztki, które nie pasują do żadnego z tych trzech świetnych domów w Hogwarcie! Bo przecież większą dumą jest być aroganckim, egoistycznym Gryfonem, zakochanym w sobie Ślizgonem, nie zważającym na nic wokół niego albo przemądrzałym Krukonem, który nie widzi wartości w niczym poza wiedzą! Bo przecież takie cechy jak lojalność, uczciwość, pracowitość, koleżeńskość są nic nie warte! Nawet mugole, których przecież większość czarodziejów uznaje za ciemnotę, potrafią je docenić, uważają, że jeśli ktoś taki właśnie jest, to jest wspaniałym człowiekiem. Ale czarodzieje nie, dla nich to w ogóle nie jest ważne!

- Vanesso! Ja przecież nic takiego nie sugerowałem!- zawołał zaskoczony mężczyzna, gdy opiekunka Hufflepuffu zamilkła, ale ta uciszyła go dłonią.

- Wyjdź!- zawołała, a gdy nie ruszył się, krzyknęła znacznie głośniej, wskazując na drzwi – WYNOCHA!

Nauczycielka eliksirów milczała. Allyson, po tym jak wymieniła zdumione spojrzenie z Shyanne, starała się zająć pracą. Trudno jednak było jej się skupić na zadaniu i nie słuchać wrzasków profesor Harding, jednakże najtrudniejszym zadaniem było dla niej powstrzymanie śmiechu, gdy spojrzała na twarz profesora Hollandsa. Na twarzy profesora malowało się przerażenie, połączone z ogromnym zdziwieniem, gdyż nie spodziewał się, że komentarz, który miał być żartobliwy, wywoła u jego koleżanki taką reakcję. Widząc, że nie jest w stanie jej w tym momencie udobruchać, posłusznie opuścił pomieszczenie.

Piątoklasistki ponownie wymieniły spojrzenia, po czym nic nie mówiąc zajęły się zawartością swoich kociołków. Nauczycielka również milczała, dodając do swojego eliksiru kolejne składniki i energicznie go mieszając. I choć dziewczyny nic nie mówiły, nie zdziwiły się, gdy kobieta cicho przeklęła pod nosem. Nie wiedziały co prawda, co takiego warzy, ale po jej reakcji domyśliły się, że najwidoczniej nie miał on przybrać ciemnofioletowej barwy.

Allyson skończyła swoją pracę krótko później i nalała niewielką ilość eliksiru do przygotowanej fiolki, po czym podała ją nauczycielce. Ta, po dokładnym sprawdzeniu, dała jej za niego W i pozwoliła poczekać na dokańczającą Shyanne, która ostatecznie dostała za niego PO. Obie jednak wróciły do dormitorium w dobrych humorach i dołączyły do odrabiającego lekcje Andrew.

- Niedawno był tu prefekt z siódmej klasy.- powiedział im, gdy usiadły obok niego- Chciał wszystkim przypomnieć, że jeżeli ktoś zamawia sukienkę, to ma do dwudziestego złożyć zamówienie.

- Doskonale o tym pamiętam…- westchnęła Shyanne- Nie wiem, jak mi się uda do tego czasu podjąć decyzję, w tym katalogu jest tyle ładnych sukienek…

Allyson natomiast tylko wzruszyła ramionami. Ją też czekało zastanawianie się nad tym, w czym pójdzie na bal i miało to być znacznie trudniejsze zadanie niż to, które czekało jej przyjaciółkę. Wykombinować coś praktycznie z niczego nie było łatwo, nawet czarodziejowi, dlatego niechętnie myślała o tym, że będzie musiała się tym zająć i odkładała wszystko na potem. Cieszyła się tylko, że treningi i zadania domowe dawały jej dużo wymówek, gdyż inaczej Shyanne nie dałaby jej nawet na moment o tym zapomnieć. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie, po czym udała do sypialni, żeby również zająć się wypracowaniami na nadchodzący tydzień.

* * *

**Beato: **Chociaż miło mi czytać, że chcesz wiedzieć kiedy będzie następny rozdział, to niestety nie jestem w stanie ci odpowiedzieć, bo komentujesz z Guesta. Staram się jednak pisać i dodawać nowe rozdziały tak często, jak jest to możliwe :)


	16. Rozdział XVI

**Rozdział XVI**

Profesor Harding nie była bardzo upartą w swojej złości osobą; jej bliscy i przyjaciele znali ją jako osobę o łagodnym charakterze, chociaż miewała chwile, kiedy potrafiła wybuchać. Zdarzały się one niezwykle rzadko i bardzo szybko znikały. Nigdy długo się na nikogo nie wściekała i nie trzymała urazy; Allyson i Shyanne przekonały się o tym już na sobotniej kolacji, podczas której opiekunka Hufflepuffu jak zwykle normalnie rozmawiała z profesorem Hollandsem.

Nie wszyscy jednak byli tacy jak ona. Niektórzy, w gorszy dzień, byli gotowi wybuchnąć z najbłahszego powodu i w Hogwarcie był również taki nauczyciel. Na wtorkowych zaklęciach Andrew udało się, nie po raz pierwszy zresztą, doprowadzić do szału profesor Smith, gdy niezbyt dokładnie wypowiedział formułę zaklęcia i jego efekt nie był taki, jak kobieta oczekiwała.

- Czy ty kiedykolwiek się czegokolwiek nauczysz, Hamilton?!- wrzasnęła prosto w twarz Puchona, nachylając się w jego stronę- Co z ciebie w ogóle za czarodziej?! Można nie umieć Eliksirów, rozumiem, nie każdy czarodziej ma do tego smykałkę. Można nie być specjalistą z Transmutacji, nie jest to w końcu łatwa nauka. Ale żeby czarodziej nie potrafił rzucić najprostszego zaklęcia?! Jak myślisz, co przede wszystkim odróżnia nas od mugoli?! Właśnie zaklęcia, dzięki którym możemy sobie w różny sposób ułatwić życie i nie musimy męczyć się tak, jak mugole! Powiedz mi więc, w czym ty różnisz się od mugola, skoro różdżka w twoich rękach to praktycznie przepowiednia katastrofy!

Andrew, siedzący między Ally i Shyanne, obniżył się na krześle, jakby chciał zaraz schować się pod ławkę. Bez słowa słuchał wrzasków nauczycielki, czerwony ze wstydu; sprawiał nawet wrażenie, jakby miał za moment wybuchnąć płaczem. Uratował go jednak koniec lekcji, na który nauczycielka zareagowała zgrzytnięciem zębów.

- Dwa tygodnie szlabanu, panie Hamilton.- powiedziała tylko, odwracając się na pięcie i siadając za biurkiem.

Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą, gdy opuścili salę, ale Andrew nie był zbytnio zadowolony. Dla niego następną lekcją było Wróżbiarstwo, którego po prostu nienawidził, a profesor Trelawney doprowadzała go do szału. Odłączył się od dziewczyn, a Shyanne odprowadziła Ally na pierwsze piętro. Dziewczyna dołączyła do grupy, oczekującej na lekcję Mugoloznawstwa. Krótko później drzwi do sali otworzyły się i wszyscy weszli do środka. Allyson zajęła swoje stałe miejsce w klasie, tuż obok Anthony'ego i wyjęła podręcznik.

- Dzisiaj zajmiemy się mugolskim urządzeniem, bez którego mugole nie wyobrażają sobie życia.- oznajmiła profesor Roberts, stając przed grupą z uśmiechem na twarzy.

Była to średniego wzrostu czarownica z sięgającymi ramion, kręconymi, ciemnoblond włosami, szarymi oczyma i uśmiechem, który prawie nigdy nie schodził z jej twarzy. Nie była szczupła, jej ciało było zaokrąglone, ale nie bardzo; kilka dodatkowych kilogramów dodawało jej nawet uroku. Była prawdopodobnie jedną z najsympatyczniejszych nauczycielek w Hogwarcie, chociaż również jedną z najnudniejszych – zafascynowana światem mugoli, mogłaby od rana do wieczora, a może i jeszcze dłużej, mówić tylko o nich.

- Poznacie dzisiaj wspaniały, mugolski przedmiot, jakim jest telefon.- powiedziała, po czym machnęła różdżką, otwierając szafkę stojącą z boku klasy. Po kilku następnych machnięciach, na biurko przyleciało kilka różnych urządzeń, chociaż można było zobaczyć pomiędzy nimi podobieństwa.- Czy ktoś wie, do czego służy telefon? Proszę, panno Palmer.

- Mugole używają telefonu do komunikowania się między sobą. Dzięki niemu mogą w tej samej chwili porozmawiać z osobą, która znajduje się w zupełnie innym miejscu.- powiedziała jedna z dwóch Puchonek, które znajdowały się w klasie oprócz Allyson.

- Dokładnie! Pięć punktów dla Hufflepuffu!- odparła nauczycielka, której uśmiech tylko się powiększył- Wynalazek ten powstał w drugiej połowie XIX wieku, a za jego twórcę uważa się Alexandra Bella. Przez wiele lat bardzo się zmienił, co możecie zobaczyć na przykładzie tych telefonów tutaj. Ten, to jeden z pierwszych egzemplarzy, podczas gdy te są całkiem nowe.

Przez całą lekcję nauczycielka opowiadała im o tym, jakie ulepszenia były wprowadzane do telefonów, jak zmieniał się ich wygląd i na czym polegało prawidłowe ich używanie. Pod koniec lekcji Allyson, siedząca na swoim miejscu z głową opartą na dłoni, przestała jej już nawet słuchać. Początkowo robiła notatki, potem jednak narysowała na pergaminie złoty znicz, miotłę, kociołek i gdy Anthony spojrzał jej przez ramię, uśmiechnął się.

- Dziękuję wam bardzo za uwagę!- powiedziała profesor Roberts, gdy lekcja zakończyła się. Powtarzała to zdanie zawsze i za każdym razem wywoływało ono u nich uśmiechy, gdyż praktycznie nigdy nikt jej nie słuchał.- Na przyszły poniedziałek napiszcie wypracowanie o tym, dlaczego telefon komórkowy osiągnął wśród mugoli taki sukces oraz czy uważacie, że wynalazek ten przyjąłby się w świecie magii, uzasadniając swoje stanowisko!

- Hej, Yaxley!- zawołał jak zwykle James, gdy dwa dni później pojawiła się na treningu- To prawda, że masz problem z sukienką?- zapytał, a Puchonka przewróciła oczyma- Jakby coś, to zawsze mogę porozmawiać z moją siostrą. Nie będzie mieć nic przeciwko pożyczeniu ci czegoś, a jestem pewien, że rozmiar będzie dobry.

- Dzięki, Potter, ale nie skorzystam. Nie tylko nie mam ochoty stać się gwiazdą magicznych plotek przez pożyczenie sukienki twojej siostry, ale i nie mam problemu z sukienką.- odparła, a Gryfon spojrzał na nią zaskoczony- Tak się składa, że mam mieć najoryginalniejszą sukienkę na całym balu, czekamy tylko na to, żeby przyszedł materiał!

Wiadomość ta bardzo zaskoczyła Jamesa, nic jednak nie powiedział. Allyson ucieszyła się, gdyż nie musiała odpowiadać na więcej jego pytań, a nie miała ochoty zdradzać wszystkim, że Shyanne postanowiła sama zrobić jej kreację, zanim ta będzie gotowa. Znała doskonale zapał Shyanne i wiedziała, że możliwy jest naprawdę każdy scenariusz - od stworzenia arcydzieła, do potargania przez nią całego materiału.

Do pracy dziewczyna zabrała się już w sobotę. Andrew udał się na szlaban do profesor Smith, zostawiając Allyson i Shyanne same, Justine, Martha i Caroline tymczasem opuściły sypialnię, dzięki czemu dziewczyny mogły w niej pozostać i tam zająć się pracą. Ally była trochę przerażona, gdy zobaczyła Shyanne z niezaczarowanym centymetrem krawieckim, mierzącą dokładnie każdą potrzebną jej długość i zapisującą ją w notesie. Wkrótce potem dziewczyna rozłożyła na podłodze cały materiał i rozrysowała sobie, jak powinna go poprzecinać. Allyson spoglądała na to, nie mając pojęcia, co jej przyjaciółka tak naprawdę robi i im bardziej starała się zorientować, tym bardziej dochodziła do wniosku, że nie ma to najmniejszego sensu.

- Jesteś pewna, że nie lepiej byłoby to oddać komuś, kto się faktycznie na tym zna?- spytała w końcu, gdy kilka par nożyczek, jakie znalazły same zaczęły wycinać materiał po wyrysowanych przez Shyanne liniach.

- A zdajesz sobie sprawę, że szycie sukienki na zamówienie jest nawet droższą sprawą, niż kupienie gotowego wzoru z katalogu?- zapytała Shyanne, a Ally pokiwała głową, zrezygnowana. Wiedziała o tym doskonale.

- Wybrałaś już coś dla siebie?

- Tak. Tę sukienkę, co ma górę w innym kolorze niż dół… Żółto-pomarańczową.

- Czyli jednak zdecydowałaś się mnie posłuchać?- uśmiechnęła się Allyson, bo od samego początku przekonywała przyjaciółkę, żeby wybrała właśnie tą.

Nożyczki zakończyły swoją pracę, lecz materiał nie opadł na podłogę, tylko natychmiast przylgnął do Allyson. Dziewczyna wstała i wtedy praktycznie owinął się wokół niej, dokładnie tak jak planowała Shyanne. Ta tymczasem wzięła do ręki kilka agrafek, żeby pospinać go w odpowiednich miejscach.

- Ałć!- zawołała Ally, gdy przyjaciółka po raz kolejny już ją ukłuła- Mogłabyś choć troszkę uważać…

- Nie przesadzaj! To tylko lekkie ukłucie, a ty od razu wrzeszczysz! Ludzie tymczasem stosują akupunkturę i żyją, więc ty też dasz radę1

- Apuku-co?- zapytała Allyson, spoglądając na przyjaciółkę zaskoczona, a ta tylko pokręciła głową z westchnięciem.

- Nieważne.- odparła.

Nie miała ochoty zajmować się tłumaczeniem niczego Allyson, podczas gdy była skupiona na wykonaniu jej sukienki. Już wtedy jednak zaczęła dostrzegać w niej jeden, mały problem, którego jednak nie powiedziała od razu Allyson. Zerknęła jednak w swoje notatki, jeszcze raz wszystko dokładnie mierząc i przeklęła pod nosem.

- Co?- zapytała Ally, a Shyanne skrzywiła się, siadając na łóżku.

- Pomyliłam się. O całe pięć centymetrów.- odparła z westchnięciem, rzucając notes na podłogę- Gdyby to chodziło o długość, no to trudno, najwyżej byłaby trochę krótsza, ale nie rzucałoby się to tak w oczy… Ja jednak odjęłam ci pięć centymetrów w pasie i nie ma szans, żeby tak to wszystko zszyć, żeby nie było dość dużo za ciasne… Mogłabym teoretycznie spróbować doszyć pasek, ale wtedy trzeba by było jakoś ukryć to podwójne łączenie… Nie, to nie ma sensu!

Shyanne machnęła różdżką, a materiał opadł na ziemię i Allyson usiadła obok przyjaciółki na łóżku. Ta wpatrywała się w podłogę zamyślona, po czym machnęła ponownie różdżką, wypowiadając zaklęcie i materiał został strawiony przez niewielki płomyk. Pozostała po nim tylko kupka czarnego proszku.

- Oszalałaś?!- wrzasnęła Allyson, spoglądając na Shyanne z niedowierzaniem.

- To nie ma sensu! Niepotrzebnie się w ogóle za to brałam, nie potrafię robić takich rzeczy!

- Świetnie, tylko w tym momencie ja znowu nie mam w czym iść na bal! Gdybyś chociaż zostawiła materiał, to może ktoś byłby w stanie to jeszcze uratować! Teraz tymczasem nawet czary mi nie pomogą!- zawołała zdenerwowana Allyson i wstała.

Wyciągnęła spod łóżka miotłę, chwyciła uszykowaną już wcześniej szatę, przerzuciła ją sobie przez ramię i wyszła z sypialni. Nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatnim razem tak cieszyła się, że zbliżała się pora treningu. Do momentu, w którym musiała wyjść z dormitorium zostało jeszcze co prawda dwadzieścia minut, ale wiedziała, że jeśli zostałaby w sypialni, zapewne pokłóciłaby się z Shyanne. Nie potrafiła wymyślić powodu, dla którego Shyanne zdecydowała się zniszczyć całkowicie materiał; uważała, że mógłby znaleźć się ktoś inny, kto zaradziłby problemowi, jaki wyniknął.

Nie zwróciła kompletnie uwagi na Andrew, którego prawie staranowała przy wyjściu z lochów, tylko szybkim krokiem przemaszerowała przez Salę Wejściową i opuściła zamek. Puchon spoglądał przez chwilę na nią zdziwiony, ale szybko domyślił się, co się stało. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że dziewczyny się zbyt mocno nie pokłóciły, nie znosił przekonywać je do tego, żeby przestały się na siebie gniewać.

Zbliżając się do kuchni usłyszał za sobą przyspieszone kroki i zatrzymał się, spodziewając się dostrzec za chwilę wyłaniającą się zza zakrętu Allyson, która przypomniała sobie, że czegoś nie zabrała. Zamiast niej jednak stanęła przed nim dziewczyna, która nawet nie należała do Hufflepuffu i po jej rozglądaniu się wokoło domyślił się, że nawet niezbyt wiedziała, gdzie się znajdowała. Potwierdził to tylko fakt, że potknęła się o wystający fragment podłogi, który wszyscy Puchoni omijali praktycznie bezwiednie i wpadła na niego, przewracając go na ziemię z wielkim hukiem.

- P-Przepraszam…- wybąkała dziewczyna, siadając na podłodze i dłonią, po omacku szukając okularów.

Andrew westchnął, po czym wyciągnął spod siebie swoją parę okularów, która przy upadku ześlizgnęła mu się z twarzy i nałożył ją na siebie. Nie pomogło mu to zbyt wiele, gdyż szkła były całkowicie popękane, chociaż trzymały się w oprawkach. Jęknął niezadowolony, bo bez nich nie widział zbyt wiele. W pewnym momencie jednak poczuł stuknięcie różdżką w nie i obraz przed nim stał się wyraźny.

Przed sobą ujrzał klęczącą dziewczynę, która bardzo uważnie mu się przyglądała. Miała trochę ciemniejszą karnację, przez co wyglądała na zawsze opaloną; jej sięgające do pasa, proste, czarne włosy spięte były w kucyk z lewej strony głowy, a duże, brązowe oczy ukryte były za sporymi, okrągłymi okularami, które natychmiast skojarzyły mu się z profesor Trelawney. Ubrana była w granatowy sweter, czarne dżinsy i jaskrawozielone trampki, które bardzo rzucały się w oczy.

- Naprawdę nie chciałam na ciebie wpaść… Przepraszam...- powiedziała, spuszczając wzrok, a jej policzki zrobiły się bardzo czerwone ze wstydu.

- Nic się nie stało.- uśmiechnął się, wzruszając ramionami.

- Po prostu… Zgubiłeś różdżkę… No i pomyślałam, że ci ją oddam…- powiedziała, wyciągając z kieszeni spodni różdżkę Andrew i podając mu ją.

- Dzięki!- zawołał zaskoczony chłopak- Nawet nie wiedziałem, że ją zgubiłem!

- Zauważyłam… Bardzo wymęczyła cię Smith na szlabanie?

- Nie bardziej niż zwykle… A skąd wiesz, że byłem na szlabanie? Już mówi o tym cała szkoła?- w jego głosie słychać było wyraźne załamanie.

- Słyszałam jak dwójka chłopaków opowiadała u nas w dormitorium to, jak Smith zaczęła na ciebie krzyczeć… Nie powinieneś się tym przejmować, może nie jesteś dobry w zaklęciach, ale za to inne rzeczy idą ci świetnie…

- Dzięki, chociaż nie potrzeba żadnego talentu, żeby być dobrym z Zielarstwa czy z ONMS…- westchnął, a dziewczyna pokręciła głową.

- Nie zgadzam się! Szczególnie, że masz najlepszy dowód tuż pod własnym nosem! Wystarczy spojrzeć na Allyson, która jest z tych przedmiotów naprawdę koszmarna, a przecież nie jest ani głupia, ani nie jest beznadziejną czarownicą. Poza tym, może jeszcze nie znalazłeś tego, co tak naprawdę stałoby się twoją pasją…

- Tak, być może… Ale prawda jest taka, że jestem beznadziejny i tyle… A już tego, że wybrano mnie na prefekta nie zrozumiem nigdy!- westchnął, a gdy tylko zauważył, że chciała coś powiedzieć, powstrzymał ją- Nie musisz mnie pocieszać ani przekonywać… Na pewno miałaś inne plany na wieczór niż wysłuchiwanie żali Puchona…

- Właściwie, to miałam zamiar z tobą porozmawiać… Po to czekałam na ciebie pod gabinetem Smith.- odparła, a Andrew spojrzał na nią zaskoczony- Chciałam cię przeprosić…- stwierdziła, a to wywołało u niego tylko jeszcze większe zdziwienie- Poprosiłam cię, żebyś spotkał się ze mną w Hogsmeade i się nie pojawiłam o czasie…- westchnęła i znowu zrobiła się czerwona ze wstydu- Zapomniałam torebki i spędziłam pół godziny przed wejściem do dormitorium, zanim udało mi się do niego dostać, przez co odjechały mi wszystkie powozy i musiałam iść do Hogsmeade na nogach…

- Hollands nie sprawdzał obecności?

- Sprawdzał… Ale pewnie moje miłe koleżanki z klasy powiedziały mu, że zdecydowałam się zostać w zamku…

- Ale… To naprawdę ty wysyłałaś mi te liściki?

Krukonka tylko pokiwała twierdząco głową, odwracając wzrok. Andrew siedział, spoglądając na nią, nie mając pojęcia, co tak naprawdę ma jej powiedzieć. Chciała go przeprosić, ale nie uważał, że miała tak naprawdę powód, a już tym bardziej w ogóle nie miał do niej żadnych pretensji.

- Słuchaj, jeśli jesteś zły, że tak cię wystawiłam to mi to po prostu powiedz, zrozumiem…

- Nie!- krzyknął, trochę głośniej niż zamierzał i tym razem to on się zaczerwienił- Nie jestem zły. Różne rzeczy się zdarzają… Sądziłem co prawda, że Krukoni mają dobrą pamięć, biorąc pod uwagę ilość wiedzy jaką są w stanie pochłonąć, ale widać każdemu się zdarza zapomnieć hasła…

- Gdyby tylko chodziło o zapomnienie hasła, to nie spóźniłabym się tyle czasu… Problem w tym, że otwarcie drzwi do pokoju wspólnego jest znacznie trudniejsze niż otwarcie jakiegokolwiek innego przejścia w Hogwarcie i najgorszym co można zrobić, będąc w Ravenclawie, to zapomnieć czegoś przy wyjściu z dormitorium…

- W porządku, nie tłumacz się.- przerwał jej z lekkim uśmiechem- Tak jak już mówiłem, nie jestem zły, więc się tym po prostu nie przejmuj.

- Dzięki…- uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko i wyciągnęła dłoń w jego kierunku- Charlotte Wooldridge, tak w ogóle. Zapomniałam się przedstawić. Ty oczywiście nie musisz mówić kim jesteś, wiem to doskonale.- dodała, gdy uścisnął jej dłoń i otworzył usta.

Nie przejmując się w ogóle tym, że siedzieli na podłodze w lochach, rozmawiali ze sobą jeszcze dłuższą chwilę. Potem się rozeszli i Andrew wszedł do pokoju wspólnego, nie potrafiąc pozbyć się uczucia zaskoczenia. Wyglądało na to, że Charlotte rzeczywiście była osobą, która przekazywała mu wiadomości przez innych Puchonów – gdy pokazała mu swoje notatki, mówiąc o niezbyt znanej dziedzinie magii, jaką trochę się interesowała, bez problemu rozpoznał charakter pisma. I choć gdy pozbyła się tego skrępowania, jakie powodował u niej wstyd, że nie pojawiła się, gdy się z nim umówiła, a także że na niego wpadła, okazała się być bardzo gadatliwą osobą, chociaż jednocześnie bardzo sympatyczną i musiał przyznać, że słuchanie jej było naprawdę ciekawym zajęciem. Zdawała się posiadać niezwykły dar przyciągania uwagi, gdy o czymś opowiadała albo przynajmniej potrafiła jego zaciekawić tym, o czym mówiła.

Gdy w końcu wszedł do pokoju wspólnego, wypatrzył w nim Shyanne, siedzącą samotnie w kącie, wyraźnie w złym humorze. Szybko zorientował się jednak, że nie była zła, a po prostu trochę załamana zachowaniem Allyson. Uważała co prawda, że Ally zareagowała zbyt pobudliwie, ale jednocześnie nie mogła się z nią nie zgodzić, że trochę ją poniosło i, że zamiast pomóc jej w problemie, tylko go powiększyła, bo z każdym dniem zostawało coraz mniej czasu co balu. Gdy jednak Allyson wróciła do dormitorium, złość z niej uleciała i nie komentując nic, co się zdarzyło przed jej wyjściem, usiadła obok nich wyczerpana. Andrew odetchnął z ulgą, widząc że nie będzie pomiędzy nimi wojny.

Największa niespodzianka spotkała praktycznie wszystkich w Hogwarcie, gdy wieczorem podczas uczty do Wielkiej Sali przybył patronus z informacją, że grupa z Salavante stoi przed zamkiem. Po całej Sali poniosły się szepty, a nauczyciele wymienili zaskoczone spojrzenia. Po chwili profesor Smith wstała i pospiesznie opuściła salę, zmierzając do wyjścia z zamku, żeby goście nie musieli zbyt długo na nikogo czekać.

- Nie wiem czy Smith jest akurat najbardziej reprezentatywnym nauczycielem w tej szkole…- Allyson usłyszała komentarz jednego z siedzących niedaleko niej Puchonów z szóstej klasy, który wywołał uśmiech u wszystkich, którzy znajdowali się wokoło.

Po chwili drzwi się otworzyły i profesor Smith, tak jak zawsze pierwszego września wprowadzała do pomieszczenia pierwszoklasistów, tak teraz szła na czele grupy z Hiszpanii, rozglądającej się zaciekawionym wzrokiem po ścianach i suficie. Na twarzach większości pojawiło się zmieszanie, gdy dostrzegli zaciekawiony wzrok wszystkich obecnych w sali. Profesor Smith tymczasem machnęła różdżką, dzięki czemu pojawił się dodatkowy, mniejszy stół z kilkunastoma krzesłami, przy którym mogli usiąść goście z Salavante.

Była to grupa złożona z ośmiu chłopaków i trzech dziewczyn; bardzo charakterystyczne w ich wyglądzie było to, że wszyscy chłopcy byli bardzo wysocy i barczyści, natomiast dziewczyny dość drobne. Ich opiekunem był bardzo wysoki nauczyciel, o długich, czarnych włosach spiętych w kucyk z tyłu głowy i chłodnych, ciemnych oczach.

- Mamy nadzieję, że to nie kłopot, że jesteśmy dzień wcześniej, niż się nas spodziewaliście.- odezwał się, gdy profesor Smith rzuciła ostatnie zaklęcie, pozwalające im na zrozumienie siebie nawzajem, po czym usiadła z powrotem przy stole nauczycieli.

- Ani trochę.- odparł profesor Flitwick z przyjaznym uśmiechem- Wszystko zostało już przygotowane do waszego przyjazdu, więc to naprawdę żaden problem. Tymczasem jesteście pewnie głodni, więc przyłączcie się do kolacji.- dyrektor pstryknął palcami i na nowym stole pojawiły się talerze i półmiski pełne jedzenia.- Pana zapraszamy do naszego stołu, profesorze.

Mężczyzna powiedział po cichu coś do swoich uczniów, po czym przeszedł przez całą długość Wielkiej Sali, do stołu nauczycieli. Przyglądał się przez chwilę wszystkim, którzy przy nim siedzieli i w końcu zdecydował się usiąść między profesor Smith i profesorem Longbottomem. Natychmiast zajął się rozmową z nauczycielką Zaklęć, co trochę zdziwiło wszystkich uczniów Hogwartu, tym bardziej, że po drugiej stronie miał znacznie sympatyczniejszego i bardziej otwartego rozmówcę.

Kiedy półmiski zaczęły się całkowicie opróżniać i większość z obecnych skończyła posiłek, dyrektor wstał na swoim krześle i klasnął kilka razy w dłonie, żeby zwrócić uwagę wszystkich.

- Zanim się rozejdziecie, chciałbym prosić wszystkich, których wybrano na opiekunów naszych gości o pozostanie w Wielkiej Sali. Dzięki temu jutro rano unikniemy zbędnego zamieszania. Mam też nadzieję, że dla naszych gości pobyt w Hogwarcie okaże się niezapomnianym przeżyciem i będą się w nim czuć bardzo dobrze, nie zważając na to, jakim wynikiem zakończy się sobotni mecz.

Gdy dyrektor usiadł, wielu uczniów zaczęło opuszczać Wielką Salę, udając się do dormitorium. Wśród nich byli także Allyson i Andrew, którzy postanowili nie czekać na Shyanne, nie mającą pojęcia, jak długo przyjdzie jej zostać. Cierpliwie jednak siedzieli w pokoju wspólnym, oczekując na jej powrót i gdy się pojawiła, zasypali ją pytaniami.

- Mam się opiekować jedyną piątoklasistką w zespole. Wiem, że ma na imię Ynez i będzie chodziła ze mną na wszystkie lekcje.

- Na jakiej gra pozycji?

- Nie wiem, nie pytałam. Tak naprawdę nawet z nią nie rozmawiałam, bo tylko przedstawili nas sobie nawzajem, po czym profesor Roberts zabrała ich do klas, gdzie przygotowali dla nich sypialnie. Dowiemy się wszystkiego jutro.

Allyson pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem. Pamiętając doskonale swój przyjazd do Ubersveistu domyślała się, jak czuli się Hiszpanie i rozumiała, że chcieli jedynie znaleźć się w spokojnym miejscu, gdzie mogli odpocząć po podróży. Wiedziała jednak, że skoro Shyanne miała przez kilka dni nie odstępować na krok jedna z uczennic Salavante, będą mieli wiele okazji, żeby wypytać ją o wiele rzeczy i zaspokoić swoją ciekawość.


	17. Rozdział XVII

**Rozdział XVII**

Pobyt w Hogwarcie dla wszystkich uczniów Salavante był bardzo ciekawym przeżyciem. Nie tylko był to ich pierwszy wyjazd, gdyż mecz z Japończykami odbywał się w Hiszpanii, ale hiszpańska szkoła magii bardzo różniła się od brytyjskiej i jak się później też okazało, również od niemieckiej. Gdy każdy z dwunastki gości przemierzał korytarze zamku, ich widok przywodził na myśl pierwszoklasistów, którzy nigdy wcześniej nie byli w Hogwarcie i nie zdążyli jeszcze przywyknąć do nadzwyczajnej atmosfery tego miejsca.

Ynez, którą miała się opiekować Shyanne, okazała się dziewczyną budową ciała bardzo przypominającą Allyson. Była niska i drobna, jednak inne cechy jej wyglądu wyraźnie kontrastowały z Puchonką. Włosy Hiszpanki były znacznie dłuższe, gęstsze i kruczoczarne, skóra ciemniejsza, a oczy ciemnobrązowe. Gdy Andrew i Allyson podeszli do niej, stojącej razem z ich przyjaciółką pod klasą OPCM, przyglądała im się z uwagą. Jej pierwszą myślą było, że ta dwójka na pierwszy rzut oka stanowiła naprawdę charakterystyczny duet i trudno jej było uwierzyć, że Shyanne, która zdawała się być naprawdę przebojową dziewczyną, zaprzyjaźniła się akurat z nimi. Przez jakiś czas czuła lekki wstyd, że wszyscy widzą ją w takim towarzystwie, ale szybko się do nich przekonała. Rzadko kiedy jednak przebywała tylko z nimi. Każdy chciał zamienić z nią chociaż kilka słów, jakby nie była taką samą uczennicą jak oni, tylko bardzo popularną gwiazdą. Niczym nadzwyczajnym było usłyszeć narzekanie, że to akurat Shyanne została wybrana do opieki nad Ynez, ale najbardziej niezadowolona z tego faktu była Rose Weasley.

Kiedy dotarli do cieplarni, w której zajęcia przygotował profesor Longbottom, Gryfonka już tam stała. Gdy zobaczyła, jak wchodzą na czele grupy Puchonów, zmrużyła oczy, patrząc na Shyanne z wściekłością. Kiedy opiekun jej domu poinformował ją, że to dyrektor zdecydował się jednak wybrać Puchonkę, wpadła we wściekłość. Uważała, że będąc najlepszą uczennicą na roku to ona powinna dostać tą funkcję, którą większość traktowała jako ogromny zaszczyt i przejaw ogromnego zaufania nauczycieli. Brat i większość jej kuzynostwa próbowali przekonać ją, że nie ma powodu wściekać się na Shyanne, gdyż Puchonka nie miała żadnego wpływu na decyzję, Rose jednak kompletnie ich nie słuchała, uparta w przekonaniu, że Shyanne ją po prostu poniżyła. A że nigdy jej nie lubiła przez to, że przyjaźniła się z Allyson, przekonała się tylko w tym, że było to słuszne postępowanie.

W trakcie lekcji Hiszpanka była bardzo pozytywnie zaskoczona. Choć nigdy nie lubiła Zielarstwa i uważała ten przedmiot za koszmarnie nudny, przekonała się, że wcale tak nie musi być. Dla uczniów z Hogwartu nie było to niczym nowym, ale ona po raz pierwszy miała w rękach doniczkę z magiczną rośliną w celach edukacyjnych i była tym naprawdę zachwycona. W teorii pracowała w parze z Allyson, w rzeczywistości jednak nie pozwoliła jej zrobić niczego, lecz ani Ally, ani nauczyciel ani nikt inny nie miał do niej o to pretensji. Shyanne tylko odetchnęła z ulgą, gdyż była przerażona, gdy profesor Longbottom oznajmił, że Shyanne będzie jak zwykle pracowała z Andrew, a Ynez dołączy do Allyson. Allyson natomiast była zachwycona, gdyż nie musiała użerać się z żadną rośliną, która na pewno utrudniałaby jej zadanie jak tylko się dało.

- Znacie kogoś z drużyny?- zapytała Ynez po skończonych zajęciach, gdy szli w stronę zamku- Mamy mieć pierwszy trening z zespołem z waszej szkoły i chciałabym wiedzieć, kto mnie może zaprowadzić na boisko. Bez tego na pewno się zgubię!

- Nie przejmuj się, Allyson chodzi do tej szkoły już piąty rok, a i tak się gubi.- Shyanne i Andrew uśmiechnęli się, a Ally tylko westchnęła- Chociaż, jeśli spotkasz się z nią w Sali Wejściowej, to cię zaprowadzi na boisko. To jest chyba jedyne miejsce, do którego trafia bez problemów.

- Ach! Więc ty grasz?!- zawołała, spoglądając na blondynkę z uśmiechem- Czemu nie powiedziałaś wcześniej?!

- Tak jakoś wyszło…- Allyson wzruszyła ramionami- Matt też gra… Ten blondwłosy Gryfon, który stał naprzeciwko nas na Zielarstwie. I Anthony, ten chłopak, który na Eliksirach kopnął kociołek, gdy się zorientował, że nie wyszedł mu eliksir.

- To świetnie! Nie będę jedyną piątoklasistką w grupie! A na jakiej grasz pozycji?

- Ścigająca.- odparła Ally, a Ynez zawyła z radości.

- Ja też! To jest najlepsza pozycja w Quidditchu! Najciekawsza! No bo co ciekawego jest w odbijaniu tłuczka, pilnowaniu obręczy czy gonieniu małej piłeczki, która tylko przed tobą ucieka? A tak, możesz popisać się naprawdę efektownymi strzałami, pokazać, że jesteś naprawdę dobra..!

- Uważam, że każdy w drużynie jest ważny, ale zgodzę się, że być ścigającym to najlepsze zadanie na boisku!- uśmiechnęła się Allyson- Szkoda tylko, że większość zapamiętuje szukającego, który złapał znicza, a nie ścigających, nawet gdyby strzelili nie wiadomo ile goli…

Ponieważ Ynez zapamiętała drogę do Wielkiej Sali, dziewczyny umówiły się w Sali Wejściowej i choć Puchonka pojawiła się kilka minut przed czasem, trzy Hiszpanki już na nią czekały.

- Przecież to Błyskawica Deluxe!- zawołała natychmiast jedna z nich, patrząc na miotłę Allyson, gdy ta się do nich zbliżyła.

Wszystkie trzy obejrzały dokładnie miotłę dziewczyny tłumacząc, że nigdy wcześniej nie miały możliwości zobaczyć, a już tym bardziej dotknąć najszybszej i najrzadszej miotły na świecie. Gdy Allyson powiedziała, że w Hogwarcie są aż trzy, w tym dwie z nich posiadają zawodnicy z drużyny, nie chciały jej w to uwierzyć.

- Tak w ogóle, to jest Carmen, rezerwowa ścigająca i Leandra, szukająca.- Ynez przedstawiła jej swoje przyjaciółki.

Dziewczyny uśmiechnęły się do niej przyjaźnie, ich wzrok jednak zatrzymał się na policzku Allyson, którego wcześniej nie zauważyły. Ally nie zwróciła na to uwagi, przyzwyczajona do tego, że wielu z tych, których spotykała po raz pierwszy, robiło dokładnie to samo. Poszła razem z nimi na stadion Quidditcha, gdzie czekali już na nich profesor Reynolds razem z ich nauczycielem, Octavio Rodriguezem, który nie wydawał się zbytnio zadowolony z towarzystwa Reynoldsa. Jedyną osobą, z którą mężczyzna zdawał się chętnie rozmawiać była profesor Smith. Było to dla większości ogromnym zaskoczeniem, gdyż nauczycielka Zaklęć przez większość czasu po prostu milczała, niechętna do nawiązania rozmowy.

Trening nie był zbyt długi, a już z pewnością nie tak intensywny jak zawsze. Nauczycielom trudno było dojść do porozumienia, co mają tak naprawdę robić i szybko stało się jasne, że mają zupełnie inne podejście. Jedyne, w czym byli zgodni to, że powinni mieć treningi osobno.

- On zawsze taki jest…- powiedziała Ynez, gdy następnego ranka Allyson zapytała ją o ich nauczyciela- Mało kto jest w stanie się z nim dogadać, lepiej nie wchodzić mu w drogę i robić, co każe, bo inaczej potrafi się wściec.

- Nic dziwnego, że mają ze Smith o czym porozmawiać…- stwierdził Andrew, a dziewczyny się uśmiechnęły.

Po chwili weszli do klasy Zaklęć i zajęli swoje stałe miejsca, nauczycielka natomiast wzięła od Ynez informację, co robi jej klasa i zerknęła na nią.

- Cóż wy macie za nauczyciela! Przecież to zaklęcie omawia się w trzeciej klasie!- zawołała głosem pełnym pretensji, a Ynez wybałuszyła oczy, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.- W każdym razie będziesz musiała je nadrobić po powrocie do szkoły, bo oni już je wszyscy umieją.- powiedziała po chwili, spoglądając na Hiszpankę, a jej wzrok zatrzymał się na siedzącym obok Andrew i odchrząknęła- Albo przynajmniej powinni umieć.

Puchon natychmiast się zaczerwienił, lecz Ynez o nic nie zapytała. Szybko jednak zrozumiała o co chodziło, gdy mimo wielu prób i tłumaczeń, chłopak nie był w stanie wywołać jakiegokolwiek efektu zaklęcia.

- Równie dobrze mógłbym rzucać zaklęcia patykiem znalezionym w lesie…- westchną załamany, opuszczając salę dwie godziny później.

Ynez szła razem z nimi, milcząc. Była świadkiem kolejnego już w tym roku wybuchu profesor Smith na ich lekcji, narzekającej, że ich zaklęcia są do niczego i, że nie mają szans zdania SUM-ów. Na Hiszpankę tymczasem nawrzeszczała po przepytaniu jej z materiału; nikt by się nie zdziwił, gdyby się okazało, że pół Hogwartu słyszało, że dziewczyna ma poziom wiedzy trzecioklasisty, mimo że nie była to w żadnym stopniu jej wina, a była najlepsza z przedmiotu w swojej klasie.

Inne przedmioty jednak bardzo jej się podobały, tak samo jak klimat zamku i stwierdziła, że bycie uczniem w takim miejscu musi być naprawdę wspaniałym przeżyciem. Nie rozumiała kompletnie, dlaczego trójka Puchonów kompletnie nie wydawała się zachwycona Hogwartem i nie chciała przyjąć do zrozumienia, że po prostu już do wszystkiego przywykli. Jak się dowiedzieli, Salavante była całkiem nową szkołą, która mieściła się w zwyczajnym, kamiennym budynku, w przeszłości służącym za siedzibę hiszpańskiego Ministerstwa Magii i nie posiadała takiego klimatu, jak Hogwart.

Wielu uczniów Hogwartu przychodziło też na treningi gości, chcąc zobaczyć, jak prezentują się na miotłach i spróbować ocenić czy ich szkoła ma jakiekolwiek szanse wygrać. Szybko jednak doszli do wniosku, że zawodnicy tamtej drużyny mają znacznie wolniejsze miotły i szybkość będzie z pewnością przewagą Hogwartu, lecz nie mogło być mowy o tym, żeby miało to cokolwiek przesądzić. Wszyscy zdawali sobie sprawę, że prędkość to tylko jeden z wielu składników, który przekłada się na zwycięstwo w meczu, a zawodnicy z Salavante naprawdę dobrze prezentowali się w mini grze, która była nieodłączną częścią ich treningu.

On również obserwował każdy trening, który odbywał się po tym, jak drużyna Hogwartu wróciła do zamku. Siedział na okrytych cieniem trybunach, niezauważony przez nikogo i spoglądał na latające nad boiskiem postacie w granatowych szatach. Gdyby jednak ktoś zapytał go, co przed chwilą się wydarzyło, nie potrafiłby odpowiedzieć, gdyż jego myśli znajdowały się zupełnie gdzie indziej.

Rozmyślał o sobocie, kiedy to miał odbyć się mecz. Jak prawie wszyscy w Hogwarcie miał nadzieję, że wygra ich drużyna i tak samo jak reszta, denerwował się. Przegrana w Niemczech była dla wszystkim ogromnym zawodem i kolejna porażka mogłaby spowodować, że entuzjazm, z jakim cały Hogwart podchodził do turnieju, gdzieś by zniknął. Nie wierzył w to jednak, gdyż uważał, że drużyna była naprawdę dobra, a to, że przegrali z Ubersveistem było po prostu wynikiem pecha.

Jego myśli powędrowały również do Allyson. Wiadomość, że wybiera się na bal z Nicholasem Andersonem dość szybko obiegła szkołę, tym bardziej, że żadne z nich nie starało się tego ukrywać, mimo że nie poinformowali o tym od razu. Wszyscy uważali, że szli razem po prostu jako para kolegów z drużyny, wielu jednak było tym zaskoczonych. Niektórzy Ślizgoni twierdzili też, że najwyraźniej Allyson wreszcie zdecydowała się nie odrzucać swojego pochodzenia i podchodzić do niego z szacunkiem i godnością, a nawet Alastair Yaxley nie miałby żadnych powodów do sprzeciwu gdyby wiedział, czyje zaproszenie przyjęła jego córka. Andersonowie również byli rodziną czarodziejów czystej krwi, chociaż znacznie mniej wpływową niż Yaxley'owie, lecz i tak szanowaną w swoich kręgach.

Nie wierzył co prawda w to tłumaczenie, ale tak jak każdy wiedział, że musiał być jakiś powód, dla którego Nicholas zaprosił właśnie Allyson, tym bardziej, że przez większość czasu po prostu ją ignorował. Dopiero ostatnio, po kłótni w Sali Wejściowej z jej starszą siostrą, której świadkami było naprawdę wielu uczniów Hogwartu, zdawał się zmienić do niej, wrogie dotychczas, nastawienie. Było to dla wszystkich zaskakujące, gdyż uważany był za jednego z najbardziej stereotypowych Ślizgonów, a ci zazwyczaj nie chcieli mieć nic wspólnego z Puchonami i otwarcie nimi gardzili, a ich czystość krwi nie miała na to podejście żadnego wpływu. Tego jednak, co powiedziała mu na koniec Annabelle nikt nie słyszał i widząc tak poważną zmianę w Ślizgonie, nie było osoby, która nie chciałaby się dowiedzieć, jakie słowa skierowala do niego Gryfonka, że tak nagle stał się miły dla jej siostry.

Sama Allyson jednak o niczym nie wiedziała, co było dość zaskakujące biorąc pod uwagę, że dzieliła sypialnię z trzema dziewczynami, które należały do grona największych plotkarek w szkole i były jednymi z tych osób, które wiedziały o wszystkim jako pierwsze. Uśmiechnął się, karcąc się w myślach, że przecież Allyson taka nie była i jej nie interesowały plotki, które były jedynym zajęciem jej trzech koleżanek. Zapewne razem z Shyanne kompletnie je ignorowały, a może nawet wychodziły z sypialni, nie chcąc ich słuchać.

Musiała jednak choć przez chwilę być z nimi, skoro po szkole rozeszła się wiadomość o jej problemach z sukienką. Nie wierzył, że jej przyjaciele albo siostra mogliby to rozpowiedzieć, więc nie było innej możliwości, jak właśnie jej współlokatorki. Wiedział, że Allyson nie miała za co kupić sobie sukienki i to dawało mu możliwość, żeby po raz kolejny jej pomóc, ale w tym wypadku kwestia nie była tak łatwa, jak z miotłą. Skąd niby miał wiedzieć, jaką tą sukienkę by chciała? A nawet, gdyby miał coś sam wybrać, nie miał pojęcia w jakim rozmiarze.

Westchnął, wstając ze swojego miejsca i udając się w stronę Hogwartu. Im więcej rozmyślał o Allyson, tym bardziej dochodził do wniosku, że nie ma u niej żadnych szans. Był praktycznie pewien, że Puchonce nawet przez myśl nie przeszło, że mogłaby mu się podobać – chociaż, z tego co zauważył, nie uważała, że dla kogokolwiek mogłaby być ładna. Zdecydowanie brakowało jej pewności siebie, ale to była przypadłość większości osób z Hufflepuffu. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że jeśli nie miało się nic stać, to jego szanse na zwrócenie jej uwagi na siebie praktycznie nie istniały.

Zdenerwowanie związane z meczem, było wyczuwalne już w dniu przyjazdu drużyny z Salavante, ale szczyt osiągnęło w sobotę. Od samego rana nikt nie mówił o niczym innym – wszyscy wymieniali między sobą swoje przypuszczenia odnośnie meczu, niektórzy przyjmowali zakłady co do wyniku, a na widok kogokolwiek z drużyny Hogwartu każdy zaczynał klaskać i życzyć im powodzenia.

W nocy Allyson spała bardzo niewiele; co chwilę budziła się i nie mogła z powrotem zasnąć. Denerwowała się znacznie bardziej niż będąc w Ubersveiście, ale wiedziała, że z Hiszpanami po prostu muszą wygrać. Wstała z samego rana i zaszokowała Shyanne, gdy ta obudziła się i znalazła ją siedzącą na łóżku, czytającą podręcznik do Eliksirów. Na śniadaniu przyjaciółka zmusiła Ally do zjedzenia posiłku, chociaż ta w ogóle nie była głodna. Jedynym, czego tak naprawdę chciała to mieć już mecz za sobą, żeby nie musiała się już dłużej denerwować. Przez cały czas nie potrafiła znaleźć sobie miejsca i spacerowała po zamku lub dormitorium.

W końcu, ku jej uciesze nadeszła pierwsza i już pół godziny później udała się na stadion. W Sali Wejściowej spotkała się z Anthonym i Arthurem, razem z którymi przemierzyła błonia i dotarła do szatni, gdzie siedział już profesor Reynolds. Mężczyzna zajmował miejsce na jednej z ławek, z łokciami opartymi o kolana i twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach; nie tylko wyglądał na kompletnie załamanego, ale nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że nie był już sam w pomieszczeniu. Oprócz nauczyciela, czekały też tam na nich powieszone na wieszakach szaty do gry, a tuż obok każdej z szat oparta o ścianę miotła, gdyż poprzedniego dnia poproszono ich o oddanie sprzętu do sprawdzenia, z obietnicą że wszystko zostanie oddane im przed meczem.

Po chwili do szatni dotarli Ślizgoni, a krótko po nich Gryfoni. Wszyscy zajęli miejsca przy swoich szatach i miotłach, spoglądając ze zdziwieniem na nauczyciela. Ten ignorował ich jeszcze przez moment milcząc, aż w końcu podniósł głowę i omiótł całe pomieszczenie spojrzeniem.

- Czegokolwiek nie słyszeliście o grze Salavante, nie możecie uznać, że będzie to łatwy mecz… Nawet, jeżeli wszędzie rozpisują się, że grając z Japończykami nie popisali się niczym nadzwyczajnym, nie możecie ich lekceważyć. Czasem uznanie przeciwnika za słabego sprawia, że przegrywa się wygrany mecz. Musimy podejść do tego tak, jakbyśmy grali z Mistrzem Świata w Quidditchu.

Możecie mówić, że obliczono, że jest możliwość awansu do dalszego etapu Mistrzostw z dwoma porażkami. Ja uważam, że nie ma sensu zdawać się na matematykę, lecz po prostu walczyć o swoje i starać się wygrać. Musicie jednak pamiętać, że to presja jest o tyle większa, że gramy w Hogwarcie i nie będzie się dało ukryć niczego, co nam po prostu nie wyjdzie… Dlatego to może być dla nas zarówno pomocą i ogromnym problemem. Bo cóż z tego, że cała widownia będzie kibicować właśnie wam, jeśli obecność przyjaciół, rodziców, a nawet znanych magicznych osobistości po prostu was sparaliżuje?

Wiem, że po ostatnim meczu okrzyknięto cię zawodniczką meczu, najsilniejszym punktem naszej drużyny.- mężczyzna spojrzał prosto na Allyson, która tylko wzruszyła ramionami- Mam nadzieję, że zagrasz równie dobrze jak wtedy. Poza tym myślę, że masz coś do udowodnienia panu Vaxbury'emu. Teraz możesz pokazać każdemu, że naprawdę zasłużyłaś na miejsce w drużynie i, że nie ma to żadnego znaczenia, że jesteś z Hufflepuffu, bo grasz tak samo dobrze jak osoba z innego domu.

Wydaje mi się, że naszej drużynie nie brakuje tej ogromnej motywacji, która jest nam bardzo potrzebna. A teraz chodźcie na krótką rozgrzewkę.

Wszyscy wyszli z szatni, ubrani w swoje szkolne szaty do Quidditcha w barwach domów. Szaty do treningu, które im obiecano w dalszym ciągu nie dotarły, a po szkole chodziły plotki, że ostatecznie mieli ich nie dostać. Gdy stanęli na boisku dostrzegli, że choć do meczu pozostało jeszcze dość sporo czasu trybuny już się zapełniały, gdyż każdy chciał zająć sobie jak najlepsze miejsce.

- O, nie…- Ally usłyszała jęk po swojej prawej stronie i gdy się odwróciła, dostrzegła że opuścił on usta Jamesa, spoglądającego się dokładnie w ten punkt na trybunach, gdzie miejsca zajmowali jego rodzice.

- Ciesz się, że się tym interesują, że chcą oglądasz jak grać.- powiedziała do niego- Nie przypraw swojej matki o kolejny atak serca, tylko najlepiej złap znicza, daj Hogwartowi zwycięstwo i spraw, żeby byli z ciebie jeszcze bardziej dumni, niż są.

- Myślisz, że są ze mnie dumni?

- Oczywiście. Czegokolwiek byś nie czytał, wszędzie podkreślają, że są bardzo dumni z tego, że ich syn jest w drużynie. Ciesz się z tego, nie wszyscy mają tyle szczęścia.

Pokiwał głową wiedząc, że ma na myśli siebie i swoich rodziców. Nie znał jej matki, był nawet prawie pewien, że nigdy jej nie widział i nie miał pojęcia, co ona o wszystkim sądzi, ale wiedział doskonale, że jej ojca kompletnie nie obchodziło to, że Allyson brała udział w dość ważnym dla Hogwartu wydarzeniu. Nie było to dla nikogo zaskoczeniem, że nikt z Yaxley'ów nie miał być obecny na meczu, jeśli oczywiście nie liczyć przebywającej w Hogwarcie Annabelle.

- Dzięki, Yaxley!- uśmiechnął się do niej, kiwając głową, po czym usiadł na miotle i wzbił się w powietrze.

Allyson zrobiła to samo i dołączyła do Jessiki, Samanthy i Charlesa, którzy podawali sobie nawzajem kafla i oddawali strzał na obręcze, których pilnował Nicholas. Kompletnie nie zwracała uwagi na to, że stadion zapełniał się coraz bardziej i wszyscy się im przyglądają, prawdopodobnie też o nich rozmawiając. W końcu, na sygnał profesora Reynoldsa, wylądowali tuż przed wejściem do szatni, po czym weszli do środka. Stadion był już wtedy pełen, na jakikolwiek punkt widowni by się nie spojrzało, nie było ani jednego wolnego miejsca.

- Jest tu tyle ludzi, że chyba musieli powiększyć te trybuny.- stwierdził Matt, siadając na ławce.

On, Samantha, Cassandra i Artur zostawali w szatach, które mieli na sobie, podczas gdy cała reszta nałożyła szkolne, czarne szaty do gry. Profesor Reynolds tymczasem z każdą minutą stawał się coraz bardziej zdenerwowany i choć dotychczas po prostu siedział, teraz spacerował po całym pomieszczeniu, co rusz przypominając każdemu instrukcje, jakie przekazał im wcześniej. Ślizgoni wywracali oczyma, widząc jego zachowanie, Allyson natomiast doskonale go rozumiała, gdyż siedząc na swoim miejscu również czuła ogromne zdenerwowanie. Siedziała, stukając nogami o podłogę i obracając miotłę w dłoniach, jednocześnie nie mogąc się doczekać, aż w końcu zostaną wywołani do wyjścia. Tym bardziej, że dochodził już do nich głos komentatora, witającego wszystkich obecnych na meczu. Wśród nazwisk, które wymienił dziewczyna bez problemu rozpoznała nazwisko Ministra Magii, wielu ważnych pracowników Ministerstwa, znanych graczy Quidditcha i innych.

- Powitajmy teraz na boisku pierwszą z drużyn! Oto przed państwem Salavante!

W tym momencie zostały wymienione nazwiska wszystkich osób z drużyny, których Allyson praktycznie nie wyłapała. Profesor Reynolds natychmiast się poderwał wiedząc, że za chwilę wywołają ich i kazał im stanąć przed wyjściem.

- Idziemy na nogach, dopiero po dotarciu do sędziego, on da sygnał, żeby wzbić się w powietrze!- przypomniał im jeszcze, zanim oklaski ucichły, dając komentatorowi możliwość zabrania głosu po raz kolejny.


	18. Rozdział XVIII

**Rozdział XVIII**

- Teraz przed nami ci, na których zwycięstwo liczymy! Drużyna Hogwartu!- profesor Reynolds dał sygnał, że mają wyjść i każdy z miotłą w ręce ruszył na boisko.

Gdy tylko się na nim znaleźli, ogłuszył ich wrzask zebranego na stadionie tłumu. Wszyscy klaskali, wiwatowali, chcąc pokazać im, jak bardzo w nich wierzą, nie było to jednak zbyt wielkim pocieszeniem dla tych, którzy bardzo się denerwowali. Ilość osób, która kibicowała Hogwartowi nawet bardziej ich przerażała.

- Z numerem jeden, James Potter, szukający! Z numerem dwa Charles Jenkins, ścigający! Z numerem trzy Jessica Foster, ścigająca! Z numerem cztery, Anthony Marshall, pałkarz! Z numerem pięć, Nicholas Anderson, obrońca i kapitan! Z numerem sześć, Ruby Gray, pałkarz! Z numerem siedem, Allyson Yaxley, ścigająca! Z numerem osiem, Cassandra Morris, rezerwowa szukająca! Z numerem dziewięć, Samantha Johnson, rezerwowa ścigająca! Z numerem dziesięć, Arthur Broderick, rezerwowy pałkarz! Z numerem jedenaście, Matthew Philips, rezerwowy obrońca! A także osoba, która sprawuje opiekę nad drużyną, profesor Jonathan Reynolds!- przedstawił wszystkich po kolei komentator, gdy niezbyt szybkim tempem szli w kierunku środka boiska, gdzie czekał już na nich sędzia i przeciwna drużyna.

Allyson westchnęła, zatrzymując się. Przejechała wzrokiem po hiszpańskiej drużynie i gdy jej wzrok spotkał się ze wzrokiem Ynez, dziewczyna posłała jej uśmiech, który Ally odwzajemniła. Nicholas, a także kapitan drugiej drużyny podeszli do siebie, uścisnęli sobie dłonie i sędzia, którym był wysoki blondyn w średnim wieku, dał sygnał, żeby wzbili się w powietrze. Ally usiadła na miotle, odbiła się nogami od ziemi i poszybowała w górę. Zatrzymała się w półkolu, utworzonym przez jej kolegów i koleżanki, obserwując jak sędzia podchodzi do skrzynki, gdzie trzymane były piłki i uwalnia najpierw znicza, który zaraz zniknął wszystkim z oczu, następnie tłuczki, a na samym końcu bierze w dłonie kafla i staje na środku. Te krótkie chwile zdawały się ciągnąć w nieskończoność.

- Każdy z niecierpliwością oczekuje na ten moment, aż kafel poszybuje w powietrze i… Jest!- zawołał komentator, gdy tylko mężczyzna wyrzucił kafla w górę i Jessica szybko go złapała- Kafel w rękach Hogwartu! Ścigający Hogwartu ruszyli w stronę obręczy przeciwnika, podając sobie kafla. Foster do Jenkinsa, ten z powrotem do Foster, Foster do Yaxley iii… GOOL! Dziesięć do zera dla Hogwartu już w pierwszej akcji meczu!

Po całym stadionie rozległy się oklaski, wrzaski, wiwaty. Uczniowie wszystkich czterech domów podskakiwali, krzyczeli zadowoleni, co było w Hogwarcie bardzo rzadkim widokiem. Mieli tymczasem powody do radości, gdyż cała drużyna grała wspaniale, praktycznie nie dając Salavante możliwości przeprowadzenia akcji i zdobycia punktu. Już po trzydziestu minutach meczu było sześćdziesiąt do zera, co i tak było niewielkim wynikiem w porównaniu z ilością akcji, jaką przeprowadził Hogwart. Każdy musiał jednak przyznać, że obrońca hiszpańskiej drużyny spisywał się doskonale, broniąc wiele groźnych sytuacji i tylko dzięki jego wysiłkowy wynik nie był sporo wyższy.

Oglądając grę drużyny, której kibicowali, wszyscy nie mieli wątpliwości, że są naprawdę dobrzy. Widząc to, nie mieli pojęcia, jakim cudem mogli przegrać mecz z Ubersveistem, ale jeśli tak się stało, to niemiecka drużyna musiała być wspaniała.

Szukający krążyli nad boiskiem, obserwując grę kolegów, a także starając się wypatrzeć w całym zamieszaniu niewielkiej, błyszczącej, bardzo cennej, złotej piłeczki. Minęła jednak godzina meczu, wynik stawał się coraz wyższy, a ona nadal nigdzie się nie pojawiła. W końcu jednak Salavante udało się zdobyć pierwszy punkt, gdy sędzia podyktował rzut wolny, chociaż cały stadion protestował, że nie miał ku temu powodów.

- Salavante zalicza pierwsze trafienie, zmieniając wynik na sto dwadzieścia do dziesięciu! Straty są jednak tak ogromne, że wydają się praktycznie niemożliwe do odrobienia, a Charles Jenkins już podwyższa wynik na sto trzydzieści, wykonując naprawdę efektowny rzut kaflem!

James spojrzał w stronę obręczy, przy których znajdował się obrońca Salavante i zamrugał kilka razy oczyma. Czy tylko się przywidział, czy może naprawdę dostrzegł przy lewej obręczy złoty błysk? Wytężył wzrok i po chwili nachylił się mocno w stronę rączki miotły, nabierając prędkości. Nie miał już wątpliwości, nie przywidział się i naprawdę dostrzegł znicza przy obręczach, teraz jednak piłeczka zmierzała już na przeciwną stronę boiska.

Leciał szybko przed siebie, z oczyma skupionymi tylko na zniczu. O milimetry minął lecącą z kaflem w rękach Jessikę, a następnie zakręcił wokół obręczy i dostrzegł starającego się za nim nadążyć drugiego szukającego. Hiszpan jednak nie miał szans go dogonić, dysponując znacznie słabszym modelem miotły i jego mina zdradzała, że był tego świadomy, choć się nie poddawał. Komentator tymczasem przestał nawet komentować gry ścigających, którzy nie zatrzymali się ani na moment, nawet gdy zauważyli, że szukający lecą już za zniczem i wynik dla Hogwartu jeszcze trochę się zwiększył.

Gryfon widział już piłeczkę tuż przed sobą i wyciągnął dłoń, koniuszkami palców delikatnie już jej dotykając. Pochylił się jeszcze mocniej, chociaż miotła leciała już z najszybszą prędkością, jaką była w stanie osiągnąć i w końcu jego palce zacisnęły się na złotej piłeczce. Gdy podniósł ramię do góry, pokazując wszystkim, że ma znicza w dłoni, rozległy się tak głośne oklaski i krzyki, że komentator nie był w stanie ich przekrzyczeć.

- James Potter złapał znicza! Hogwart wygrywa z Salavante trzysta dwadzieścia do dziesięciu! Jest to naprawdę niesamowity wynik i pokazuje tylko, że brytyjska drużyna ma ogromne ambicje i nie ma zamiaru się poddawać!

Wszyscy zawodnicy wylądowali na boisku i przez chwilę ściskali się z radością, gratulując sobie nawzajem. Profesor Reynolds podszedł do każdego z nich, przybijając piątkę z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Każdy widział, jak w momencie gdy James złapał znicza nauczyciel zaczął podskakiwać w miejscu, w którym stał, wymachując radośnie rękami, z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Drużyna Salavante tymczasem stanęła w grupie, dość mocno zawiedziona i starali się jakoś podnieść siebie nawzajem na duchu. Szybko zeszli z boiska do szatni, następnie idąc do zamku. Wszyscy z Hogwartu natomiast zostali na stadionie jeszcze bardzo długo, gdyż zaraz zaczęli się schodzić z trybun wszyscy goście, chcący od razu pogratulować zwycięzcom. Było ich naprawdę dużo i każdy cieszył się, że na razie nie wpuszczano tam uczniów, gdyż powstałby tam koszmarny tłum.

W końcu pozwolili im zejść do szatni, wziąć prysznic i się przebrać. Gdy udali się do Wielkiej Sali, wszyscy już na nich czekali i nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że nieprędko opuszczą pomieszczenie, gdyż szykowała się ogromna impreza. Na stołach pojawiło się mnóstwo przekąsek, a także napojów – w tym kremowe piwo, które dość rzadko pojawiało się na stołach w Hogwarcie. Hiszpanie jednak, mimo zaproszenia, nie dołączyli do świętowania, więc bawili się tylko oni.

Nauczyciele, również bardzo zadowoleni z wyniku, jaki osiągnęła drużyna, z przymkniętymi oczyma spoglądali na obecność uczniów w Wielkiej Sali i każdemu rocznikowi pozwolili zostać dłużej przynajmniej o godzinę. Shyanne jednak znacznie szybciej wyszła z Wielkiej Sali, udając się do dormitorium, a Andrew, nie znoszący tłumów wyszedł z niej już wcześniej w towarzystwie podzielającej jego zdanie na ten temat Charlotte. Ally uśmiechnęła się tylko do siebie, widząc go wychodzącego z Krukonką, sama została jednak do tego momentu, aż profesor Smith nie zakomunikowała, że wszyscy mają natychmiast wracać do dormitoriów.

Ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia i miała schodzić do lochów, gdy poczuła dłoń, zaciskającą się na jej ramieniu i ciągnącą ją w kierunku schodów.

- Chyba nie myślisz, że to koniec imprezy?- zapytał Matt, prowadząc ją w górę schodów.- Co to za zabawa, jeśli nie trwa do rana?

- Mamy wracać do dormitoriów!- syknęła Ally, starając się wyswobodzić rękę z uścisku chłopaka, ten jednak tylko pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

- Allyson, proszę cię! Przecież i tak idziemy do dormitorium, a nikt się nie dowie! Powinnaś się czuć zaszczycona, że Gryfoni zabierają cię do siebie na imprezę!

- To nie jest dobry pomysł, jeśli ktokolwiek się dowie, dostaniemy szlaban!

Puchonka kompletnie nie była przekonana, co do pomysłu chłopaka i nie miała najmniejszej ochoty udawać się z Gryfonami na imprezę do ich dormitorium, nie miała jednak siły wyrwać ręki z uścisku, jednocześnie nie chcąc robić ogromnej sceny. Ku jej uciesze, na trzecim piętrze spotkali profesor Morgan, którą zdziwił bardzo widok Puchonki w gronie Gryfonów.

- Dormitorium panny Yaxley znajduje się w przeciwnym kierunku i najwyższy czas, żeby się do niego udała.- oznajmiła, patrząc na Matta nieprzyjmującym sprzeciwu wzrokiem i chłopak nie miał innego wyjścia, jak ją puścić.

Zeszła po schodach z powrotem na parter, ze zmęczenia jednak skręciła w złą stronę i już po chwili błądziła po korytarzach zamku, starając się znaleźć odpowiednie miejsce. Nic to jednak nie dało, gdyż nie miała pojęcia gdzie się znajdowała i w końcu zdecydowała się otwierać kolejne drzwi, żeby rozeznać się w sytuacji. Co rusz jednak okazywały się to być pomieszczenia, których nigdy wcześniej nie widziała, pełne nieznanych jej przedmiotów.

Już miała nacisnąć kolejną klamkę, gdy usłyszała kroki, zbliżające się w jej stronie i zaraz zza rogu wyłoniła się postać profesor Smith, która natychmiast spojrzała na nią zaskoczonym, a jednocześnie karcącym wzrokiem.

- Nie wyraziłam się jasno, każąc wszystkim wracać do dormitoriów, panno Yaxley?- zapytała, a Allyson oblała się szkarłatnym rumieńcem.- Co my tu mamy?- dodała, podchodząc do Puchonki i otwierając drzwi.

Jak się okazało, stała ona tuż przed pomieszczeniem, które było wypełnione pełnymi, nowiutkimi butelkami magicznego alkoholu. Ally otworzyła usta ze zdziwienia, widząc to, lecz nauczycielka kompletnie nie zwróciła uwagi na reakcję dziewczyny.

- Ach, więc to tak! Puchoni wysłali cię po zapasy!- stwierdziła, wściekłym tonem- Uważałaś, że tak po prostu sobie tu przyjdziesz i przeniesiesz część tych butelek do lochów?

- Ale… Ja się tylko zgubiłam!- zawołała natychmiast Allyson, patrząc na profesor Smith przerażonym wzrokiem- Nie miałam pojęcia, co jest w tej Sali!

- W to, że się zgubiłaś mogłabym co prawda uwierzyć, ale miałaś z Wielkiej Sali udać się prosto do swojego dormitorium, a tą drogę chyba znasz doskonale, prawda?!- dziewczyna musiała tylko pokiwać głową, przyznając nauczycielce rację w tej kwestii.- Zarobiłaś właśnie tygodniowy szlaban, panno Yaxley.- stwierdziła, a Allyson wybałuszyła oczy- I nie radzę się sprzeciwiać, jeśli nie chcesz, żebym go przedłużyła! To, że wygraliście mecz nie ma żadnego znaczenia! Zaraz idę też porozmawiać z profesor Harding, żeby skontrolowała dormitorium Hufflepuffu.

Kobieta ruszyła w stronę Sali wejściowej, dając znak Puchonce, że ma podążać za nią i zatrzymała się dopiero przy wejściu do tej części lochów, w której znajdowało się dormitorium dziewczyny.

- Jak zobaczę cię na jakimkolwiek korytarzu, przedłużam twój szlaban na miesiąc.- oznajmiła lodowatym tonem, odwracając się i idąc w stronę schodów, po czym tuż przed nimi odwróciła się jeszcze- I żeby cię to czegoś nauczyło, to dam ci jeszcze dwadzieścia ujemnych punktów dla twojego domu.- powiedziała, po czym odeszła, już nie spoglądając za siebie.

Allyson westchnęła, otwierając drzwi i po chwili znalazła się już w dormitorium. Uśmiechnęła się lekko do siebie, gdy zauważyła, że pokój wspólny był praktycznie pusty. Jeśli profesor Harding miała przyjść i skontrolować ich dormitorium, nie czekała na nią żadna praca. Puchoni od zawsze byli domem, który najbardziej trzymał się tego, co kazano im zrobić i opiekunka ich domu doskonale o tym wiedziała, w końcu sama w przeszłości była członkiem Hufflepuffu. Leżąc w łóżku i myśląc nad tym, zaczęła coraz bardziej się złościć na Matta. Gdyby pozwolił jej po prostu wrócić do lochów i iść do dormitorium, nic by się nie stało. Teraz tymczasem straciła dwadzieścia punktów praktycznie za nic, bo cóż mogła poradzić na to, że nie potrafiła poradzić sobie z gubieniem się?

Następnego dnia popołudniu drużyna z Salavante wyjeżdżała. Wszyscy wyszli na dziedziniec zamku, żeby pożegnać gości, których pojazdem okazał się ogromny balon. Jednakże zamiast niewielkiego kosza, przyczepiony do niego był dom, a właściwie ogromna willa. Hiszpanie byli w podłych humorach, nie ukrywali, że wiedząc o przegranej Hogwartu z Ubersveistem mieli nadzieję wygrać. Nie udało im się to jednak, a tak wysoką porażkę uznawali za ogromne upokorzenie, chociaż nie okazywali tego Brytyjczykom. Tym bardziej, że ich nauczyciel stwierdził, że zagrali naprawdę nieciekawie. Ynez podeszła do trójki Puchonów, z którymi spędziła ostatnie kilka dni i uściskała ich. Podziękowała im za pomoc, Allyson za grę, po czym dołączyła do swoich kolegów i już po chwili balon odleciał, żegnany przez wszystkich z Hogwartu.

W poniedziałek w „Proroku Codziennym" ukazał się artykuł Ginny Potter odnośnie sobotniego meczu. Opisała go bardzo dokładnie, wielokrotnie chwaląc każdego z zawodników za naprawdę świetną grę. Zauważyła też, że w porównaniu z meczem w Niemczech, zespół jest dużo bardziej zgrany i to poprawiło jeszcze i tak już dobry humor profesora Reynoldsa, gdyż oznaczało, że treningi przynosiły skutek. Allyson miała tylko nadzieję, że nie wróci przez to do swojego poprzedniego planu, prawie ich zamęczając.

W głębi duszy miała też nadzieję, że profesor Smith zapomni o ich niezbyt przyjemnym spotkaniu w sobotę wieczorem, kiedy jednak weszła do klasy Zaklęć przekonała się, że nie było na to szans. Nauczycielka była osobą bardzo pamiętliwą, szczególnie jeśli ktoś zalazł jej czymś za skórę i nie było szans, żeby o takiej rzeczy zapomniała. Gdy tylko zobaczyła Puchonkę oznajmiła jej, że ma się popołudniu zgłosić do niej do gabinetu.

- No i moje wolne popołudnia odeszły w zapomnienie…- westchnęła, wychodząc- A już miałam nadzieję, że nie mając treningów nadrobię trochę prac domowych…

- Dla mnie to jest śmieszne, że posądziła nas, Puchonów o coś takiego! Przecież to jest absolutnie niedorzeczne! Gryfoni tak, Ślizgoni też, może Krukoni, ale my?- zawołała Shyanne, prowadząc ją do klasy Mugoloznawstwa.

Dla profesor Smith nie miało to jednak znaczenia, że posądziła Puchonów o imprezowanie i argument, że oni nie mieli nawet niczego takiego na myśli nie wchodził w grę. Allyson wyszła z dormitorium razem z Andrew, który szedł na spotkanie z Charlotte i spotkali Krukonkę w Sali Wejściowej.

- O, Allyson.- dziewczyna zdziwiła się lekko na widok Puchonki, ale i tak uśmiechnęła do niej.

- Cześć Charlotte.- Ally odwzajemniła uśmiech- Nie przyszłam pilnować Andrew, tylko po prostu idę na szlaban do Smith.

- Tak, wiem, słyszałam o tym. Podobno James Potter poszedł na Zaklęciach do Smith, że dostałaś ten szlaban niesłusznie i w ogóle… Zapewne domyślasz się, jaka była jej reakcja…

- Potter poszedł do Smith w mojej sprawie?- Allyson uniosła brwi, spoglądając na czwartoklasistkę z niedowierzaniem, ta jednak tylko pokiwała twierdząco głową- Chociaż jednego Gryfona ruszyło sumienie, że przez nich mi się dostało…

- Być może, ale Smith zaczęła się na niego drzeć, że co on sobie wyobraża, jak w ogóle śmie do niej przychodzić w takiej sprawie, podważać jej kompetencje, jej decyzje… No ogólnie, jak to Smith w złym humorze. Tym sposobem będzie odpracowywać szlaban razem z tobą.

- Świetnie… Nie dość, że mam mieć szlaban u Smith, to jeszcze mi Pottera tam brakowało…

Andrew uśmiechnął się, widząc reakcję koleżanki i na korytarzu, na którym znajdował się gabinet nauczycielki zostawili Allyson. Pod gabinetem tymczasem, oparty o ścianę stał już Gryfon, który tylko lekko uśmiechnął się na widok przybliżającej się do niego Puchonki.

- Hej, Yaxley.- przywitał się z nią, kompletnie ignorując jej niezadowoloną minę i to, że w odpowiedzi tylko kiwnęła mu głową- Szarlotka już pewnie ci powiedziała, że mamy razem szlaban?

- Szarlotka?- zapytała zdziwiona Allyson, oglądając się przez ramię, ale ani Andrew, ani Charlotte już tam nie było.

- No, Wooldridge. Nie słyszałaś nigdy, że tak na nią mówią?- zapytał, ale dziewczyna tylko pokręciła głową. Nigdy nie interesowała się przezwiskami, tym bardziej osób, których praktycznie nie znała.- No, w każdym razie, nie wiedziałam, że ona i Hamilton…

- Czekają państwo na specjalne zaproszenie?- drzwi do gabinetu nauczycielki Zaklęć otwarły się i kobieta stanęła w nich, przerywając Jamesowi w połowie zdania.

Oboje bez słowa weszli do środka i gdy tylko rozejrzeli się, wmurowało ich. Za biurkiem kobiety stał woźny Filch, z nieprzyjemnym uśmieszkiem na twarzy i wiedzieli, że nie szykuje się nic dobrego.

- Pomożecie dzisiaj posprzątać Izbę Pamięci.- poinformowała ich kobieta, z bardzo podobnym uśmiechem na twarzy- Woźny Filch przyznał, że bardzo przydałaby mu się pomoc w tym zadaniu. Nie myślcie sobie jednak, że będzie łatwo, gdyż poprosiłam go, żeby na czas szlabanu skonfiskował wasze różdżki.

Allyson widziała, że James musiał bardzo ze sobą walczyć, żeby nie powiedzieć niczego, co myślał, na głos, sama natomiast po prostu westchnęła. Nigdy do tej pory nie miała szlabanu z Filchem, Andrew jednak parokrotnie się to zdarzyło i wiedziała, że nie było to przyjemne doświadczenie. Dlatego gdy szli wszyscy troje do Izby Pamięci, nie odzywała się ani słowem, przemieszczając ze spuszczoną głową i wpatrując się w swoje buty.

Kiedy woźny wyciągnął wyczekująco dłoń w ich kierunku, sięgnęła do kieszeni i podała mu swoją różdżkę i podwinęła rękawy swetra. Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu i doszła do wniosku, że choć bywała tam kilkakrotnie, nigdy nie było w nim aż tak mnóstwo kurzu i brudu, i przez chwilę zastanawiała się nawet czy nie zostało ono specjalnie doprowadzone do takiego stanu, żeby mieli jak najwięcej roboty.

- Po prostu świetnie…- stwierdził James, gdy sięgnął do mopa, który znajdował się w wiadrze- Nigdy nie sprzątałem po mugolsku…

- Ja w sumie też nie. Skrzat domowy zawsze pilnował porządku w domu.- odparła, rozglądając się- Ale może choć raz do czegoś przyda mi się Mugoloznawstwo. W trzeciej klasie Roberts tłumaczyła nam mugolskie sposoby zachowywania czystości…

- Chodzisz na Mugoloznawstwo?- zapytał zaskoczony Gryfon, a Ally tylko wzruszyła ramionami- Ja uczyłem się Wróżbiarstwa… Przepraszam, chodziłem na Wróżbiarstwo… Największy błąd mojego życia… Nie mogłem wytrzymać marudzenia Rose, że nie może doczekać się, kiedy wreszcie będzie mogła iść na Numerologię i stwierdziłem, że będzie to ostatni przedmiot, który wybiorę… Gdybym był mądrzejszy, wybrałbym Mugoloznawstwo.

- Ja te lekcje praktycznie przesypiam… Na szczęście, nie mam przez to problemów, bo Shyanne dostarcza mi wszystkich informacji do wypracowań, muszę to tylko po prostu napisać po swojemu.

- To się ciesz… Ja raz pozwoliłem Rickowi pobawić się moim zadaniem z Wróżbiarstwa i wynikło z tego, że przepowiadam osobie, która to odczytywała bardzo bliską, powolną śmierć w męczarniach…

- Trelawney pewnie nie była zachwycona…- uśmiechnęła się Allyson, trzymając w rękach szmatę i wycierając puchary. Poinstruowała Jamesa, żeby wziął się za to samo, a mycie podłogi zostawił na koniec.

- Szkoda, że nie mamy do dyspozycji tego takiego dziwnego urządzenia, które zaprezentowała nam Roberts na lekcji… Odciągacz? Czy jakoś tak się to nazywało… Wciągnęłoby to cały kurz i byłoby szybciej…

Po chwili do pomieszczenia z powrotem wszedł Filch i mimo, że Allyson chciała zapytać Jamesa, z jakiego powodu próbował jej bronić u Smith, nie udało jej się to. Kiedy tylko James westchnął, woźny natychmiast skarcił go, że ma się nie żalić tylko sprzątać. Siedzieli w Izbie Pamięci dość długo, ale i tak nie udało im się wykonać nawet połowy pracy. Kolejny kurz i brud zdawały się pojawiać w miarę tego, jak czyścili i opuszczając pomieszczenie byli załamani. I dopiero wtedy Allyson udało się uzyskać odpowiedź na pytanie, które bardzo ją nurtowało.

- No wiesz, chciałem cię prosić, żebyś pomogła w Eliksirach mojej siostrze…- stwierdził- Lily nie jest z nich najlepsza… Rose niby obiecała jej pomóc, ale skończyło się na obietnicy… Nasza kuzynka jest tak zajęta, że nie ma możliwości, żeby dotrzymać danej obietnicy… Pomyślałem, że zrobię jej na złość, a że ciebie nie lubi, to na pewno by się zirytowała, gdyby się dowiedziała, że to właśnie ty pomagasz Lily.

- Teraz to chyba nie będzie zbyt możliwe, teraz ten szlaban, a od przyszłego tygodnia z powrotem treningi. Ale twoja siostra jest dopiero w trzeciej klasie, ma jeszcze mnóstwo czasu do SUM-ów.

Rozdzielili się i Allyson udała się do dormitorium, gdzie w pokoju wspólnym siedzieli już Shyanne i Andrew, czekając na nią. Gdy powiedziała im, że zamiast być w gabinecie Smith, czyściła puchary w Izbie Pamięci nie wyrazili zdziwienia, gdyż Andrew i Charlotte widzieli, jak nauczycielka opuszczała Hogwart. Spodziewali się jednak, że po prostu przesunie szlaban, a nie przekaże go Filchowi.

- Powiedzcie mi lepiej czy powinienem zaprosić Charlotte na bal..?- zapytał Andrew- Niby dobrze mi się z nią rozmawia, a ona chyba dyskretnie zasugerowała, że chciałaby ze mną iść… Tylko, że ja jej nawet zbyt dobrze nie znam…

- A ja niby znam dobrze Nicholasa?- spytała Allyson- Według mnie, to jeśli chcesz z nią iść, to ją zaproś. Pamiętaj też, że zawsze może ktoś cię uprzedzić…

- Wątpię…- odparła Shyanne- Charlotte raczej nie jest zbyt lubiana… Właściwie, to z tego co mi wiadomo, to trzyma się z boku i jest dziwna, nawet jak na Krukonkę. Nie sądzę, żeby miała tłumy kandydatów na partnera na bal…

- Odezwała się ta, do której walą drzwiami i oknami.- stwierdził Andrew, a Allyson mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się, widząc minę Shyanne.

- A skąd wiesz, że mnie nikt nie zaprosił?

- A zaprosił cię?- zapytał zaskoczony chłopak, a Shyanne westchnęła.

- No nie, ale ty od razu założyłeś, że tak dalej jest!

- Zbyt dobrze cię znam, żeby uwierzyć, że po prostu byś to przed nami ukrywała. Jestem pewien, że gdyby ktoś cię zaprosił byłaby to pierwsza rzecz, o jakiej byś nas poinformowała.

- Masz dla mnie materiały z Mugoloznawstwa?- spytała Allyson, zmieniając temat, a Shyanne podała jej pergamin, na którym napisała wszystko, co miało jej być potrzebne.

Ally poszła do sypialni, przyniosła pergamin, pióro i kałamarz i przystąpiła do pisania wypracowania, nie zwracając już uwagi na rozmowę przyjaciół. Zazdrościła im, że mieli już wolne, podczas gdy ją czekał długi wieczór pisania tego wszystkiego, co oni zdążyli napisać wtedy, kiedy ona szorowała puchary. Westchnęła, zanurzając czubek pióra w atramencie i rozpoczęła pracę.


	19. Rozdział XIX

**Rozdział XIX**

Andrew nie pomylił się ani odrobinę. Kiedy Shyanne została zaproszona na bal, była to pierwsza rzecz, o jakiej ich poinformowała, gdy tylko ich zobaczyła.

Wychodzili akurat z Wielkiej Sali, gdy podszedł do nich Krukon, którego Allyson i Andrew znali tylko z widzenia. Był to wysoki, ciemnowłosy chłopak z szóstej klasy, o wiecznie obojętnym spojrzeniu niebiesko-szarych oczu. Poprosił tylko Shyanne, żeby z nim porozmawiała, a jej przyjaciele wymienili spojrzenia i udali się do lochów, do pokoju wspólnego Puchonów, żeby tam na nią zaczekać. Od razu dostrzegli jak po piętnastu minutach weszła do dormitorium i po tym, jak się rozejrzała podeszła i stanęła przed nimi, niemal podskakując z radości.

- Zaprosił mnie!- zawołała, przyciągając tym samym uwagę większości Puchonów, obecnych w pokoju wspólnym oprócz nich.

Jak się okazało, David, bo tak miał na imię ten chłopak, był znajomym Shyanne, z którym ta bardzo często odrabiała prace domowe w bibliotece, kiedy Allyson i Andrew nie było razem z nią. Krukon zazwyczaj siedział sam, a Shyanne kojarzył właśnie jako przyjaciółkę największej niezdary w Hogwarcie i ścigającej z drużyny Puchonów, i praktycznie zawsze przebywała w bibliotece zawsze z nimi, więc gdy zobaczył ją samą był dość zdziwiony, ale postanowił się do niej przysiąść. Nie można ich było nazwać przyjaciółmi, ale po pewnym czasie oboje się do siebie przysiadali.

Allyson uśmiechnęła się, wstała i uściskała przyjaciółkę, ciesząc się nie tylko z tego, że Shyanne będzie miała z kim iść, ale też, że przestanie wreszcie marudzić, że oni mają partnerów na bal, a ona nie. Andrew natomiast, mimo że się cieszył, westchnął cicho. Sam chciał zaprosić na bal Charlotte, którą – mimo tego, że była odrobinę dziwna i raczej niezbyt popularna pośród uczniów szkoły – zaczynał lubić. To, jak traktowali ją inni kompletnie go nie obchodziło, gdyż sam do najbardziej lubianych osób w szkole nie należał, ale zawsze potrafił zaakceptować ludzi takich, jakimi byli. Trudno było sprawić, żeby kogoś nie lubił, ale i takie przypadki się zdarzały, ponieważ jeśli ktoś był w stosunku do niego nie w porządku, to nie miał zamiaru darzyć go jakąkolwiek sympatią.

Mimo całej chęci, nie był pewien czy Krukonka będzie chciała iść z nim na bal. Wiedział, że musi ją uprzedzić, że kompletnie nie potrafi tańczyć i jeśli chce być w stanie chodzić, nie powinna z nim tańczyć, a to mogło oznaczać, że nie będzie zbyt chętna być jego partnerką. Zrozumiałby to, ponieważ dla większości osób bal kojarzył się przede wszystkim z tańcami. On jednak unikał ich tak bardzo jak tylko mógł, a nawet od trzeciej klasy zostawał razem z Allyson w dormitorium.

Nie pytał o zdanie swoich przyjaciółek, gdyż wiedział doskonale, co mu powiedzą. Zastanawiał się za to jak może pomóc Allyson z jej małym, ale dość znaczącym problemem. Nie miał wystarczająco dużo oszczędności, żeby – nawet zrzucając się z Shyanne – kupić jej sukienkę, a nie miał zamiaru prosić rodziców o więcej pieniędzy. Musieli wydawać w ciągu roku majątek na nowe kociołki dla niego, gdyż co rusz albo go stapiał, albo kompletnie niszczył poprzez wybuch i uważał, że to było wystarczające. Napisał jednak do nich czy nie mają gdzieś schowanej jakiejś starej sukienki Natalie, najlepiej z młodszych lat, ale szybko odesłali mu informację, że wszystko oddali i chłopak nie miał już żadnego pomysłu.

Allyson tymczasem kompletnie się tym nie przejmowała ani nawet o tym nie myślała. Tym bardziej, że praktycznie całość wolnego czasu spędzała na odrabianiu prac domowych albo na czyszczeniu Izby Pamięci. Na szczęście, w niedzielę wypadał ostatni dzień jej szlabanu i wychodząc na niego z dormitorium, od razu była w lepszym nastroju. Zdziwiła się, kiedy nagle na pierwszym piętrze dostrzegła czekającego na nią przy schodach Jamesa i domyśliła się, że zapewne przyszykował jakiś żart.

James był popularny w szkole nie tylko jako chłopak, uważany przez większość żeńskiej części uczniów za jednego z najprzystojniejszych w szkole, syn Harry'ego Pottera, ale również jako powszechnie lubiany żartowniś, rzadko kiedy przejmujący się dostaniem szlabanu, ponieważ jeśli nie dostał przynajmniej jednego w miesiącu, każdy był zdziwiony. Dlatego nikt nie potrafił wyjść ze zdumienia, że przez ostatnie trzy miesiące szkoły, nie dostał żadnego.

- Nie.- powiedziała, mijając go, gdy tylko ujrzała jak otworzył usta.

- Ale nawet nie wiesz co chciałem powiedzieć!- zawołał oburzony, ruszając za nią.

- Domyślam się, że skoro czekasz na mnie tutaj, a nie w Izbie Pamięci, to chcesz namówić mnie do jakiegoś kawału, więc odpowiadam – nie.

- Tak się składa, że akurat chciałem ci powiedzieć po prostu „cześć".- stwierdził- No ale w sumie to masz rację… Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy zrobić Filchowi i Smith mały kawał. I planuję go zrobić czy będziesz chciała się dołączyć, czy nie, a jeśli coś nie wyjdzie, to i tak stwierdzą, że też brałaś w tym udział, nie wysłuchają cię, więc raczej nie ma sensu, żebyś odmawiała.

- No dobra, co planujesz?- zapytała zrezygnowana, akcentując swoją niechęć bardzo głośnym westchnięciem.

- Ej, gdzie ty idziesz?- zapytał nagle, gdy podeszła do drzwi, żeby wyjść z klatki schodowej- Nawet jakbyś chciała iść do Izby Pamięci, to jest piętro niżej.

Uśmiechnął się, gdy Allyson oblała się szkarłatnym rumieńcem i wróciła na schody. Zatrzymała się przy nim, zastanawiając się, dlaczego nie idzie dalej, on natomiast wyciągnął z kieszeni kawałek czystego pergaminu i rozłożył go.

- Przysięgam uroczyście, że knuję coś niedobrego.- mruknął, stukając w niego końcem różdżki.

Allyson wybałuszyła oczy, gdy zaczęły się na nim pojawiać linie, które krzyżowały się i łączyły, ujawniając zarys mapy. Na samym końcu na górze pojawiły się zielone, ozdobne litery układające się w napis: _„Panowie Lunatyk, Glizdogon, Łapa i Rogacz, zawsze uczynni doradcy czarodziejskich psotników, mają zaszczyt przedstawić MAPĘ HUNCWOTÓW"._ Dziewczyna przyjrzała się dokładnie mapie i bez problemu doszła do wniosku, że nie tylko przedstawia ona wszystkie pomieszczenia w Hogwarcie, ale także wszystkich, którzy byli w nim obecni, ponieważ gdy odszukała klatkę schodową, na czwartym piętrze dostrzegła dwie kropki, przy których napisane było „James Potter" i „Allyson Yaxley".

- Fajny wynalazek, co?- spytał Gryfon, uśmiechając się tylko, gdy dostrzegł minę swojej towarzyszki.

- Skąd ty masz coś takiego?!- zawołała, a on machnął jej dłonią, żeby była ciszej.

- Nie krzycz tak, nikt nie może jej zobaczyć.- odparł i skinął jej głową, żeby dalej szli w górę- A mapę mam stąd, że pan Rogacz był moim dziadkiem. Powiedzmy, że pożyczyłem ją od mojego taty.

- Dlaczego Rogacz?

- Tata twierdzi, że te nazwy były stworzone od zwierząt, w jakie się przemieniali jej twórcy. Dziadek był jeleniem, więc został Rogaczem, Łapa, czyli Syriusz Black, przemieniał się w psa, natomiast Glizdogon był szczurem.

- A Lunatyk w co się zmieniał?- zapytała, gdy nie doczekała się, żeby wytłumaczył i ten pseudonim.

- W wilkołaka.- odparł krótko, zatapiając wzrok w mapie i Ally poczuła się głupio, więc nie powiedziała nic więcej.

Domyślała się, że skoro jednym z twórców mapy był jego dziadek, to zapewne pozostali również byli osobami ważnymi dla jego rodziny. Szczególnie, że nie było żadnym sekretem, że jego drugim imieniem było Syriusz, a nie umknęło jej uwadze, że wymienił to imię wyjaśniając jej pseudonimy i doszła do wniosku, że na pewno otrzymał je właśnie po Łapie. Jak się nazywał Glizdogon jej nie powiedział, ale po tonie głosu, jakim mu go wyjaśniał stwierdziła, że najwyraźniej do niego nie był nastawiony zbyt przyjaźnie. Ale po jego reakcji domyśliła się, że z Lunatykiem było inaczej i zastanawiała się czy go nie uraziła swoją ciekawością.

- Smith jest w swoim gabinecie.- stwierdził po chwili, pokazując jej kropkę, opatrzoną napisem „Catherine Smith", która znajdowała się w niewielkim pomieszczeniu na siódmym piętrze- Nie mogę znaleźć Filcha…

Allyson wyciągnęła szyję, zaglądając mu przez ramię na pergamin, kiedy on tylko coraz bardziej go rozkładał. W końcu uśmiechnęła się lekko i stuknęła palcem tuż na kropce z napisem „Argus Filch", znajdującej się w lochach, niedaleko dwóch z nazwiskami bliźniaków McDougall. James uśmiechnął się na ten widok i mruknął, ze plan rozpoczęty.

W końcu dotarli na siódme piętro i zatrzymali się przy skręcie w korytarz, na którym znajdowało się wejście do gabinetu nauczycielki Zaklęć. James przyglądał się przez chwilę mapie, kiwając głową i uśmiechnął się lekko.

- _Accio miotła!- _szepnął chłopak i po chwili złapał starą miotłę, która do nich przyleciała- _Aquamenti!_- wycelował w nią różdżką i zmoczył strumieniem wody, a potem osuszył posadzkę.

Następnie wyszeptał coś, czego Allyson nie dosłyszała, ale domyśliła się, że było to kolejne zaklęcie, gdyż miotła poszybowała tuż pod drzwi gabinetu nauczycielki i jej rączka zapukała w drzwi. Po chwili kobieta otworzyła i nim zdążyła się zorientować, co się dzieje, miotła odwróciła się zamaszyście do góry nogami i jej mokre witki zatrzymały się dopiero na głowie nauczycielki.

Allyson prawie wybuchnęła śmiechem, ale zanim to zrobiła poczuła dłoń Jamesa, który jej to uniemożliwił. Sam Gryfon jednak z trudem się opanowywał, więc chwycił ją za nadgarstek i pociągnął do portretu, który znajdował się na końcu korytarza i szeptają odpowiednie zaklęcie otworzył przejście. Puchonka spojrzała na niego zdziwiona, gdy wciągnął ją do środka i zamknął drzwi. Oboje zapalili swoje różdżki i po chwili wyszli drugim wyjściem, które znajdowało się w identycznym portrecie jak ten z siódmego piętra. Czarodziej, znajdujący się na nim tylko puścił im oczko i odszedł, James natomiast pociągnął ją dalej, aż dotarli do Izby pamięci. Tam czekały na nich wiadra, mopy i ścierki, które natychmiast chwycili i śmiejąc się, zaczęli czyścić pomieszczenie.

Na szczęście udało im się opanować, gdy do pomieszczenia wpadła profesor Smith, której włosy ociekały wodą, mocząc przy okazji jej szaty. Była czerwona na twarzy i gdyby była taka możliwość, zapewne ciskałaby w nich piorunami z oczu. Zdziwiła się jednak, gdy oboje podnieśli głowy, udając zaskoczenie jej widokiem, nie przerywając sprzątania i rozejrzała się.

- Gdzie jest woźny Filch?- zapytała surowym głosem, a oni wzruszyli ramionami.

- Nie było go tutaj.- odparł James, a nauczycielka tylko kiwnęła głową i odwracając się jeszcze przez ramię w drzwiach, wyszła.

Zamknęła pomieszczenie i Allyson spojrzała na Jamesa lekko zaniepokojona.

- Jak jej powie, że twoi koledzy narozrabiali w lochach, od razu domyśli się, że to nasza sprawka.

- O to się już nie martw. Pożyczyłem od Ala inną przydatną rzecz, która kiedyś należała do mojego dziadka.

- Musiał być fajny gość z tego twojego dziadka.- uśmiechnęła się Allyson, a James wzruszył ramionami.

- Tak mi się wydaje… Ale zbyt dużo to o nim nie wiem, bo tata go nigdy nie poznał i wszyscy Huncwoci też już nie żyją… Słyszałem tylko od dziadków, że moi drudzy dziadkowie byli naprawdę w porządku… No i od taty parę informacji… Głównie to, że jestem bardzo do niego podobny… No i moja mama zawsze narzeka, że zgodziła się nazwać mnie Jamesem Syriuszem, bo mam charakter po obu.

Uśmiechnął się i dziewczyna pokiwała głową, zastanawiając się czy Rogacz był równie natarczywy i irytujący jak jego wnuk. Nie powiedziała jednak tego na głos, ale doszła również do wniosku, że jak chciał, to potrafił być w porządku. Niedzielny szlaban minął jej bardzo szybko i dopiero pod sam koniec do Izby Pamięci wszedł woźny, wyraźnie poirytowany. Gdy odwrócił się do nich plecami, James puścił Puchonce oczko i ta od razu wiedziała, że żarty się jeszcze nie skończyły. Wyszli z pomieszczenia i razem udali się w stronę schodów, podczas gdy woźny ruszył w przeciwnym kierunku. Chłopak odprowadził Allyson do Sali Wejściowej, po czym zerknął na zegarek, a następnie na mapę.

- Zaraz będzie kolacja. Przyprowadź Brooks i Hamiltona, nie mogą tego przegapić.- uśmiechnął się i pobiegł w górę schodów.

Ally udała się do dormitorium, chwilę posiedziała z przyjaciółmi w pokoju wspólnym, opowiadając im co James zrobił profesor Smith. Shyanne nie mogła przestać chichotać, a Andrew popłakał się ze śmiechu, wyobrażając sobie jak miotła uderzyła kobietę. Potem udali się razem do Wielkiej Sali i gdy Allyson zerknęła na stół Gryfonów, dostrzegła tam już Jamesa w towarzystwie jego dwóch kolegów. Uśmiechnął się do niej i pokazał jej uniesiony do góry kciuk, a Shyanne i Andrew spojrzeli na nią zaciekawieni.

- Wiem tylko, że czegoś nie możemy przegapić.- odparła, gdy zajęli swoje stałe miejsca przy stole Puchonów.

Wkrótce zgromadzili się tam praktycznie wszyscy uczniowie i nauczyciele, i Puchonka z niecierpliwością czekała, aby się przekonać, jaki drugi pomysł miał James. Kiedy już straciła nadzieję, że cokolwiek ciekawego się wydarzy, drzwi do Wielkiej Sali otworzyły się z hukiem i stanął w nich woźny Filch. Mężczyzna był fioletowy ze złości na twarzy, natomiast wszystkie jego ubrania, od stóp do głów, miały mocno różowy kolor. U każdego wywołało to ogromny uśmiech na twarzy, nawet większość nauczycieli albo się schyliło, albo zamaskowało uśmiech piciem lub jedzeniem. Kiedy jednak przeszedł między stołami i dotarł do stołu nauczycieli, wszyscy uczniowie, nawet Ślizgoni, wybuchnęli śmiechem. Grono pedagogiczne zrozumiało ich reakcję dopiero, gdy woźny odwrócił się do nich tyłem, rzucając nieprzyjemne spojrzenie większości uczniów. Poza tym, że jego ubrania miały bardzo niepasujący do niego kolor, to dokładnie na jego pośladkach znajdował się napis „Kiss Me". Spowodowało to, że Longbottom w tym momencie zakrztusił się kęsem, który miał w ustach, Harding wypluła cały sok dyniowy na obrus, Hollands widelcem nie trafił w usta i ukłuł się w nos, przy okazji brudząc się sosem, a Reynolds zrzucił swoją szklankę na ziemię. Profesor Flitwick natomiast wyciągnął z kieszeni szaty różdżkę i wykonał nią niewielki ruch, który dodał jeszcze słówko „Here" na końcu i gdy uczniowie to dostrzegli, zaczęli klaskać.

- TO BYŁ POTTER, JESTEM TEGO PEWIEN!- ryknął woźny, gdy śmiech trochę ucichł i sprawiło to, że wszyscy ucichli, z zaciekawieniem oglądając scenę.

- Ma pan na to jakiekolwiek dowody, panie Filch?- zapytała całkiem spokojnie profesor Smith z uniesioną brwią, a Filch prychnął.

- KTO INNY MÓGŁ TO ZROBIĆ, JEŚLI NIE ON?!

- Tak się składa, panie Filch, że pan Albus Potter niedawno gościł w moim gabinecie i nie mógł zaczarować pana szat.- odparła kobieta, a kącik jej ust drgnął delikatnie.

- Mówię o Jamesie Potterze.- syknął woźny, łypiąc na nią nieprzyjaźnie.

- To też jest niemożliwe, gdyż spotkałem pana Jamesa Pottera na korytarzu i chwilę z nim rozmawiałem.- odezwał się tym razem opiekun Gryffindoru, a Allyson zerknęła na Jamesa.

Przez chwilę przez twarz Gryfona przeszło lekkie zdziwienie, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Wszyscy nauczyciele natomiast zerknęli na Longbottoma, domyślając się, że nie była to do końca prawda, ale nikt nic nie powiedział.

- Proszę to ze mnie zdjąć!

Profesor Smith powoli, niechętnie sięgnęła do szaty i wyciągnęła różdżką, którą po chwili machnęła, ale nic się nie zmieniło.

- Wygląda na to, panie Filch, że musi pan poczekać, aż zaklęcie samo przestanie działać.- powiedziała, a woźny nie powiedział już nic więcej, odwrócił się na pięcie i wymaszerował z Wielkiej Sali, trzaskając drzwiami.

- Brawo, pani profesor!- dobiegł ich krzyk ze stołu Ślizgonów i gdy wszyscy spojrzeli w tamtą stronę, ujrzeli stojącego Albusa Pottera, który jako pierwszy zaczął znowu bić brawo.

Szybko dołączyła do niego reszta, ale gdy kobieta zaczęła się podnosić, wszystko ucichło i każdy zajął się na powrót jedzeniem, cały czas jednak dyskutowali o tym, co się wydarzyło.

- James, zaczekaj!- zawołała Allyson, gdy wychodzili z Wielkiej Sali i podeszła do Gryfona- Smith się domyśla, że ta miotła to nasza sprawka?

- Chyba tak, ale przyłapała mnie na zmianie koloru ubrań Filcha. Myślałem, że przedłuży mi szlaban, zacznie wrzeszczeć i w ogóle. A ona tymczasem zerknęła na woźnego, uśmiechnęła się lekko, kiwnęła głową i dodała mi punkty za bardzo dobrze rzucone zaklęcie. Wygląda na to, że ta kobieta jednak ma w sobie coś normalnego.

Dobry humor uczniów trwał długo i za każdym razem, gdy ktoś mijał na korytarzu Filcha uśmiechał się pod nosem, widząc przed oczyma jego różowe szaty i cytując napis z jego ubrania. Piątoklasistom skończył się jednak w środę, gdy przybyli na Transmutację. Od razu dostrzegli leżące na ich biurkach przygotowane kawałki pergaminu i poprzyczepiane do niego różne przedmioty.

- Ponieważ mamy już początek grudnia, a SUM-y coraz bardziej się zbliżają, chciałem sprawdzić poziom waszych umiejętności na dzień dzisiejszy.- wyjaśnił profesor Hollands, a po klasie poniósł się długi, niezadowolony jęk wszystkich uczniów- Radzę się wziąć do pracy i zdobyć dobre oceny.

Allyson zerknęła na pytania. Część z nich była teoretyczna, jednakże co rusz przyczepiony był do pergaminy przedmiot i obok niego napisane było, w co mieli go zmienić. Bez najmniejszego problemu zmieniła zapałkę w igłę i żuka w guzik, trochę problemów miała jednak przy zmianie pióra w pędzel, gdyż początkowo jego włosie było dokładnie takie, jak pióro, ostatecznie jednak udało jej się to poprawić i wydawało się, że z praktycznej części wykonała wszystko poprawnie. Nie była jednak pewna niektórych swoich odpowiedzi w części teoretycznej, ale sądziła, że Zadowalający powinna dostać.

Skończyła przed czasem i rozejrzała się. Tuż obok niej siedział Andrew, którego guzik nadal miał nóżki żuka i chodził po całym pergaminie. Na szczęście owady były tak zaczarowane, że nie były w stanie zejść z pergaminu, bo inaczej by mu uciekł. Jego igła, o ile można było to tak nazwać, nadal była rozmiaru i kształtu zapałki, ale przynajmniej jej kolor był taki, jak igła. Pędzel natomiast nie wyszedł mu kompletnie, gdyż na pergaminie nadal znajdowało się pióro.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko, jednocześnie żałując, że nie może mu pomóc, gdyż nauczyciel stał dokładnie przed nimi. Nie było to dla nich niczym nowym, ponieważ na każdych testach pilnował, żeby nikt nie podpowiadał Andrew, ponieważ to on był najgorszą osobą w klasie z jego przedmiotu i prawdopodobieństwo, że Allyson będzie chciała mu z czymś pomóc było bardzo duże.

Gdy wyszli z klasy, Puchon był załamany. Przez całą drogę na Zielarstwo nie odezwał się nawet słowem, a gdy rozpoczęła się lekcja zajął się po prostu swoją rośliną, ignorując obecność wszystkich wokoło. Shyanne nie ciągnęła go za język, ponieważ każdy pracował osobno i dziewczyna obserwowała Allyson, przy okazji dając jej wskazówki, żeby była w stanie poradzić sobie z zadaniem. W końcu jednak, gdy wrócili do dormitorium, Andrew nie wytrzymał i wybuchnął.

- Jestem beznadziejny!- zawołał, opadając na kanapę- Niczego nie potrafię!

- Nie przesadzaj, jesteś świetny z Zielarstwa!- odparła Allyson, siadając obok niego.

- I z Opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami też!- dodała Shyanne, a on jęknął.

- No i co?! Zdam SUM-y z tych dwóch przedmiotów, może jeszcze z Astronomii i Obrony przed czarną magią, będę je kontynuować i gdzie ja potem będę pracować?! Z takim kompletem nigdzie mnie nie przyjmą!

- Nie przesadzaj! Możesz zawsze iść na kurs magicznej zoologii czy botaniki i dostać posadę konsultanta w Ministerstwie! Longbottom podobno tak pracował, jak przestał być Aurorem i zanim dostał posadę tutaj. Ta cała Scamander też nie potrzebowała wcale innych SUM-ów, żeby być ekspertem od magicznych stworzeń i wydać mnóstwo książek!

- Ale oni zostali sławni po II Bitwie o Hogwart! Mieli łatwiej, bo każdy ich znał! A mnie wszyscy znają jako największego idiotę w szkole!

- Andrew przestań! To tylko sprawdzian z Transmutacji, świat się nie zawali przez to, że go nie zaliczysz!- zawołała w końcu Shyanne, tracąc cierpliwość- Poza tym, pewnie zdasz jeszcze Historię Magii, więc to jest już PIĘĆ przedmiotów, które możesz zdać. Tak naprawdę, to jedyne, co jest pewne, że raczej ci nie wyjdzie to Eliksiry i Zaklęcia, więc przestań dramatyzować! Nie pomoże ci to w żaden sposób, a tylko będziesz się jeszcze bardziej dobijać!

Chłopak nie odezwał się już nic, krzyżując ręce na piersi nieprzekonany, ale nie próbował już podjąć dyskusji bo wiedział, że Shyanne nie da się przekonać. Allyson pokręciła tylko lekko głową, siedząc między boczącymi się przyjaciółmi, ale nie przejmowała się tym zbyt bardzo, bo wiedziała, że już wkrótce im przejdzie, tak jak zresztą zawsze.

Sama natomiast zaczęła się zastanawiać, jakie SUM-y raczej zda i do czego jej się przydadzą, ale doszła do wniosku, że tak naprawdę nie ma pojęcia, jaki zawód chciałaby wykonywać, a co za tym idzie, co tak naprawdę jej było potrzebne. Nie wyobrażała sobie siebie tak naprawdę w żadnej roli, ale najprędzej widziała się jako zawodowego gracza Quidditcha, najlepiej w swojej ulubionej drużynie. Nie była jednak do końca pewna czy to jest właśnie to, o czym marzy i westchnęła cicho. Cieszyła się, że na decyzję miała jeszcze bardzo dużo czasu.

* * *

**A/N: **Na początku dziękuję Mahakao, która była dla mnie pomocą przy pisaniu tego rozdziału i dała mi pomysł na żart :) Przy okazji mam nadzieję, że rozdział rekompensuje długie oczekiwanie na niego :) Nie byłam jednak w stanie napisać go szybciej, a że mam w szkole coraz więcej pracy, to następne mogą nie pojawiać się szybciej. Miejmy nadzieję, że się mylę ;)

Przy okazji, poszukuję beta readera :) Byłby ktoś zainteresowany? Jeśli tak, prosiłabym o kontakt ze mną na PW :)


	20. Rozdział XX

**Rozdział XX**

Kiedy wreszcie udało jej się porozmawiać z Andrew, Charlotte była bardzo zadowolona. Decydując się na radykalne środki, czyli zaczepienie go w drodze do dormitorium, obawiała się, że nie zrozumie powodów, dla których go tak wystawiła w Hogsmeade, ale jego reakcja całkowicie przeszła jej oczekiwania. Wracała do Wieży Krukonów z ogromnym uśmiechem na ustach, a gdy czasem udawali się na spacery po zamku, nie mogła się tego doczekać. Parę osób widziało ich razem i nawet znając jej opinię, byli zaskoczeni, że mogła zwrócić uwagę właśnie na kogoś takiego jak on.

Według niej jednak, niezdarność Andrew była po prostu słodka, a i była przekonana, że chłopak ma w sobie jakiś talent, tylko na razie po prostu go nie odkrył. Biorąc jednak pod uwagę, że w szkole poznawali praktycznie każdą magiczną dziedzinę, jej pomysły odnośnie jego ukrytych zdolności coraz bardziej się kurczyły, gdy prosiła go, żeby sprawdził kolejne z nich. Za każdym razem, gdy coś mu kompletnie nie wychodziło, załamywała się i starała się wymyślić coś nowego. W końcu udała się nawet do szkolnej biblioteki, żeby tam znaleźć jakąś pomoc.

Nie spodziewała się jednak tego, co odkryła. Magiczne origami było ostatnią rzeczą, o jakiej pomyślała, że Andrew mógłby być w tym dobry, kiedy jednak położyła przed nim książkę i pokazała mu instrukcję wykonania hipogryfa, która była na średnim poziomie trudności, była bardzo zaskoczona. Jej samej nie wyszło z tego nic konkretnego i mimo, że była pewna, że dokładnie trzymała się instrukcji, jej kawałek papieru zdecydowanie nie przypominał hipogryfa. Papier Andrew natomiast wyglądał prawie identycznie, jak ilustracja w książce.

- Brawo!- zawołała, klaszcząc w dłonie, gdy pokazał jej swoje dzieło.

Siedzieli na ławkach w opuszczonej klasie na czwartym piętrze, w której Charlotte lubiła czasem posiedzieć, gdy chciała zostać sama. Andrew po drodze z dormitorium Puchonów wstąpił do kuchni, dzięki czemu mieli też po butelce kremowego piwa i trochę ciasteczek. Chłopak szybko polubił to miejsce, ponieważ znajdowało się w takiej części korytarza, gdzie nie chodziło zbyt wiele osób, dzięki czemu było małe prawdopodobieństwo, że ktokolwiek ich znajdzie, nawet jeśli byliby tam wtedy, gdy oboje powinni być już w dormitoriach.

Chłopak przewrócił kilka kartek i zatrzymał się na stronie, gdzie widniała wykonana z papieru akromantula, oznaczona jako trudna do wykonania. Sięgnął po kolejną kartkę, przygotowaną przez Krukonkę i zaczął śledzić instrukcję, starając się niczego nie zrobić inaczej, jednocześnie zapijając piwem kremowym. Po chwili w jego rękach znajdował się pająk, który wywołał ogromny uśmiech na jego twarzy.

- Jesteś geniuszem, Charlotte!- zawołał, spoglądając na swoje dwa dzieła.

- Cecha Krukonów.- dziewczyna puściła mu oczko i roześmiała się- Ale kto by powiedział, że właśnie origami… Szczególnie, że to jest trochę analogiczne do warzenia eliksirów… Też musisz dokładnie trzymać się instrukcji…

- Jak dla mnie to nie ma nic wspólnego z eliksirami.- stwierdził Andrew- Tam muszę jeszcze wiedzieć jaki składnik do dać, w jakiej ilości, jaka temperatura, jak to mieszać i głowa wybucha!

- Albo kociołek. Szkoda, że nie zrobili jeszcze takiego niezniszczalnego… Przydałby ci się…

- Zapewne w końcu i tak bym znalazł sposób, żeby go zniszczyć, więc nie warto by było wyrzucać na niego pieniędzy.

- Szczególnie nie teraz, gdy tak naprawdę zostało ci pół roku eliksirów.

Przez chwilę milczeli, chrupiąc ciasteczka i popijając je piwem kremowym. Andrew spoglądał co rusz na swoją towarzyszkę, cały czas rozmyślając o tym czy powinien ją zaprosić na bal i gdy w końcu doszedł do wniosku, że nie zaszkodzi spróbować, zaczął się zastanawiać, jak powinien to zrobić. Westchnął cicho, przyciągając jej uwagę i odchrząknął.

- Słuchaj Charlotte… No bo ja tak pomyślałem, że skoro zbliża się ten cały bal… To może poszłabyś na niego ze mną?- spuścił wzrok, czerwieniąc się.

Nie widział, że Charlotte uśmiechnęła się szeroko, gdy usłyszała co powiedział, ale zorientował się, że nie ma co się załamywać, gdy poczuł jak go ściska i nie mógł oddychać. To zaskoczyło go bardziej, niż się spodziewał, ale jednocześnie ucieszył się, bo rozumiał doskonale, że to oznacza zgodę.

- Już myślałam, że ja będę musiała cię zaprosić!- uśmiechnęła się, odsuwając od niego, a Puchon zaczerwienił się tylko jeszcze bardziej.

- Tylko wiesz… Ja kompletnie nie umiem tańczyć… Jak kiedyś zatańczyłem z Allyson, to nie mogła chodzić…

- To właściwie podobnie jak ja… Kiedyś mój starszy brat stwierdził, że nie mogę stać sama przez cały bal, więc mnie poprosił do tańca… Tak go podeptałam, że już nigdy więcej tego nie zrobił.

Andrew uśmiechnął się szeroko widząc, że doskonale go rozumie. Takiej odpowiedzi kompletnie się nie spodziewał, ale ucieszyła go nawet bardziej, niż gdyby powiedziała, że jej to nie przeszkadza, gdyż oznaczało to, że w ogóle nie będzie zmuszała go do tańca.

Późnym wieczorem wyszli z klasy i rozdzielili się na klatce schodowej – Charlotte udała się w górę schodów, podczas gdy Andrew powoli zaczął schodzić na najniższe poziomy zamku. Zdziwił się bardzo, gdy wchodząc do Sali Wejściowej dostrzegł opuszczającą zamek profesor Smith, ta jednak zdawała się go kompletnie nie zauważyć i tylko odetchnął z ulgą.

Catherine Smith tymczasem owinęła się szczelniej płaszczem, gdyż wieczór nie był zbyt przyjemny – był chłodny, a w dodatku padała gęsta mżawka. Szybkim krokiem ruszyła przez błonia, trzymając ręce w kieszeni i w jednej z dłoni ściskając kawałek pergaminu. W końcu dotarła do bramy, znajdującej się na granicy terenu szkoły i gdy tylko za nią wyszła, odwróciła się i zniknęła.

Pojawiła się w lesie i rozejrzała. Panowała w nim całkowita ciemność, a gdy wsłuchała się w otoczenie, doszła do wnisoku, że nie powinien nigdzie w pobliżu znajdować się żaden mugol, więc wyciągnęła z kieszeni różdżkę i szepnęła _„Lumos"_, a na końcu różdżki rozbłysło światło. Skrzywiła się, dochodząc do wniosku, że nie wie w którą stronę powinna się udać i spojrzała ponownie na pergamin.

Nagle usłyszała głosy dochodzące z jej prawej strony i odwróciła głowę. Wkrótce ujrzała przechodzących niedaleko dwóch czarodziejów, którzy na jej widok uśmiechnęli się lekko i skinęli głowami, w powitaniu. Podążyła w tym samym kierunku co oni i wkrótce znalazła się na niewielkiej polanie, na której zgromadziło się bardzo wielu czarodziejów. Prawie wszyscy odziani byli w czarne szaty i gdyby nie światło, które dawały ich różdżki, nie wyróżnialiby się niczym na tle lasu, może z wyjątkiem paru osób, których włosy lub twarze były bardzo jasne.

- Catherine!- zawołał jeden z czarodziejów, doskonale jej znany jeszcze z czasów szkoły.- A jednak zdecydowałaś się przybyć!

- Jak widać, Walterze.- odparła chłodnym tonem i stanęła z boku.

Obserwowała, jak kolejni czarodzieje przybywają na polanę i aż zdziwiła się, że było ich aż tak wiele. Dużą grupę stanowili rodzice, głównie ojcowie, jej uczniów, o których wiedziała, że mogą należeć do tej organizacji, dostrzegła jednak również kilka twarzy, których nie spodziewała się tam zobaczyć. Wyglądało jednak na to, że te osoby bardzo dobrze się maskowały.

I wtedy na polanę przybyła kolejna osoba. Był to wysoki, barczysty mężczyzna o krótkich, ciemnych włosach w lekkim nieładzie, łypiący na każdego spode łba swoimi zimnymi, niebieskimi oczyma. Poczuła, jak na jego widok ogarnia go złość, zacisnęła pięści w dłonie, starając się powstrzymać coraz bardziej ogarniającą ją wściekłość.

Nawet po tylu latach jego widok wywoływał u niej wściekłość, połączoną z rozpaczą i poczuła, że do oczu cisną się jej łzy. Przełknęła gulę, która powstała w jej gardle i szybkim ruchem wyciągnęła z kieszeni różdżkę, podchodząc do niego i celując końcówką różdżki prosto w jego gardło.

- Co _on _ tutaj robi?!- wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby, nie odwracając wściekłego spojrzenia od twarzy mężczyzny- Po tym, co zrobił zasługuje jedynie na to, żeby zgnić w Azkabanie!

- Catherine, uspokój się!

- Dlaczego niby mam się uspokoić?! Jak wy możecie tak po prostu pozwolić mu tutaj być?!

Poczuła zaciskające się wokół niej ramiona, które szybko odciągnęły ją na bezpieczną odległość, mimo tego, że się wyrywała. Próbowała się z powrotem przenieść przed niego, ale polana była tak zaczarowana, że na jej terenie nie można było się teleportować, dlatego wszyscy zmuszeni byli pojawić się w jej okolicach. W końcu przestała się szarpać i ramiona puściły ją, dzięki czemu zorientowała się, że to Walter powstrzymał ją przed zrobieniem czegoś głupiego.

Kiwnęła mu głową w podzięce stwierdzając, że może to i lepiej, że ją zatrzymał. W przypływie złości mogłaby naprawdę zrobić coś, czego potem by żałowała i nie skończyłoby się to dla niej dobrze. Tym bardziej, że wyglądało na to, że wszystkich obecnych na polanie nie dziwiła obecność Claude'a w tym miejscu, więc nie podzielali jej zdania na jego temat. Nawet z tego, co było jej wiadomo, nikt nie miał pojęcia dlaczego tak zareagowała, gdyż nigdy nie połączono go z tym, co zrobił. Jedynie ci co mogli wiedzieć, co się przydarzyło, po jej zachowaniu mogli się zorientować.

- Wygląda na to, że jesteśmy już wszyscy.- odezwał się inny mężczyzna, gdy na polanę dotarł Alastair Yaxley i zajął miejsce obok niego- Dla tych, którzy są tu po raz pierwszy i mnie nie znają, nazywam się Matthew Carver i na jednym z pierwszych spotkań zostałem wybrany na przewodniczącego organizacji, jaką jest Ruch Zwolenników Czystości Krwi. Cieszy mnie bardzo, ze tyle nowych twarzy zawitało tu dzisiaj, gdyż oznacza to, że nasze listy z zaproszeniami nie są ignorowane.

Od dłuższego czasu zajmowaliśmy się tylko sprawami organizacyjnymi, jednak jest już chyba najwyższy czas, żeby objaśnić wszystkim głębsze powody, dla których się jednoczymy. Jestem pewien, że wielu z nas, jeśli nie każdy, w dzieciństwie poznał historię niezwykłego czarodzieja, o której niestety nigdy nie pozwolono nam głośno mówić, gdyż jego losy zostały wymazane z większości magicznych ksiąg. Teraz przekazuje się ją ustnie, gdyż te księgi, w których można ją odnaleźć są ukryte, a co za tym idzie, prawie niemożliwe do zdobycia. Zastanawia mnie jednak czy ktokolwiek z was wierzy w prawdziwość tego przesłania? W to, że BEW, bo tak się go określa, żeby nie wskazywać jednoznacznie o kim mowa, naprawdę się odrodzi i pomoże nam oczyścić świat z całego zła, jakie stanowią mieszańcy, szlamy, charłacy i mugole.

Być może pośród nas są tacy, którzy należą do dwóch z tych pierwszych grup, ale to nie oznacza, że uważamy ich za gorszych od siebie. Tak długo, jak jesteście z nami, jak jesteście nawróceni, będziecie traktowani na równi z tymi, którzy mają czyściutką krew od wielu pokoleń.

Gdy wypowiedział to zdanie, przez twarze części z obecnych czarodziejów przeszedł grymas niezadowolenia i można było usłyszeć cichy pomruk, ale nikt głośniej się nie odezwał, a Carver całkowicie to zignorował.

- Jestem pewien, że na moje pytanie twierdząco odpowiedziałoby niewiele osób. Znaleźć tych, którzy w to wszystko wiedzą jest niezwykle trudno, nawet jeśli dowody znajdują się tuż przed ich oczyma. Ja natomiast w to wierzę. Podróżowałem po całym świecie, chcąc odnaleźć choć cząstkę z tego, o czym opowiada ta historia, jednak rezultaty moich poszukiwań przeszły moje najśmielsze oczekiwania. Po wielu latach podążania za mrzonkami, udało mi się dotrzeć do miejsca, w którym ON przyszedł na świat. Nie istnieją co prawda jego potomkowie, gdyż umarł bezpotomnie, nadal jednak istnieje w tej maleńkiej, magicznej wiosce pamięć o nim, chociaż jest ona przez wszystkich bardzo mocno skrywana.

W każdym razie, udało mi się tam dotrzeć i porozmawiać z ludźmi, i dzięki temu byłem w stanie zdobyć niepodważalny dowód na to, że wszystko to, co przekazywali nam nasi bliscy jest prawdą. Kamień, o którym mowa była, że ma spłonąć w dniu, w którym jego dusza się odrodzi, dokładnie w dzień ostatniej Czarnej Nocy spłonął.

- Cóż jednak nam to da, skoro ostatnia Czarna Noc była cztery lata temu? Jego świetność wróci dopiero za trzynaście lat!- zawołał jeden z obecnych mężczyzn, Carver natomiast tylko wywrócił oczyma.

- Tak mogą twierdzić tylko ci, którzy spłycili znaczenie Czarnej Nocy tak, jak większość z ówczesnych zdrajców krwi i innych plugawców!- krzyknął, a wszystkie pomruki, jakie się rozchodziły wśród obecnych umilkły.- Wiecie w ogóle, skąd się wzięło określenie Czarnej Nocy?! Nazwa ta została nadana dniu narodzin BEWa! Jedynym następnym dniem, który zasługuje na to określenie jest ten, który nastąpił równe kilkaset lat po jego narodzinach! A ten miał miejsce ponad piętnaście lat temu!

Słowa Carvera wywołały kolejne poruszenie w tłumie ludzi, wszyscy wymieniali się ze znajomymi, obok których się znajdowali, swoje spostrzeżenia na temat tego, co im mówił. Wielu, szczególnie tych, którzy znajdowali się na spotkaniu RZCK po raz pierwszy, zaczęło się zastanawiać czy nie mają do czynienia z wariatem.

- Według mnie to, że powiedziałeś, że ten kamień rzeczywiście spłonął nie jest żadnym dowodem! Równie dobrze którekolwiek z nas mogłoby powiedzieć, że znamy tego, który został naznaczony!

- Z pewnością wielu z nas zna Naznaczonego, chociaż nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy! Nie to jest jednak teraz najistotniejsze, gdyż nawet wiedza kim on jest nie jest nam teraz potrzebna! Teraz najważniejszym zadaniem jest zebrać jego artefakty! A tak się składa, że mogę wam zaprezentować jeden z nich, a to już uważam za wystarczający dowód!

Kiedy tylko to powiedział, Matthew sięgnął do torby, która leżała za nim i wyciągnął z niego starą księgę, której skórzana okładka była lekko postrzępiona przy krawędziach i pełna skaz, a pergamin, z którego wykonane były jej strony pożółkł już ze starości. Podał ją jednemu z mężczyzn, który do niego podszedł i ten otworzył ją na pierwszej stronie. Od razu wybałuszył oczy, gdy w średniowiecznej kaligrafii ujrzał podpis znajdujący się u dołu strony: „Bartholomew Elis Wyntheryngham". Przewrócił kilka stron, na których znajdowały się same runiczne znaki i kilka dziwnych, niezrozumiałych dla nich obrazków, po czym podał ją następnym osobom.

Gdy księga znalazła się w rękach Catherine, obserwowała ją z nieukrywaną ciekawością. Nikogo to jednak nie dziwiło, gdyż obecna nauczycielka Zaklęć z Hogwartu znana była z fascynacji pradawnymi urokami i przez wielu uważana była za jednego z nielicznych ekspertów w dziedzinie starych, magicznych ksiąg i zaklęć. Przejrzała kilka stron i pobieżnie czytając formuły zaklęć nie miała wątpliwości, że może to być oryginalny egzemplarz – ale równie dobrze mogła to być doskonała podróbka.

Nie wiedziała czy istniał jakikolwiek sposób, żeby to sprawdzić. Pamiętała, że w dzieciństwie jej rodzice nie raz opowiadali jej i jej siostrze historię, o której rozmawiano na spotkaniu, ale nie pamiętała jej już zbyt dobrze. Nie miała też możliwości spytać o nią swoich rodziców, gdyż ci już dawno nie żyli. Pamiętała jednak ogólny jej zarys, więc wiedziała, że jeśli to wszystko, o czym mówił Carver jest prawdą, to wkrótce czekają ich naprawdę niezwykłe zdarzenia.

Wracając w środku nocy do Hogwartu nie potrafiła przestać o tym wszystkim myśleć. Nie pamiętała dokładnie, na czym miało polegać odrodzenie BEW-a, ale nie miała wątpliwości, że jeżeli odrodził się piętnaście lat temu, to Naznaczony musiał znajdować się w Hogwarcie. W takim razie, wiedząc o planach Ruchu powinna ostrzec wszystkich zanim BEW rzeczywiście się odrodzi, bo wtedy będzie bardzo niebezpiecznie, być może nawet bardziej niż za czasów Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Było-Wymawiać. Co jednak miała im powiedzieć? Nie tylko nikt miał jej nie uwierzyć, ale też zaczęto by się zastanawiać, dlaczego opuściła szkołę w środku nocy i potajemnie udała się na to spotkanie. Tym bardziej, że RZCK znało coraz więcej osób i niewiele z nich uważało go za wartą uwagi organizację.

Następnego dnia jednak przestała się tym przejmować, gdyż do szkoły zostały przysłane zamówione kreacje na bal i zadanie rozdania ich odpowiednim osobom zostało przydzielone opiekunom domów. Tak więc musząc uporać się z większością Ślizgonek i częścią Ślizgonów, stojącymi pod jej gabinetem, zajęła się jak najlepszą organizacją swojego zadania, żeby jak najszybciej mieć to z głowy.

Zdecydowanie gorzej wyszło to Vanessie Harding i gdy Shyanne opuściła przyjaciół, chcąc odebrać swoją sukienkę od opiekunki domu, nie wracała do dormitorium przez niemal dwie godziny. Allyson i Andrew byli już gotowi udać się pod gabinet nauczycielki eliksirów, żeby zobaczyć co się tam dzieje, gdyż znajdował się on całkiem blisko dormitorium Hufflepuffu i ich przyjaciółka powinna od dawna znajdować się z powrotem w pokoju wspólnym. Kiedy w końcu dotarła z dość sporym pakunkiem nie zatrzymała się nawet przy nich, ale pobiegła do sypialni. Wyszła dopiero ubrana w swoją sukienkę i gdy tylko pojawiła się w drzwiach, nie dało się jej przeoczyć, ponieważ kolory jej stroju były naprawdę żywe. Mimo to bardzo pasowały Shyanne.

- Jest świetna!- zawołała Allyson z uśmiechem, gdy Shyanne stanęła przed nimi i obróciła się wokół własnej osi.

- I dopóki będziesz mieć ją na sobie żaden lecący na miotle czarodziej cię nie stratuje.- dodał Andrew z lekkim uśmiechem.

- Przestań czepiać się jej kolorów! Ty na pewno pójdziesz w czarnym garniturze, z ponurą miną i będziesz wyglądać, jakbyś był na pogrzebie, a nie na balu!

Największa niespodzianka jednak zdarzyła się następnego dnia w Wielkiej Sali podczas śniadania, kiedy przybyła sowia poczta. Każdy, kto spojrzał w górę bez problemu dostrzegł dwie sowy niosące spory pakunek i gdy tylko zrzuciły go tuż obok Allyson, Shyanne zawołała na głos, że to musi być sukienka.

- Dokładnie w takich paczkach dostaliśmy wczoraj nasze sukienki!- powiedziała, gdy Andrew wyraził swoje powątpiewanie w ten fakt.

Cała trójka jednak nie mogła się doczekać, aż udadzą się do dormitorium i Allyson rozpakuje przesyłkę. Kiedy jednak dostrzegła, że w środku rzeczywiście znajduje się materiał, udała się do sypialni i tam otworzyła ją do końca. Okazało się, że Shyanne miała rację i w środku rzeczywiście znajdowała się sukienka, którą zaraz na siebie założyła. Była dość prosta, miała turkusową barwę i sięgała jej do kolan. Góra była odcięta od dołu pod biustem, a zaznaczone to było lekką zmianą koloru. Przylegająca do biustu góra miała troszkę jaśniejszy odcień niż luźno opływający sylwetkę dziewczyny dół.

Puchonka była bardzo zaskoczona, gdyż była to dokładnie taka sukienka, jaka spodobała jej się w katalogu. W dodatku była w idealnym rozmiarze, więc nie mógł jej kupić nikt obcy. Nie podejrzewała ani Andrew ani Shyanne, ponieważ to wydałoby się poprzedniego dnia – albo Shyanne przyniosłaby dwie paczki, albo Andrew poszedłby razem z nią. Tak się jednak nie stało, więc zostawała tylko jedna opcja, Annabelle.

Pokazała się swoim przyjaciołom, którzy byli równie zaskoczeni co ona, ale stwierdzili, że wygląda naprawdę świetnie. Gdy wróciła do sypialni, żeby z powrotem się przebrać postanowiła poszukać jeszcze jakiejkolwiek karteczki, ale nie dostrzegła niczego poza numerkiem 72 zapisanym na papierze, w który była owinięta sukienka. Nie dało jej to żadnej podpowiedzi. Została jeszcze bardziej zbita z tropu, gdy zaczepiła na korytarzu swoją siostrę, żeby jej podziękować.

- O czym ty mówisz?- zapytała Annabelle- Nie kupiłam żadnej sukienki, po wizycie w Hogsmeade zostało mi w portfelu zaledwie kilkanaście sykli, a nie napisałabym do ojca z prośbą o pieniądze.

- Ale ktoś mi ją musiał kupić, a Shyanne i Andrew tego nie zrobili.

- Miotłę też ktoś ci musiał kupić siostrzyczko, więc może to ta sama osoba?

- Mówisz poważnie? Naprawdę to nie byłaś ty?

- Gdybym to była ja, to nie trzymałabym tego w tajemnicy, wierz mi. Byłabyś pierwszą osobą, którą poinformowałabym o swoim zamówieniu.

- Ale jestem pewna, że musisz mieć z tym coś wspólnego? Sukienka jest dokładnie w moim rozmiarze, a wiesz, że ja zawsze muszę mieć wszystko przerabiane bo jest albo odstaje albo wisi na mnie jak na wieszaku!

- Nie przesadzaj, nietrudno się domyślić, że tobie trzeba kupić jeden z mniejszych rozdziałów. Naprawdę nie byłam to ja, Ally, uwierz mi. A teraz muszę uciekać za Zaklęcia, jak się spóźnię to Smith urwie mi głowę!

Gryfonka pobiegła w stronę schodów, zostawiając Allyson na środku korytarza i Puchonka westchnęła cicho. Nie była zbyt przekonana, że jej siostra mówi jej prawdę, ale jednocześnie wiedziała, że Annabelle nigdy nie ukrywała swoich zamiarów, a nawet jak już decydowała się na zrobienie komukolwiek niespodzianki, nigdy nie ukrywała, że była ona jej pomysłem. Tylko jeśli sukienki nie kupiła jej siostra, to kto w takim razie to zrobił? Ta sama osoba, co kupiła jej miotłę, jak sugerowała jej siostra? Nie miała pojęcia. Najważniejsze jednak dla niej było, że miała kreacje na bal i nie miała zostać po nim negatywną gwiazdą wszystkich magicznych gazet.


	21. Rozdział XXI

**Rozdział XXI**

Jedenasty grudnia, czyli dzień balu bożonarodzeniowego nadszedł znacznie szybciej niż się wszystkim wydawało, chociaż dla tych co oczekiwali na niego z ogromną niecierpliwością i bardzo się z jego powodu emocjonowali, odliczanie do niego mogło się dłużyć. Przez kilka poprzedzających go dni większość uczniów nie mówiła o niczym innym, co Allyson, która z niechęcią myślała o sobotnim wieczorze, doprowadzało do szału. Ona sama nie lubiła balów i gdyby nie to, że musiała na niego iść, bez wahania zostałaby w dormitorium. Nie miała jednak wyjścia i dlatego tuż po przyspieszonym obiedzie udała się tak jak reszta do sypialni, żeby się przygotować.

Była to jedna z nielicznych okazji do zobaczenia współpracy pomiędzy piątoklasistkami z Hufflepuffu. Już w pierwszej klasie podzieliły się one na dwie grupy, które zazwyczaj nawzajem się ignorowały, ale jak przystało na Puchonki, nie było pomiędzy nimi wrogości. Tym razem jednak zaczęły działać wspólnie i podzieliły się zadaniami, gdyż każda z nich była dobra w czymś innym. Tym oto sposobem Shyanne zajęła się układaniem włosów, podczas gdy Justine wyciągnęła z kufra swój ogromny zestaw kosmetyków różnego rodzaju i zajęła się makijażem. Caroline zajęła się poprawianiem sukienek, żeby każda z nich wyglądała w swojej najlepiej jak tylko mogła, a Martha dobierała do strojów akcesoria i biżuterię. Allyson natomiast zmieniała kolor wszystkiego, żeby każdy najmniejszy szczegół doskonale pasował do reszty. Dzięki tej współpracy gdy dzwon obwieścił, że za dziesięć minut wszyscy mają być zebrani w Sali Wejściowej, każda z nich wyglądała perfekcyjnie.

Andrew czekał na swoje dwie przyjaciółki w pokoju wspólnym i gdy te wreszcie się w nim pojawiły, otworzył usta ze zdumienia. Choć nigdy nie widział w żadnej z nich nic więcej, niż po prostu przyjaciółki, to nie był ślepy i dostrzegał ich urodę. U Allyson co prawda trudno było ją dostrzec, gdyż najpierw trzeba było nauczyć się ignorować jej bliznę i przyzwyczaić do tego, jak wygląda z nią jej twarz, ale gdyby jej nie miała, mogłaby konkurować z Alexandrą o tytuł najładniejszej spośród wszystkich córek Alastaira. Teraz wyglądała wspaniale – sukienka, którą miała na sobie doskonale jej pasowała, buty na niewielkim obcasie dodawały kilka centymetrów, a pojedyncze kosmyki starannie upiętych włosów otaczały jej twarz. Urodę Shyanne natomiast dostrzegał prawie każdy i była uznawana za jedną z najładniejszych dziewczyn w szkole, chociaż nie mogła powiedzieć, że co rusz zaczepia ją ktoś, kto chciałby z nią chodzić. Ze względu na to, że bardzo dobrze się uczyła i była prefektem wiele osób uważało, że będzie albo nudna, albo przemądrzała. Natomiast fakt, że zaprzyjaźniła się z Allyson i Andrew przekonywał ich, że była dziwna, ponieważ nie przeszkadzała jej ich reputacja wtedy, kiedy jeszcze nie była ona najlepsza. Teraz natomiast wyglądała naprawdę oszałamiająco; jaskrawe kolory sukienki doskonale pasowały do jej ciemnej karnacji, jej czarne, bardzo kręcone włosy upięte były z boku i puszczone na ramię, i dopiero teraz każdy mógł dostrzec, jak gęste one były, ponieważ zazwyczaj miała je ciasno spięte. Andrew natomiast, tak jak się spodziewały dziewczyny, miał na sobie garnitur, chociaż nie czarny, a granatowy.

Razem, w tłumie Puchonów, udali się do Sali Wejściowej. W niej było obecnych już naprawdę dużo ludzi, a z każdą chwilą jeszcze ich przybywało. Opiekunowie domów natomiast stali przy drzwiach wejściowych, starając się opanować chaos i nawołując do tego, żeby się do nich zgłaszać, bo musieli odznaczyć wszystkich obecnych. Oni również ubrani byli odświętnie. Po tym, jak profesor Harding zanotowała, że przyszli już na miejsce zbiórki, rozejrzeli się za swoimi partnerami. Już po chwili, za niewielką grupą Ślizgonów przybył Nicholas, a wśród schodzących po schodach Krukonów udało im się dostrzec idących razem Charlotte i Davida. Dziewczyna opowiadała mu o czymś, jednak jego mina nie wskazywała na zainteresowanie, a na ogromne niezadowolenie z jej towarzystwa.

Po chwili zgromadzili się tam już wszyscy, choć nikogo nie zdziwiło, że część Gryfonów przyszło po umówionym czasie. W końcu jednak się pojawili i wszyscy udali się na dziedziniec, do czekających na nich powozów, obserwowani przez stojących na schodach pierwszo- i drugoklasistów, zostających w zamku. Cała szóstka weszła do jednego z powozów i nie uszło to uwadze Allyson, że Nicholas, tak samo jak David, nie był szczęśliwy z przebywania w jednym miejscu z Charlotte. Niedługo później powozy ruszyły, jednak największe zaskoczenie wywołało ich nagłe poderwanie się od ziemi.

Podróż nie była długa, choć im zdecydowanie się dłużyła, gdyż w powozie panowała niezręczna cisza, co rusz przerywana próbą nawiązania konwersacji, za każdym razem jednak spełzała ona na niczym. W końcu jednak powóz dotknął ziemi i się zatrzymał, a oni mogli go opuścić. Znajdowali się na ogromnym placu, tuż obok niepasującej do otoczenia kamiennej budki z drewnianymi drzwiami.

- Czytałam o tym, że do Ministerstwa można się dostać przez budki telefoniczne, ale przez coś takiego?- zdziwiła się Shyanne, spoglądając w to miejsce.

Nauczyciele jednak otworzyli drzwi i poinformowali uczniów, żeby wchodzili do środka. W momencie do wejścia ustawił się długi rząd, w którym stanęli również i oni. Kiedy udało im się zbliżyć zauważyli, że za drzwiami znajduje się tylko słabo oświetlony korytarz, prowadzący w głąb ziemi. Strome, spiralne schody nie były ułatwieniem dla dziewcząt, będących w większości w butach na obcasach i co rusz któraś potykała się i wpadała na osobę idącą przed nią. Nie inaczej było z Allyson, która kilkakrotnie łapała się idącego przed nią Gryfona, za każdym razem przybierając szkarłatnej barwy, zanim znaleźli się w głównym holu.

Shyanne rozglądała się z zainteresowaniem i już po chwili z ciekawością podeszła do stojącej tam Fontanny Magicznego Braterstwa. Wiele osób czyniło tak samo jak ona, gdyż dla większości z nich była to pierwsza wizyta w Ministerstwie Magii, jednakże Allyson stanęła z boku, gdyż jako dziecko przychodziła tam z ojcem wielokrotnie. W końcu zgromadzili się tam już wszyscy i profesor Smith zwróciła na siebie ich uwagę.

- Wszyscy teraz udadzą się za profesor Harding i profesorem Hollandsem do Sali, którą przygotowano specjalnie na potrzeby dzisiejszego wieczora. Członkowie drużyny razem z partnerami zostaną ze mną tutaj razem ze mną, by wejść na samym końcu, gdy wszyscy już będą zgromadzeni i zatańczyć taniec otwarcia. Jeżeli nie ma żadnych pytań, to proszę podążać za nauczycielami.

Hol opustoszał bardzo wszystko, gdyż większość grupy udała się do korytarza po lewej stronie. Allyson przyjrzała się, z kim przyszła reszta drużyny – Samantha przyszła z Charlesem, Jessica z Marcellem, Cassandra i Ruby ze Ślizgonami z siódmej klasy, Anthony z Puchonką z trzeciego roku, Matt z Krukonką z trzeciej klasy, a Arthur ze Ślizgonką z piątego roku. Co ją jednak najbardziej zaskoczyło, to że towarzyszką Jamesa Pottera okazała się Caroline i choć przez całe popołudnie w sypialni dziewcząt nie rozmawiało się o niczym innym, tylko o balu, dziewczyna nie wspomniała nawet słowa o tym, że ma iść z Potterem. Puchonka uniosła brew na ich widok, lekko zdziwiona; choć jej opinia o Jamesie nadal nie była najwyższa, mimo że poprawiła się po ich wspólnym szlabanie, to nigdy nie uważała go za osobę, która znalazłaby coś interesującego w towarzystwie ogromnej plotkary.

Czekali długą chwilę, aż w końcu przybyła do nich niska, bardzo szczupła czarownica, która poinformowała, że wszyscy już są obecni. Profesor Smith kazała im ustawić się dwójkami i Allyson skrzywiła się, gdy kobieta stwierdziła, że Nicholas jako kapitan drużyny powinien iść w pierwszej parze. Stanęli jednak tak jak im kazała i już po chwili poprowadziła ich tym samym korytarzem, który wcześniej przemierzali ich przyjaciele.

Do Sali, którą przygotowano na bal prowadziły duże, zdobione drzwi. Było to ogromne, prostokątne pomieszczenie, w którym ustawiono setki trzy-, cztero-, pięcio- i sześcioosobowych stolików, w większości już zajętych przez wszystkich obecnych. Tych było bardzo wielu, gdyż przybył niemal każdy pracownik Ministerstwa, w większości z żonami w przypadku tych, którzy je mieli; oprócz nich można było dostrzec również osoby znane w świecie Quidditcha, takie jak menedżerowie, a czasem też pojedynczy zawodnicy zawodowych drużyn Quidditcha, dziennikarzy sportowych, ale również zwykłych, którzy mieli zrelacjonować przebieg imprezy; całość uzupełniali prawie wszyscy, którzy znajdowali się w Hogwarcie, poczynając od uczniów, przez nauczycieli i kończąc na dyrektorze.

Kiedy tylko przekroczyli próg, wszystkie oczy zwróciły się właśnie na nich. Twarz Allyson mimowolnie przybrała lekko czerwonej barwy, gdyż Puchonka nie była przyzwyczajona do uwagi tak dużej liczby osób skoncentrowanej na niej. A ponieważ szła w pierwszej parze, była jedną z pierwszych osób, na których zatrzymywał się wzrok wszystkich. To, że powtarzała sobie, że podczas meczu obserwuje ją również ogromna liczba osób nie pomagało jej się trochę uspokoić; podczas gry była w swoim żywiole, na miotle czuła się pewnie, natomiast fakt balu działał na nią paraliżująco.

Gdy tylko rozbrzmiały pierwsze nuty utworu, do którego mieli zatańczyć, westchnęła cicho. Podczas kilku lekcji, których udzielono im przez ostatnie kilka dni Nicholas wytłumaczył jej, co ma robić, żeby nie było widać, że nie lubi i nie potrafi tańczyć. Chłopak cały czas cicho mówił jej, jakie kroki ma robić, lecz mimo to kilkakrotnie się pomyliła i miała nadzieję, że nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Nie pragnęła niczego więcej, tylko znaleźć stolik i zająć miejsce, tymczasem kolejne sekundy zdawały się ciągnąć w nieskończoność.

Odetchnęła z ogromną ulgą, gdy w sali ponownie zapanowała cisza i po chwili rozbrzmiały oklaski wszystkich zgromadzonych. Puchonka rozejrzała się i dostrzegłszy swoich przyjaciół ruszyła w ich stronę, a Nicholas podążał za nią bez słowa.

- Całkiem nieźle, Ally.- uśmiechnęła się Shyanne, gdy tylko usiedli na zajętych dla nich krzesłach.

Usłyszeli chrząknięcie i gdy z powrotem spojrzeli w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą znajdowało się kilkanaście par, dostrzegli stojącego tam Ministra Magii. Jim Buttersworth był niskim, pulchnym mężczyzną o okrągłej twarzy i małych oczkach, wpatrujących się we wszystko ciekawskim wzrokiem zza okrągłych okularów. Znany był przede wszystkim ze swojej charakterystycznej fryzury – miał jedynie niewielkie koło odstających we wszystkie strony czarnych włosów na samym czubku głowy. Jego opinia w świecie czarodziejów pogarszała się z każdym rokiem i wielu nie mogło się już doczekać kolejnych wyborów, żeby zastąpił go ktoś inny. Wszyscy bardzo negatywnie odnosili się do niego przede wszystkim przez to, że wszystko wskazywało na to, że oszczędza na każdym kroku pieniądze Ministerstwa i zagarnia je na własne konto. Potwierdzał to przede wszystkim fakt, że wybudował sobie ogromną willę w luksusowej magicznej dzielnicy, wszyscy członkowie jego rodziny posiadali najnowsze, najszybsze miotły, a nawet to, że od kiedy został ministrem przytył około dwudziestu kilogramów. Nie robił tak naprawdę nic, tylko wysługiwał się pracownikami Ministerstwa, chociaż sukcesy przypisywał sobie. Najbardziej jednak irytował wszystkich jego sposób przemawiania, a nawet zwykłego mówienia, gdyż nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się wypowiedzieć ani jednego zdania, nie przerywając go chrząknięciem. Byłoby to zrozumiałe, gdyby były one potrzebne, on jednak miał donośny, czysty głos w którym nie było ani śladu najmniejszej chrypki.

- Bardzo się cieszę, że – ekhem – jesteśmy tutaj obecni w tak dużym gronie. Rozsyłając zaproszenia – ekhem – miałem nadzieję, że stawią się tutaj wszyscy zaproszeni i – ekhem – widzę, że się nie pomyliłem. Pomysł zorganizowania balu właśnie tutaj narodził się podczas – ekhem – niewinnej rozmowy, gdy stwierdziliśmy, że poznanie bliżej – ekhem – uczniów, którzy reprezentują Hogwart, ale również nasz kraj i samo Ministerstwo.

W pewnym momencie wszyscy przestali go słuchać i większość wcale się z tym nie kryła, rozmawiając między sobą. Buttersworth wcale się tym jednak nie przejmował, tylko ciągnął dalej swoje półgodzinne przemówienie, opowiadając właściwie o wszystkim z najmniejszymi szczegółami. Nawet na twarzy profesor Smith, która zawsze wyrażała absolutną obojętność w takich sytuacjach, pojawiło się ogromne znudzenie i kobieta zaczęła bawić się rogiem obrusa przy swoim stoliku.

Czego się jednak nikt nie spodziewał, to że nagle mężczyzna przykuje uwagę wszystkich i w pomieszczeniu zapanuje absolutna cisza. Stało się tak, gdy nagle wszystkie ubrania, jakie miał na sobie mężczyzna – obszerna, jasnobrązowa szata wyjściowa i zielone buty – skurczyły się o kilka rozmiarów, opinając się na jego ciele, wywołując u mężczyzny ogromne zdziwienie. Przestał mówić, bo nie mógł złapać tchu, nie trwało to jednak długo, gdyż ubrania po chwili rozerwały się na nim, a wszystkie guziki, jakie tylko miał, pofrunęły w każdym możliwym kierunku, wpadając nie tylko na ludzi, ale do szklanek, półmisków i innych miejsc.

Wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem, a twarz Butterswortha przybrała szkarłatnej barwy i mężczyzna szybko opuścił salę. Jego miejsce tymczasem zajęła Przewodnicząca Departamentu Edukacji, która w przeciwieństwie do niego zmieściła wszystko, co chciała powiedzieć w kilku zdaniach. Przede wszystkim powitała wszystkich, podziękowała za przybycie i zaprosiła do wspólnej zabawy wyrażając nadzieję, że wieczór będzie udany.

Po tym przemówieniu rzeczywiście rozpoczęła się zabawa i wielu uczniów opuściło swoje stoliki, żeby potańczyć. Ale nie tylko oni byli na parkiecie – bardzo rzucali się w oczy profesor Harding i profesor Hollands, wirujący w zawrotnym tempie, profesor Flitwick, samotnie kołyszący się w rytm muzyki, profesor Longbottom z żoną, Harry i Ginny Potterowie, i wiele innych par, których każdy bez problemu rozpoznawał oraz takich, które były całkowicie anonimowe.

- Hej, Ally czy tam w rogu nie stoi przypadkiem twój ojciec?- zapytał w pewnym momencie Andrew, wskazując przyjaciółce najbliższy kąt sali.

Gdy tylko dziewczyna się odwróciła, bez problemu rozpoznała swojego ojca, przyglądającego się wszystkiemu z miną, która wyrażała połączenie znudzenia i pogardy. Na moment ich spojrzenia spotkały się i mężczyzna zmrużył oczy, gdy jego wzrok padł na siedzącego obok jego córki Andrew. Zdziwieniem dla Allyson okazało się to, że tuż obok Alastaira stała jego żona. Mało kto wiedział, że ta niewysoka, bardzo drobna brunetka o łagodnych rysach twarzy i smutnym spojrzeniu niebieskich oczu była panią Yaxley. Nawet przyjaciele jej córek nie mieli o tym pojęcia, gdyż widzieli ją po raz pierwszy w życiu, a żadna z dziewcząt nie była do niej podobna.

- Ach, tutaj jesteś Andusiu!- usłyszeli nagle i z ust Andrew natychmiast wyrwał się jęk.

Nie miał wątpliwości, że byli to jego rodzice, a dokładniej jego matka. Dotychczas wszyscy, nawet w domu, zwracali się do niego po prostu Andrew, jednakże od kiedy dostał w te wakacje list z Hogwartu z informacją, że został wybrany na prefekta, jego matka zaczęła co rusz wymyślać nowe zdrobnienia jego imienia. Nienawidził ich, ponieważ każde nowe jakie wymyśliła, było jeszcze bardziej obciachowe od poprzedniego. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że wykorzysta je właśnie w tym miejscu, w towarzystwie jego przyjaciół i twarz Puchona przybrała mocno czerwonej barwy. Brwi Nicholasa natomiast uniosły się w górę, a kącik jego ust uniósł się w lekkim, szyderczym uśmiechu. Państwo Hamilton natomiast usiedli na dwóch wolnych krzesełkach i chłopak natychmiast zaczął żałować, że Shyanne tak szybko wyciągnęła Davida na parkiet.

- Witaj Allyson, bardzo ładnie wyglądasz.- pani Hamilton uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciółki syna, a potem spojrzała na Nicholasa i Charlotte.- Andusiu, może przedstawiłbyś nam swoich pozostałych towarzyszy?

- To jest Nicholas Anderson, partner Allyson i obrońca w drużynie, a to Charlotte Wooldridge, która przyszła ze mną.- powiedział chłopak, zmuszając się do odezwania, chociaż jego mina zdradzała, że najchętniej zapadłby się pod ziemię.

- Bardzo miło cię poznać, Charlotte.- kobieta uśmiechnęła się szeroko do dziewczyny, całkowicie ignorując Nicholasa, któremu w żadnym wypadku to nie przeszkadzało.

Państwo Hamilton skupili się całkowicie na swoim synu i jego partnerce, a Allyson i Nicholas wstali od stolika i udali się do długiego stołu z przekąskami i napojami, stojącego pod ścianą. Stali przy nim, rozmawiając i obserwując stolik, chociaż Puchonka nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że Nicholasowi wcale nie spieszyło się do powrotu. Przez cały czas co prawda nie powiedział ani słowa na temat jej przyjaciół, ale nie miała wątpliwości, że nie był zadowolony z ich towarzystwa.

- Mogę ci zadać nurtujące mnie pytanie?- zapytała, a on tylko kiwnął głową- Dlaczego tak naprawdę mnie zaprosiłeś, co? Nie jesteśmy świetnymi przyjaciółmi ani nic z tych rzeczy, w dodatku jestem Puchonką… Nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałbyś przyjść właśnie ze mną.

- Jeśli sugerujesz, że zaprosiłem cię przez wzgląd na magiczną hierarchię i to, że twoja rodzina stoi w niej znacznie wyżej niż moja, to szczegół, że jesteś Puchonką… Jakie to ma znaczenie, jeśli nazywasz się Yaxley..? Żadne… Prawda jest jednak taka, że jest to ostatni powód, dla którego bym cię zaprosił, chociaż moi rodzice na pewno bardzo by go pochwalili…

- W takim razie dlaczego?- nalegała Ally, spoglądając na niego z ciekawością- Bo w to, że zaprosiłeś mnie dla mojego towarzystwa nie uwierzę… I nie zasłaniaj się tym, że nie wypada się przyznać, chcę wiedzieć prawdę…

- I niby mi uwierzysz, jeśli ci powiem, że zaprosiłem cię, żeby udowodnić coś twojej siostrze?- zapytał, a Allyson otwarła lekko usta ze zdziwienia.

- Co niby miałbyś udowadniać Annabelle?- spytała, szukając wzrokiem swojej starszej siostry i w końcu udało jej się wypatrzeć Gryfonkę w towarzystwie swoich przyjaciół z klasy.

- Że nie jestem perfidnym, wyrachowanym dupkiem, którego nie interesuje nic poza ochranianiem własnego tyłka, czystością krwi, poniżaniem tych, których niby to uważam za gorszych i tak dalej…

- Co ty jej takiego zrobiłeś?

- Zaprosiłem ją na bal?- spytał Ślizgon, a Allyson zakrztusiła się łykiem soku dyniowego, który akurat piła- Wiem co zaraz powiesz, że musiałem powiedzieć coś, co ją wkurzyło… Prawda jest jednak taka, że nagle znikąd wyrósł obok niej Potter, który zaczął doszukiwać się w moim zaproszeniu Merlin wie jakich podtekstów. A prawda jest taka, że nie było w nim żadnych podtekstów, po prostu chciałem iść na bal z Annabelle! Oczywiście, udało mu się ją przekonać, że na pewno chcę ją ośmieszyć, wykorzystać lub nie wiadomo co jeszcze z nią zrobić i mnie zwyzywała!

- Tylko, że to nadal nie odpowiada na moje pytanie, ponieważ dalej nie wiem dlaczego mnie zaprosiłeś, skoro chciałeś iść z moją siostrą.

- Wiesz, chciałem udowodnić Annabelle, że się myli… Sądziłem, że skoro jesteś jej siostrą, to zaufa twojemu osądowi i przestanie widzieć we mnie zakochanego w czystości krwi arystokratę! Wygląda jednak na to, że nie zmieniło to absolutnie nic…

- Czyli miałam zmienić zdanie mojej siostry o tobie…- pokiwała głową Allyson. Nie mogła przestać myśleć o tym, że powinna czuć się oszukana, wykorzystana, ale nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Powodem musiało być to, że od początku wiedziała, że za zaproszeniem Nicholasa kryje się coś więcej i teraz przynajmniej była już świadoma co.- Dlaczego tak bardzo ci zależy na tym, żeby tak cię nie widziała?

- A jak myślisz?- zapytał chłopak, a w jego głosie słychać było lekkie zniecierpliwienie; zapewne oczekiwał, że się wszystkiego domyśli- Annabelle mi się podoba… Nie wiem jak długo już próbuję zwrócić jej uwagę… Bez skutku, bo tak się składa, że mój ulubiony kolega Potter zawsze wtrąca się tam, gdzie jest najmniej proszony… Swoją drogą, to też jest ułamek powodu, dla którego cię zaprosiłem… Założę się, że był przekonany, że nikt cię nie zaprosi i pójdzie z tobą, więc zrobiłem mu małego psikusa…

- Wiesz… W to, że zaprosiłeś mnie, żeby zrobić na złość Jamesowi jestem w stanie uwierzyć bez żadnych wątpliwości… Ale że podoba ci się Annabelle?!- zawołała, a chłopak natychmiast uciszył ją, rozglądając się i z ulgą stwierdzając, że nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi- Chociaż, jakby się nad tym zastanowić… Jest ładna, inteligentna, w dodatku czystej krwi…

- Proszę cię Allyson! Jakbym słyszał własną matkę!

Gdy tylko to usłyszała, Puchonka wybuchnęła śmiechem. Nie pytała już o nic więcej, chociaż i tak nie była do końca przekonana czy Nicholas powiedział jej prawdę. Nie miała jednak czasu do zastanawiania się, bo już zaraz podszedł do nich nikt inny tylko James. Wystarczyło tylko na nich spojrzeć żeby dostrzec, że siódmoklasiści niezbyt za sobą przepadali, bo stojąc naprzeciwko siebie wymieniali niezadowolone spojrzenia, zdając się prowadzić nieprzyjemną konwersację samym wzrokiem.

- Już ci się znudziła twoja plotkareczka?- zapytał Nicholas z uniesioną brwią, a Gryfon wywrócił oczyma.

- Wolę wysłuchiwać wszystkich plotek ze szkoły, niż nieustannego wymądrzania się mojej kuzyneczki.- odparł James, a Allyson westchnęła głośno, zwracając na siebie ich uwagę.- Pomyślałem, że może wybawię Allyson od twojego towarzystwa i zaproponuje jej choć jeden taniec, którego jak widać ty nie chcesz jej zapewnić, oczywiście nie licząc tego pierwszego…

- Gdybyś nie był tak zaślepiony przekonaniem o swojej nieomylności, Potter, to dostrzegłbyś, że Allyson wcale nie jest niezadowolona, że nie tańczymy. A gdybyś, tak jak inni, choć trochę się zainteresował, to jestem pewien, że niejedna osoba poinformowałaby cię, że Allyson nie lubi tańczyć.

Gryfon spojrzał zdziwiony na Puchonkę. Ta w odpowiedzi skinęła głową, potwierdzając słowa swojego towarzysza, wywołując zdziwienie u bruneta. Przez chwilę spoglądał na nią bez słowa, po chwili jednak wyciągnął w jej stronę dłoń.

- Mimo to będę nalegać.

Nicholas wzruszył ramionami, kręcąc głową w niedowierzaniu. Nie było wątpliwości, że był to wyraz pogardy wobec Jamesa, ale Gryfon zdawał się całkowicie go ignorować. Tymczasem Allyson westchnęła głośno, wyrażając swój brak zadowolenia z zaproszenia, ale podała dłoń Potterowi, który poprowadził ją na parkiet. Jedyne, co ją pocieszyło, to że nie wymagał od niej niczego skomplikowanego. Tak naprawdę bujali się tylko w rytm muzyki, kręcąc w kółko i rozmawiali.

- Anderson jeszcze nie zraził cię swoim towarzystwem?- spytał, ale gdy tylko obrzuciła go piorunującym spojrzeniem cofnął pytanie, choć nie powstrzymał się od skrzywienia- A więc mówisz, że nie lubisz tańczyć? Chyba właśnie znaleźliśmy jedną z tych bardzo nielicznych rzeczy, nie licząc wyglądu, którą Allyson Yaxley odziedziczyła po swoim ojcu! Facet przez cały wieczór przestał pod ścianą i zatańczył tylko JEDEN taniec, z jakąś dziwną, melancholijną kobietą, która przez cały wieczór nie odezwała się chyba nawet słowem, nie mówiąc o tym, że zdaje się nie być świadoma, że wokół niej są ludzie i coś się dzieje… Rozumiem wszystko, ale żeby stać cały wieczór i nie odezwać się ani słowem, nawet do człowieka, z którym się tańczyło? Powiedziałbym, że jest jakaś psychiczna…

- Mówisz o mojej matce, James…- powiedziała Allyson przez lekko zaciśnięte zęby, nie chcąc mu wcześniej przerywać, a chłopak wybałuszył oczy i otworzył usta.

- To jest twoja matka? Nigdy bym nie powiedział… Sądziłem, że będzie podobna do ciebie i Annabelle… A w niej nie ma ani odrobinę tych cech, które macie wy!

- Myślę, że to, co masz na myśli jest w niej, tylko po prostu nie daje tego po sobie poznać… Zresztą… Nie jesteś osobą, której mam ochotę zwierzać się z moich teorii na temat niedoskonałości moich rodziców…

- Cóż… Rodzice nigdy nie są doskonali… Jacy są twoi oboje wiemy… Moi są irytujący, w dodatku Neville Longbottom jest ich dobrym przyjacielem ze szkoły i nie jestem w stanie zrobić niczego, o czym potem by się od niego nie dowiedzieli! Pierwsze pytanie, jakie zadali mu dzisiaj w moim towarzystwie, to czy niczego nie nabroiłem! Na szczęście nie powiedział im o Smith i Filchu… Tata pewnie by się śmiał, ale mama wpadłaby w szał…

- A propos żartów… Ubranie Butterswortha to twoja robota?

- Oczywiście!- na twarzy Jamesa pojawił się szeroki uśmiech i chłopak z dumą pokiwał głową.- Myślę, że wie to każdy z Hogwartu i ci spoza niego, którzy mnie znają… Zdaje się jednak, że nikomu to nie przeszkadza…

Piosenka zaraz się skończyła i Allyson wróciła do miejsca, w którym stał Nicholas. Dostrzegła, że państwo Hamilton dalej siedzą przy ich stoliku, rozmawiając o czymś z Charlotte. Krukonka grzecznie odpowiadała na ich pytanie i z uwagą słuchała wszystkiego, co mówiła do niej pani Hamilton, co na pewno przyniosło jej bardzo dużą sympatię u rodziców Andrew. Chłopak natomiast nie odzywał się ani słowem, cały czerwony, z kompletnie załamaną miną.

- O, tutaj jesteście.- dziewczyna usłyszała głos Shyanne, która stanęła obok nich- Szukałam was po całej sali!

- Gdzie masz Davida?- zapytała Allyson, a Shyanne wywróciła oczyma.

- Stoi na drugim końcu pomieszczenia dyskutując jakąś koleżanką na temat Owomancji… Tak pochłonęła go ta rozmowa, że pewnie zorientuje się, że mnie nie ma dopiero, gdy będziemy musieli wracać do zamku… Biedny Andrew…- Shyanne uśmiechnęła się lekko, gdy spojrzała w stronę stolika- Pewnie przez miesiąc będzie się wstydził pokazać Charlotte na oczy…

- Wcale mu się nie dziwię… Gdyby moi rodzice podeszli do mnie i nagle zaczęliby mówić o mnie jako o „Nikusiu" i w ogóle, to chyba przepisałbym się ze szkoły…- odezwał się Nicholas- Chłopak ma szczęście, że nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi, bo mógłby przez miesiąc nie opuszczać dormitorium…

W pewnym momencie rozpoczęło się to, co Allyson nie podobało się równie bardzo jak taniec. Do wszystkich członków drużyny, ich rodziców i przyjaciół zaczęli podchodzić dziennikarze, wypytując o najrozmaitsze informacje. Nikt nie wiedział, dlaczego nie robili tego wcześniej, ale już do końca wieczoru trudno było pozbyć się ich towarzystwa, jeżeli nie szło się na parkiet potańczyć. Allyson rozmawiała z wieloma czarodziejami, a nazw gazet, dla których mieli pracować w większości nawet nie znała lub tylko kiedyś gdzieś słyszała. Puchonka poczuła ogromną radość, gdy w pewnym momencie profesor Smith zakomunikowała, że nadeszła pora, żeby uczniowie wracali do zamku i jako jedna z pierwszych opuściła Ministerstwo.

Gdy wreszcie znalazła się w Hogwarcie, przebrała się w piżamę i znalazła pod kołdrą nie potrafiła zasnąć. Choć czuła zmęczenie, to leżała w łóżku, spoglądając w sufit i rozmyślając, a także słuchając rytmicznych oddechów swoich współlokatorek, które bez wątpienia już spały. Myślała o balu, o tym, co czeka ją w nadchodzącym tygodniu i uświadomiła sobie, że zostało im już niewiele czasu do wyjazdu z Hogwartu na święta. Westchnęła, gdy pomyślała o tym, że większość się cieszy na tą myśl, ona jednak znowu należała do tej drugiej grupy, która nie odczuwała nawet odrobiny radości z powodu wyjazdu ze szkoły. Oczywiście, nie mogła doczekać się przerwy, żeby odpocząć od lekcji i od nieustannego myślenia o zbliżających się SUM-ach, o których żaden nauczyciel nie dawał im zapomnieć. Wolałaby jednak zostać w Hogwarcie, prawdopodobnie mieć całe dormitorium Puchonów do swojej dyspozycji, bo zazwyczaj z Hufflepuffu nie zostawał nikt poza nią i całymi dniami robić to, na co tylko miała ochotę. To jednak miało nie być jej dane w tym roku, a że kompletnie nie wiedziała, czego oczekiwać, to budziła się w niej zarówno ciekawość, jak i obawa. Pewna była tylko jednego – tego, że powody, dla których Alastair kazał jej i Annabelle wrócić do domu staną się jasne już niedługo.

* * *

**A/N:** Nareszcie udało mi się siąść i to napisać :D Za to oczywiście dziękuję Mahakao, bo wygląda na to, że moja wena jest od niej bardzo uzależniona... xD Rozdział mi się ani odrobinę nie podoba, a drogą przez mękę było napisanie go... Ale jest i teraz przynajmniej zacznie się coś dziać... I zbliżają się święta... I trochę więcej czasu, żeby wszystko ogarnąć i popisać!


	22. Rozdział XXII

**Rozdział XXII**

Równe dziesięć dni dzieliło Bożonarodzeniowy Bal od dnia wyjazdu z Hogwartu na święta. W ich czasie nie mówiło się o niczym innym, tylko o minionym wydarzeniu. Każda czarodziejska gazeta w Wielkiej Brytanii opublikowała przynajmniej jeden, lecz najczęściej więcej, artykuł na jego temat. Nie opisywano w nim przebiegu imprezy, jego wygląd zazwyczaj streszczano w kilku krótkich zdaniach. Zamieszczano informacje o tym, kto z kim przyszedł i jaką miał na sobie kreację, czasem też gdzie i za ile ten strój kupił. Pisano nie tylko o uczniach, ale też o sławnych osobach, które były obecne na balu.

Na myśl o zbliżających się świętach i powrocie do domu, wiele osób bardzo się cieszyła. Najbardziej zadowoleni byli pierwszoklasiści, którzy przebywając tak długo poza domem po raz pierwszy, zdążyli się stęsknić za swoimi bliskimi. Starsi uczniowie również, chociaż w większości wstyd im się było do tego przyznać. Kiedy opiekunowie domów zebrali informacje, kto zostaje w szkole okazało się, że uczniów tych można było spokojnie policzyć na palcach jednej ręki.

Wieczorem, dwudziestego grudnia Allyson przejrzała wszystkie swoje rzeczy, zastanawiając się nad tym, co zabrać ze sobą. Nie potrzebowała zbyt wiele rzeczy, a i nie miała zamiaru zabierać ich zbyt wiele. Nie chciała, żeby powtórzyła się sytuacja z jej starą miotłą, więc bezpieczniej było najważniejsze rzeczy zostawić w dormitorium. Z tego powodu te podręczniki, z których nie miała zadanej pracy na święta lub była w stanie wykonać ją po powrocie, zostały w szafce razem z kociołkiem.

- Gotowe?- zapytała Shyanne z uśmiechem, gdy jej przyjaciółka zamknęła kufer i odstawiła go z powrotem na bok.

- Tak… Jeszcze tylko muszę miotłę zanieść do Harding i będzie już wszystko.- odparła blondynka i chwyciła swoją Błyskawicę.

Wolnym krokiem udała się do gabinetu nauczycielki eliksirów i gdy dotarła pod drzwi, zapukała. Stała tam przez chwilę, ale nikt jej nie odpowiadał, więc rozejrzała się. Zobaczywszy, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu nacisnęła delikatnie klamkę. Okazało się, że drzwi były zamknięte i dziewczyna jęknęła z niezadowolenia. Za niedługo miała się rozpocząć cisza nocna. Czekała pod drzwiami przez dłuższy moment i już miała iść z powrotem do dormitorium, gdy usłyszała kroki. Zaraz potem zza rogu wyłoniła się profesor Harding, na której widok Allyson uniosła lekko brew. Włosy kobiety, zawsze ciasno spięte, żeby nie przeszkadzały jej przy pochylaniu się nad kociołkami, teraz były nie tylko rozpuszczone, ale wręcz rozczochrane.

- Ach, Allyson!- powiedziała opiekunka Hufflepuffu i machnęła różdżką, a drzwi otworzyły się- Zapomniałam, że przyjdziesz! Wchodź do środka.

Dziewczyna weszła do środka i obserwowała, jak nauczycielka podchodzi do ogromnego kotła, wypełnionego gęstą, parującą substancją szarego koloru. Kobieta wrzuciła do środka kilka skrzydeł nietoperza i zamieszała, a mikstura zmieniła swój kolor na jasnofioletowy. Ally nie przebywała tam jednak długo. Już zaraz zegar wskazał dwudziestą drugą, a więc godzinę, o której piątoklasiści musieli już być w dormitorium, więc Puchonka oddała tylko miotłę i szybko udała się do pokoju wspólnego.

Już następnego dnia, razem z wieloma innymi uczniami stała na stacji w Hogsmeade. Shyanne i Andrew odłączyli się od niej, i udali do wagonu dla prefektów. Dziewczyna zerknęła za siebie, na malujący się w oddali kontur zamku i westchnęła cicho, a następnie wsiadła do pociągu. Przemierzała korytarze kolejnych wagonów, przyglądając się osobom siedzącym w kolejnych przedziałach. Wchodząc do środka jako jedna z ostatnich nie miała już szans na znalezienie pustego przedziału i zastanawiała się, do kogo powinna się dosiąść. Jednakże niemal każdy przedział był prawie pełny lub znajdowały się w nim takie osoby, których sam widok sprawiał, że szła dalej.

- Hej, Yaxley!- usłyszała i zamknęła oczy, jednocześnie krzywiąc się- Czyżbyś szukała miejsca?

- Nie. Szukam pani z wózkiem ze słodyczami, mam ogromną ochotę na czekoladową żabę- odparła, a brew Jamesa natychmiast powędrowała w górę.

- Mam parę żab u siebie w plecaku. Poza tym, twoi przyjaciele są w innym wagonie, więc mam zamiar zabrać cię do twojej siostry, która tak się składa, że jest w moim przedziale.

- Sugerujesz, że jestem małym dzieckiem i potrzebuje stałej opieki mojej starszej siostrzyczki?

- Sugeruję, że możesz spędzić tą podróż wśród osób, które znasz.- odparł po krótkiej chwili zastanowienia- Chyba że nasz drużynowy borsuczek boi się kilku lwów?

- Dobra, Potter, pójdę z tobą, ale masz się zamknąć i nie wymyślać już więcej idiotycznych stwierdzeń, okej?

Gryfon wzruszył ramionami i zaprowadził ją do przedziału, w którym oprócz Annabelle znajdowali się także Rick, Roland, a także najlepsza przyjaciółka siostry Allyson, Stacy.

- Znalazłem po drodze zabłąkane Puchoniątko i stwierdziłem, że możemy je przygarnąć.- stwierdził James z uśmiechem, a Allyson spojrzała na niego piorunującym wzrokiem. Pozostali Gryfoni uśmiechnęli się, a Rick przesunął się i zrobił Allyson miejsce obok okna.

- Dzięki.- uśmiechnęła się do niego Puchonka, zajmując miejsce.

Już po chwili cała piątka zaczęła zachowywać się tak samo, jak gdyby nie była tam obecna. Opowiadali sobie rozmaite historie, żartowali, wygłupiali się, Allyson tymczasem zapatrzyła się w poruszający się krajobraz za oknem, ignorując całkowicie ich rozmowy. Przez ten czas, kiedy się przysłuchiwała, doszła do wniosku, że i tak w większości mówią o czymś, o czym pojęcie może mieć tylko osoba z ich klasy. Zatopiła się całkowicie w myślach i podskoczyła na miejscu, gdy nagle poczuła jak coś ląduje na jej kolanach. Gdy spojrzała w dół, dostrzegła pudełko z czekoladową żabą. Zerknęła w bok i zdziwiła się, gdy zamiast Ricka spostrzegła siedzącego obok niej Jamesa. Nie zauważyła kiedy zamienili się miejscami.

- Co ty dzisiaj taka jakaś markotna jesteś, co Yaxley?- spytał Gryfon, patrząc na nią uważnie- Ach, no tak… Wolałabyś zostać w zamku, zamiast siedzieć teraz w pociągu, co?

Dziewczyna tylko wzruszyła ramionami, chociaż w duchu przyznała mu racę. Nie powiedziała jednak nic, ponieważ odpowiedź na to pytanie wydawała jej się absolutnie oczywista. Tym bardziej, że z każdą chwilą, która przybliżała ich do stacji w Londynie, Puchonka stawała się tylko bardziej milcząca. Wszystkie wysiłki Jamesa, żeby ją jakoś rozchmurzyć lub nawet tylko wciągnąć do rozmowy spełzały na niczym. James jednak, jak to on, nie dawał za wygraną aż do momentu gdy pociąg się zatrzymał i gdy tylko przestali się poruszać, Allyson wyszła z przedziału.

- Idę pożegnać się z Shyanne i z Andrew. Dzięki za towarzystwo. Spotkamy się na zewnątrz, Annabelle.- powiedziała tylko i wyszła.

Udała się do wagonu, z którego wypakowywano ich kufry i bez problemu znalazła ten, na którym widoczne było jej nazwisko i niewielkie godło Hufflepuffu. Po chwili dostrzegła również w tłumie panią Hamilton, stojącą samotnie z dwoma kuframi i zorientowała się, że jej przyjaciele znajdowali się jeszcze w pociągu.

- Witaj, Allyson.- uśmiechnęła się kobieta, gdy tylko spostrzegła nastolatkę, chociaż na jej twarzy można było zauważyć zdziwienie- Tym razem święta w domu?

- Tak wyszło.- odpowiedziała Ally, głosem pozbawionym nawet odrobiny entuzjazmu i matka Andrew zorientowała się, że nie był to najlepszy temat.

Wkrótce podeszli do nich Shyanne i Andrew, oboje w znacznie lepszych humorach niż ich przyjaciółka. Uściskali ją obiecując, że do niej napiszą, po czym udali się z panią Hamilton do przejścia na mugolską stronę dworca. Czekali tam na nich rodzice Shyanne, razem z dotrzymującym im towarzystwa panem Hamiltonem, który jednak miał niewielkie pojęcie o życiu mugoli. Z tego powodu państwo Brooks zawsze z niecierpliwością oczekiwali na moment, gdy pojawi się ich córka. Na magicznym peronie byli tylko raz i niezbyt podobało im się to doświadczenie, dlatego zdecydowali się czekać na córkę przed barierką. I mimo że byli wdzięczni ojcu jej przyjaciela za to, że nie zostawia ich samych w tym oczekiwaniu, to chcieli jak najszybciej znaleźć się w domu. Będąc mugolami, którzy twardo stąpali po ziemi, do momentu gdy Shyanne dostała list z Hogwartu wszystko, czego nie dało się wyjaśnić uważali za absurdalne. Ten moment jednak zmienił całkowicie ich życie.

_Był to typowy, lipcowy poranek. Wyatt Brooks siedział przy stole w kuchni domku rodzinnego w Londynie, tuż obok swojej jedenastoletniej córki. Jego żona, Noelle, stała przy kuchence smażąc naleśniki, tak samo jak każdego, sobotniego ranka. Nieobecny w pokoju był tylko ich sześcioletni syn, Sean, który jak zawsze pobiegł do przedpokoju, żeby przynieść listy. _

_ Spojrzał za okno i dostrzegł piękną pogodę. Za każdym razem, gdy świeciło piękne słońce, a po niebie przemieszczały się tylko chmurki znane jako chmury pięknej pogody, przypominał mu się dzień, kiedy razem z Noelle przybyli do Anglii. Oboje mieli afrykańskie korzenie, choć urodzili się i wychowywali w Stanach Zjednoczonych, i nigdy nawet nie byli w kraju, z którego wywodzili się ich przodkowie. Do przyjazdu do Wielkiej Brytanii skłoniła ich oferta pracy, jaką dostał Wyatt; była znacznie lepsza niż większość tych, które otrzymał w USA i dlatego zdecydował się ją przyjąć. Noelle bez wahania postanowiła mu towarzyszyć i identycznego dnia, jak ten ich samolot wylądował na Heathrow. _

_ Uśmiechnął się, gdy z zamyślenia wyrwała go Noelle, kładąc naleśnik na jego talerzu. Odłożył gazetę na bok i w tym momencie Sean wbiegł do pomieszczenia, niosąc niewielki plik listów, który zaraz przekazał ojcu i zajął miejsce naprzeciwko siostry. Wyatt spojrzał na każdą kopertę. W większości były to rachunki – jeden za prąd, kolejny za telefon, jeszcze inny za wodę. Jego uwagę przykuła ostatnia koperta, wyraźnie różniąca się teksturą od pozostałych. Wyglądała tak samo jak te, które czasem widywał w historycznych filmach; wykonana z pergaminu, zaadresowana ręcznie piękną kaligrafią, zamknięta stemplem na odwrocie. Najdziwniejszy jednak był zielony atrament, którym napisane było nazwisko jego córki. _

_ - Co to takiego?- zaciekawiła się Noelle i wzięła kopertę z jego dłoni- Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie?- zapytała kobieta, spoglądając na Shyanne- Ile razy ci powtarzałam, że jeśli rejestrujesz się na jakiejś stronie w Internecie, to masz nie podawać swojego imienia, nazwiska, a już tym bardziej adresu?_

_ - Ale mamo, nigdzie się nie rejestrowałam!- zawołała jedenastolatka, spoglądając zdziwiona na matkę. _

_ Rodzice jednak jej nie uwierzyli i przekonani o tym, że złamała ich zakaz postanowili ją ukarać. Dostała szlaban na komputer, a żeby mieć pewność, że będzie go przestrzegać, Noelle zabrała jej laptopa i schowała u siebie w szafce w takim miejscu, gdzie Shyanne nie była w stanie go dosięgnąć. Na nic się zdawały tłumaczenia Shyanne, że ona nic nie zrobiła i po śniadaniu przygnębiona siedziała w swoim pokoju. Nie przejmowała się jednak tym, ze rodzice zabrali jej komputer; wszyscy rówieśnicy uważali ją za dziwną, bo zawsze wolała czytać książki niż grać na komputerze. Dobijała ją myśl, że rodzice ukarali ją właściwie za nic i nie chcieli jej w ogóle wysłuchać. _

_ Sięgnęła do listu, który jej matka położyła na jej szafce nocnej. Otworzyła kopertę i zerknęła na pierwszą z kartek, które znajdowały się w jej rękach._

_ „Szanowna Panno Brooks,_

_ Mamy przyjemność poinformować, że została Pani przyjęta do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Do listu dołączamy listę niezbędnych podręczników i wyposażenia, które będą potrzebne podczas pierwszego roku nauki. Rok szkolny rozpoczyna się 1 września. Pociąg, którym wszyscy uczniowie zostaną przetransportowani do szkoły odjeżdża punktualnie o godzinie 11:00 z peron na stacji King's Cross, w Londynie. Sowy z informacją czy decyduje się Pani na rozpoczęcie nauki w Hogwarcie oczekujemy do końca lipca. _

_ Z uwagi na fakt, że pochodzi Pani z niemagicznej rodziny, jeden z pracowników szkoły pojawi się w Pani domu w nadchodzących dniach. Celem wizyty będzie zaznajomienie Pani, a także Pani rodziny o mechanizmach funkcjonowania czarodziejskiego świata. _

_ Z wyrazami szacunku, _

_ Catherine Smith, zastępca dyrektora."_

_ Przeglądając listę potrzebnych przedmiotów, Shyanne stawała się tylko bardziej zdziwiona. Co rusz napotykała się na słowa „magiczny", „zaklęcia", „eliksiry", „różdżka", „kociołek", „miotła", z którymi do tej pory spotykała się tylko w bajkach. Kiedy była znacznie młodsza, a jej rodzice czytali jej bajki na dobranoc wierzyła w czarodziejów, wróżki i mnóstwo innych niezwykłych stworzeń, ale z czasem z tego wyrosła. Dlatego mimo, że wszystko wyglądało na całkowicie poważną sprawę, nie wiedziała jak ma traktować ten list. _

_ Westchnęła, odkładając go z powrotem na szafkę. Doszła do wniosku, że jeżeli jakimś cudem okaże się to prawdą, a nie głupim żartem, to ktoś miał przyjść do nich do domu. W to jednak za bardzo nie wierzyła i zdziwiła się ogromnie, gdy troszkę ponad tydzień później jej ojciec zawołał ją do salonu. Kiedy tam poszła, ujrzała siedzącego na kanapie młodego mężczyznę w letniej koszuli, dżinsach i trampkach. Jej uwadze nie umknęło dziwne spojrzenie jej matki w stronę gościa; nie miała wątpliwości, że było ono spowodowane tym, że długie włosy mężczyzny były spięte w kucyk z tyłu głowy. Noelle nienawidziła tego typu fryzur u mężczyzn. _

_ - Znasz tego mężczyznę?- zapytał Wyatt, z wyraźną irytacją w głosie, a Shyanne pokręciła przecząco głową.- Dlaczego pan twierdzi, że przyszedł do mojej córki, skoro ona nawet pana nie zna?_

_ - Pańska córka widzi mnie po raz pierwszy w życiu.- powiedział mężczyzna, całkowicie spokojnym tonem- Przyszedłem do niej ze względu na list, jaki otrzymała w zeszłym tygodniu. Po pańskiej reakcji domyślam się, że go państwo nie przeczytali, ponieważ znajdowała się w nim informacja o tym, że się tutaj pojawię. _

_ - Chyba domyślam się, co za list ma pan na myśli. Jeśli jest to przyjęcie zgłoszenia do jakiegoś dziwnego konkursu, projektu albo udziału w kampanii reklamowej to…_

_ - To nie jest to, co pan myśli.- przerwał nieznajomy, zdając się kompletnie nie przejmować tym, w jaki sposób mówił do niego pan Brooks- Może państwo usiądą i pozwolą mi wszystko wytłumaczyć. Sądzę, że wtedy wszystko stanie się bardziej zrozumiałe. _

_ Państwo Brooks wymienili spojrzenia i oboje zajęli miejsca naprzeciwko gościa, przywołując do siebie Shyanne, która usiadła pomiędzy nimi. Choć nie byli zbyt zadowoleni z wizyty mężczyzny, to postanowili go wysłuchać, ponieważ wyglądało na to, że nie miał on zamiaru bez tego opuścić ich domu. _

_ - Sądzę, że na początek powinienem się przedstawić – nazywam się Matthew Hollands. Zanim zacznę państwu wszystko wyjaśniać chciałbym prosić, żeby państwo mi nie przerywali. Wiem, że nie jest to zbyt grzeczna prośba, ale mam państwu do przekazania bardzo istotne informacje, a prawdopodobnie początkowo uznają je państwo za kompletne bzdury. _

_ Przede wszystkim, muszą państwo wiedzieć, że list, który został dostarczony do państwa domu w zeszłym tygodniu pochodził ze szkoły, do której przyjęta została państwa córka. Tak, domyślam się, że wybrali już państwo, do jakiej szkoły będzie uczęszczała, ale do tej szkoły, z której pochodził list Shyanne była zapisana od momentu urodzin. _

_ - To niemożliwe!- krzyknął natychmiast Wyatt, ale na znak Noelle nie powiedział nic więcej._

_ - Tak się składa, że jest to możliwe. Jestem nauczycielem tej szkoły i wiem, o czym mówię. Jest to placówka, do której przyjęci zostają tylko ci, którzy wyróżniają się niezwykłymi zdolnościami… Domyślam się, że są państwo w stanie wymienić przynajmniej jedną sytuację, przy której obecna była Shyanne, a której absolutnie nie da się logicznie wytłumaczyć?- zrobił krótką pauzę, a zarówno Noelle, jak i Wyatt niepewnie pokiwali głowami- Właśnie z tego powodu została przyjęta do Hogwartu. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie uznają państwo tego za najlepsze wytłumaczenie, ale wszystkie dziwne sytuacje spowodowane były objawieniem się u Shyanne jej… Umiejętności… Mówiąc bardziej precyzyjnie, były to wybuchy mocy magicznej, której pańska córka nie jest w stanie kontrolować… Nauka w Hogwarcie by ją tego nauczyła… _

_ - Mocy magicznej?!- tym razem Wyatt nie dał się uciszyć swojej żonie- Co pan w ogóle opowiada za brednie?! _

_ - Uprzedziłem, że uznają państwo to, co mówię za absurd. Jeśli jednak pozwoliłby mi pan kontynuować, udowodniłbym, że mówię prawdę. _

_ Przez następne pół godziny mężczyzna tłumaczył państwu Brooks wszystko, co musieli wiedzieć na temat magicznego świata i choć już mu nie przerywali, to nie miał wątpliwości, że kompletnie nie wierzą w to, co im opowiada. Na twarzy Noelle malowała się obojętność, ale Wyatt wydawał się wściekły. Dlatego wyciągnął z kieszeni swoją różdżkę i stuknął nią w stojącą na stoliku cukierniczkę. Ta natychmiast zaczęła zmieniać swój kształt i po chwili w jej miejscu znajdował się żółw. Matthew uśmiechnął się, widząc miny całej trójki, po czym stuknął różdżką w skorupę żółwia, który z powrotem zmienił się w cukierniczkę. _

_ - Shyanne… Ona też umie robić takie rzeczy?- zapytała Noelle, a Hollands pokręcił głową._

_ - Teoretycznie jest w stanie, aczkolwiek bez nauczenia się kontrolowania swoich zdolności nie będzie w stanie ich świadomie wykorzystywać. Będą się one objawiać w rozmaitych okolicznościach i mogą powodować nawet niebezpieczne sytuacje… W Hogwarcie zostałaby nauczona, jak kontrolować swoją moc i jak używać jej w efektywny sposób, żeby takie wypadki się nie zdarzały. _

_ - Zakładając, że Shyanne naprawdę jest czarownicą… Jak to jest możliwe? Przecież ani ja, ani mój mąż nie jesteśmy… _

_ - To, że państwo nie są czarodziejami nie ma żadnego znaczenia. W całej magicznej społeczności osób pochodzących z niemagicznych rodzin jest naprawdę wiele, zresztą, ja sam do nich należę… Kiedy byłem w wieku Shyanne również dostałem list i moi rodzice, tak jak teraz państwo, nie mogli uwierzyć w to, że jest on prawdziwy… W końcu jednak wysłali mnie do Hogwartu i dzięki temu nie tylko spotkałem ludzi takich jak ja, ale jestem w stanie prowadzić całkiem normalne życie. Dlatego sądzę, że powinni to państwo naprawdę przemyśleć, ponieważ zignorowanie tego, jaka jest Shyanne tylko utrudni jej funkcjonowanie w normalnym społeczeństwie… _

_ Mężczyzna zamilkł i jedynym dźwiękiem, jaki był słyszalny w pomieszczeniu było głośne tykanie zegara. Noelle spoglądała na gościa zamyślona, zdając się jeszcze raz myśleć o tym, co przed chwilą usłyszała, podczas gdy jej mąż siedział ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma, wyraźnie niezadowolony z całej sytuacji. Shyanne natomiast spoglądała z niedowierzaniem na dywan; nie mogła uwierzyć w to, że miałaby być w stanie wykonywać takie sztuczki, jaką przed chwilą zaprezentował im nieznajomy. _

_ - Sądzę, że na mnie już czas… Kiedy podejmą państwo decyzję, proszę wysłać informację listownie… Dopóki państwo tego nie zrobią, będzie tu obecna sowa, do której nóżki wystarczy przywiązać list, a ona zaniesie go w odpowiednie miejsce. Na wypadek gdyby zdecydowali państwo, że Shyanne powinna uczyć się w Hogwarcie, zostawię mapę, na której zaznaczone jest miejsce, z którego dostaną się państwo tam, gdzie znajdują się wszystkie potrzebne sklepy. _

_Choć Wyatt uważał wszystko, co powiedział mężczyzna za kompletne bzdury, to Noelle udało się przekonać męża do zmiany decyzji o szkole dla Shyanne. Kobieta nie miała do niego pretensji, że nie chce w to uwierzyć, ponieważ w przeciwieństwie do niej nie był świadkiem zbyt wielu dziwnych sytuacji, które wywołała Shyanne. Nadal miała w pamięci tą, która najbardziej ją przeraziła, a która miała miejsce kiedy Wyatt przebywał na wyjeździe służbowym. Pamiętała doskonale przerażenie na twarzy Seana, gdy ten w środku nocy przybiegł do niej do sypialni. Chłopiec zaprowadził ją do pokoju swojej starszej siostry i gdy tylko Noelle znalazła się w środku, krzyknęła. Łóżko jej córki lewitowało pod sufitem, podczas gdy niczego nieświadoma Shyanne najzwyczajniej w świecie spała. To dlatego uwierzyła w słowa Matthew Hollandsa i kiedy Shyanne po raz pierwszy wróciła do domu na święta przekonała się, że wysłanie jej do Hogwartu było świetną decyzją. Z czasem przyzwyczaiła się do myśli, że jej córka jest inna niż większość dzieci w jej wieku, a nawet zaczęła czuć z tego powodu pewnego rodzaju dumę. Wyatt jednak nie podzielał jej entuzjazmu. Mimo że Shyanne bardzo wiele opowiadała im o szkole, o przyjaciołach, a nawet o świecie magii, nadal był przekonany, że znacznie lepszym wyjściem byłoby wysłanie jej do tej szkoły, którą dla niej wybrali. _

Noelle uśmiechnęła się szeroko, gdy z murka, znajdującego się pomiędzy peronami wyłoniła się postać Shyanne. Dziewczyna natychmiast podeszła do rodziców i uściskała oboje, po czym pożegnała się z Andrew i odeszła z nimi do samochodu.

Allyson tymczasem stanęła z boku, spoglądając na opuszczających magiczny peron czarodziejów, wypatrując Annabelle, a także osoby, która miała ich odebrać. W liście, który Alastair przysłał Gryfonce dwa dni wcześniej poinformował, że jedna z ich sióstr przybędzie na peron, żeby zabrać je do domu. Dziewczyny bardzo to zdziwiło, ponieważ oznaczało to, że nie zignorował faktu, że Annabelle dopiero niedawno zdała egzamin z teleportacji i nadal nie czuła się zbyt pewnie podróżując w ten sposób, nie mówiąc o tym, że miałaby zabrać ze sobą kogoś jeszcze.

- Allyson.- chłodny głos dobiegł do uszu Puchonki i gdy się odwróciła, dostrzegła stojącą obok niej Alexandrę, która tylko skinęła jej głową w geście powitania- Gdzie jest Annabelle?

- Tutaj.- dołączyła do nich Gryfonka, zanim najmłodsza Yaxley'ówna zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, a Alexandra wyciągnęła z kieszeni niewielką, podniszczoną książeczkę.

Ally i Annabelle upewniły się, że trzymają mocno swoje kufry, a następnie położyły swoje dłonie na przedmiocie. Już po chwili peron wokół nich zawirował, a następnie zniknął i Allyson zamknęła oczy, z trudem powstrzymując się od zwymiotowania. Ulżyło jej, gdy poczuła grunt pod stopami. Nie udało jej się utrzymać równowagi i puściła kufer, upadając na podłogę. Widząc to, Alexandra prychnęła, a że znajdowały się w holu domu Yaxleyów, opuściła pomieszczenie. Annabelle natomiast wyciągnęła dłoń w jej stronę i pomogła jej wstać, a następnie przetransportować kufer do jej pokoju.

- Kłopotek uszykował dla panienki kąpiel.- usłyszała cieniutki głos i dostrzegła stojącego w kącie pokoju skrzata domowego- Pan kazał przekazać panience, żeby po odświeżeniu się przyszła panienka na kolację.

Po chwili skrzat zniknął, a Allyson, zdziwiona spoglądała jeszcze przez chwilę na miejsce, w którym się znajdował. Od kiedy to Alastair przejmował się tym, co robiła, a tym bardziej, nie wymagał od niej, żeby w jego obecności nie opuszczała pokoju?Wzruszyła ramionami, wyciągając z kufra czysty komplet ubrań i udała się do łazienki. Nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że za dziwnym zachowaniem ojca kryje się coś więcej niż po prostu zwykła zmiana zdania na temat tego, jak do tej pory ją traktował. Cokolwiek jednak za tym stało, najprawdopodobniej miała się dowiedzieć o tym w ciągu najbliższych kilku dni. Coraz bardziej jednak przekonywała się, że czekają ją dziwne święta.

* * *

**A/N: **Zabawne, że tak się składa (i to właściwie już od jakiegoś czasu), że data w opowiadaniu odzwierciedla rzeczywistą datę... Może za wyjątkiem roku :) Tu święta, tam święta... :) Dziękuję mojej becie za wyeliminowanie ogromnie długaśnych zdań i w ogóle :) A dla tych, co zwracają uwagę na szczegóły - przedstawiając postać pisałam, że Matthew Hollands ma krótkie włosy. Parę lat wcześniej jednak miał długie. Po prostu w pewnym momencie między 2017 a 2021 rokiem je ściął ;)


	23. Rozdział XXIII

**Rozdział XXIII**

Trzask! Łup! Bęc! Bam! Otworzyła oczy i usiadła wyprostowana na łóżku, rozglądając się wokoło. Zastanawiała się, co się dzieje – dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że znajduje się w domu, w swoim pokoju i łóżku. Natomiast dźwięki, które ją obudziły to nie Allyson, zrzucająca i przewracająca wszystko, co tylko nawinie jej się pod ręce. Jej przyjaciółka zawsze tak się zachowywała, gdy nie chciała podnieść się z łóżka, kiedy budziła ją Shyanne i w końcu zorientowała się, że jest już sporo spóźniona. Opadła z powrotem na poduszkę, gdy usłyszała kroki zbiegającego po schodach Seana. Była kompletnie niewyspana – mama bardzo długo siedziała z nią w kuchni, słuchając jej opowieści ze szkoły i późno poszła spać.

Wiedząc, że już nie zaśnie podniosła się z łóżka, zabrała ubrania z szafy i poszła do łazienki. Już po chwili zeszła powoli po schodach, a że zrobiła to znacznie ciszej niż jej młodszy brat, jej rodzice nie zauważyli nawet, że się zbliżała.

- Musimy jej powiedzieć jak najszybciej, Wyatt!- stwierdziła Noelle, spoglądając na męża z wyrzutem- To nie jest coś, co możemy przed nią kryć!

- Owszem, musi się dowiedzieć, ale trzeba ją na to jakoś przygotować! Wiesz dobrze, jaka jest uparta! Zapewne zrobi nam ogromną awanturę!

- O, tak, upartość zdecydowanie odziedziczyła po swoim ojcu. Ale uważam, że nie będzie bardziej odpowiedniego momentu! Im wcześniej się dowie, tym lepiej! Będzie miała czas, żeby ewentualnie ochłonąć i wszystko przemyśleć!

- O czym mam się dowiedzieć?- Shyanne w końcu weszła do kuchni, a twarze jej rodziców natychmiast zwróciły się w jej stronę. Zaczęła się niepokoić, gdy dostrzegła na nich zmieszanie połączone ze strachem.

- Nie spodoba ci się to, siostrzyczko!- stwierdził Sean, biorąc do usta kęs naleśnika i obserwując uważnie członków rodziny.

- Chodzi o to, Shyanne, że twój ojciec dostał awans…- zaczęła Noelle, a Shyanne uśmiechnęła się.

- No, to chyba dobrze, prawda?- zapytała, lekko zdziwiona, a pani Brooks pokiwała głową bez przekonania.

- Tak… Tylko, że ten awans wiąże się z koniecznością wyprowadzki… Wracamy do Stanów… Udało nam się skontaktować z jedną z amerykańskich szkół magii… Właściwie, to oni przysłali do nas sowę… Uważamy, że najlepiej będzie jak się tam przeniesiesz…

Sean spoglądał na swoją siostrę, która patrzyła z niedowierzaniem to na ich matkę, to na ojca. Nie miał wątpliwości, że powoli wzbiera w niej złość i z lekką obawą czekał na to, aż wybuchnie. Bo co do tego, że nie będzie chciała zmieniać szkoły nie miał wątpliwości. Nie dziwił się jej zresztą – w Stanach musiałaby zaczynać wszystko od nowa.

- Nie ma mowy!- zawołała w końcu, patrząc na rodziców ze złością- Nie przeniosę się do żadnej amerykańskiej szkoły! W Hogwarcie mam wszystko, czego tylko mogłabym pragnąć! Czuję się tam świetnie, znam nauczycieli, mam dobre oceny, cudownych przyjaciół, nawet wyróżnili mnie prefekturą!

- Uspokój się, Shyanne i pomyśl logicznie. Jak masz zamiar dostać się do Hogwartu w przyszłym roku, jeśli będziemy w Stanach?

- Tak, jasne… Jakby to rzeczywiście był problem! Wiesz, ile jest możliwości?! Teleportacja, sieć fiuu, świstoklik, a nawet mugolski samolot! Wystarczyłaby po prostu odrobina wysiłku! Chociaż, może powinnam się cieszyć, że chcecie żebym poszła do amerykańskiej _szkoły magii_?- zapytała, akcentując ostatnie dwa słowa- W końcu największym marzeniem taty jest to, żeby jego córka była normalna! Więc tak się poświęca, chcąc żeby uczyła się magii!

- Shyanne!- krzyknęła Noelle, jednak jej córka kompletnie ją zignorowała.

- Zapewne już podjęliście decyzję, prawda? Załatwiliście już wszystkie formalności i ja nie mam na ten temat absolutnie nic do powiedzenia! W końcu nigdy nie pytaliście mnie o zdanie na żaden temat, nawet jeśli dotyczył on bezpośrednio mnie!

Dziewczyna kompletnie zignorowała wołającą do niej matkę i pobiegła na górę. Trzasnęła drzwiami do swojego pokoju i rzuciła się na łóżko, ukrywając twarz w poduszce. Nie próbowała nawet powstrzymać łez, które powoli wsiąkały w materiał. Nie usłyszała, jak otwarły się drzwi. Dopiero gdy łóżko ugięło się pod ciężarem drugiej osoby zorientowała się, że nie jest sama. Gdy spojrzała w bok dostrzegła twarz Seana, otoczoną jego półdługimi lokami. Odwróciła się na plecy i chłopiec położył się obok, przytulając do niej. Wielokrotnie leżeli tak w jej pokoju, kiedy wracał do domu z płaczem, że chłopcy z okolicy mu dokuczają. Teraz jednak role się odwróciły i to on starał się dać jej jakieś pocieszenie.

- Rodzice po prostu chcą dla ciebie dobrze… Mówili, że ta szkoła, do której byś poszła… Ona nie jest z internatem, więc mieszkałabyś w domu, spędzałabyś więcej czasu z nami…

- Oni chcieliby, żebym poszła do jakiejś zwykłej szkoły, tak jak dzieci ich znajomych… Nie podoba im się to, że jestem czarownicą… Mama jeszcze potrafi to zaakceptować, ale tata… On wolałby, żebym była normalna, tak jak ty…

- Tylko, że ja chyba jestem taki jak ty…

- Co?- Shyanne spojrzała zaskoczona na swojego brata, a ten westchnął.

- Ostatnio dzieją się dziwne rzeczy… Tak samo jak z tobą, gdy objawiała się twoja moc! Ostatnio na przykład wyzywał mnie Max, wiesz który… Pomyślałem, że fajnie by było, gdyby wyśmiewali się też z niego i nagle bum! Miał całą twarz w ohydnych pryszczach! Zrzuciłem też tą ulubioną figurkę taty… Znaczy, prawie zrzuciłem, bo zatrzymała się tuż nad ziemią…

- Mówiłeś o tym mamie?- chłopiec tylko pokręcił przecząco głową.

- Nie… Bałem się… Przecież wiem, co tata myśli o magii…

Shyanne westchnęła. Rozumiała go, bo gdyby była na jego miejscu również obawiałaby się reakcji ojca na wieść, że oboje jego dzieci to czarodzieje. Jednocześnie była bardzo zaskoczona faktem, że jej brat również posiadał moc. Jeszcze w pierwszej klasie, gdy dopiero przyjechała do Hogwartu czytała o tym, jak przekazywany jest gen magiczny. Bardzo ją to ciekawiło ze względu na mugolskie pochodzenie. Wiedziała, że o ile jedno magiczne dziecko w mugolskiej rodzinie nie było niczym szczególnym, bo zdarzało się to wcale nie bardzo rzadko, o tyle dwoje magicznych dzieci było ogromną rzadkością. Było to co prawda możliwe, jeśli pokrewieństwo rodziców z magicznym przodkiem było dość bliskie, najczęściej do pokolenia, maksymalnie dwóch wstecz. Ona jednak nie wiedziała o tym, żeby jakikolwiek z jej przodków był czarodziejem. Nie znała co prawda zbyt dobrze rodziny ojca, gdyż ten bardzo szybko wyprowadził się z domu, ale i tak wątpiła, że ktokolwiek z nich miał magiczną moc. Jej ojciec by się tak nie zachowywał. Wiedziała jednak, że Sean nie mógł ukrywać prawdy przez długi czas. Sądziła, że poinformowanie ich rodziców zanim dostanie informację o przyjęciu do szkoły magii pozwoli im na przygotowanie się do tego. Nie miała jednak pojęcia, jak im o tym powiedzieć.

Tymczasem w zupełnie innym miejscu jej przyjaciółka nie mogła wyjść z podziwu. Jej ojciec nie tylko przestał ignorować jej obecność, ale zdawało się, że z powrotem wróciła do łask jako członek rodziny. Nie mogła zgadnąć, czym to mogło być podyktowane. Nie wierzyła, że jej udział w turnieju mógł tak zmienić jego nastawienie, a sugestię Annabelle, że to dzięki pójściu na bal z Nicholasem, uważała za idiotyczną. Nie dało się jednak ukryć, że nie przebywała już całymi dniami zamknięta w pokoju, ale Alastair nawet zaproponował jej użycie swojej sowy, żeby wysłać świąteczne kartki do znajomych. Zauważyła co prawda, jak skrzywił się, wspominając o 'jej szlamo- to znaczy przyjaciółce mugolskiego pochodzenia', ale poza tym nic nie powiedział.

Ally nigdy nie miała w sobie żadnych specjalnych przewidujących zdolności. Raz co prawda zmyśliła różne przepowiednie dla Andrew na Wróżbiarstwo, za które chłopak o dziwo dostał Powyżej Oczekiwań, ale uważała to po prostu za absurdalne. Mimo to nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia, że dziwne zachowanie jej ojca nie zwiastuje niczego dobrego. W Wigilię przekonała się, że intuicja ani odrobinę jej nie zawiodła.

Siedziała akurat nad wypracowaniem na eliksiry, gdy w jej pokoju pojawił się Kłopotek. Skrzat poinformował ją, że Alastair chce widzieć ją w salonie jak najszybciej, ale nie potrafił jej wyjaśnić dlaczego. Zaciekawiona dziewczyna udała się do pomieszczenia, w którym dostrzegła całą swoją rodzinę, z wyjątkiem Ashlyn. To zdziwiło ją jeszcze bardziej, ponieważ Yaxley'owie prawie nigdy nie spotykali się w takim gronie, jeśli nie był to rzadki, rodzinny posiłek lub jakaś bardzo ważna okazja.

- Widzę, że Kłopotek nie marnował czasu.- stwierdził Alastair na widok swojej najmłodszej córki i wskazał jej miejsce na kanapie.

Piętnastolatka usiadła pomiędzy Annabelle a swoją matką, starając się wyczytać powód tego niecodziennego zebrania z twarzy siostry. Dostrzegła jednak, że jej siostra wiedziała tyle samo, co ona.

- Słyszałyście może o RZCK?- zapytał Alastair, spoglądając prosto na nie dwie i obie pokiwały twierdząco głowami.- Nie wiem czy wiecie, ale zdecydowałem się do tego przyłączyć…

- Chyba nie bardzo wiem, co to ma wspólnego ze mną… Nawet gdybym chciała, nie mogę należeć do tego typu organizacji dopóki nie mam skończonych siedemnastu lat…- stwierdziła Allyson.

- Owszem, nie możesz należeć… Ale wcale tego od was nie oczekuję… Ani wasza matka, ani żadna z sióstr również nie należy do RZCK. Możecie jednak pomóc w rekrutowaniu nowych członków, wśród uczniów Hogwartu. Jestem pewien, że znajdzie się wielu takich, którzy chcieliby dołączyć, ale nie mają takiej możliwości, ponieważ nie wiedzą dokąd się udać…

- Akurat moi znajomi nie byliby zbyt chętni do dołączenia… Jeżeli już ktokolwiek mówił o tej organizacji, nie wypowiadał się o niej pochlebnie… Nie widzę też powodu, dla którego miałabym namawiać ich do zrobienia czegoś, czego sama bym nie chciała…

- Nie widzisz powodu?- zapytał Alastair, a jego oczy zabłysnęły. Bez problemu można było zauważyć w nich złość, gdy spoglądał na Puchonkę.- Nie sądzisz, że zbrukanie imienia rodziny jest wystarczającym powodem?

- Zbrukanie imienia rodziny?!- spytała Puchonka ze złością- Tak się składa, że czegokolwiek by nie przeczytać, wszędzie piszą o mnie jako o tej, która przywraca Yaxley'om dobre imię! No ale dla ciebie jest to najgorsza hańba w całym magicznym świecie, tak?! Lepiej by było, gdybym latała z różdżką po mugolskich miasteczkach i rzucała Avady na każdego przypadkiem napotkanego, niewinnego człowieka?! Bo tak się składa, że jestem czarownicą i czystość krwi naszej rodziny ani odrobinę się nie zmniejszyła! Bo sama przynależność do domu w Hogwarcie niczego nie zmienia!

- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!- ryknął mężczyzna i wziął zamach.

Uderzył Allyson w twarz tak mocno, że dziewczyna upadła na podłogę, uderzając się czołem o kant stojącego przy kanapie stolika. Piętnastolatka usłyszała stłumiony krzyk, ale nie zdołała się podnieść, zanim poczuła kolejne uderzenie, a po nim następne.

- Zostaw ją!- usłyszała błagalny krzyk matki i gdy otworzyła oczy ujrzała ją, trzymającą Alastaira za ramię. Mirabelle chciała powstrzymać go przed kontynuowaniem, ale skończyło się na tym, że uderzył tym razem ją.

Allyson przyglądała się, jak skupił swoją uwagę na jej matce i czuła coraz bardziej wzbierającą w niej złość. Wsunęła dłoń do kieszeni spodni, w których zawsze trzymała różdżkę, ale była pusta. Zorientowała się, że jej różdżka leżała na biurku w jej pokoju, tuż obok kałamarza, pergaminu i pióra.

- _Petrificus Totalus!_- usłyszała, a ciało Alastaira natychmiast zesztywniało i runęło na podłogę.

Zerknęła w bok i dostrzegła Annabelle, ściskającą w dłoni swój różdżkę. Antonie siedziała na kanapie, obserwując całe zajście z wybałuszonymi oczyma. Mirabelle spoglądała zdziwiona na Alastaira, który upadł tuż obok niej. Alexandra natomiast podeszła do Puchonki i chwyciła ją za ramiona.

- Nie ma czasu do stracenia, młoda.- powiedziała, pomagając jej wstać i pociągnęła ją do jej pokoju.- Musisz stąd zniknąć zanim przyjdzie Carver i go tam znajdzie!

Alexandra jednym ruchem różdżki otworzyła kufer dziewczyny. Kilka kolejnych machnięć sprawiło, że wszystkie jej rzeczy poukładały się w nim, a na końcu się zamknął. Jedynymi przedmiotami, które zostały na wierzchu była jej różdżka, kurtka i buty.

- Nie gap się tak na mnie, tylko się ubierz!- krzyknęła starsza z sióstr, rzucając ubrania w stronę Allyson.

Puchonka posłusznie ubrała na siebie ciepłe ubrania, a Alexandra podeszła do niej. W jednej ręce trzymała jej kufer, natomiast drugą położyła na ramieniu siostry i po chwili świat wokół nich zawirował. Zaraz jednak poczuły grunt pod stopami, a także chłodny powiew wiatru. Gdy tylko Ally się rozejrzała, dostrzegła, że stoją w ciemnej, bocznej uliczce, która musiała znajdować się daleko ich domu.

- Wiem, siostra, że są święta, ale nie możesz zostać w domu. Ojciec i tak wpadnie w szał, gdy się dowie, że zniknęłaś…

- Mogłam tak, jak co roku zostać na święta w szkole…- westchnęła Ally, a Alexandra pokręciła głową.

- Obawiam się, że to tylko pogorszyłoby sprawę… Znajdujemy się na odległym końcu Pokątnej, gdzie uczniowie zazwyczaj nigdy nie docierają. Skręć w lewo, idź cały czas prosto i wkrótce znajdziesz znajome budynki.- powiedziała, spoglądając na zegarek- Muszę wracać. Znajdź jakieś miejsce, gdzie będziesz mogła się umyć, wyglądasz koszmarnie!

Z tymi słowami Alexandra zniknęła, a Allyson chwyciła rączkę swojego kufra. Ciągnąc go za sobą powoli przemieszczała się w kierunku, który wskazała jej siostra. W dłoni trzymała wyciągniętą przed siebie różdżkę; co chwilę miała ochotę rzucić _Lumos _, ale upominała się w myślach, że nie powinna. Namiar od razu by to wykrył i miałaby dodatkowe kłopoty. Poruszając się w ciemności miała nadzieję, że nie spotka niczego po drodze.

Zbliżając się coraz bardziej do znajomych okolic ulicy Pokątnej miała wrażenie, że słyszy coś za sobą. Bała się jednak odwrócić, więc tylko przyspieszyła kroku, z trudem brnąc w śniegu. Przeklinała pogodę pod nosem; znajdowała się w miejscu, gdzie śnieg nawet w zimie nie był zbyt częstym widokiem, a nawet gdy już napadał, nie było go wiele. Jednakże przez kilka ostatnich dni napadało go tyle, co przez kilka poprzednich lat.

- Allyson!- usłyszała w końcu i odwróciła się.

W jej stronę podążała zmachana Annabelle, starając się ją dogonić. Miała na sobie ciepły płaszcz, twarz owiniętą szalikiem i tak samo jak Puchonka ciągnęła za sobą kufer.

- Co ty robisz?- zapytała piętnastolatka, gdy Gryfonka stanęła obok niej, oddychając szybko.

- Nie myślałaś chyba, że cię zostawię samą, co?- spytała- Nie tylko jesteś moją młodszą siostrzyczką, ale też najbliższą mi osobą! Święta powinno się spędzać z bliskimi, więc z kim mam teraz być, jak nie z tobą?! Jesteś jedyną osobą w tej powalonej rodzinie, z którą nie wstydzę się być spokrewniona! Może poza naszą matką, ale ona nigdy nie będzie walczyła o swoje! Związek z tym draniem całkowicie ją zniszczył, ale wiem, że nie chce tego samego dla nas! Musimy trzymać się razem, siostrzyczko!

- Dzięki, Annabelle!

Allyson uśmiechnęła się lekko i objęła siostrę. Ta przytuliła ją mocno do siebie i stały tak przez chwilę na środku ulicy.

- Co robimy?- zapytała Ally, a Annabelle wzruszyła ramionami.

- Musimy znaleźć jakiś sposób na powrót do szkoły.

- Możemy zapukać do kogoś i spytać czy nie pozwoli nam skorzystać z sieci Fiuu…

- Zapominasz, że nie każdy kominek jest podłączony do tej sieci. Nawet nie wszyscy czarodzieje jej używają, większość woli teleportację, bo jest znacznie bardziej docelowa. Ale możemy iść do Dziurawego Kotła! Tam przecież jest Longbottom! On na pewno pomoże nam wrócić do szkoły bez konieczności teleportacji!

Allyson wzruszyła ramionami – i tak nie miały nic do stracenia. Razem udały się na drugi koniec ulicy i stanęły przed Dziurawym Kotłem. Światła w pubie były pogaszone, ale lampy na piętrze wskazywały na to, że Longbottomowie byli w domu. Anabelle zastukała w drzwi, które po chwili się otworzyły. Stanęła w nich drobna kobieta, niedużo wyższa od Allyson. Miała sięgające ramion proste, blond włosy, spięte w kucyk z tyłu głowy i ciepłe, jasne oczy, które spoglądały na nie ze zdziwieniem. Obie dziewczyny widziały ją już parokrotnie i wiedziały, że jest żoną ich nauczyciela, a jednocześnie właścicielką Dziurawego Kotła.

- Wchodźcie do środka, trzęsiecie się z zimna!- powiedziała, a gdy tylko siostry przekroczyły próg pubu, zamknęła za nimi drzwi.

Allyson uśmiechnęła się lekko, gdy poczuła ciepło, jakie panowało w środku, tak bardzo kontrastujące z mroźnym powietrzem na zewnątrz. Kobieta krzyknęła, gdy światło padło na twarz młodszej z dziewcząt.

- Co jej się stało?!- zawołała, a Annabelle spuściła wzrok, zmieszana. Nie odpowiedziała nic, tak samo jak Allyson i pani Longbottom puściła pytanie w niepamięć.

Zaklęciem przetransportowała kufry na górę, prowadząc dziewczyny na piętro. Natychmiast zaprowadziła Allyson do łazienki, gdzie ta mogła wreszcie przejrzeć się w lustrze. Jęknęła na swój widok – miała rozcięty łuk brwiowy, lekko ubrudzoną krwią twarz i czerwony ślad w miejscu, w którym uderzyła ją dłoń Alastaira. Westchnęła tylko i obmyła twarz, i gdy wyszła z łazienki wyglądała już znacznie lepiej.

- Allyson.- dostrzegła stojącego w drzwiach jednego z pokoi profesora Longbottoma, który skinięciem głowy przyzwał ją do siebie.

Gdy przyjrzała mu się dokładnie, spostrzegła roczne dziecko, które trzymał na rękach. Oparło ono główkę na jego ręce i wydawało się pogrążone w głębokim, spokojnym śnie. Pomieszczenie, do którego ją zawołał, okazało się być swego rodzaju salonem, gdzie byli obecni wszyscy – jej siostra, a także Longbottomowie. Dostrzegła dwójkę dzieci, siedzących przy choince – bardzo spokojną, ciemnowłosą dziewczynkę, wyglądającą na około dziesięć lat i znacznie żywszego, ale wyraźnie młodszego od niej jasnowłosego chłopca. Zdawali się kompletnie nie zwracać uwagi na dwie obce dziewczyny.

- Mówiłem właśnie Annabelle, że sieć Fiuu jest wyłączona na czas świąt.- powiedział, gdy Allyson usiadła na fotelu, a jego żona włożyła jej do rąk kubek z gorącą herbatą.- Chcą przeprowadzić kontrolę kominków, żeby sprawdzić, które są używane, a które można odłączyć.

- Jeśli chcecie, możemy wysłać sowę do Hogwartu z informacją, że tu jesteście. Jednak jeśli nie chcecie powiedzieć, co się stało, nie jest to najlepszy pomysł. Możemy pozbyć się tego okropnego przecięcia z jej czoła, ale siniak pozostanie. Wszyscy będą was wypytywać, co się stało, dlaczego tak nagle wróciłyście. Dlatego wydaje mi się, że najlepszym wyjściem będzie, jeśli zostaniecie u nas. Prawda, Neville?

- Tak, też tak sądzę.

- Nie możemy!- zawołała od razu Allyson- Co innego, gdyby to był jakiś inny dzień, ale są święta! Nie możemy się państwu narzucać!

- Drzwi Dziurawego Kotła w święta są tak samo otwarte dla tych, którzy potrzebują się gdzieś zatrzymać, jak w każdy inny dzień w roku! A może nawet bardziej! Rozumiem powód, dla którego nie chcecie zostać, ale dla nas to naprawdę żaden problem! W każdym razie, zostaniecie tu do rana, jutro dacie nam ostateczną decyzję. I z tym nie ma żadnych dyskusji!

Pani Longbottom wzięła od męża dziecko i poszła do jego pokoju, gdzie włożyła je do łóżeczka, a następnie przygotowała sypialnię dla sióstr. Profesor tymczasem zerwał kilka listków z niezbyt ładnej rośliny, stojącej na oknie i podszedł do Allyson. Delikatnie pocierał listkami jej czoło, a Ally syknęła z bólu, czując mocne szczypanie. Domyślała się jednak, że musi to być jakaś lecznicza roślina, dlatego nie odezwała się nawet słowem.

- Śpisz..?- usłyszała szept Annabelle, gdy leżała już w łóżku i wpatrywała się w sufit, nie mogąc zasnąć.

- Nie…- odparła, równie cicho co siostra.

- Myślę nad tym, co powinnyśmy zrobić… Wstyd mi to przyznać, ale oni mają rację… Najwygodniej by nam było zostać tutaj… Uniknęłybyśmy niewygodnych pytań na temat tego, co się stało… Jakoś nie mam ochoty opowiadać wszystkiemu o tym, jak nasz ojciec wpadł w szał i zaczął bić ciebie, a potem mamę…

- Wiem, ale w ten sposób zniszczymy im święta… Ostatnia rzecz, jakiej potrzebują to dwie dodatkowe osoby na swojej głowie…

- To prawda, ale im zdaje się to kompletnie nie przeszkadzać! Podsłuchałam ich rozmowę, nie mieli pojęcia, że ich słyszę… Mówili o tym, że powinnyśmy tu zostać, a gdyby uważali to za ogromny kłopot chyba raczej narzekaliby na to, że się pojawiłyśmy…

- Teoretycznie tak, ale kto wie… Poczekajmy do rana, prześpijmy się z tym… Na spokojnie lepiej podejmować decyzję.

- Tak, masz rację.

Była to ostatnia rzecz, jaką którakolwiek z nich powiedziała. Choć obie jeszcze długo nie spały tylko rozmyślały, to nie zamieniły już ze sobą ani słowa.


	24. Rozdział XXIV

**Rozdział XXIV**

Po tym jak już Allyson udało się w końcu zasnąć, co chwilę budził ją nawet najmniejszy hałas. Kiedy zegarek stojący na stoliku pomiędzy dwoma łóżkami wskazał godzinę piątą, postanowiła przestać się męczyć. Gdy jej oczy przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności, cicho i ostrożnie wstała z łóżka. Uważała jak mogła, żeby na nic nie wpaść i nie obudzić Annabelle. Podeszła do swojego kufra leżącego przy drugim końcu łóżka i bardzo wolno podniosła jego wieko. Wyciągnęła ze środka ubrania, przebrała się z piżamy i schowała ją do środka, starannie zamykając kufer. Zerknęła w stronę łóżka siostry, ale ta wydawała się dalej pogrążona we śnie.

Wstała podeszła do drzwi i wolno naciskając klamkę, otworzyła je i wyszła na korytarz. Zamknęła je z takim samym wyczuciem i rozejrzała się. Była praktycznie pewna, że wszyscy jeszcze śpią i nie miała pojęcia, dokąd miała pójść. W końcu zdecydowała, że najlepszym miejscem będzie pub, ponieważ tam nieprędko ją znajdą i będzie miała okazję rozmyślać w spokoju. Najciszej jak się dało zeszła po schodach, chociaż krzywiła się z każdym krokiem. Za każdym razem, gdy jej stopa dotykała podłoża słychać było niski, dudniący dźwięk. Nic nie pomagało to, że robiła co mogła, aby tylko temu zapobiec. W końcu udało jej się dotrzeć na sam dół i zerknęła w górę, nasłuchując. W całym budynku panowała idealna cisza, a więc nikogo nie obudziła.

Usiadła przy jednym ze stolików przy oknie i wyjrzała na zewnątrz. Lampy na ulicy tliły się lekko, jakby były znudzone oczekiwaniem na jakiegokolwiek szalonego czarodzieja, który o tak wczesnej porze zmierzałby gdzieś w świąteczny dzień. Wszędzie leżał śnieg, a okna wszystkich okolicznych budynków były ciemne. Allyson westchnęła na myśl o tym, iż są święta. Wszyscy zawsze powtarzali, że jest to czas, który spędza się z rodziną, kiedy wszyscy są dla siebie aż przesadnie mili i okazują to sobie w najróżniejsze sposoby. Jej święta nigdy nie kojarzyły się z cudownymi chwilami spędzonymi z rodziną; u Yaxley'ów nigdy nie było tego ciepła, które wszyscy kojarzą ze swoimi rodzinnymi domami, tej miłości i poczucia, że jest się otoczonym ludźmi, którym bardzo na nas zależy. W tym roku jednak runęły wszystkie pozory, jakie do tej pory starał się stworzyć Alastair.

Dziewczyna dotknęła policzka, w który dzień wcześniej uderzył ją ojciec i gdy jej palce spotkały się kością, poczuła ból. Z jej oczu mimowolnie popłynęły łzy, nie spowodowane jednak przez bolesne ukłucie, lecz przez świadomość, że tak naprawdę poza Annabelle, poprzedniego dnia straciła rodzinę. Jacykolwiek by nie byli, Alastair, Mirabelle i jej trzy najstarsze siostry byli jej rodziną, a teraz nie mogła nawet bezpiecznie pokazać się w pobliżu domu. Poczucie zazdrości, które czuła za każdym razem widząc uczniów Hogwartu z rodzicami i rodzeństwem, uderzyło ją ze zdwojoną siłą. Tak bardzo chciałaby znaleźć się na miejscu któregokolwiek z nich…

Dźwięk otwieranych drzwi wyrwał ją z niezbyt przyjemnych myśli i szybko otarła wilgoć z policzków. Płacz uznawała za oznakę słabości, a sama zawsze starała się udowodnić wszystkim, że jest silną osobą. Czasem jednak przegrywała bój z cisnącymi się jej do oczu łzami i nie znosiła, gdy ktokolwiek widział ją w takiej sytuacji. Ukrywanie płaczu było jedną z rzeczy, które opanowała do perfekcji jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem szkoły. Nauczyła się tego po tym, jak jej ojciec zrobił jej ogromną reprymendę, gdy znalazł ją w pokoju zalaną łzami. Od tego czasu jedynymi osobami, które widziały ją w chwilach słabości byli Annabelle, Shyanne i Andrew, z którymi spędzała tak wiele czasu, że nie dało się niczego przed nimi ukryć.

- Allyson..?- usłyszała głos pani Longbottom, która, owinięta długim swetrem, zeszła powoli w dół schodów.- Co ty tu robisz o tak wczesnej porze?

- Nie mogłam spać…- odparła nastolatka, spoglądając jak kobieta podeszła bliżej i zdjęła ze stołu krzesło naprzeciwko niej.

- Wiem, że nie chcesz mówić o tym, co się wczoraj stało i nie będę cię do tego zmuszać. Jednakże nie powinnaś się zamęczać ciągłym myśleniem o tym.

- Łatwo pani mówić…

- Być może, ale są masz ferie świąteczne! Powinnaś odpoczywać od szkoły i cieszyć się wolnym czasem. Poza tym, znalazłam też za oknem w salonie kilka sów z pakunkami dla ciebie i twojej siostry, więc powinnaś cieszyć się z prezentów.

- Uduszę ich…- burknęła pod nosem Ally, ale ze względu na ciszę panującą wokoło, Hanna bez problemu ją usłyszała. Na widok jej zaskoczonej miny, dziewczyna kontynuowała.- Co roku proszę moich przyjaciół, żeby nic mi nie dawali, zawsze obiecują, że tak będzie i nigdy nie dotrzymują słowa…

- Bo im na tobie zależy.- odpowiedziała pani Longbottom i wstała z krzesła- Chodź na górę.

Obie udały się na piętro. Allyson poszła do salonu, a Hanna dołączyła do niej po chwili z dwoma kubkami herbaty. Nie minęło dużo czasu, gdy usłyszały dźwięk otwieranych w korytarzu drzwi, a następnie szybki tupot małych stópek, coraz bardziej się do nich zbliżający. Zaraz potem do pokoju wbiegł blond włosy chłopiec i nie zwracając nawet na nie uwagi, zatrzymał się dopiero pod choinką.

- Prezenty!- zawołał uradowany, siadając po turecku.

Brał do rąk każde pudełko z osobna i oglądał je dokładnie w poszukiwaniu adresata. Jeśli widniało na nim jego imię, odkładał je na bok, a jeśli nie, wrzucał z powrotem pod choinkę.

- Eric, nie rzucaj tak tymi pudełkami!- skarciła go matka, odłożyła swój kubek na stół i podeszła do niego, siadając obok.- Poza tym, nie powinieneś otwierać prezentów dopóki nie wstaną Hayley, Trevor, Tata i Annabelle.

- Ale…

- Nie ma ale! Otworzymy prezenty, gdy wszyscy wstaną, żeby też mogli zobaczyć co dostali!

- No dobra…- burknął Eric z bardzo smutną minką.

Nie musiał jednak czekać zbyt długo, ponieważ już po chwili do pokoju weszła Annabelle wyraźnie zaskoczona, że jej siostra już nie spała. Kilkanaście minut później dołączyła do nich Hayley, a po niej profesor Longbottom, niosący na rękach zaspanego Trevora. Allyson uśmiechnęła się do szkraba, widząc jak z zaciekawieniem wpatruje się w nią swoimi dużymi, niebieskimi oczami. Eric tymczasem podszedł do choinki i z pomocą siostry rozdał wszystkim ich prezenty. Kiedy nic już nie leżało pod choinką, każdy otwierał swoje podarunki.

Obok Allyson leżało sześć pudełek. W pierwszym z nich, który przyniosła jej sowa Shyanne, znalazła książkę „998 przydatnych eliksirów i sposoby ich warzenia" Octaviusa Longdena. Następne zawierało album ze zdjęciami, ze złotą okładką wykonaną z miękkiego zamszu. Na pierwszej stronie Allyson dostrzegła pierwsze zdjęcie, jakie zrobiono jej w życiu – siebie, leżącą w kołysce i smacznie śpiącą, podczas gdy ręka, która musiała należeć do jej matki ostrożnie ją kołysała. Pod nim znajdowała się dedykacja, napisana starannym pismem jej siostry: „Miewałyśmy lepsze i gorsze chwile, ale i tak zawsze byłaś i będziesz moją ukochaną siostrzyczką.".

- Podoba ci się?- spytała Annabelle widząc, że Ally akurat ogląda prezent od niej.

- Oczywiście, dziękuję.- Allyson uścisnęła siostrę i odłożyła album na bok.

Następne pudełko zawierało srebrną bransoletkę, do której przyczepionych było kilka przywieszek – miotełka, kafel, pałka, znicz, obręcze i tłuczek. Uśmiechnęła się na jej widok i zapięła ją sobie na nadgarstku, szukając w pudełku karteczki. W końcu odnalazła niewielki kawałek pergaminu, na którym pisało tylko: „Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba, tak jak miotła i sukienka.".

- Ale ładna!- zawołała jej siostra, spoglądając na nadgarstek piętnastolatki- Od kogo?

- Bo ja wiem… W każdym razie od tej samej osoby, co kupiła mi sukienkę i miotłę.

- Kimkolwiek jest, nie można powiedzieć, że gość nie ma gustu.- uśmiechnęła się Gryfonka i przytuliła siostrę- Dzięki za zegarek. Skąd wiedziałaś, że mój stary się zepsuł?

- Doniosły mi zaprzyjaźnione skrzaty domowe.- odparła Allyson, odwzajemniając uśmiech.

Puchonka sięgnęła po następne pudełko i dostrzegła w nim zielono-złoty szalik, proporczyk i plakat z podpisami, wszystko zapakowane w oryginalnym pudełku z herbem Harpii z Holyhead. Jedyną rzeczą, której brakowało w pudełku była niewielka broszka w kształcie herbu drużyny, którego jednak nigdzie nie było. Zamiast tego dołączona była kartka świąteczna z życzeniami od Jamesa, Albusa i Lily Potterów.

Kolejny pakunek zawierał słodycze. Było w nim całe mnóstwo łakoci, prawdopodobnie wszystkich rodzajów, jakie tylko można było znaleźć w Miodowym Królestwie, a pośród nich karteczkę. „Zrobię wszystko, tylko nie mów jej, że to ja. N.". Ostatnie, największe pudło sprawiło, że na twarzy Allyson pojawił się lekki uśmiech. W środku znajdowało się kolejne, trochę mniejsze, a za nim następne i jeszcze jedno; łącznie było ich w środku około dwudziestu, każde ukryte w poprzednim. W końcu, w najmniejszym znalazła brakującą broszkę z zestawu fana Harpii i liścik: „Nie mogłem się powstrzymać. James".

Uśmiechnęła się tylko, kręcąc głową i włożyła przedmiocik na jego miejsce. Spojrzała w stronę Annabelle, która trzymała w rękach kulkę z kręcącą się w tańcu parą, wokół której cały czas padał śnieg, mieniący się w świetle różnymi kolorami.

- Piękna…- szepnęła Puchonka, a Annabelle pokiwała głową.

- Tak… Nie mam jednak pojęcia, kto mi ją dał… Podpisał się tylko AN.

Allyson nie miała wątpliwości, że musiał to być prezent od Nicholasa. Od razu przypomniała sobie treść jego liściku i starała się przybrać zamyśloną minę, żeby jej siostra nie zorientowała się, że ona zna nadawcę. Gryfonka jednak nie zwróciła na nią uwagi, zapatrzona w wirującą parę.

- Co to za stukanie?- zapytała w pewnym momencie Hayley, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich, a jednocześnie przypominając nastolatkom, że nie są w pokoju same.

- Wygląda na to, że przyleciała jakaś spóźniona sowa.- odparł profesor Longbottom i wyszedł z pokoju.

Po chwili wrócił, ostrożnie trzymając w rękach podziurawione pudełko, starannie związane czerwoną kokardką. Najbardziej zaskakującym faktem było jednak, że wydawało ono wysokie, przeraźliwe miauczenie.

- Cokolwiek jest w środku, z pewnością żyje, trzęsie się i jest bardzo niezadowolone z bycia w pudełku.- powiedział mężczyzna, podając pudełko Allyson.

Dziewczyna rozwiązała kokardkę i zdjęła wieczko. Od razu dostrzegła parę ogromnych, zielonych oczu wpatrujących się w nią z przerażeniem. W środku, skulony, siedział malutki, puchaty, rudy kociak. Allyson czuła, jak drży, rozglądając się z przerażeniem po nowym miejscu, a jego wąsiki poruszały się, gdy z ciekawością badał nowe zapachy. W końcu spojrzał z powrotem na Ally i wydał z siebie pojedyncze miauknięcie. Dziewczyna dotknęła go delikatnie dłonią i pogłaskała po główce, na co ten zareagował zamknięciem oczu, zadowoloną miną i cichym mruczeniem. Piętnastolatka wyciągnęła go z pudełka, kładąc sobie na kolanach, a następnie odwiązała wstążkę, którą miał wokół szyi.

- Otek!- usłyszeli wszyscy zadowolony głos Trevora, który wyciągnął rączki w stronę zwierzątka. Pilnowany przez matkę ostrożnie go pogłaskał.

- Kto wpadł na tak szalony pomysł, żeby wysłać ci kota w pudełku sowią pocztą?- zapytała pani Longbottom.

- Mój przyjaciel, Andrew.- odparła Allyson- Nie wiedział, jak inaczej mi go dać, skoro kominek nie działa. Ale może to i lepiej, bo siecią Fiuu wysłałby go w złe miejsce…

- Jak go nazwieeesz?- zapytał zaciekawiony Eric, podchodząc do Ally i delikatnie pogłaskał grzbiet kotka.

- Jamie.- powiedziała, po szybkiej chwili zastanowienia. Była to pierwsza rzecz, jaka przyszła jej do głowy, ale wydawała się naprawdę odpowiednia.

Spoglądając na kotka, który teraz leżał na jej kolanach zwinięty w kłębek, Allyson zastanawiała się nad tym, jak będzie się zachowywał. Na razie wydawał się być w stosunku do niej spokojny, jednak zwierzęta nigdy jej nie lubiły. Od kota Alexandry zawsze musiała się trzymać z daleka, ponieważ gdy tylko ją dostrzegł, stroszył się i syczał, a następnie atakował. Z sowami również bywało ciężko – zawsze musiała podchodzić do nich bardzo ostrożnie, chcąc uniknąć podziobania i podrapania. Nawet jej własna sowa zawsze reagowała na nią nieprzyjaźnie.

Szybko się jednak przekonała, że Jamie był inny. Po tym, jak razem z Annabelle zdecydowały się przyjąć propozycję Longbottomów i przynajmniej na razie nie wracać do szkoły, nie odstępował jej ani na krok. Dreptał za nią, gdziekolwiek by nie poszła i nawet biorąc prysznic dostrzegła go, zwiniętego w kulkę w jej kapciu. W nocy natomiast zaczął przeraźliwie miauczeć, gdy Annabelle zamknęła drzwi od pokoju, nie zauważywszy że wyszedł. Dopiero, gdy Ally wpuściła go do środka, a następnie ułożył się przy jej poduszce był całkowicie zadowolony.

Następnego dnia, obie siostry czekała niespodzianka. Już z samego rana zostały poinformowane, że jak co roku do Dziurawego Kotła przyjdą przyjaciele Longbottomów z dziećmi – Potterowie, Weasley'owie i Scamanderowie. Annabelle ucieszyła się na wieść o spotkaniu ze znajomymi, natomiast Allyson była mniej zadowolona. Jej sino-żółty siniak na twarzy nadal był doskonale widoczny i nie chciała, żeby ktokolwiek jeszcze ją z nim widział. Szybko jednak zrozumiała, że ani nauczyciel, ani jego żona nie pozwolą jej ukrywać się w pokoju.

- Po co być czarodziejem, skoro nie ma się w domu nawet głupiego eliksiru na siniaki?- mruknęła do siebie, siadając na łóżku.

Jamie, którego wzięła na ręce i położyła sobie na kolanach spojrzał na nią, zdziwiony nagłą uwagą skierowaną w jego stronę. Słuchał narzekania, przeciągając się i przyjmując coraz to nowe pozy na kolanach właścicielki, gdy ta go głaskała i drapała za uszkiem, i pod bródką.

- Mogę wejść?- usłyszała, po tym jak rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

- Proszę.- odpowiedziała Allyson, spoglądając jak pani Longbottom wchodzi do środka i siada na łóżku Annabelle.

- Wiem, że nie podoba ci się perspektywa spotkania tutaj znajomych, ale resztkę eliksiru zużyłam na siniaki Erica… Biegając, co chwilę na coś wpada… Sklepy otworzą dopiero jutro… Myślę jednak, że jeśli poinformujemy ich, że chcesz, żeby twój wygląd pozostał tajemnicą, uszanują to.

- Szczególnie Rose, która mnie nienawidzi i zrobi wszystko, żeby mi dopiec… Albo James, który po prostu emanuje wyczuciem i zrozumieniem!

- James może i zachowuje się jak wyrośnięte dziecko, ale znam go dłużej niż ty i wiem, że pod jego maską kryje się naprawdę wrażliwy, potrafiący uszanować prośbę innych chłopak.

- Jakoś trudno mi w to uwierzyć… Już słyszę jego 'Hej, Yaxley! Miałaś nieudaną randkę z Wierzbą Bijącą?'.

Słysząc śmiech swojej towarzyszki, nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu. Choć zdecydowanie była to rzecz, której można było się spodziewać po Jamesie Potterze, to i tak szybko zorientowałby się, że powiedział coś nie tak i przeprosił. Bardziej obawiała się Rose, po której można było spodziewać się absolutnie wszystkiego i nikt nigdy nie wiedział, jak się zachowa.

Rozmawiała z Hanną jeszcze chwilę, a popołudniu spoglądała na spotkanie z kolegami ze szkoły znacznie przychylniej. Wolałaby co prawda Shyanne i Andrew, ale doszła do wniosku, że James, Albus, Lily i Hugo również są dobrymi towarzyszami.

Jako pierwsi przybyli Scamanderowie, a ich pojawienie się w Dziurawym Kotle niemal godzinę przed umówioną porą zdawało się dziwić tylko Allyson i Annabelle. Siostry szybko zorientowały się, że państwo Scamander byli bardzo specyficznymi ludźmi i bardzo wczesne przybycie na umówione spotkanie było jedną z najbłahszych rzeczy, do jakich byli zdolni. Ich synowie natomiast, bliźniacy Lorcan i Lysander, podobni do siebie jak dwie krople wody, przywitali się tylko grzecznie ze wszystkimi i poszli z będącą w ich wieku Hayley do jej pokoju. Niezadowolony tym faktem okazał się być Eric, który najwyraźniej niezbyt ich lubił, ponieważ mimo zachęt ze strony rodziców, nie udał się do pokoju siostry, wybierając samotną zabawę w kącie salonu. Ucieszył się natomiast, gdy usiadła obok niego Allyson.

Następnie, dokładnie o czasie, pojawili się Weasley'owie. Na widok dodatkowych gości, zarówno Hermiona jak i Ron byli lekko dziwieni, ale przywitali się z nimi uprzejmie. Ally nie miała wątpliwości, że pan Weasley chciał zapytać ją o to, co jej się stało, gdyż patrzył wprost na nią i dłonią również wskazywał w jej kierunku. Został jednak szybko powstrzymany przez żonę machnięciem ręki i cichym sykiem, za co piętnastolatka była kobiecie ogromnie wdzięczna. Hugo od razu uśmiechnął się do nich i dołączył do Ally i Erica, siedzących na podłodze. Jego siostra natomiast podeszła do kanapy i z naburmuszoną miną otworzyła trzymaną w rękach książkę, zatapiając się w lekturze. Przyglądając się dokładniej, Puchonka spostrzegła, że był to podręcznik do Historii Magii. Brwi dziewczyny powędrowały lekko w górę, a gdy spojrzała na Hugo ten wzruszył ramionami i bezgłośnie powiedział jej, żeby nie zwracała na nią uwagi.

W końcu pojawili się również Potterowie, jak się później dowiedziała Allyson, spóźnieni zgodnie z tradycją. Mimo tego, że co roku starali się zebrać na czas, przybywali przynajmniej dziesięć minut później, ich rekordem natomiast było pół godziny, ale ten przypadek zdarzył się tylko raz i to w dodatku dziesięć lat wcześniej. Ze względu na to, że cała trójka ich dzieci przyjaźniła się z przynajmniej jedną z sióstr Yaxley, Ginny i Harry Potterowie słyszeli o nich bardzo wiele. Z tego powodu byli bardzo zadowoleni, że w końcu mają okazję naprawdę je poznać – nie tylko zamienić parę przypadkowych słów i to w dodatku tylko przy sprzyjających okolicznościach. James, na widok swoich koleżanek, zareagował ogromnym uśmiechem i ku ogromnemu zdziwieniu Puchonki, mimo że przyglądał się jej twarzy dłuższą chwilę, z jego ust nie wydobył się żaden komentarz. Twarz Albusa, znacznie spokojniejszego z braci, zdawała się wyrażać ulgę i po chwili zastanowienia dziewczyna doszła do wniosku, że musiała ona dotyczyć uwolnienia od stałego towarzystwa Rose. Lily natomiast, znacznie lepiej znająca Annabelle niż Allyson, zaczęła przez chwilę rozmawiać ze starszą sióstr, a potem razem z Hugo udali się do innego pomieszczenia.

- Coś ciągnie mnie za spodnie!- powiedział w pewnym momencie spoglądając w dół.

Allyson natychmiast oblała się rumieńcem, gdy dostrzegła rude futerko Jamiego, który uwiesił się na spodniach Jamesa z rozcapierzonymi łapkami. Dziewczyna kucnęła przed chłopakiem i odczepiła kotka od jego ubrania, na co ten zareagował miauknięciem. Wszyscy, poza Rose, roześmiali się, gdyż zabrzmiało to tak, jakby wyraził ogromne zdziwienie.

- To twoje, Yaxley?- spytał James, a Allyson pokiwała głową.

- Tak, to mój kot, Jamie. Bardzo lubi zaczepiać wszystkich, których spotka.

- Jamie..?- zapytał zdziwiony chłopak, podczas gdy dziewczyna tylko pokiwała głową.

- Coś nie tak?

- Po prostu trudno mi uwierzyć, że uczyniłaś mi taki zaszczyt i nazwałaś moim imieniem swojego kota.- odparł James z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy, a Allyson otwarła usta, mając zamiar spytać go, o czym on w ogóle mówi.

Dopiero wtedy dotarło do niej, co Gryfon miał na myśli. Była zaskoczona, że nie przyszło jej to wcześniej do głowy, ale jakby na to nie patrzeć, Jamie było zdrobnieniem imienia James. I choć nawet o tym nie pomyślała, mogło to sugerować, że jej kot dostał imię właśnie po nim. Szczególnie, że był jedynym Jamesem, jakiego znała.

- Ale to nie tak!- stwierdziła po chwili, ale widząc, że stojącego przed nią chłopaka w ogóle to nie interesuje, wróciła do siedzącego w kącie Erica.

W międzyczasie dołączył do niego Trevor, z ciekawością oglądający jak jego brat układa konstrukcję z klocków. Znacznie ciekawsze od budowania było dla niego rozpadanie się budowli, ponieważ gdy tylko Eric stwierdził, że skończył, młodszy chłopiec uderzył rączką dokładnie w środek klocków, sprawiając że wszystkie runęły na ziemię. Allyson siedziała z nimi dopóki, najpierw Trevor, a później Eric nie zasnęli na jej kolanach i nie zostali zaniesieni przez rodziców do swoich pokoi. Wtedy, czując się zmęczona i chcąc odpocząć od obecnego wszędzie tłumu, udała się na niższe piętro, do pubu. Odetchnęła z ulgą czując, że było w nim również znacznie chłodniej i oparła się o ladę, zamykając oczy.

Do otwarcia ich nakłonił ją dopiero dźwięk kroków. Gdy się odwróciła, zauważyła schodzącego po schodach Albusa. Chłopak bez słowa podszedł bliżej i oparł się o ladę, tuż obok niej. Przez chwilę stali tak w milczeniu, aż w końcu Ślizgon zdecydował się przerwać ciszę.

- Wasz pobyt tutaj chyba nie był planowany?- zapytał ostrożnie, a Ally pokręciła głową- W takim razie trafiłyście pod doskonały adres… Hanna zawsze przyjmuje wszystkich, którzy potrzebują miejsca do zatrzymania się, nawet jeśli nie mają przy sobie nawet knuta. Ba, nawet nie chce od nich żadnej zapłaty… Podobno kiedyś nie było to zbyt przyjazne i lubiane miejsce, a w większości kręciły się tu same niezbyt przyjemne typy… Od kiedy przejęła to miejsce, Dziurawy Kocioł zmienił się nie do poznania… Przychodzi tu większość magicznej społeczności i każdy jest zawsze mile widziany.

- Radzi sobie z tym wszystkim sama?- Allyson nie mogła powstrzymać się przed zadaniem pytania, które chodziło jej po głowie od dłuższego czasu.- No wiesz, praca w pubie przy trójce dzieci nie wydaje się łatwym zadaniem… Profesor chyba niezbyt dużo jej pomaga, przebywając w Hogwarcie w ciągu roku szkolnego.

- Masz rację, Neville nie jest dla niej zbyt dużą pomocą. Mimo to robi co może, starając się wracać do domu na weekendy, a w czasie dłuższych przerw zawsze wyręcza ją w większości zadań.

- Uroki małżeństwa z nauczycielem… Poza przerwami świątecznymi i wakacjami, praktycznie nie bywa w domu!

- Hanna nie narzeka. Na pewno słyszałaś, że wcześniej, tak samo jak mój tata i wujek Ron, Neville był Aurorem. Mama mówi, że w tym czasie Hanna zmieniła się w jeden duży kłębek nerwów. Neville zrezygnował dla niej i zajął się roślinami. Bez zdanych OWTM-ów nie mógł liczyć na wiele, więc nic dziwnego, że przyjął posadę nauczyciela, gdy mu ją zaproponowano. Jak pewnie zauważyłaś, świetnie odnalazł się w tej roli. Hanna cieszy się, że Neville robi coś co kocha, a praca nauczyciela jest znacznie bezpieczniejsza niż praca Aurora, więc nie musi się o niego martwić. Miewa na pewno takie chwile, gdy wścieka się, że więcej go w domu nie ma niż jest, ale jestem pewien, że nie zamieniłaby swojego życia na żadne inne. A nawet jeżeli coś by w nim zmieniła, to jak każda Puchonka nie daje tego po sobie poznać.

- To wszystko wiesz od swojej mamy?- zapytała zdziwiona Allyson, a chłopak speszył się lekko.

- Prawie… Ona przekazała mi fakty, a ich odczucia są po prostu moimi domysłami, wysnutymi na podstawie wieloletnich obserwacji.

- Po tym co zaobserwowałam przez ostatnie dwa dni, wydają się całkowicie słuszne. Po raz kolejny udowadniasz, że jesteś świetnym obserwatorem… Nie odpowiedziałeś mi jednak na moje początkowe pytanie… Poza tymi dniami, gdy profesor jest w domu, ona radzi sobie z tym wszystkim sama?

- Nie. Pracują tu jeszcze trzy dodatkowe osoby, pomagające jej w pubie, a dziećmi zajmuje się jedna z moich ciotek. Od kiedy pamiętam opiekuje się dziećmi rodziny i znajomych… Jak byłem mały moi rodzice również zostawiali nas pod jej opieką.

- Mną i siostrami zawsze zajmowała się nasza mama… Praktycznie nigdy nie opuszczała domu, więc nic nie stało ku temu na przeszkodzie… Nie poznałam nigdy nikogo z dalszej rodziny, chociaż wiem, że moja mama ma starszego brata. W drugiej klasie podarował mi nawet miotłę w prezencie… Sam kiedyś był ścigającym, ale w drużynie Ślizgonów… W moim dołączeniu do drużyny widział podtrzymanie rodzinnej tradycji… Najzabawniejsze jednak jest to, że nigdy nie widziałam go na oczy, ponieważ moi dziadkowie, jeszcze przed śmiercią i moimi narodzinami wyklęli go z rodziny…

- Co takiego zrobił?

- Sprzeciwił się ich woli, nie ożenił się z wybraną mu dziewczyną, a zamiast niej poślubił mugolkę, w której zakochał się bez pamięci… Tak przynajmniej twierdzi mama… W każdym razie mój ojciec nigdy nie zgodziłby się, żeby przekroczył próg domu…

- Rzeczywiście, koniec świata… Cóż jednak zrobić, niektórzy są kompletnie niereformowalni i dalej wyznają średniowiecznie poglądy na temat czystości krwi…

- Odezwał się chłopak, który należy do Slytherinu – domu, gdzie można spotkać ich wszystkich…

- To, że jestem Ślizgonem nie musi oznaczać, że zgadzam się z poglądami innych członków mojego domu. Poza tym, nikt z nas nie jest stuprocentowym członkiem jednego z domów i posiada również cechy charakterystyczne dla tych, do których nie należy…

- Nie byłabym tego taka pewna… Znam osobę, która wydaje się być stuprocentowym Puchonem…

- Niech zgadnę, masz na myśli Andrew?- Albus uśmiechnął się lekko, zastanawiając chwilę nad jej słowami- W sumie to muszę przyznać ci rację… Jest to jeden z najprawdziwszych Puchonów, jakich można spotkać… Mugole mówią jednak, że wyjątek potwierdza regułę. Wystarczy spojrzeć na kilka prostych przykładów – dajmy na to, na Scorpiusa. Jeżeli nigdzie go nie ma, to znaczy, że siedzi w bibliotece. Czasem mam wrażenie, że jest w nim więcej z Krukona niż ze Ślizgona, jednak Tiara zdecydowała inaczej. Rose, z którą tak bardzo się uwielbiacie, pasowałaby doskonale do Slytherinu, a jednak jest Gryfonką. Mój brat za to ma bardzo wiele cech Puchona… Dlatego uważam, że przynależnością do domu w szkole nie ma się co sugerować, choć z pewnością może to nam coś powiedzieć o tym, jaka jest dana osoba… Oczywiście, tak długo, jak nie będziemy patrzyli na wszystkich przez pryzmat krążących wszędzie stereotypów…

- Czasami mnie zadziwiasz Al… Potrafisz siedzieć i milczeć całymi dniami, a jak podrzuci ci się temat, w którym możesz podzielić się z kimś swoimi obserwacjami na temat otoczenia i rozmyśleniami na ten temat, można się od ciebie dowiedzieć wielu ciekawych rzeczy.

- Lubię obserwować i zastanawiać się, dlaczego ludzie zachowują się tak, a nie inaczej… Ciocia Hermiona twierdzi, że byłbym doskonałym psychologiem… Ale, nie lubię rozmawiać o sobie. Wszyscy się pewnie zastanawiają, gdzie zniknęliśmy, więc wracajmy na górę.

- Wolałabym tu zostać…

- Tak, ja zdecydowanie też. Sądzę jednak, że nie jest to najlepszy pomysł, gdyż prędzej czy później nas znajdą. Więc choć naprawdę miło mi się z tobą tu tak stoi i rozmawia, i jestem szczęśliwy i wdzięczny ci, że nie musze wysłuchiwać wiecznego zrzędzenia mojej kuzynki, to będzie lepiej, jak udamy się z powrotem do reszty. Przyznam się, że kiedy tu przyszedłem, sądziłem, że i tak mnie stąd wygonisz, chcąc zostać sama…

- Tak długo jak nie zmuszasz mnie do rozmowy, nie mam nic przeciwko… Chociaż właściwie, to do niczego mnie nie zmuszałeś, a i tak podzieliłam się z tobą paroma rzeczami, o których nie wie zbyt wiele osób…

- W takim razie, czuję się zaszczycony.- Albus uśmiechnął się do swojej towarzyszki, stanął prosto i wyciągnął dłoń w stronę schodów, zachęcając ją do powrotu.

Po chwili Allyson odwzajemniła uśmiech i ruszyła razem z nim na górę.


	25. Rozdział XXV

**Rozdział XXV**

Koniec roku nadszedł szybciej, niż jakikolwiek uczeń Hogwartu by chciał. Każdy z nich lubił swoją szkołę, przebywanie ze znajomymi, a w niektórych przypadkach również odkrywanie tajemnic zamku. Mimo to większość z nich nie była osobami, które kochałyby naukę, a ta niestety była nieodłączną częścią mieszkania w zamku.

Siedząc na ławce na podwórku w tylnej części domu, Shyanne spoglądała w niebo i rozmyślała. Nie miała pojęcia, co tak naprawdę przyniesie jej nowy rok. Gdy wróci do Hogwartu, nie będzie wiedzieć nawet na jak długo – od kiedy wybiegła ze złością z kuchni, jej matka nie podjęła tego tematu ani razu, natomiast jej ojciec nie odezwał się do niej nawet słowem. Nie rozumiała, dlaczego tak bardzo przeszkadzało jej to, że była czarownicą – jej matka była z niej dumna, a gdy w Hogwarcie rozmawiała z innymi uczniami pochodzącymi z rodzin mugolskich, ich rodzice również zaakceptowali ich takimi, jakimi byli. Przez chwilę nawet myślała, że taką niechęć w stosunku do magii mogłoby przynieść tylko nieprzyjemne doświadczenie z nią związane, ale to było absolutnie niemożliwe. W końcu zarówno Wyatt jak i Noelle, po raz pierwszy zetknęli się z magią podczas wizyty w ich domu profesora Hollandsa.

Spojrzała z powrotem w dół, gdy usłyszała kroki. Tuż przed nią stał Sean, ciepło ubrany, z dwoma parującymi kubkami w dłoniach. Podał jej jeden z nich, strzepnął z drugiej części ławki śnieg i usiadł obok siostry. Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu, przyglądając się gwiazdom, które tej nocy było naprawdę pięknie widać. Shyanne nawet zaczęła tłumaczyć mu, jakie gwiazdy i konstelacje widać. Chłopak słuchał jej przez krótki czas z zaciekawieniem, potem jednak dziewczyna umilkła.

- Skąd ty to wszystko wiesz?- zapytał, a Shyanne uśmiechnęła się lekko, upijając kilka łyków gorącej czekolady.

- Mam w szkolę taki przedmiot jak astronomia.- odparła, spoglądając na niego.

- Racja, zapomniałem…- uśmiechnął się Sean, przenosząc wzrok na twarz siostry- Słyszałem rozmowę rodziców… Wygląda na to, że postanowili pozwolić ci zostać w Hogwarcie, jeśli załatwisz sobie w szkole, że dadzą ci możliwość dojazdu do niej w inny sposób niż dotychczas… Mimo wszystko, bilety na samolot, nocleg, wszystko kosztuje… A ty jeszcze będziesz musiała ukrywać sowę, wszystkie magiczne przedmioty jakie posiadasz…

- Dałabym sobie radę… Ale najważniejsze, że zostanę w Hogwarcie… Mama przysłała cię, żebyś mi to powiedział?

- To też, ale przyleciała do ciebie sowa z listem.- Sean podał Shyanne kopertę, na której dziewczyna zobaczyła drobne, staranne i lekko pochyłe pismo Allyson.

_Shyanne,_

_Wysyłam wiadomość do Ciebie i do Andrew, ponieważ domyślam się, że po przyjeździe do Hogsmeade będziecie mnie szukać. Nie ma sensu, żebyście wypatrywali mnie w tłumie uczniów wychodzących z pociągu, ponieważ mnie w nim nie będzie. Będę za to, jak co roku, z niecierpliwością czekać na was w szkole. Sądzę, że zastanawiasz się, dlaczego, a wydaje mi się, że w ten sposób będzie mi łatwiej to wyjaśnić…_

_Gdy pojechałam do domu wszystko było dziwne i przeczucie podpowiadało mi, że cos jest nie tak. Jak widać po raz kolejny się nie pomyliło, bo dokładnie w Wigilię ojciec postanowił objaśnić powody swojego niecodziennego zachowania. Należy do RZCK i uważa, że uczniowie Hogwartu powinni również mieć możliwość dowiedzieć się o tym coś więcej i jeśli będą chcieli, to dołączyć. Chciał, żebyśmy razem z Annabelle namawiały do wstąpienia do RZCK. Nie zgodziłam się i wpadł w szał; z pomocą Annabelle i Alexandry uciekłam z domu, razem ze wszystkimi rzeczami. Dostałam się do Hogsmeade, a potem dołączyła do mnie Annabelle i razem udałyśmy się do Dziurawego Kotła. Chciałyśmy wrócić siecią Fiuu do szkoły, ale skończyło się na tym, że po prostu tam zostałyśmy na święta. Jutro profesor Longbottom zabiera nas ze sobą z powrotem do Hogwartu. _

_Swoją drogą, to ciekawe, że Alexandra tak bez wahania pomogła mi dostać się do Hogsmeade. To nie jest zbyt podobne do niej, a jednak nawet przez moment się nie zastanawiała. Tym bardziej jest to dziwne, że Antonie po prostu stała i patrzyła się na wszystko bez słowa. Może po prostu miała przypływ dobrego humoru. _

_Nie mogę się doczekać, aż spotkamy się w szkole! _

_Allyson_

Shyanne przeczytała dość długi jak na Allyson list i nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co jej przyjaciółka napisała. Co prawda nie znała Alastaira zbyt dobrze, ale nie sądziła, że nawet on byłby w stanie wpaść w szał z takiego głupiego powodu. Tym bardziej, że przecież znał swoją córkę na tyle dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, jakie będzie jej stanowisko. Ucieszyło ją jednak, że miała szczęście zatrzymać się w Dziurawym Kotle i w przyjemny sposób spędzić święta.

- Rozmawiałem z mamą o wiesz czym…- powiedział Sean widząc, że Shyanne schowała list z powrotem do koperty.

- Co powiedziała?- w głosie dziewczyny było widać wyraźne zaciekawienie.

- Że domyślała się tego już od dawna… Wydawało mi się, że nikt niczego nie widział, ale najwyraźniej wcale tak nie było…

- A tata?

- Też wie… Całkowicie jednak to ignoruje… Dokładnie na takiej samej zasadzie, na jakiej zachowuje się, gdy ty opowiadasz o szkole i o wszystkim, co się w niej dzieje.

Shyanne pokiwała głową i nic już nie powiedziała. Wypiła już całą gorącą czekoladę z kubka i zaczęła z powrotem spoglądać w niego, przyglądając się gwiazdom. Nie miała pojęcia, że dokładnie to samo robi Allyson. Ally siedziała na pojedynczym stopniu przy wejściu do Dziurawego Kotła od strony ulicy Pokątnej, ubrana w ciepły płaszcz i opatulona puchońskim szalikiem. Przyglądała się niebu, czekając na północ. Im bliżej do niej było, tym więcej ludzi wychodziło z domów nad sklepami i szykowało się na przywitanie nowego roku.

Rozmyślała o wszystkim, co wydarzyło się przez ostatnie dwanaście miesięcy i zastanawiała, co przyniosą kolejne tygodnie. Cieszyła się, że wraca do szkoły – mimo że w Dziurawym Kotle czuła się naprawdę przyjemnie, to i tak nie mogła pozbyć się przeświadczenia, że jest intruzem. Longbottomowie ani razu nie dali jej tego odczuć, ale obserwując ich interakcję dochodziła do wniosku, że gdyby jej tam nie było, być może byliby w stosunku do siebie jeszcze bardziej ciepli i otwarci. Trevor, za każdym razem gdy widział ją lub towarzyszącego jej Jamiego bardzo się cieszył, Eric również. Profesor Longobottom i jego żona traktowali ją i jej siostrę jak część rodziny i wydawali się być tacy jak zwykle. Hayley natomiast, za każdym razem gdy dostrzegała je w pokoju stawała się cichsza, a gdy to Ally gdzieś ją znajdowała, ta siedziała w milczeniu, skupiając się na tym co robiła.

- Tu jesteś!- usłyszała głos Annabelle i już po chwili ta usiadła obok niej- Szukałam cię po tym jak skończyłam się pakować… Tobie zajęło to bardzo mało czasu…

- Ja w przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie rozrzucałam wszystkich moich rzeczy po całym pokoju.- odparła Puchonka z lekkim uśmiechem- Cieszysz się, że wracamy do szkoły?

- Pewnie. Dawno nie miałyśmy okazji tak dużo czasu spędzić tylko ze sobą jak w te święta i bardzo mnie cieszy, że tak akurat się złożyło. Ale i tak jestem zadowolona, że wracam… Czasem chciałabym, żeby szkoła się już skończyła i żebym miała wyniki OWTM-ów… Zastanawianie się czy je zdam czy nie jest irytujące!

- O czym ty mówisz? Po co się zastanawiasz czy je zdasz, przecież odpowiedź jest oczywista, że tak!

- Nie wiem, Ally… Zwróciłaś uwagę, że zdanie egzaminów w Hogwarcie z każdym rokiem staje się trudniejsze? James mówił mi, że gdy jego rodzice chodzili do szkoły, nawet najwięksi idioci bez problemu kończyli szkołę… A teraz? Jak nie przyłożysz się naprawdę do pracy, to będziesz powtarzać rok, nieważne pierwszy czy ostatni.

- Tak, to prawda, ale i tak uważam, że nie masz co się martwić. Wybrałaś te przedmioty, z których jesteś dobra, więc na pewno je zdasz… Ja za to na pewno obleję zielarstwo, nie ma szans, żebym dostała z tego przedmiotu coś wyżej niż O.

- Jak się postarasz, to może uda ci się zdobyć N albo nawet Z.- obie siostry odwróciły się na dźwięk głosu profesora Longbottoma, który stał w drzwiach razem z ubranym ciepło Trevorem na rękach. Szkrab natychmiast wyciągnął rączki w stronę Allyson, która wzięła go na ręce.

- Tak, na pewno… Jedyne Z jakie dał mi pan od pierwszej klasy dostałam tylko i wyłącznie dzięki Andrew, bo skończył wcześniej i zdołał częściowo uratować moje zadanie przed kompletną porażką!

- Sądzisz, że tego nie wiem?- zapytał nauczyciel z uśmiechem, spoglądając jak dołącza do nich jego żona z pozostałymi dziećmi- Zdaję sobie sprawę, że panna Brooks i pan Hamilton ci pomagają… Ale nie zwracam na to uwagi, żeby lekcja nie zakończyła się kompletną katastrofą!

- Dziękuję!- zawołała natychmiast Puchonka, a wszyscy się roześmiali.

- Taka prawda. Co się stało w Ubersveiście, jak nikt ich nie ostrzegł, że trzeba cię obserwować na Zielarstwie?

- Wylądowałam w Skrzydle Szpitalnym z prawie odgryzionym palcem. Profesor Reynolds panu powiedział?

- Profesor Reynolds nie pisnął nawet słowem, choć potwierdził to wtedy, gdy go zapytałem. Twoi koledzy z drużyny się wygadali.

- Świetnie wiedzieć, że jestem postrzegana jako potencjalne zagrożenie dla siebie, roślin i reszty uczniów.- uśmiechnęła się lekko Allyson pokazując, że tak naprawdę niezbyt się tym przejmuje.

- Nie tylko ty dostałaś taką etykietkę. Twój kolega, pan Hamilton ma identyczną na eliksirach. Profesor Harding wielokrotnie opowiadała, że gdyby nie pomoc twoja i panny Brooks, to mógłby potrzebować nowego kociołka na każdej lekcji.

- Odezwała się gwiazda eliksirów!- zaśmiała się pani Longbottom, patrząc na męża- Jeśli nauczyciele opowiadali sobie wszystko, tak jak wy to jestem pewna, że zajmowałeś czołową lokatę wśród tych, na których co rusz narzekał profesor Snape.

- Dziesięć..! Dziewięć..!- śmiech, który rozbrzmiał po tym komentarzu ucichł, gdy dobiegło do nich odliczanie.

Gdy tylko skończono liczyć, wszystkie przyszykowane sztuczne ognie wystrzeliły w górę, tworząc na niebie rozmaite kształty. Poza nimi wszystkich oplatały różnych kolorów smoki, węże, hipogryfy – absolutnie wszystko, co tylko można było znaleźć do zakupienia do uczczenia Nowego Roku w sposób bardzo efektowny.

- Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku, siostrzyczko.- powiedziała Annabelle, gdy tylko hałas ucichł na tyle, że byli w stanie usłyszeć siebie nawzajem- Zdania SUM-ów jak najlepiej i wygrania turnieju.

- Dzięki! A tobie zdania OWTM-ów i dostania tej spokojnej pracy w Ministerstwie, o której zawsze mówisz.

Kilkanaście minut później wszyscy zaczęli wracać do swoich domów i oni również wrócili do Dziurawego Kotła. Wszyscy natychmiast położyli się spać, nie tylko zmęczeni, ale również świadomi tego, że muszą wstać dość wcześnie rano. Profesor Longbottom musiał być w szkole nie później niż o dziesiątej.

Nie było to jednak ogromnym zaskoczeniem dla nikogo, gdy nauczyciel zielarstwa przekroczył próg zamku zaledwie minutę przed czasem. Nikogo z nauczycieli nie zdziwiła również obecność przy nim sióstr Yaxley, chociaż inna sprawa była z uczniami. Ci natychmiast zaczęli szeptać między sobą, zastanawiając się dlaczego dwie dziewczyny przybyły z Neville'em, a nie razem z innymi – pociągiem.

Wiedząc o tym, że cała trójka znajduje się już w Hogwarcie, Matthew Hollands udał się do swojego gabinetu. Domyślał się, że prędzej czy później do jego gabinetu zawita młodsza panna Yaxley, żeby odebrać od niego swoją miotłę. O jej przechowanie poprosiła go Vanessa, gdy w pośpiechu wyjeżdżała; miała również zostawić w sypialni Allyson informację, że to właśnie on ją miał.

Uśmiechnął się niemrawo na wspomnienie, jak wbiegła do niego do pokoju prosząc go o to, a kilka chwil później opuściła zamek w równie wielkim pośpiechu. Do tej pory zawsze zostawała na święta w Hogwarcie i zdążył się przyzwyczaić do tego, że w każde święta spędzał razem z nią, a także z Jonathanem Reynoldsem. Jego kolega ze szkoły również po raz pierwszy od kiedy zaczął pracę w zamku wyjechał na święta i Matthew spędzał większość czasu w swoim gabinecie. Jego wzrok spoczął na zdjęciu, oprawionym w ramkę, które zostało zrobione podczas Nowego Roku dwa lata wcześniej. Znajdowali się na nim wszyscy troje uśmiechnięci – Vanessa po środku, podtrzymywana na rękach przez niego i Jona, po tym jak zaczęła narzekać, że są od niej dużo wyżsi i będzie wyglądała komicznie. Za nimi znajdowało się ciemne niebo z wieloma fajerwerkami. Bawili się wtedy naprawdę świetnie, zachowując się nawet trochę bardziej dziecinnie od uczniów.

Pokręcił głową, gdy uświadomił sobie, że nigdy nie przypuszczałby, że kiedyś właśnie ta dwójka to osoby mu najbliższe, będące dla niego prawie jak rodzina. Kończąc szkołę nie przypuszczał nawet, że mógłby zostać nauczycielem i nawet nie widział siebie jako osoby, która przekazywałaby wiedzę niezbyt chętnym do posiadania jej młodym czarodziejom. Wiedział tylko, że chce zająć się Transmutacją i po paru latach zyskał miano jednego ze współczesnych ekspertów w tej dziedzinie. A kiedy stare grono pedagogiczne powoli zaczynało się wykruszać i odchodzić na emerytury i McGonagall postanowiła nie tylko odmłodzić kadrę Hogwartu, ale również zatrudnić osoby naprawdę kompetentne w swoich dziedzinach, dostał od niej ofertę pracy. Długo się zastanawiał nad jej przyjęciem, gdyż nie był pewien czy to jest właśnie to, czemu chce poświęcić swoje życie. W końcu jednak przyjął propozycję i po roku przekonał się, że podjął naprawdę dobrą decyzję. Dyrektorka nie tylko nie wyrzuciła go po roku, ale po długim okresie kiepskich osiągnięć, uczniowie uzyskali naprawdę wysokie wyniki na egzaminach. Wyglądało na to, że sprawdzał się na swoim stanowisku, a także został osobą, którą zazwyczaj wysyłano do domów uczniów z mugolskich rodzin. Ze względu na to, że sam pochodził z niemagicznej rodziny potrafił bardzo dobrze wczuć się w sytuację rodziców, którzy dowiadywali się o niezwykłych zdolnościach swoich dzieci. Szybko zyskał miano tego, któremu najłatwiej przychodziło przekonanie ich o tym, że wysłanie dzieci do Hogwartu jest najlepszą opcją. A gdy i McGonagall odeszła na emeryturę, Flitwick zaproponował mu przejęcie od niego opieki nad Ravenclawem. Uważał to za naprawdę ogromne wyróżnienie i ostatecznie przekonało go, że dokonał właściwego wyboru.

Mimo to przez pierwsze dwa lata czuł się dziwnie w towarzystwie kolegów po fachu. Był w ich gronie najmłodszy; najbliżej wiekowo było mu do starszej o osiem lat Catherine Smith, która jednak, jak szybko się przekonał, nie należała do najbardziej pozytywnie nastawionych wobec innych osób. Najlepszą opcją było po prostu nie wchodzić jej w drogę. Następny w kolei, Longbottom, nie zyskał jego sympatii. Początkowo sądził, że będąc wielką gwiazdą magicznego świata, zdobywszy sławę po II bitwie o Hogwart, będzie uważał swoją pracę za poniżenie. Potem przekonał się, że w ogóle tak nie było, lecz za to bardzo dużo czasu spędzał w towarzystwie roślin i w wolnym czasie rozmyślał o swojej rodzinie. Nie były to rzeczy, o których Matthew miał ochotę cały czas rozmawiać, więc po prostu spędzał czas samotnie.

Dwa lata później odeszła kolejna nauczycielka – profesor Hooch i po długich poszukiwaniach nauczyciela latania i opiekuna szkolnych rozgrywek Quidditcha, do Hogwartu przybył Jonathan Reynolds. Był to człowiek, którego znał jeszcze ze szkoły – byli na jednym roku, a nawet w jednym domu. Choć przez siedem lat dzielili ze sobą pokój, to nigdy jakoś specjalnie nie spędzali ze sobą czasu z bardzo prostego powodu. Mieli zupełnie inne priorytety i podczas gdy Matt większość swojego czasu spędzał w bibliotece i na nauce, Jonathan budował swoją reputację jako szkolna gwiazda Quidditcha. Nawet po jej zakończeniu został zawodowym graczem, ale po kilku latach doznał kontuzji, która uniemożliwiła mu kontynuowanie kariery i dlatego zdecydował się przybyć do Hogwartu. Matthew bardzo się z tego ucieszył i mężczyźni odnowili znajomość, która szybko przekształciła się w bardzo dobrą przyjaźń.

Vanessa dołączyła do nich dwa lata później. Kiedy tylko pod koniec sierpnia przybyła do zamku, rozpoznał w niej najbardziej energiczną i pełną entuzjazmu osobę, jaką pamiętał ze szkoły. Uważał ją wtedy za dzieciaka, bo gdy był w ostatniej klasie, ona rozpoczynała pierwszy rok. Szybko jednak przekonał się, że ta szalona blondynka przez lata nie utraciła swojego zapału i przyjmując posadę nauczycielki eliksirów, nie mogła doczekać się spotkania z uczniami. Zaskoczeniem jednak było dla niego, gdy dowiedział się, że Flitwick postanowił również powierzyć jej opiekę nad Hufflepuffem. Początkowo, razem z Jonathanem, nie byli zadowoleni, że przyczepiła się akurat do nich, ale kiedy poznali ją lepiej, zdołała nieświadomie uprzytomnić im kilka faktów. Pierwszym z nich było, że jej towarzystwo nie było takie złe i choć dzieliło ich kilka lat różnicy, odnaleźli wspólny język i zaprzyjaźnili się z nią. Drugą rzeczą było to, że to zaufanie dyrektora zawdzięczała swojemu ogromnemu entuzjazmowi, a także swego rodzaju patriotyzmowi, gdyż należała do jednych z tych osób, które z dumą mówiły o swojej przynależności do Hufflepuffu. Ta pierwsza cecha przekonała ich także, że nie każdy zostaje nauczycielem w Hogwarcie dlatego, że nie miał lepszej opcji – Vanessa Harding była jedną z tych osób, dla których nauczanie było powołaniem.

Roześmiał się, gdy przypomniał sobie, jak nazwano ich dość swoistym trio. Dwóch całkiem różnych Krukonów – największy nudziarz i szkolna gwiazda - oraz szalona Puchonka; za każdym razem kiedy o tym pomyślał nie mógł się nie zgodzić z tym, kto to powiedział.

Z rozmyślań wydobyło go stukanie do drzwi i szybko podniósł się z fotela, żeby otworzyć. Tak jak się domyślał, dostrzegł za nimi lekko zdezorientowaną Allyson Yaxley i uśmiechnął się na jej widok, wpuszczając ją do środka. Dziewczyna, która nie miała zbyt wielu okazji przebywać w jego gabinecie, natychmiast rozejrzała się dookoła. On tymczasem udał się do przylegającej do pomieszczenia sypialni, w której trzymał Błyskawicę dziewczyny i po chwili wrócił do nastolatki, oddając jej miotłę.

- Profesor Flitwick dokładnie wyjaśni to wszystkim jutro, ale profesor Harding musiała niespodziewanie opuścić zamek. To dlatego oddała ją mnie, po tym jak wymusiła na mnie obietnicę, że będę jej strzegł jak oka w głowie. Była całkowicie bezpieczna.- powiedział i spojrzał z powrotem na drzwi, gdy usłyszał ciche szuranie, jakby ktoś o nie drapał.

Gdy tylko je otworzył, do dziewczyny podreptał malutki, rudy kotek i natychmiast zaczął delikatnie pociągać ją pazurkami za spodnie, żeby zwróciła na niego uwagę.

- Jamie!- krzyknęła zaskoczona dziewczyna, oblewając się jednocześnie szkarłatnym rumieńcem- Przepraszam, kazałam mu zostać w dormitorium, ale jak widać mnie nie posłuchał…- powiedziała, gdy podniosła kotka i ten wyraźnie zadowolony ułożył się wygodnie, przytulony do właścicielki i zaczął mruczeć z zadowolenia.- Dziękuję za to, że przechował pan moją miotłę.

- W porządku, to nic takiego. W końcu każdemu z nas zależy, żeby nic nie stało ci na przeszkodzie w dalszej grze.

Tak jak nauczyciel poinformował Allyson, kiedy następnego dnia w wieczornej uczcie uczestniczyli już wszyscy, którzy wrócili po przerwie do zamku, dyrektor wstał, dając wszystkim do zrozumienia, że ma im coś do przekazania.

- Na początek cieszę się, że widzę was wszystkich w dobrych humorach, gotowych do dalszej nauki!- powiedział z uśmiechem, gdy już udało mu się zdobyć równowagę na stercie książek, na której stał- Musicie wiedzieć, że na prośbę Ministerstwa Magii wprowadziliśmy w systemie, na jakim opiera się nasza szkoła kilka zmian. Ministerstwo uznało, że integracja między domami w pierwszych latach jest zbyt słaba. Dlatego postanowiliśmy zmienić sposób, w jaki spotykacie się na poszczególnych lekcjach tak, żeby każdy dom z każdym miał w miarę po tyle samo lekcji. Z tego powodu nieznacznie zmieni się wasz plan lekcji.

Musicie też wiedzieć, że przez najbliższy czas nieobecna będzie profesor Harding.- gdy tylko zdanie to opuściło słowa Flitwicka, w sali można było usłyszeć wybuch radości, głównie ze strony tych, dla których eliksiry nie były ulubionym przedmiotem.- Nie cieszyłbym się jednak tak bardzo, biorąc pod uwagę, że nie zostanie odwołana nawet jedna godzina eliksirów! Niespodziewanie udało nam się znaleźć zastępstwo na czas nieobecności profesor Harding, więc nic was nie ominie. Nowego nauczyciela poznacie już na pierwszej lekcji, gdyż z pewnych przyczyn, które jasne staną się dla was gdy go poznacie, nie mógł uczestniczyć w dzisiejszej uczcie. Obowiązki opiekuna Puchonów przejmie tymczasowo profesor Roberts.

Myślę, że to wszystko, co musicie wiedzieć, a teraz życzę wam smacznego!

Wszystkie stoły wypełniły się jedzeniem, a w całej sali wybuchł gwar rozmów. Większość uczniów dzieliła się ze sobą tym, jak spędzali święta i Nowy Rok. Nie inaczej zachowywali się Allyson, Shyanne i Andrew i blondynka szybko dowiedziała się, jak jej przyjaciołom minęły ostatnie dni. Po tym, jak podziękowała jeszcze raz Andrew za prezent, nie zapomniała znowu wypomnieć mu, że postanowił włożyć biednego Jamiego do pudełka i wysłać go jej sowią pocztą. Teraz, na widok każdego choćby nie wiadomo jak wielkiego pudła, kotek uciekał gdzie pieprz rośnie w obawie, że go w nim zamkną.

W końcu cała trójka Puchonów wróciła do dormitorium, rozmawiając o zmianach, o których poinformował wszystkich dyrektor. Byli bardzo ciekawi, co im się zmieni; jedyną rzeczą, której byli pewni to że będą częściej spotykali się z Gryfonami i Ślizgonami, a nie jak do tej pory prawie tylko z Krukonami. Zastanawiało ich także, kim miał być nowy nauczyciel eliksirów. Andrew był nim przerażony, mimo że go w ogóle nie znał; profesor Harding przywykła już do jego kompletnego braku talentu, natomiast nowa osoba miała go nie znać. Jeśli nie pozwoli Allyson i Shyanne mu podpowiadać, bez wątpienia coś źle zrobi, a nie wyobrażał sobie, że pierwszą rzeczą o jakiej napisze rodzicom w liście będzie informacja, że potrzebuje kolejnego nowego kociołka. Ostatecznie dziewczynom udało się przekonać go do zaprzestania przedwczesnej paniki. Ally natomiast szybko położyła się spać – wiedziała, że już następnego popołudnia czeka ją trening, a że zbliżał się kolejny mecz, profesor Reynolds na pewno nie miał zamiaru im odpuszczać. Nie dziwiła mu się – po wygranej z Hiszpanią wrócili do gry i ona, tak samo jak i cała reszta drużyny, miała zamiar wykorzystać tą szansę. Ostatnią rzeczą, o jakiej pomyślała przed zaśnięciem było dokąd mają jechać, gdyż nie mogła sobie przypomnieć. Wiedziała jednak, że nie będzie to bliska podróż. Wszystkiego jednak miała się dowiedzieć już jutro, więc musiała tylko poczekać do treningu.


	26. Rozdział XXVI

**Rozdział XXVI**

W nadchodzącym tygodniu na piątoklasistów czekało wiele niespodzianek. Pierwsze z nich poznali już podczas śniadania, kiedy to profesor Roberts rozdała im uaktualnione plany lekcji. Zdawali sobie sprawę, że będą teraz częściej spotykali się z Gryfonami i Ślizgonami, ale kiedy pierwszy uczeń z piątego roku otrzymał rozkład zajęć, z jego ust prawie wyrwało się siarczyste przekleństwo. Już od tego dnia mieli mieć eliksiry z Gryffindorem. Każdy wiedział, że rywalizacja pomiędzy Rose i Allyson jest duża, kiedy nie wiedzą o tym jak radzi sobie ta druga; taka zmiana oznaczała jednak, która oznaczała, że miały uczestniczyć w jednej lekcji oznaczała, że ich walka stanie się tylko jeszcze bardziej zacięta. Oprócz tego, również transmutacje mieli mieć z Gryfonami, natomiast obronę przed czarną magią, którą do tej pory cały rocznik miał razem, dano im ze Slytherinem.

Kolejna z niespodzianek, zdecydowanie nieprzyjemna, stała się jasna na zaklęciach. Profesor Smith postanowiła sprawdzić, kto z nich w trakcie przerwy świątecznej zajrzał do podręcznika. Gdy tylko zajęli swoje miejsca, przylewitowały do nich karteczki z pytaniami, a po klasie poniósł się niezadowolony pomruk. Widząc jednak minę nauczycielki, spoglądającej na nich z uniesionymi brwiami, nikt nie odezwał się ani słowem tylko zabrali się do pracy. Wychodząc z Sali Allyson odetchnęła z ulgą; od czasu do czasu, w chwilach nudy, czytała kolejne lekcje z zaklęć. Ci jednak, którzy postąpili tak jak ona byli w zdecydowanej mniejszości. Większość bardzo narzekała lub opuszczała klasę w kompletnym milczeniu, ale za to z bardzo niezadowoloną miną, która doskonale wyrażała ich nastrój.

Andrew już w połowie poniedziałku był kompletnie załamany, a jego podłe samopoczucie tylko bardziej pogorszyło się po eliksirach. Stojąc pod klasą i czekając na rozpoczęcie się lekcji, nie odezwał się ani słowem. Wielu z nich, tak jak on, obawiało się tej lekcji – ze względu na nieznanego nauczyciela i doskonale znajomy temperament Rose. Kiedy rozległ się dźwięk dzwonu, ogłaszającego początek zajęć, oczekiwali nadejścia nauczyciela, jednak nikt się nie pojawił. Zamiast tego z klasy dotarł do nich niski, chłodny głos.

- Czekają państwo na specjalne zaproszenie?- usłyszeli i Shyanne, stojąca najbliżej drzwi, otworzyła je.

Wszyscy weszli do pomieszczenia i pozajmowali miejsca, a następnie zaczęli szukać wzrokiem profesora. Nigdzie go jednak nie dostrzegli i dopiero, gdy wyjechał na środek klasy, zwrócili uwagę na nieobecny wcześniej w tym miejscu obraz. Był to portret około czterdziestoletniego mężczyzny z wyglądającymi na kompletnie przetłuszczone, kruczoczarnymi włosami i mrożącym krew w żyłach, nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniu ciemnych oczu. Na jego twarzy malowała się ogromnie niezadowolona mina. Allyson przez chwilę zastanawiała się, skąd go zna; dopiero po chwili uświadomiła sobie, że widziała go podczas ostatniej wizyty w gabinecie dyrektora. Dostrzegła również, że obraz przyczepiony jest do zwisającego z sufitu kawałka sznura; gdy spojrzała w górę spostrzegła całe mnóstwo lin, dzięki którym mógł poruszać się po pomieszczeniu, w tym również pomiędzy ich stanowiskami.

Ci, którzy przed rozpoczęciem szkoły mieli do czynienia z magią byli bardzo zaskoczeni. Znali doskonale jego nazwisko, wiedzieli kim był, a także to, że przez parę dobrych lat uczył w Hogwarcie eliksirów. Nauczał ich rodziców, a z dziadkami niektórych chodził do szkoły, dlatego słyszeli o nim naprawdę wiele. Nigdy się jednak nie spodziewali, że na własnej skórze przyjdzie im dowiedzieć się, jakim był nauczycielem.

- Za spóźnienie Gryffindor i Hufflepuff tracą po pięć punktów.- oznajmił z lekkim, szyderczym uśmieszkiem na twarzy- A teraz sprawdzimy, co tak naprawdę potraficie. Może zaczniemy od… przerażonego pana Puchona. Nazwisko?- zapytał, zatrzymując się tuż przed siedzącym pomiędzy Allyson i Shyanne Andrew.

Chłopak przez moment siedział tylko na swoim miejscu, trzęsąc się ze strachu. Kiedy w końcu Allyson lekko go szturchnęła, dając mu do zrozumienia, że wszyscy na niego czekają, starał się opanować. Przez chwilę otwierał i zamykał usta, nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku, a profesor Snape wywrócił oczyma.

- O ile jestem w stanie zrozumieć, że pański umysł może nie być na tyle sprawny, żeby opanować zawiłą sztukę warzenia eliksirów, o tyle sądzę, że chyba pan wie, jak się nazywa?- zapytał, stopniowo podnosząc głos i wyraźnie słyszalna była w nim nutka szyderstwa.

- A-A-Andrew Ha-amilton…- wybąkał w końcu chłopak, cały czas z przerażeniem spoglądając na portret.

- Jakie właściwości mają zamarynowane łuski smoka?- nauczyciel zadał kolejne pytanie, a ręka siedzącej po drugiej stronie klasy Rose wystrzeliła w górę.

Andrew nie powiedział nic, pokręcił tylko głową na znak, że nie zna odpowiedzi. Wtedy portret przesunął się do Lucy Tassel, która natychmiast wywołała salwę śmiechu wśród rówieśników, gdy mówiąc mądrym, pełnym przekonania głosem powiedziała jedną z największych głupot, jaką kiedykolwiek słyszeli. Po odjęciu Gryffindorowi kolejnych pięciu punktów nauczyciel przekazał pytanie Justine, która jednak postąpiła dokładnie tak jak Andrew. Dzięki Wayne'owi natomiast, który kompletnie nie wiedział, o co tak naprawdę został zapytany, Gryffindor stracił następne dziesięć punktów. Ta czwórka dostawała wszystkie pytania i profesor nie otrzymał odpowiedzi na ani jedno. Nie dał się, jednakże, wykazać tym, co ją znali. Przez cały czas ignorował zgłaszającą się cały czas Rose, zachowując się dokładnie tak, jakby jej miejsce było puste. Pod koniec lekcji jeszcze tylko powiększył sumę straconych przez Gryffindor punktów, ni z tego ni z owego oznajmiając, że panna Weasley traci ich pięć. Wtedy Allyson odetchnęła, że postanowiła siedzieć cicho i nie zgłaszać się, dopóki nauczyciel nie powie, że chce się dowiedzieć czegokolwiek od reszty klasy. Zaczęła się jednak zastanawiać, jakim sposobem mężczyźnie udało się wybrać akurat te cztery najgorsze z eliksirów osoby. Choć wydawało się to całkowicie przypadkowe, to jednak jego zachowanie sugerowało coś dokładnie odwrotnego, tym bardziej, że zdawał kompletnie nie być zaskoczony, gdy nic nie wiedzieli.

- Skoro zafundował nam taką pierwszą lekcję, to boję się pomyśleć, co będzie jak zaczniemy coś warzyć!- stwierdził Andrew, gdy tylko opuścili klasę i szli w stronę sali obrony przed czarną magii.- Swoją droga, to dziwne, że odjął punkty Rose… Przecież nic nie zrobiła!

- Może nie lubi przemądrzałych, przesadnie pewnych siebie kujonów?- zaproponowała Allyson.

- Ale przecież nawet jej nie zna! Skąd mógłby wiedzieć, jaka jest?- kontynuował chłopak, a jego towarzyszki wymieniły spojrzenia.

- Bronisz jej?- spytała Shyanne, a on tylko wzruszył ramionami- Ciesz się, że to nie tobie odjął te punkty.

- Poza tym, Rose nie trzeba znać, żeby wiedzieć jaka jest. Wystarczy na nią spojrzeć!

Na obronie przed czarną magią profesor Morgan postanowiła po raz kolejny dodać do znanych przez piątoklasistów uroków kolejny, który według ułożonego przez 'znawców' rozkładu, powinni uczyć się rok później. Nauczycielka jednak nigdy do końca nie trzymała się tego rozkładu, ponieważ sądziła, że układał je ktoś, komu kompletnie nie zależy na tym, żeby uczniowie nauczyli się obrony. Uważała, że niektóre z zaklęć, których uczą się w szóstej lub siódmej klasie są niezbędne, żeby mogli czuć się bezpiecznie. Nie mogła jednak zmusić nikogo, żeby kontynuował jej przedmiot na poziomie OWTM-ów chociaż prawie całość zawsze zaliczała SUM-y. Dlatego zawsze uczyli się dodatkowych uroków, tym bardziej, że nauczycielka nie musiała martwić się tym, że nie nauczy ich tego, co potrzebują, żeby bez problemu zdać SUM-y.

Tym razem było to zaklęcie tarczy. Kazała im podzielić się w pary, więc każdy odwrócił się do swojego przyjaciela, z którym prawie zawsze pracował. Kiedy jednak zobaczyła to profesor Morgan, kazała im się przemieszać.

- Skoro chcą integrować domy, to niech te wszystkie działania mają jakikolwiek sens, więc podzielcie się w pary mieszane. Pan Hamilton będzie ćwiczyć ze mną.

Andrew natychmiast westchnął, oblewając się rumieńcem, a po klasie poniósł się cichy pomruk, wyrażający niezadowolenie reszty klasy. Ślizgoni zdecydowanie nie chcieli pracować z Puchonami, a i ci drudzy nie byli najbardziej chętni do współpracowania z uczniami z domu węża. Jedynie Albus i Scorpius od razu podeszli do Allyson i Shyanne, całkowicie ignorując resztę.

Profesor Morgan wytłumaczyła im wszystko i już po chwili zabrali się do działania. Rzucali zaklęcie _Expelliarmus_, a ich partnerzy starali się odesłać je z powrotem w ich kierunku. Kobieta była bardzo zadowolona obserwując, jak z każdą chwilą coraz większej liczbie uczniów udaje się to zadanie. Mimo to kazała im cały czas ćwiczyć, a także nie mówiła nic, słysząc ich rozmowy. Dało to Allyson okazję do porozmawiania z Alem i Scorpiusem. Pomiędzy rzucaniem zaklęć i unikaniem tych odbitych przez Andrew, które latały po całej klasie, opowiadali sobie o różnych rzeczach.

- Rose jest bardzo niezadowolona, ale ja nie narzekam.- odpowiedział brunet, gdy zapytała go o eliksiry.

- To dlatego, że Snape nagle zapałał do ciebie dziwną sympatią.- wtrącił się Scorpius.

- Sympatią?- spytała zaskoczona Shyanne, a Scorpius pokiwał głową.

- Kiedy dowiedział się, że Albus nazywa się Potter, miał szał w oczach. Natychmiast podjechał prosto przed jego stanowisko i z piorunującym spojrzeniem zadał mu kilka pytań, na które Al oczywiście bez żadnych problemów odpowiedział. Wydawał się być wtedy tylko bardziej wściekły, ale po chwili całkowicie opanowanym głosem strzelił, że najwyraźniej Albus nie tylko oczy ma po swojej babce. Potem skupił się na największych głąbach.

- Najwidoczniej jest jeszcze bardziej nieprzewidywalny niż Smith.- stwierdziła Shyanne, a tuż po tym usłyszeli dzwon, oznajmiający koniec lekcji.

Na środowej transmutacji poznali oceny ze sprawdzianów, które pisali przed świętami. Profesor Holands był zadowolony z ich wyników. Andrew zdziwił się, gdy zobaczył, że niewiele brakło mu do Zadowalającego, Allyson dostało PO, natomiast Shyanne jedyne wśród Puchonów W. Uwadze Ally nie umknęło, jak Rose obrzuciła jej przyjaciółkę wściekłym spojrzeniem, kiedy nauczyciel gratulował obu dziewczynom z najwyższymi ocenami. Puchonka tylko pokręciła głową; coraz bardziej przekonywała się, że Albus miał rację – jego kuzynka byłaby doskonałą Ślizgonką.

- Skoro już wiecie, jakie popełniliście błędy, skupmy się na dzisiejszym zadaniu. Przed każdym z was znajduje się pudełko. W środku są żywe żaby, dlatego kartoniki tak drgają. Będziecie je dzisiaj przemieniać w kałamarze.

Mężczyzna wyjaśnił wszystko i obserwował pracę uczniów. Shyanne, tak samo jak i Rose, od razu udała się ta jak się okazało wcale nie taka łatwa sztuka. Niezadowolenie, bijące od Gryfonki zdawało się tylko jeszcze bardziej powiększać. Allyson tymczasem po kilku próbach i podpowiedzi ze strony nauczyciela udało się otrzymać kałamarz. Andrew natomiast poniósł kompletną porażkę. Zaklęcie, które rzucał przez cały czas nie działało, a gdy w końcu coś się stało, efekt nie był taki, jakiego oczekiwał profesor Hollands. Żaba chłopaka co prawda zamieniła się w kałamarz, nadal jednak miała kolor i teksturę zwierzęcia, a także jego oczy i nóżki. Już zaraz zaczęła skakać po całej klasie, a z miejsca, w którym powinno być miejsce na atrament, wylewał się żabi śluz, brudząc wszystko dookoła. Profesor Hollands sporo się namęczył, zanim udało mu schwytać przedmiot, a potem rzucić w niego zaklęcie odwracającym i schować żabę z powrotem do pudełka.

Następnie wszyscy udali się na zielarstwo. Kiedy tylko dotarli do cieplarni, Allyson z obawą spoglądała na stojące na każdym ze stolików klatki. W środku znajdowały się niewielkie, czerwone roślinki z bardzo długimi łodygami. Uczniowie wymienili spojrzenia, a następnie zajęli swoje stałe miejsca i czekali na profesora Longbottoma. Ten wszedł do pomieszczenia parę minut po rozpoczęciu się lekcji i stanął przed nimi z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Dzisiaj zajmiemy się Zębatkami Lesistymi. Pewnie już zdążyliście się zorientować, że są to rośliny drapieżne – stąd te klatki, ale nie są jadowite. Żyją w lesie równikowym i są jednym z tych gatunków, które sprawiają, że istnieje takie coś jak magiczna zoobotanika. To właśnie nią będziemy się zajmować przez najbliższe kilka tygodni. Bada ona rośliny, u których można zauważyć zwierzęce zachowania, takie jak na przykład polowanie czy walkę o terytorium. Prawie wszystkie są takie, że lepiej nie wchodzić im w drogę – wyjątek stanowi właśnie Zębatka.

- A co, jeśli naruszy się ich terytorium? Zaatakują?- spytał zaciekawiony Andrew, a nauczyciel pokiwał głową i podniósł rękaw swetra.

W momencie można było usłyszeć, jak po Sali przeszła fala zaskoczenia. Każdy już zrozumiał, dlaczego mężczyzna zawsze chodził w koszulach z długim rękawem, co do tej pory często ich nurtowało. Wiedzieli, że tak właśnie robili Śmierciożercy, ale nikt nie podejrzewał go o to, że był poplecznikiem Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Było-Wymawiać. Teraz jednak wszystko zrozumieli, tym bardziej jeśli jego lewe przedramię wyglądało tak, jak prawe. Tuż nad nadgarstkiem zaczynała się ogromna blizna, która kończyła się dopiero przy łokciu. Wyglądała tak, jakby bardzo mocno poparzył sobie skórę w tym miejscu.

- Co się panu stało?- zapytała natychmiast jedna z Gryfonek, a mężczyzna z powrotem opuścił rękaw.

- Podczas jednej z ekspedycji w dżungli potknąłem się o wystający korzeń i przewróciłem się. Niestety, upadłem w kiepskim miejscu i miałem szczęście, że rośliny zaatakowały tylko moje przedramię.

- Dlaczego nie użył pan eliksiru na blizny?- spytał z kolei Gryfon, a profesor uśmiechnął się.

- Sądzę, że z takiego samego powodu, dla którego teraz nie zrobi tego panna Yaxley. Ten eliksir trzeba wypić w przeciągu dwudziestu czterech godzin od zranienia, żeby zadziałał. Na wyprawy bierzemy tylko najważniejsze eliksiry i surowice, ale eliksiru na blizny nie, ponieważ da się bez niego przeżyć. Kiedy wróciliśmy, było już za późno i nie było sensu go pić.

Kiedy tylko nauczyciel wymienił jej nazwisko, wzrok wszystkich spoczął na Allyson, która natychmiast się zaczerwieniła. Nikt nie wiedział dlaczego nigdy nie użyła tego eliksiru, choć parokrotnie każdy z nich się nad tym zastanawiał. Ona nie była w stanie ukryć swojej blizny pod ubraniem. Każdy jednak przywykł do jej wyglądu i nigdy jej o to nie zapytał.

W końcu zajęli się Zębatkami. Każdy z nich dostał małą miseczkę z surowym mięsem, którym miał nakarmić roślinę. Szybko przekonali się, że Zębatki tylko wyglądały na niezbyt groźne. Gdy otworzyły paszczę zobaczyli, że rozszerzała się ona do ogromnych rozmiarów, a w środku znajdowało się całe mnóstwo małych, ale bardzo ostrych ząbków. Allyson założyła rękawiczki i wzięła do ręki kawałek mięsa. Obserwowana uważnie przez nauczyciela ostrożnie karmiła Zębatkę, aż w końcu został jej już tylko jeden kawałek. Powoli włożyła rękę od góry do klatki i chciała podać go roślinie, kiedy go upuściła.

- Wyciągnij rękę, szybko!- krzyknął profesor, ale było już za późno.

Zębatka, która wyczuła mięso, zaatakowała i jej ostre, mocne szczęki zacisnęły się na nadgarstku Allyson, skąd zsunęła się zbyt duża rękawiczka. Puchonka krzyknęła z bólu, a Longbottom pobladł.

- Nie rób gwałtownych ruchów, spróbuj powolutku wyciągnąć rękę razem z Zębatką.

- Dlaczego to zawsze muszę być właśnie ja..?!- spytała dziewczyna rozpaczliwym głosem, ignorując fakt, że wszyscy ją obserwują.

Ostrożnie wyjęła rękę z klatki, a profesor, trzęsącymi się rękoma, oddzielił Zębatkę od przedramienia dziewczyny. Nadgarstek Allyson jednak był dość poważnie zraniony i mocno krwawił, więc nauczyciel kazał wszystkim wracać do dormitorium, a Ally zabrał do skrzydła szpitalnego. Pani Pomfrey nie była ani odrobinę zdziwiona, widząc nastolatkę w towarzystwie nauczyciela zielarstwa. Kazała jej usiąść na jednym z krzeseł i podwinęła rękaw. Na ręce dziewczyny znajdowały się bardzo głębokie ślady po zębach.

- Co ją ugryzło?- spytała, oglądając dokładnie ranę.

- Zębatka Lesista. Nie jest jadowita, ale ma bardzo mocne szczęki.

Kobieta kiwnęła głową i już po chwili przyniosła niewielki flakonik, którego zawartość kazała Allyson wypić. Płyn był bardzo gorzki i jeszcze długo później dziewczyna mogła wyczuć jego smak i pieczenie w gardle, ale rana już zaraz stopniowo przestała krwawić. Pani Pomfrey zabandażowała rękę Puchonki, uprzednio nasmarowawszy ją niezbyt przyjemnie pachnącą maścią.

- Wieczorem możesz to zdjąć i nie powinno być już śladu po ugryzieniu. Mimo to nie uczestnicz w dzisiejszym treningu. Wyślę informacje do profesora Reynoldsa.

Pielęgniarka wysłała wiadomość przy niej, ale po południu Allyson postanowiła nie siedzieć w dormitorium. Bez szat do gry i miotły udała się na boisko, czym wywołała lekkie zaskoczenie u wszystkich tam zgromadzonych. Przyglądała się kolegom i dostrzegła, że nie było wśród nich Jamesa. Już kilkanaście minut później zauważyła go, biegnącego w ich stronę. Gryfon przeprosił za spóźnienie, ale w jego zachowaniu bardzo wyraźnie można było dostrzec wściekłość.

- Dostałem szlaban od Snape'a, na który kompletnie nie zasłużyłem!- zawołał wymachując rękami, gdy zauważył pytające spojrzenie Allyson- Wyobraź sobie, że uwarzyłem jak najbardziej poprawny eliksir, a on odjął mi punkty! Gdy zapytałem dlaczego, stwierdził, że musiałem oszukiwać! Tłumaczyłem mu, że tak nie było, a ten powiedział, że musiałby mnie nie znać, odjął mi kolejne punkty i jeszcze dał szlaban! A przecież on mnie nie zna! Chociaż widocznie coś do mnie ma, bo na pierwszej lekcji straciłem punkty, gdy tylko się przedstawiłem!

- Może twój tata naraził mu się czymś za czasów szkoły i teraz czepia się ciebie, bo mu go przypominasz?

- Wszyscy mi mówią, że gdybym nie miał czarnych włosów tylko rude, to wyglądałbym dokładnie jak wyższa, męska kopia swojej matki! To Albus jest do niego podobny! A jednak jego wydaje się całkiem lubić! Tak samo Lily, chociaż moja siostra jest kiepska z eliksirów! Nie wiem dlaczego upatrzył sobie akurat mnie!

- Nie tylko ciebie, Rose też nie lubi…

- No to w tym wypadku przyznaję mu słuszność. Żeby ją lubić to trzeba być wariatem! Była normalna, dopóki nie poszła do szkoły! Można być kujonem, ale ona bije wszelkie rekordy przesadzania!

Gryfon dołączył do reszty grupy, a Allyson stała na ziemi, obok profesora Reynoldsa. Przyglądała się treningowi, słuchając uwag nauczyciela i doszła do wniosku, że narzekania większości na to, że co rusz się ich o coś czepia jest bezsensowne. Dopiero patrząc na wszystko z jego perspektywy była w stanie dostrzec, że miał rację. Na końcu kazał im usiąść na trybunach, bo chciał z nimi porozmawiać.

- Za dwa tygodnie czeka nas wyjazd do Rosji. Jestem pewien, że czytaliście, że Rosjanie grają bardzo dobrze. Nie należy się nastawiać na to, że skoro przegraliśmy z dobrze grającymi Niemcami, to nie mamy z nimi szans. Jeśli będziemy ciężko pracować i damy z siebie wszystko – możemy wygrać. Obserwując was widzę, że przez te kilka miesięcy już zrobiliście ogromne postępy i gdy potem zasilicie domowe drużyny, a w przyszłości być może i zawodowe, będzie to dla nich ogromne wzmocnienie. Nie mówię wam jednak tego, żebyście teraz przestali cokolwiek robić, bo jesteście dobrzy. Chcę was tylko zmotywować do dalszej pracy, ponieważ możecie być jeszcze lepsi. I myślę, że jeśli będziecie solidnie podchodzić do tego, co robicie, to mamy spore szanse na awans do dalszej części turnieju.

- Żeby być pewni, że przejdziemy dalej musimy pokonać trzy drużyny, tak?

- Tak, powinno tak być. Nie sądzicie jednak, że zamiast tak liczyć, to trzeba zrobić po prostu wszystko, co się da i wtedy zobaczyć, co będzie?

Wszyscy się z nim zgodzili. Nie przedłużał już niczego, tylko z tą myślą odesłał ich do zamku, żeby mogli wrócić do pokojów wspólnych i zająć się odrabianiem prac domowych.


	27. Rozdział XXVII

**Rozdział XXVII**

Dla nikogo z nauczycieli i z tych uczniów, którzy o nim słyszeli nie było zaskoczeniem, że w ciągu kilku dni profesor Snape był w stanie zrazić do siebie bardzo wiele osób. Wszyscy byli przyzwyczajeni do spokoju i pogodnej natury Vanessy Harding, przez co trudno im było przywyknąć do ponurego i wiecznie niezadowolonego nauczyciela. Nawet ci, którzy nie przepadali za opiekunką Hufflepuffu , nie mogli się doczekać jej powrotu. Wyjątkiem byli oczywiście Ślizgoni, którzy w ogóle nie narzekali, ale ich opinia nie liczyła się dla pozostałych uczniów. Krukoni, a także uczniowie z dwóch ostatnich klas, którzy kontynuowali eliksiry zgodnie twierdzili, że mężczyzna wyraźnie ich faworyzuje. Nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że jest to spowodowane tym, że sam należał do Slytherinu, a potem był jego opiekunem. Nie podobało im się to, ale nikt nie śmiał się odezwać.

Jak zwykle na obronie przed czarną magią, Allyson miała okazję porozmawiać z Albusem. Cechą charakterystyczną tego Ślizgona było to, że zawsze był choć w pewnym stopniu zorientowany w tym, co dotyczyło jego i jego rodziny. Nie inaczej było z tym, dlaczego Snape zachowuje się w taki a nie inny sposób do Jamesa czy do Rose. Wyjaśnił jej, że Lily napisała list z pytaniem o to do ich ojca, a ten odesłał im całkiem wyczerpującą odpowiedź, z obietnicą dokładniejszego wyjaśnienia kiedy wrócą do domu. Dowiedziała się, że jej teoria dotycząca Jamesa była choć w części trafiona – wyglądało na to, że czepiał się go dlatego, że nazywał się tak jak swój dziadek, a z ciemnymi włosami i brązowymi oczami nawet trochę go przypominał.

- Wiesz, chodzili razem do szoły, byli na jednym roku… Mój dziadek podobno bardzo dokuczał Snape'owi… Teraz może się odegrać na jego wnuku… Choć nie będzie w stanie całkowicie się zrewanżować, w końcu nie będzie w stanie odebrać mu dziewczyny.

- Tak… Pomijając to, że jest portretem i że jest jakieś pięćdziesiąt lat starszy to byłoby to i tak trudne biorąc pod uwagę, że James zmienia dziewczyny prawdopodobnie częściej niż skarpetki… - stwierdziła Allyson, a Albus spojrzał na nią urażony.

- Może mój brat nie jest perfekcyjny, ale sądzę, że przesadzasz.- stwierdził Albus, rzucając wściekłe spojrzenie Scorpiusowi, który słysząc słowa Puchonki z trudem maskował swój śmiech. – Poza tym, James od początku roku nie miał żadnej dziewczyny.

- Tak, bo przekonał się, że tej, która mu się podoba nie weźmie na zazdrość. Tylko jeszcze bardziej się pogrąży, pogarszając u niej swoją opinię.

- Nie wiem co prawda kto to, ale brzmi jak normalna osoba.- lekko zdziwiona Shyanne włączyła się do rozmowy- Co w sumie jest dosyć dziwne, bo James zazwyczaj nie zwraca uwagi na dziewczyny, które nie rzucają mu się do stóp gdy zaszczyci je swoim spojrzeniem…

- Z tym bym się nie zgodził. Allyson jest chodzącym dowodem na to, że jest inaczej. Nie rzuciła mu się do stóp, a James nie uważa, że rozmowa z nią jest stratą czasu.

- Ktoś musiałby mnie zrzucić z Wieży Astronomicznej, żebym rzuciła się do stóp Jamesowi Potterowi.

Ich rozmowa została przerwana przez dźwięk dzwonu, oznajmującego koniec zajęć. Każdy z nich chciał, żeby zakończyła się nie tylko lekcja, lecz również cały tydzień nauki. Nawet te krótkie kilka dni świąt sprawiły, że wybili się ze szkolnego rytmu. Jednak nawet piątek nie był łatwy, a w szczególności dwie godziny eliksirów, które czekały na połowę piątoklasistów.

Przygotowywali eliksir czujności. Była to mikstura dzięki której zwiększała się przytomność umysłu i zachowywało się ją nawet podczas snu. Tego eliksiru nie było w ich podręczniku, przez co każdy miał idealnie takie same szanse na jego poprawne uwarzenie, gdyż nikt z nich nie był w stanie wcześniej się na niego przygotować. Przepis zobaczyli po raz pierwszy gdy weszli do klasy i znaleźli kawałki pergaminu na swoich stanowiskach, razem z potrzebnymi składnikami.

Niewielu było takich, którym nauczyciel nie zwróciłby uwagi i nie kazał zaczynać od początku. Było to dość bezsensowne, ponieważ czas lekcji był niewiele dłuższy od tego, który potrzebowali na przygotowanie eliksiru, a więc nie mieli szans zdążyć nic poprawić. Mimo to brali się do roboty, z obawy przed stratą ogromnej ilości punktów i szlabanem. Skończyć zadanie udało się tylko Allyson, Shyanne, Rose i Brianowi, którego Puchoni nigdy nie podejrzewali o to, że mógłby być dobry z tego przedmiotu. Na twarzy Weasley'ówny pojawił się ogromny uśmiech gdy spostrzegła, że eliksir Allyson ma turkusową barwę, podczas gdy pozostałe trzy mikstury były jasnoniebieskie. Nauczyciel dokładnie obejrzał zawartości kociołków, a potem na jego twarzy pojawił się maleńki, szyderczy uśmieszek.

- Panna Yaxley W, reszta N.- powiedział pozbawionym emocji tonem, choć sposób w jaki spoglądał na Rose zdradzał, że był szczęśliwy dając jej taką ocenę.

- Ale dlaczego?!- krzyknęła Gryfonka, u której chwila zaskoczenia przerodziła się we wściekłość, a jej twarz przybrała barwy bardzo bliskiej do koloru jej domu- Przecież my mamy takie same eliksiry!

- To, że trzy osoby zrobiły coś identycznie, a tylko jedna z nich się wyróżnia nie jest wcale oznaką tego, że ten jeden eliksir będzie zły.- odparł mężczyzna z uniesionymi brwiami, a w jego głosie słychać było wyraźną nutę irytacji, bez wątpienia spowodowaną zachowaniem dziewczyny.

- Czyli nagradza pan ją za to, że nie trzymała się instrukcji?! Bo tak się składa, że ja odważyłam wszystko co do miligrama!- zawołała ponownie, zdając się w ogóle nie przejmować tym, że zwraca się do nauczyciela.

- Być może panno Weasley, ale można to oznajmić w odpowiedni sposób. Minus dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru.

- W takim razie chcę wiedzieć, co zrobiłam źle!

- Kolejne dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru, panno Weasley. Jeśli ma pani zamiar dalej odnosić się do mnie w ten sposób, Gryffindor może dzięki tobie pożegnać się ze wszystkimi punktami, jakie do tej pory zdobył.- powiedział Snape po chwili, patrząc na Gryfonkę piorunującym wzrokiem.

- Nie może pan odjąć Gryffindorowi wszystkich punktów!- zawołał Wayne z tyłu klasy, a wzrok nauczyciela powędrował w jego stronę.

- Milcz, Stewart!- zawołał, a Gryfon zsunął się niżej na krześle jakby miał zamiar schować się pod ławką- Wiem, co mogę i odejmowanie punktów jest jedną z tych rzeczy.- powiedział, po czym przeniósł wzrok na Allyson.- Panno Yaxley, ile gramów sproszkowanego rogu jednorożca dodała pani do eliksiru?

- Połowę ilości z przepisu, pięć.- odparła dziewczyna niepewnie.

- Dlaczego?

- Ponieważ w połączeniu z pozostałymi składnikami, większa ilość zneutralizowałaby ich działanie…

- Już wszystko jasne, panno Weasley?- zapytał mężczyzna, a jego portret podjechał do Rose- Wystarczy znajomość właściwości podstawowych składników żeby wiedzieć, co zrobiła pani nie tak.

- To w takim razie dlaczego w przepisie pisze dziesięć gramów, zamiast pięciu? Karanie nas za to, że postępujemy zgodnie z instrukcjami, czego uczymy się już piąty rok, nie jest chyba zbyt sprawiedliwe?

- Karzę was za nieznajomość wiedzy z pierwszej klasy, panno Weasley. Po to na samym początku uczycie się właściwości wszystkich składników, żeby w takich przypadkach jak ten sobie poradzić. Nie wszystkie instrukcje są idealne i to ćwiczenie właśnie to miało wam pokazać! Więc proszę pamiętać gdzie pani jest i do kogo się odnosi!

- W takim razie powinien nas pan uprzedzić, że…

- SZLABAN, PANNO WEASLEY!- zawołał Snape, którego twarz przybrała szkarłatnego koloru, spoglądając na Gryfonkę piorunującym wzrokiem. Wyglądał jakby gotowy był wyskoczyć z obrazu i wyrzucić dziewczynę z sali własnymi rękami.- I minus pięćdziesiąt punktów dla Gryffindoru!- obraz bardzo szybko odjechał pod ścianę, podczas gdy nauczyciel starał się uspokoić- Na SUM-ach nikt was nie uprzedzi, że w przepisie jest coś nie tak. Koniec lekcji.

Cała grupa z ulgą opuściła salę eliksirów i udała się na następne zajęcia, mimo że w przypadku Puchonów były to zaklęcia. Nawet Allyson cieszyła się z zakończenia się lekcji, chociaż nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzało jej się cieszyć opuszczając klasę mieszczącą się w lochach.

Dobry humor nie trzymał jej się zbyt długo. Już w połowie dnia zauważyła, że reszta uczniów rzuca jej dziwne spojrzenia gdy przechodziła obok nich na korytarzu albo nawet po prostu pojawiła się niedaleko nich. Nie miała pojęcia o co chodziło, a kiedy tylko się zbliżała, wszystkie rozmowy ucichały. I choć miało to powstrzymać ją przed dowiedzeniem się o co chodzi, to rzeczą normalną było, że wzbudziło tylko jej ciekawość. Poprosiła Shyanne i Andrew, żeby spróbowali cokolwiek się dowiedzieć podczas opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami, gdy ona została w dormitorium. Okazało się to jednak niepotrzebne, gdyż cieszącą się z rozpoczynającego się dla niej weekendu Puchonkę, znalazł na kanapie Marcell i natychmiast postanowił przysiąść się do koleżanki.

Przez chwilę rozmawiali na temat tego, że trochę szkoda im było, że nie odbywała się w tym roku szkolna rywalizacja między domami w quidditcha i ci członkowie drużyny, którzy jeszcze nie skończyli szkoły nie spędzali już ze sobą tak wiele czasu jak wcześniej. Allyson musiała przyznać mu rację, gdyż z Puchonami z którymi dotychczas spędzała kilka popołudni w tygodniu, teraz prawie nie miała kontaktu. Faktem było, że dwoje z nich skończyło szkołę w zeszłym roku, ale nadal pozostała czwórka z którą wymieniała zaledwie powitanie na korytarzu lub w dormitorium.

Dopiero gdy do pokoju wspólnego weszły dwie chichoczące trzecioklasistki, chłopak postanowił zapytać Allyson o to, co go zastanawiało. Po reakcji koleżanki szybko domyślił się, że było to prawdą, ale również że nie powinien był o tym usłyszeć. Kiedy tylko powiedział jej o tym, że wszyscy słyszeli o jej spędzonych w Dziurawym Kotle świętach ogarnęła ją wściekłość, bo nikt miał o tym nie wiedzieć. Kiedy siódmoklasiście udało się ją w końcu uspokoić, dziewczyna zaczęła zastanawiać się kto mógł to zrobić. Profesor Longbottom obiecał jej, że nikt nie piśnie słowa i przyrzekła sobie, że wypomni mu to po najbliższych zajęciach, nieważne że był jej nauczycielem.

Wiedziała, że musiał to być ktoś, kto widział ją tamtego wieczora, gdy do pubu przyszli Potterowie, Weasley'owie i Scamanderowie, a więc to zostawiało pięciu podejrzanych. Od razu odrzuciła Hugo i Lily, którzy praktycznie jej nie znali i sądziła, że nie mieli żadnego powodu dla którego mogliby jej zrobić coś takiego. Nie było to też kompletnie w stylu Albusa; nawet jeżeli byłby stereotypowym, wrednym Ślizgonem to nie czerpał z tego żadnych korzyści. James? Może i mógłby to zrobić, gdyby była jego najgorszym wrogiem. On jednak mimo to, że bardzo często działał jej na nerwy, nigdy nie dał jej do zrozumienia, żeby jakoś szczególnie jej nie lubił. Eliminując tą czwórkę doszła do wniosku, że jedyna osoba, która została musiała być właśnie tą winną. Nikt inny nie miał żadnego konkretnego powodu, a Rose mogła upatrywać w porannych eliksirach różnych powodów dla których była na nią wściekła. A co do tego, że była Allyson nie miała żadnych wątpliwości.

Puchonka podniosła się z kanapy i pomaszerowała w stronę wyjścia, zostawiając za sobą zszokowanego Marcella i mijając w drzwiach dwójkę przyjaciół, równie zdziwionych jak kolegę z drużyny. Miała zamiar znaleźć Rose i powiedzieć jej co o niej myśli. Odwiedziła każde z miejsc w których uważała, że mogła znajdować się Gryfonka, aż w końcu spotkała jedną z Gryfonek ze swoje roku, która poinformowała ją, że Weasley'ówna jest w bibliotece.

Wparowała do środka, a oczy wszystkich obecnych w środku skierowały się na nią. Ta jednak zignorowała ten fakt i nie dostrzegając Rose przy żadnym ze stołów postanowiła jej poszukać. Szybkim krokiem przemierzała zakamarki biblioteki, zaglądając w alejki pomiędzy półkami. Po chwili udało jej się dostrzec rudą czuprynę, której nie była w stanie pomylić z żadną inną. Tylko jedna osoba w całym Hogwarcie miała tak bujne loki w płomiennym kolorze, więc Allyson ruszyła za nią, skręcając w to samo miejsce.

Rose stała przy półce, studiując okładki tomów gdy Puchonka podeszła do niej, wyciągając z jej rąk książkę, którą akurat przeglądała i odłożyła ją na bok. Zauważyła zdziwienie na twarzy rówieśniczki, ale całkowicie je zignorowała, próbując opanować chęć nawrzeszczenia na dziewczynę tak, żeby słyszało ją pół Hogwartu. O to, że prawdopodobnie dostałaby dożywotni zakaz wstępu do biblioteki od pani Pince kompletnie nie dbała, nie chciała jednak dać innym uczniom kolejnego powodu do tego, żeby o niej rozmawiali.

- Naprawdę nie obchodzi mnie to czy mnie lubisz, czy nie. Możesz mnie nienawidzić, uważać, że oszukuję na eliksirach i cokolwiek tylko jeszcze sobie chcesz, mam to gdzieś. Ale uważam, że to co zrobiłaś jest co najmniej nie na miejscu. Sądziłam, że Gryfoni są ludźmi honorowymi. Jak widać albo głęboko się pomyliłam, albo ty przynosisz im po prostu wstyd, ponieważ nie posiadasz ani krztyny czegoś takiego, co nazywają godnością.

- Nie mam pojęcia co chciałaś osiągnąć swoją przemową, ale cokolwiek by to nie było, to ci się nie udało. Chociaż może nie powinnam się dziwić, bo czegoż można oczekiwać po Puchonce? W dodatku po czarnej owcy we własnej rodzinie, która nie byłaby w stanie osiągnąć nic, gdyby nie przyczepiała się do każdej osoby, która może jej pomóc coś osiągnąć.

- Co proszę?!- spytała Allyson, głośniej niż zamierzała, wyraźnie zdenerwowanym głosem.

- Nie zachowuj się jakbyś nie wiedziała o co chodzi. Nie jestem idiotką i naprawdę potrafię dostrzegać różne rzeczy. Uważasz, że tak jak inni wierzę, że Brooks jest twoją przyjaciółką? Myślisz, że nie wiem, że odwala za ciebie całą robotę na mugoloznawstwo? Zresztą zapewne na inne przedmioty też, bo przecież co jej szkodzi. Przyjaźń z Hamiltonem, największą zakałą Hogwartu też bardzo dobrze wpływa na twój wizerunek. Kochana Puchonka, która postanowiła przygarnąć zagubioną niezdarę. Co z ciebie w ogóle za Puchonka?! Jesteśmy tacy na jakich zostajemy wychowani, a każdy wie jaki jest twój ojczulek. Nie masz prawa mieć cech charakteru, które czyniłyby cię uczniem Hufflepuffu! Najwidoczniej opanowałaś sztukę oszukiwania wszystkich lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, ale mnie się tak łatwo nabrać nie da. Chociaż, jeśliby spojrzeć na to od drugiej strony, to nawet nie można cię nazwać porządną Yaxley'ówną! Nie ma się co dziwić twojej rodzinie, że nie chce mieć z tobą nic wspólnego, skoro jedyne co potrafisz zrobić samodzielnie to wysługiwać się innymi…

- Ja ci pokażę!- wrzasnęła Allyson na cały głos, pokonując dzielący je dystans w momencie i złapała za szatę Gryfonki, popychając ją na półki.

Zanim jednak zdążyła zrobić cokolwiek więcej poczuła mocny uścisk dookoła swojej talii i silne ramiona odciągnęły ją od Rose, która spoglądała na nią oniemiała. Puchonka starała się wyrwać, ale stojąca za nią osoba była znacznie wyższa i lepiej zbudowana, przez co nie miała większych szans na powodzenie. Po chwili poczuła uścisk drugiej ręki, a następnie straciła grunt pod stopami i wiedziała, że ktokolwiek stał za nią właśnie ją podniósł.

- Puszczaj mnie! Postaw mnie z powrotem na podłodze!- krzyczała bez rezultatów.

- Nie rób sceny, Allyson.- usłyszała niski, znajomy i spokojny głos i odwróciła głowę.

Spojrzała prosto w kamienną twarz Nicholasa, który wolnym krokiem szedł w stronę wyjścia z biblioteki, niosąc ją przed sobą w jednej z najbardziej niewygodnych pozycji jaką tylko mógł znaleźć dla obojga z nich. Powoli dotarł do niej sens jego słów i przestała się miotać, a wtedy bez słowa postawił ją na ziemi. Żeby jednak mieć pewność, że mu nie ucieknie, złapał ją za ramię i ciągnął ze sobą do drzwi, a następnie po korytarzach zamku do jednej z nieużywanych klas.

- Co to było?- zapytał z uniesionymi brwiami i Allyson od razu pomyślała o tym, że zwracał się do niej jak rodzic, niezadowolony z zachowania własnego dziecka.

- Straciłam panowanie nad sobą.- odparła ostro dziewczyna z niezadowoloną miną- Ta…

- Nie musisz mi nic tłumaczyć. Tak się składa, że waszą rozmowę słyszała cała biblioteka więc wiem o co poszło.- przerwał jej Ślizgon i westchnął- Mówią, że to rude dziewczyny mają największy temperament, ale widać filigranowe blondyneczki wcale im pod tym względem nie ustępują.

- Sama się o to prosiła! I jeśli masz zamiar zrobić mi wykład i stwierdzić, że mam iść i ją przeprosić to już teraz możesz sobie darować.

- Jedyną rzeczą jaką uważam, że powinnaś zrobić to się uspokoić. Złość w niczym ci nie pomoże, a tylko może przysporzyć ci kłopotów.

- A od kiedy to cię obchodzą moje kłopoty? Och, no tak, od kiedy próbujesz przekonać moją siostrę, że się co do ciebie myli i stwierdziłeś, że osiągniesz to ukazując swoje wspaniałomyślne zachowanie w stosunku do jej młodszej siostry. Możesz sobie darować to odgrywanie zmartwionego.

Allyson zaczęła żałować swoich słów już w momencie, gdy je wypowiedziała. Zamknęła oczy, wściekła tym razem na siebie.

- Przepraszam.- bąknęła tylko, kiedy w końcu się uspokoiła, a następnie wyminęła chłopaka i wyszła z pomieszczenia.

Udała się do piwnicy Hufflepuffu, przyciągając uwagę wielu Puchonów przechodząc przez środek pokoju wspólnego, żeby następnie trzasnąć drzwiami zarówno od dormitorium dziewcząt jak i sypialni piątoklasistek. Po chwili dołączyła do niej Shyanne, ale widząc nastrój przyjaciółki po prostu usiadła na brzegu jej łóżka. Przyglądała się blondynce jak ta głaskała z ogromną zawziętością zdezorientowanego Jamie'ego, leżącego na jej brzuchu. Kotek jednak nie narzekał na ogromną ilość uwagi i po chwili zaczął mruczeć, a to zdawało się mieć zadziwiająco uspokajający wpływ na jego właścicielkę, która opowiedziała Shyanne wszystko od początku do końca.

- Powinnaś podziękować Nicholasowi.- stwierdziła ciemnoskóra dziewczyna- I poinformować Longbottoma co zrobiła Rose. Skoro obiecała, że nikt się o niczym nie dowie, to nie powinno jej to ujść na sucho. Nie zapomnij wspomnieć o przemówieniu, jakie ci walnęła w bibliotece.

- Jak na razie posłucham rady Nicholasa i ochłonę… Jeśli miałabym teraz wszystko opowiedzieć, wyżyłabym się na Longbottomie. Ale nie mam zamiaru tak tego zostawić. Skoro Rose chce wojny, to ją dostanie.


	28. Rozdział XXVIII

**A/N:** Minęły wieki od kiedy dodałam poprzedni rozdział (przepraszam!), ale na szczęście pięć pierwszych matur, pisanych dzień po dniu (a nawet rano i popołudniu) już za mną. Miejmy nadzieję, że moja blokada wenowa odpuści i będę miała możliwość częstszego update'owania.

* * *

**Rozdział XXVIII**

Wieść o incydencie w bibliotece rozniosła się po Hogwarcie w tempie światła. Kiedy Allyson wyszła z sypialni do pokoju wspólnego szybko zorientowała się, że kłótnia pomiędzy nią i Rose jest na ustach większości. Jej humoru nie poprawiło nawet to, że obecni w pomieszczeniu Puchoni mówili jej pozytywne słowa, kiedy obok nich przechodziła. Ubrana w szatę do Quidditcha, z miotłą opartą na ramieniu wyszła z dormitorium i w kiepskim nastroju udała się na boisko, żeby wziąć udział w treningu. Nawet po sposobie w jaki szła było widać jej emocje; szybko, jej buty co rusz dość mocno uderzały o podłogę, trzaskała prawie każdymi drzwiami. Kiedy jednak nacisnęła klamkę do drzwi wejściowych i mocno je popchnęła usłyszała dość głośny huk, za nim jęk i zorientowała się, że ktoś musiał za nimi stać. Nawet przez myśl nie przeszło jej, żeby rozważać taką możliwość.

Pospiesznie wyszła z zamku i jako pierwszą ujrzała leżącą tuż przy stopniach miotłę – jasną Błyskawicę Deluxe - i nie miała wątpliwości, kogo musiała uderzyć. I rzeczywiście, gdy spojrzała w bok dostrzegła wysokiego bruneta, ubranego w szkarłatną szatę, trzymającego się za głowę.

- Nic ci nie jest?- spytała, kucnąwszy obok chłopaka.

- Żyję.- odparł i odsunął rękę od czoła; na jego dłoni znajdowała się krew pochodząca z rozcięcia.

- W to nie wątpię.- Ally pomogła mu wstać i podniosła jego miotłę.- Nie mam przy sobie różdżki, zabiorę cię do skrzydła szpitalnego.

- Nie trzeba, poradzę sobie bez Pomfrey.- James od razu zaprotestował, a dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z uniesionymi brwiami.

- Odważny pan Gryfon boi się pielęgniarki?- spytała i po minie chłopaka od razu wiedziała, że nie będzie się więcej z nią kłócił.

Ostatnią rzeczą jakiej chciał było sprawić, żeby uważała, że boi się skrzydła szpitalnego, co zresztą nie było prawdą. Nigdy nie obawiał się ani spotkania z panią Pomfrey, ani jakiejkolwiek wizyty u Uzdrowiciela, której kiedykolwiek potrzebował. Dlatego też podążał za Puchonką, przemierzając korytarze zamku i poprawiając ją za każdym razem gdy chciała zmienić trasę na niewłaściwą. Za trzecim razem dziewczyna zacisnęła zęby i zwolniła, aby iść tuż obok niego.

- Swoją drogą, to czemu stałeś za tymi drzwiami?- spytała w końcu, kiedy byli już na pierwszym piętrze i szli w stronę szpitalnej części zamku.

- Czekałem, aż mnie uderzysz. Jutro mam sprawdzian z zaklęć, miałem nadzieję, że uderzenie będzie na tyle silne, żeby Pomfrey zatrzymała mnie w skrzydle szpitalnym. Okazuje się, że nie jesteś wystarczająco silna.- stwierdził, a Ally spojrzała na niego z uniesionymi brwiami.

- Chcesz, to mogę poprawić.- odparła, a na twarzy Gryfona od razu pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

- I to jest Allyson, którą znam.- powiedział, a Allyson stała się tylko bardziej zdezorientowana- Oj proszę cię, chyba mi nie powiesz, że martwisz się o mnie na porządku dziennym? Moja puchoniasta koleżanka nie znosi mojego towarzystwa.

- A tak na poważnie, to co robiłeś za drzwiami? Biorąc pod uwagę godzinę, było pewnym, że prędzej czy później ktoś wyjdzie z zamku i cię uderzy.- zapytała, kompletnie ignorując jego komentarz.

- Czekałem na ciebie. I nie zapominaj, że posiadam taką całkiem przydatną rzecz, jeśli chodzi o znajdowanie ludzi.- mrugnął do niej, ale widząc niezadowoloną minę dziewczyny, niewielki uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy- Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać.

- A, że tak z ciekawości zapytam, o czym?- stanęli przed drzwiami skrzydła szpitalnego i Allyson zapukała.

- Jak wyjdziemy.- odparł tuż przed tym jak pani Pomfrey stanęła przed nimi.

Żadne z nich się nie zdziwiło, gdy zaczęła narzekać na wszystkie rany jakie doznają zawodnicy w czasie gry i jak bardzo członkowie drużyn zajmują jej czas. Ally i James tylko wymienili spojrzenia; oboje wiedzieli, że pielęgniarka narzekała tak za każdym razem, gdy ktokolwiek z drużyny Quidditcha przychodził do niej z urazem, ale w rzeczywistości była ogromną fanką tej gry. Zawsze starała uczestniczyć w meczach, chyba że akurat przebywał w skrzydle jakiś uczeń; każdy zastanawiał się, komu tak naprawdę kibicowała, gdyż nigdy nie widzieli jej z jakimkolwiek atrybutem domu. Nie wiedzieli też, do jakiego należała kiedy uczyła się w Hogwarcie i jak do tej pory nie udało im się tego sprawdzić, więc pozostawało im tylko rozmyślanie. Teraz, ani Allyson ani James nie przyznali się, że trening się nawet jeszcze nie zaczął; nie musieli zresztą, gdyż kobieta nie zadawała prawie żadnych pytań.

Mimo tego, że rozcięcie na głowie Gryfona było bardzo powierzchowne, spędzili w skrzydle szpitalnym większość popołudnia. Tuż po tym, jak pani Pomfrey przygotowała maść i postawiła ją na stoliku obok łóżka, na którym siedział James, do pomieszczenia wbiegła Krukonka. Możliwe zatrucie się w klasie eliksirów było znacznie większym problemem, dlatego pielęgniarka wyjaśniła tylko Allyson, co ma robić, a sama pobiegła za siódmoklasistką.

- Będzie bolało.- powiedziała Puchonka, biorąc na palec wskazujący niewielką ilość gęstej, ciemnozielonej substancji o bardzo mocnym, ziołowym zapachu.

Chłopak syknął, gdy tylko palec dziewczyny dotknął rany na jego czole i przygryzł wargę modląc się, żeby do jego oczu mimowolnie nie napłynęły łzy. Pamiętał doskonale, jak zarówno jego matka w dzieciństwie jak i pani Pomfrey w szkole używały tej maści, i za każdym razem ból był taki, że kiedy skończyły jego policzki były mokre od łez. Przełknął głośno, mocno zaciskając zęby, a Allyson tylko lekko się uśmiechnęła.

- Kiedy byłam mała i rozcięłam sobie policzek, mój tata zabrał mnie do św. Munga. To jest jedno z nielicznych wspomnień z wczesnego dzieciństwa, które mam, ale z dość oczywistych powodów wryło mi się w pamięć. Pamiętam, że potwornie wtedy płakałam, nawet teraz jak o tym pomyślę czuję ten ból, jak to szczypało. Szarpałam się, gryzłam i wrzeszczałam, kiedy ojciec niósł mnie na siłę przez szpital. Pamiętam, że była z nami Alexandra, która chyba tłumaczyła wszystkim co się stało, bo mój ojciec był zbyt zajęty trzymaniem mnie. Wszędzie wpuszczano nas bez kolejki, więc szybko znalazłam się w gabinecie zabiegowym. Gryzłam, drapałam, biłam, darłam się w niebogłosy; wezwali prawie wszystkich Uzdrowicieli na oddziale, żeby mnie trzymali, kiedy wcierali mi tą maść.

- Ojciec nie wszedł z tobą?- przerwał jej zdziwiony James, a Ally potrząsnęła głową.

- Proszę cię, mój ojciec? Gdyby nie to, że ktoś musiał mnie tam zanieść i Alexandra miała dziewięć lat, to wysłałby mnie tylko z nią, w ogóle się niczym nie interesując.

- Zawsze sądziłem, że nie wziął cię do szpitala tylko dali ci jakiś eliksir, żeby rana się zagoiła, dlatego została ci blizna.

- Nie, moja blizna jest moją 'nauczką'. Poprosił – przepraszam – zażądał, żeby nie podawali mi eliksiru, dlatego że poleciałam w stronę lasu gdzie on zawsze zabraniał mi latać.- Puchonka uśmiechnęła się, odkładając miseczkę z maścią z powrotem na stolik- No, to po wszystkim.

- Już?- zapytał zdziwiony James, a Ally pokiwała głową- Ale jak? Tylko lekko szczypało.

- Widzisz, wiem z dość sporego doświadczenia, że nie ma nic lepszego niż odwrócenie uwagi. Wtedy nie skupiasz się na tym, jak bardzo cię boli tylko na tym, co ktoś do ciebie mówi. Wydaje się zbyt proste, ale jest bardzo skuteczne.

- Może powinnaś pomyśleć o zostaniu Uzdrowicielką? Z twoją wiedzą na temat eliksirów i z podejściem do pacjentów byłabyś świetna.

- Jeśli zdasz za mnie SUM-a z zielarstwa i zaliczysz je za mnie na poziomie OWTM-ów, to się zastanowię. Sądzę jednak, że raczej trudno będzie ci uchodzić za niską, szczupłą blondynkę.

Po chwili do pomieszczenia wróciła pani Pomfrey i była wyraźnie zadowolona, że Allyson nie czekała na nią. Nie była to tak skomplikowana rzecz, żeby mogła sobie nie poradzić. Dwójka uczniów zgodnie stwierdziła, że stracili dość sporo czasu i nie ma już sensu iść na trening. Mimo to Ally nie miała ochoty wracać jeszcze do dormitorium, a James postanowił jej towarzyszyć, z czego dziewczyna nie była szczególnie zadowolona. Podążał za nią bez słowa, zastanawiając się dokąd zmierza i gdy zorientował się, że zaraz zatoczą kółko postanowił się jej o to zapytać.

- Myślałam o wieży astronomicznej. O tej porze nikogo nie powinno tam być.- odparła, a James zamknął oczy.- Idę w złym kierunku?

- W bardzo złym.- chłopak wziął ją pod ramię i prowadził ze sobą, aż w końcu stanęli przed schodkami prowadzącymi na najwyższą wieżę zamku.

Tak jak się spodziewała Allyson, nikogo tam nie było. James natychmiast zdjął swoją szatę i położył ją na posadzce, żeby mogli usiąść i przez chwilę wpatrywali się przed siebie bez słowa. Byli ciepło ubrani i chłodne, zimowe powietrze w ogole im nie przeszkadzało, wręcz przeciwnie, było bardzo przyjemne.

- Słyszałem o twojej sprzeczce z moją ulubioną kuzynką.- odezwał się w końcu Gryfon, a Allyson prychnęła.

- A jest ktoś, kto o niej nie słyszał?- zapytała, a James wzruszył ramionami.

- Zapewne nie. Pomyślałem jednak, że może chciałabyś wiedzieć, że większość Hogwartu uważa, że Rose zachowała się naprawdę nie w porządku. I z tego co wiem, Neville wezwał ją do siebie i napisał do jej rodziców.

- I co z tego? Z tego co słyszałam, to jest taka jak jej rodzice, więc tylko ją pochwalą.

- O nie, Ally – Rose ma ambicje po swojej matce, ale koszmarny charakter swojego ojca. Ciocia Hermiona jest zbyt sprawiedliwa, żeby tak po prostu to zignorować, chociaż wujek Ron zapewne stwierdzi, że dobrze zrobiła. On jednak nie ma za dużo do powiedzenia, szczególnie jeśli ciocia się na coś uprze.

- Tak, tak, a skończy się na tym, że stwierdzi, że pobiegłam do Longbottoma i kółko się zamknie. Muszę wymyślić coś, co sprawi, że raz na zawsze odechce jej się ze mną zadzierać.

- Myślę, że mogę ci pomóc.- James uśmiechnął się, a Allyson – choć zdarzało się to dość rzadko- słuchała go z zainteresowaniem.

Okazało się, że James się nie pomylił i już następnego dnia przy śniadaniu Rose dostała od swoich rodziców wyjca. Oczywiście, jak to zwykle bywało, gdy tylko dziewczyna otworzyła kopertę w Wielkiej Sali zapadła całkowita cisza i każdy przysłuchiwał się wrzaskom pani Weasley, i próbom jej męża mającym za zadanie uspokojenie i przekonanie jej, że nie ma o co krzyczeć. Nie za wiele one dawały i twarz Rose szybko przybrała koloru koperty. Nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że najchętniej uciekłaby albo schowałaby się pod stół.

To był jednak tylko początek kiepskich dni Gryfonki, gdyż Jamesowi szybko udało się rozpuścić po szkole informację, żeby w ramach zjednoczenia się z Allyson dokuczać Rose. Zaczynając od sobotniego poranka, dziewczyna co rusz natykała się na różne przedmioty, które choć na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądały całkiem niewinnie, kryły w sobie niemiłe niespodzianki. Wiele z nich wybuchało, kiedy tylko obok nich przeszła albo ich dotknęła, inne opryskiwały ją substancjami o nieprzyjemnym zapachu, których nie dało się usunąć z ubrań żadnymi powszechnymi zaklęciami. Poza mniejszymi złośliwościami, zdarzyło się też kilka większych wykonanych przez tych, którzy najlepiej znali Allyson i najbardziej ją lubili.

Pierwszą z nich była tajemnicza przesyłka, którą Rose dostała niedzielnego poranka w trakcie śniadania. Kiedy tylko sowy wleciały do Wielkiej Sali, każdy dostrzegł niemały karton obwiązany sznurkami, który wylądował tuż przed rudowłosą Gryfonką. Wszyscy z zaciekawieniem spoglądali w jej stronę, kiedy starannie odwiązywała wszystkie supły z trzęsącego się pudełka. Kiedy w końcu podniosła wieczko, wybałuszyła oczy i w momencie pobladła. Mrugnęła kilka razy spoglądając do środka, aż w końcu podniosła się z ławy z wrzaskiem, zrzucając pudełko na podłogę ruchem, który miał je odsunąć jak najdalej od niej.

Przy stole Gryffindoru natychmiast wybuchła panika, kiedy karton spadł na ziemię i wyszła z niego akromantula, której dużo brakowało do wielkości dorosłego osobnika, ale do najmniejszych również się nie zaliczała. Puchoni, siedzący najbliżej był pierwszymi, którzy ją zauważyli i przy ich stole w momencie zaczęło dziać się to samo, co u Gryfonów. Większość dziewczyn znalazła się na ławach i stołach, krzycząc niezrozumiałe rzeczy bardzo wysokimi głosami, spora ilość chłopaków się starała się jak najszybciej ewakuować. Ci nieliczni, którzy pozostali, przeszukiwali kieszenie w poszukiwaniu różdżek; teraz, kiedy były im potrzebna, jak na złość nie mogli sobie przypomnieć gdzie je schowali.

Minęła chwila zanim nauczyciele zorientowali się, co się dzieje; piski i wrzaski usłyszeli od razu, jednakże gwar jaki powstał utrudniał im dostrzeżenie czegokolwiek. Ich reakcje były skrajnie różne; od paniki Longbottoma, przez piski Morgan, oniemienie Hollandsa, paraliż Flitwicka i wrzaski Roberts z pytaniami, kto w ogóle wpadł na pomysł wpuszczania tego stworzenia do zamku, po przytomną reakcję Smith. Nauczycielka zaklęć była jedyną, która nie straciła głowy i po chwilowym szoku podniosła się z miejsca, wyciągając z szaty różdżkę i szybko, bez problemów rozwiązując kłopot. Kompletnie zignorowała wrzaski Hagrida, żeby nic akromantuli nie robić, ponieważ nie jest niebezpieczna dopóki nie zacznie się jej drażnić. Przy atmosferze, jaka panowała w całym pomieszczeniu, pająk nie miał możliwości nie być rozdrażnionym i nieprzewidywalnym. W końcu nie wytrzymała i wydarła się na niego, że przecież ją tylko spetryfikowała i żeby jak najszybciej zabrał ją tam, gdzie jej miejsce. Kiedy tylko gajowy opuścił Wielką Salę zaczęła krzyczeć na uczniów, starając się w jakiś sposób ogarnąc panujący w środku chaos, aż w końcu odniosło to skutek i ci, którzy nie uciekli zajęli z powrotem miejsca przy stołach.

Rose, o której wiele osób wiedziało, że panicznie boi się pająków, przez co kilkakrotnie podrzucano jej mniejsze i często sztuczne w ramach żartów, wybiegła z Wielkiej Sali z płaczem. Allyson, jak tylko usiadła, odwróciła się i wyszukała wzrokiem Jamesa w tłumie Gryfonów. Puchonka nie miała wątpliwości, że cała sytuacja była jego sprawką, kiedy zobaczyła szeroki uśmiech, który jej posłał. Shyanne i Andrew również się domyślili, ale nie powiedzieli nic poza wyrażeniem zdziwienia, że aż tak pomaga jej dokuczyć Weasley'ównie. Jak później sam powiedział, najfajniejsza była mina Rose i świadomość, że nie zostanie za to ukarany, bo nauczyciele nie będą w stanie udowodnić, że to jego zasługa. Nie był to jednak koniec.

Następnym razem Allyson wiedziała, że ma się czegoś spodziewać, ponieważ Annabelle z samego rana uprzedziła ją, że tym razem ona dołoży swoje trzy grosze. Puchonka wiedziała tylko, że była to rzecz, którą osobie z innego domu trudno byłoby wykonać ze względu na brak dostępu do dormitorium Gryffindoru, a tym samym sypialni dziewcząt z piątego roku. Wszystko stało się jasne na środowej lekcji eliksirów, kiedy to profesor Snape oddawał im ocenione wypracowania z poniedziałku. Rose, która miała je gotowe już w piątek wieczorem, nie pomyślała o tym, żeby sprawdzić pergamin i jak się szybko dowiedział cały Hogwart, na końcu jej pracy znalazł się dodatkowo poemat, który w ironiczny sposób 'wychwalał' i uwypuklał wszystkie wady nauczyciela. Oczywiście, dziewczyna dostała za tą pracę najniższą ocenę i cała grupa przez piętnaście minut wysłuchiwała wrzasków profesora, który nie miał zamiaru słuchać tłumaczeń Gryfonki, że ona nic o tym nie wiedziała.

Andrew i Charlotte wspólnie wymyślili swój wkład w całą operację; podczas środowego obiadu cała uwaga po raz kolejny skupiła się na Rose, kiedy do pomieszczenia wleciały wykonane przez Puchona i zaczarowane przez Krukonkę papierowe zwierzątka, które natychmiast zaatakowały rudowłosą dziewczynę. Ku zdziwieniu Allyson, nawet Nicholas się dołączył i dyskretnie rzucił zaklęcie na buty Gryfonki, kiedy ta zmierzała do wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali. Dziewczyna nagle stanęła, nie będąc w stanie wykonać kroku, a że Ślizgon wybrał akurat moment, kiedy większość nauczycieli jeszcze nie dotarła na posiłek, Rose przez długą chwilę stała na środku, nie mogąc ruszyć stopami. A kiedy już do Sali dotarli profesorowie, również chwilę się nagłowili zanim znaleźli odpowiednie zaklęcie odwracające, gdyż zwykłe _Finite_ nie działało, a wszyscy myśleli, że ktoś po prostu przykleił jej buty do posadzki. Nicholas jednak miał bardziej oryginalny pomysł i zaczarował jej sznurówki, tak że sprawiały one wrażenie okropnie ciężkich i uniemożliwiały ruch, a nawet ich rozwiązanie.

Jednymi z nielicznych osób, które się nie przyłączyły byli Shyanne, Albus i Scorpius. Najlepsza przyjaciółka Allyson nie była zwolenniczką dokuczania innym i choć uważała niektóre pomysły za zabawne, sama nie chciała się przyłączać. Ślizgoni natomiast zrobili to z lojalności do Rose, chociaż nie ukrywali, że nie pochwalali tego jak się zachowała. Allyson długo nie mogła wymyślić czegoś odpowiedniego, ale w końcu jednak znalazła pomysł.

Na piątkowych eliksirach, które jak ich poinformował nauczyciel, były ostatnimi prowadzonymi przez niego gdyż od poniedziałku miała wrócić profesor Harding, profesor Snape postanowił ponownie przepytać klasę. Tym razem jednak nie wybierał osób, które były najgorsze lecz te, które najbardziej zaszły mu za skórę podczas tych dwóch tygodni. Tym sposobem na jego pytania musieli odpowiadać w większości Gryfoni; wśród nich była również Rose, której mężczyzna zadawał znacznie trudniejsze pytania, wykraczające poza poziom SUM-ów. Gryfonka znała odpowiedź na przynajmniej niektóre z nich, Allyson jednak nie chciała, żeby dziewczyna to pokazała; tuż po tym jak nauczyciel zadał jej pierwsze pytanie, bardzo dyskretnie rzuciła na Rose _Silencio._ Zarówno Puchoni jak i Gryfoni uśmiechali się, obserwując kujonkę ruszającą ustami podczas gdy nie wydobywał się z nich żaden dźwięk. Dziewczyna wyraźnie się denerwowała, a profesor obserwował ją spod uniesionych brwi; wszyscy domyślali się, że zdaje sobie sprawę dlaczego Rose nie odpowiada na jego pytania, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

Rose tymczasem nie miała wątpliwości, że wszyscy robią jej te dowcipy specjalnie. Kiedy rozmawiała z Jamesem, ten specjalnie nie krył się z tym, że ogromna rzesza uczniów chce jej pokazać, że Allyson ma wielu przyjaciół, a nawet takich osób, które jej nie znają, ale uważają, że jest w porządku. Powiedział jej, że jedynym pewnym sposobem na zakończenie dokuczania będzie przeproszenie Puchonki, tego jednak Rose nie miała zamiaru uczynić. Dobre stosunki z Yaxley'ówną kompletnie nie były jej potrzebne, a i była pewna, że w końcu im się to wszystko znudzi. Wydawało się jednak, że niezbyt prędko; kiedy tylko szła korytarzem w obecności innych, każdy natychmiast szukał sposobu, żeby jej dogryźć.

Ostatecznie, kiedy sobotniego popołudnia trafiła do skrzydła szpitalnego, nauczyciele postanowili zainterweniować. Po tym jak jedna ze Ślizgonek rzuciła na nią zaklęcie Densangeo i Rose nie miała pojęcia jak może je cofnąć, udała się po pomoc do pani Pomfrey. Od razu pomyślała, że bardziej przydałoby jej się iść do nauczyciela zaklęć, jednakże nie wiedziała gdzie znajduje się gabinet dyrektora, a profesor Smith nie miała zamiaru prosić o pomoc, mimo że ostatecznie pielęgniarka skierowała się właśnie do niej. Po tym jak na kolacji ogłoszono, że za każdy następny żart zostanie odjęte dziesięć punktów każdemu domowi, bez dochodzenia kto tak naprawdę był sprawcą, wreszcie zaznała spokoju.

Wszystkie dowcipy przyniosły jednak oczekiwany skutek; Allyson od razu zauważyła, że Rose zaczęła ją całkowicie ignorować, tak jakby zupełnie nie istniała. Puchonce to nie przeszkadzało, a nawet wręcz przeciwnie – uważała to za coś cudownego. Tylko rywalizacja między nimi na eliksirach miała nigdy się nie zakończyć, ale to było przez wszystkich uważane za coś absolutnie normalnego. Dla nich też miało to zalety – przynajmniej miały motywację, żeby starać się pracować jak najlepiej i coraz lepiej zgłębiać sztukę warzenia eliksirów.


End file.
